Queer as Folk: The Future
by Late Night Author
Summary: Another generation has begun. Brian and Justin's son, Alex, has started dating a boy named Derek Hobbs (Chris Hobbs' son). With JR, his best friends, Trip, Dustin, and JR's girlfriend, Katie, this is their life. Season Three: Did Adam survive the crash? Is Derek actually going to stay in Pittsburgh? Will Dustin and Trip last with Trip all the way in NYC? ON HITATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**Summary: Seventeen years ago, if you told Brian Kinney he would be living in the house he bought for him and Justin with their son, Alex, he would have told you that you were full of it. Now, he would say he was happy. This is the life of one Alex Michael Taylor-Kinney.**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE ONE - PILOT**

_Dear Journal,_

_I got this journal for my birthday. My fifteenth birthday. I wish I got the new iPad instead...maybe uncle Emmett will get it for me._

_Anyways, on topic._

_I'm Alexander (call me that and I'll bite you) Michael Taylor-Kinney. My middle name is from my uncle Michael, Brian's best friend. People call me Alex (and you better). My dad's name is Justin Taylor-Kinney and my...Brian is named Brian Kinney. I don't call him dad. Brian said (and I quote) "None of that dad and papa shit." So I call him Brian considering Justin is the one that is my biological father. My mom is Lindsay Peterson, but she moved to Canada with my half-brother, Gus._

_I have blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I go to St. James Academy, just like my dad. But before signing me up, dad went to the school with Brian and ranted about safety for about an hour, storm out, and Brian said, "So where do I sign?"_

_I'm on their soccer team. I'm part goalie and part striker. I originally joined soccer because of all the hot guys when I was thirteen, but I'm really good now. My coach, Coach Jesse, said that I could go pro._

_I like this one guy. His name is Derek and he's number twenty-six on the soccer team. He's defense. I'm number thirteen, it's my lucky number._

_I only know his name is Derek because of the back of his uniform. He has brown hair and sea green eyes. He winked at me a couple of days ago and my freaking cheeks looked like a fire truck. I've never even talked to him because when I get nervous, I stutter and it's really embarrassing._

_I'm in last period English now. I already know English; I don't see why the fuck I have to take a class on it. I have perfect punctuation, spelling, and grammar. This is pointless._

_Uh-oh, the teacher is giving me the evil eye he gave me when he found out who my dad was. This being the teacher that Justin told off. This guy really needs to retire._

_I better go. He's giving me the "pay attention" look._

_- Alex Michael Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

"Good job today, Alex," Coach Jesse smiled, "Way to lead the team."

Alex gave him a bright smile, "I've been doing it since I was thirteen, sir. I'm not going to stop now."

"You know," Coach Jesse said, "In four months we have the championships, there will be a lot of pro coaches there looking for potential players."

"They can look all they want," Alex shrugged, "I'm not leaving this team until I graduate," he gave him a bright smile.

Coach Jesse laughed, "Good to hear, Alex. But I don't want you holding back on your talent just for the team."

Alex shrugged, "I don't like traveling anyways. See you Monday!" he called before the coach could say anymore.

"Hey, Alex!" a voice called.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God,_ Alex's thoughts were a mess as Derek walked up.

"You're really good," Derek smiled, "I know we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Derek Hobbs."

Alex smiled, "I-I'm Alex T-Taylor-Kinney."

_Idiot,_ Alex thought about himself.

"Okay, I really want Coach to let me go up to the front line, but I'm not good enough," Derek said, "I was wondering...if we could hang out and you could give me a few pointers. I'm not, like, using you. I just haven't gotten up the guts to talk to you and this seemed like a good excuse because you're really cute and talented-" Derek stopped himself quickly, putting his hand over his own mouth and pulled it away, "Sorry. I rant when I get nervous."

Alex was blushing again at this point, "S-Sure. I c-can...I mean...yeah, cool."

_Haha, take that stutter,_ Alex thought, _I'm the boss now!_

"Here's my number," Derek handed him a piece of paper with his name on it and his phone number.

"O-Oh...um...here," Alex took out a piece of paper and wrote his name and number quickly, "I s-suck at starting conversations."

Derek smiled, "Great. See you Monday then."

Alex waved as he walked out.

JR, his cousin (Jenny Rebecca), walked up to him, "Are you okay?"

JR had long, straight, black hair and brown eyes, much like her biological father, Michael. Melanie hadn't really made contact with her in a while so she was living with Michael and Ben.

"I think I'm going to pass out," Alex said hoarsely.

"He talked to you!" JR laughed happily, "Finally! Time to get this show on the road!"

"What?" Alex demanded.

Jenny sighed, walking with him, "Look, I've been waiting for you to get a boyfriend forever, baby cousin."

_By two fucking years,_ Alex thought, _Give it a rest._

"You need to lose your virginity," Jenny explained bluntly, "You're really nerdy, have perfect grades, you're completely innocent, and your Brian fucking Kinney's son!"

"_No_," Alex shook his head, "I'm Justin fucking Taylor-Kinney's son."

"And he lost his to Brian when he was seventeen!" Jenny said, "You have two years left!"

Alex rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I have to shower off and get to the diner. Bye, bitch."

"Bye, asshole!" Jenny called pleasantly.

* * *

Alex walked into the diner loaded down with three bags. One for soccer, the others for books. Damn teachers.

"Alex is here!" Emmett said happily, "Finally someone who can get our orders right!'

Debbie refused to retire and refused to let anyone check up on her after Vic's death. Carl was living with her, so that was enough. Though Brian still did, not that he'd admit it.

Alex rolled his eyes, putting his apron on.

Hunter ran into the diner, "Fuck yeah!"

"Hunter!" Michael and Ben both scolded. Despite Hunter being in his twenties, they still did that.

"She said yes! Fuck yeah! Callie said yes to marrying me!" Hunter said happily.

"That's great!" Ben said happily.

"Congratulations!" Michael smiled.

Debbie hugged him, "One of my babies is all grown up. I'm running out."

"Get some more," Brian called sarcastically.

"Fuck off, Brian," Alex said simply.

"Hey," Brian pointed at him, "I'll tell Justin on you."

"I'm shaking," Alex snorted.

"My names on the parental rights slip," Brian smirked, "I can ground you."

Alex rolled his eyes, "You encouraged me to sneak out last week."

"I turned a new leaf!" Brian said.

The bell rang and Justin walked in.

He walked straight over to their usual table and sat beside Brian, kissing him deeply.

"Ugh," Ted said.

"I missed you _so_ much," Justin smiled, putting his forehead on Brian's.

Justin had been on a trip to New York for his art for three weeks.

Brian smiled, "We need to find somewhere for Alex to stay," he said between kisses, "Sex. You. Me. Bed. Couch. Bathroom."

Justin pulled away and hugged Alex, "Don't worry, I missed you too."

Alex rolled his eyes, hugging him back, "You better not do that again for a while. You're lucky grandma came to check on us."

"I would have succeeded in feeding him peanuts," Brian muttered, embarrassed, "I forgot about the allergies okay?"

Justin snorted, "Nice job."

"Well…maybe you could punish me," Brian leered.

"Guys!" Michael said quickly.

"We're in a diner!" Ben added.

Alex sighed, bringing out their drinks when the bell rang again. Derek walked in with his friends from the football team, which he was also on.

"Hey, Alex!" Derek called and Alex tripped over his own feet, spilling the drinks on the floor and the football players started laughing.

"Fuck," Alex said under his breath.

Justin sighed, getting up and helping him pick up the glasses, "Don't worry, I've had plenty of embarrassing moments. They wear off eventually."

Alex wiped up the drinks, "I like him."

"Who?" Justin whispered.

"Derek," Alex said quietly, "The one that didn't laugh."

"AWWW!" Emmett said loudly.

"Emmett!" Justin and Alex both yelled.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I guess embarrassing moments aren't that bad. They wear off eventually. Sometimes you just have to push forward with that damn blush on your cheeks and the nervous stutter._

_There's one problem though. The name Hobbs seems so familiar and I don't know why. Maybe I'll ask Emmett. If it's bad, he won't freak. Oh, well, I have about fifty pages of homework to do now._

_- Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

**Summary: Seventeen years ago, if you told Brian Kinney he would be living in the house he bought for him and Justin with their son, Alex, he would have told you that you were full of it. Now, he would say he was happy. This is the life of one Alex Michael Taylor-Kinney.**

**A/N: Reviews make me happy! Thank you!**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE TWO - REVELATIONS**

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**I'm at soccer practice. Well, it's over and I'm waiting on the curb because someone (BRIAN) forgot to pick me up and someone (BRIAN) is going to be in trouble with my dad when I tell him!**_

_**- Alex Taylor-Kinney**_

* * *

Alex sighed, sitting on the curb with his two bags sitting beside him, his coat over his head to shield the rain. He was going to chop Brian's balls off. He'd like to see him have sex then.

"Hey! Alex!" a voice called.

_Damn,_ Alex thought, _He always shows up at the __**best**__ times._

Derek ran up, holding a blue umbrella, "Where's your ride?"

"Um…Brian forgot," Alex sighed, shaking his head, "Dad is going to be pissed."

"Well…my dad is going to be here in, like, five minutes. He could give you a ride home," Derek offered.

Alex swallowed, "I…um…sure," he said, smiling.

"Awesome," Derek sat down beside him, putting his umbrella over both of them, "Sorry I didn't text you…I was talking to my dad about some stuff."

"Stuff?" Alex asked.

"I came out," Derek shrugged, "He was a total homophobe in high school, but he's really accepting about me now."

Alex smiled, "Good for you. I came out and my dad and Brian said 'duh'," he laughed.

Derek laughed, "My dad was quiet for a second and he just said he accepted me."

Alex was about to say something when a silver Mercedes pulled up.

"That's my dad," Derek said, grabbing his bag for him and knocked on the window.

His dad put it down.

"Hey, dad," Derek said, "Alex's dad forgot to pick him up. Can you give him a ride home?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

"Great!" Derek said happily, throwing Alex's bag in the back and got in, Alex following.

"Where are we going?" his dad asked.

Alex was quiet when he talked, "It's a house on Liberty Avenue…I'll tell you when I see it."

"Oh, by the way, this is my dad, Chris Hobbs, and dad; this is Alex Taylor-Kinney," Derek smiled.

_The story! _Alex thought, _Michael and Ben told me that story...the one about Chris Hobbs! Brian and dad went to prom, dad walked away and Brian saw someone with a bat in the mirror and it was CHRIS HOBBS!_

Chris seemed to be looking at Alex in shock as well with his last name in the mirror.

The car went silent.

_Is he going to bash my head in too?_ Alex thought, _If that bitch tries it I took two classes of karate before I got bored._

"So when do you want to meet for practice?" Derek asked.

Alex swallowed nervously, "U-Um, tomorrow is g-good."

_Damn nervous stutter!_ Alex yelled in his head.

Derek smiled, "After school at the field?"

"Yeah," Alex whispered, glancing up at Chris who was gripping the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles white.

When they got close to the house, Alex spoke up.

"This is it!" Alex said quickly.

Chris stopped the car.

"Bye, Derek!" Alex squeaked out and ran up the driveway and banged on the door. He forgot his key this morning.

Justin opened the door, "Alex? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine!" Alex stuttered out, running passed him and into his room, turning on Skype.

**Requesting conversation with JR_Novotny-Bruckner.**

Alex waited for a second while changing out of his soccer uniform.

**Accepted.**

JR's face popped up on the screen as he was changing his shirt and she whistled.

Alex rolled his eyes, sitting down, "I have a problem."

"I know," JR said, "Are you questioning your gender? Because I figured around this age, you'd finally-"

"Shut up! This is horrible!" Alex said, "Derek is Chris Hobbs' son!"

JR sat there for a second, "You didn't know that?"

"UGH!" Alex put his head on the desk, "NO!"

"I did," JR shrugged, "I thought you knew."

Alex groaned, "My life is over."

"Doubt it," JR said.

"I want to date the enemy," Alex said, not lifting his head.

JR rolled her eyes, "He's not 'the enemy'. He's just the kid of the guy who bashed your dad's head in with a baseball bat and almost gave him brain damage."

"You are absolutely no help to me," Alex sighed, "Do you know where Emmett is today?"

"His house or Babylon," JR shrugged.

"How the hell would I get into Babylon?" Alex scoffed.

JR rolled her eyes, "Uh, the same way your dad did when he was seventeen. Fake ID and blend in."

"He didn't blend in too well if Brian fucking Kinney picked him up," Alex sighed, "Speaking of the bastard! I have to-"

"Jenny! Are you doing your homework?" Ben called.

"Bye!" JR said quickly.

**Conversation disconnected.**

Alex got up and walked out of his room, "Dad?" he called.

"Yeah?" Justin peeked out of his art room.

"I'm going for a walk," Alex said.

Justin hesitated for a moment, "Do you have your cell phone?"

"Yeah," Alex shrugged.

"Okay," Justin shrugged.

* * *

"Hi, Cynthia," Alex said innocently as he walked up to the secretary, "Can you tell me where my daddy is?"

"Oh, sure, sweetie," Cynthia smiled, leading him to the office.

"Thanks," Alex said walking in.

"Shit," Brian said in realization as soon as he saw Alex.

Cynthia raised an eyebrow, "What's going on?"

"You bastard! When I'm done with you, you won't have a dick!" Alex yelled loudly and Ted ran in, holding the skinny boy back.

Brian rolled his eyes, "I just forgot you at soccer practice."

Alex squirmed out of Ted's grip, "Wait 'til dad finds out."

"You wouldn't dare," Brian narrowed his eyes.

Alex bolted from the office.

* * *

"Alex, what the hell is with the running?" Michael demanded. He had been on the couch with Justin, writing the script for the Rage anniversary comic book.

Alex was breathing heavily, "Brian-"

Brian ran into the house and put his hands over Alex's mouth, "Loves him very much! I finally admitted it love our son, Sunshine! Isn't that great."

Alex tried to talk for a second but it was muffled by Brian's hand. So he did the only logical thing.

"Ow! Fuck! What kind of fifteen year-old bites?" Brian demanded, shaking his hand.

"Brian forgot me at soccer practice in the rain!" Alex said quickly.

Justin looked at Brian for a second, "Seriously? You forgot your son?"

"Ugh," Brian groaned, "Okay, Alex, what do you want? I'm so sorry."

"I want a dog," Alex said.

He had been pestering them for months for a dog.

"No," Brian said.

"Okay!" Justin said at the same time.

Alex smiled happily at Justin and walked out.

* * *

Alex sighed, leaning on the counter in the diner. He had no idea what to do. If he ended up dating Derek -which he hoped for- it would feel like he was betraying his dad and Brian.

If he-

His phone vibrated in his pocket.

**Derek Hobbs:** Hey.

Alex pursed his lips. Derek was really cute and nice. So...

**Alex Taylor-Kinney:** Hi.

**END OF EPISODE**


	3. Chapter 3: Practice

**Summary: Seventeen years ago, if you told Brian Kinney he would be living in the house he bought for him and Justin with their son, Alex, he would have told you that you were full of it. Now, he would say he was happy. This is the life of one Alex Michael Taylor-Kinney.**

**A/N: I feel a little obligated to work on this now because I read someone else's story that is reading this. So this person would KNOW after I favorited the story that I was browsing instead of reading. Woops. And was up until three playing that DAMN Mario game. I feel inferior because the other account on here has two stars and I only have one. I recommend the story "Going, Going, Gone" and its sequel "The Secret Admirer" to Brian/Justin fans. Am I allowed to do that without the author's permission? Oh well. This note is getting long.**

**A/N2: When Alex said "woops" it reminded me of that blooper with Randy and Gale where Randy pushed him into the wall and it broke and he said "woops" and Gale was like "that's okay, I'll fix it in the morning" or something like that and Randy kissed him anyways!**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE THREE - PRACTICE**

"Don't listen to the coach about kicking the ball," Alex said as they practiced at the soccer field, "Kick with the tip of your shoes. It goes further when you're going down the field. But you need to use the inside when you're shooting a goal."

"Sweet," Derek said.

"Here," Alex ran over to the goal and got his gloves on, "Try to make one in against me."

"You?" Derek laughed, "Hell no. No one can get passed you, that's why Coach always picks you during practice when the others are doing goal practice!"

"Just try," Alex said, "I'll go easy on you!"

Derek sighed, kicking the ball and Alex caught it easily.

"I thought you said you'd go easy on me!" Derek whined.

Alex shrugged, "Most good relationships are based on lies, according to Brian."

"I don't believe that," Derek said, catching the ball when Alex threw it back and put it on the ground.

"Neither do I," Alex said, "And neither does he. Brian has 'Brian Kinney rules'," he scoffed, "But I don't think he believes in them anymore after he married my dad."

Derek kicked it again and Alex caught it easily.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Derek asked.

Alex's eyes widened, "No...you?"

"Nope," Derek kicked the ball and it whizzed right passed his head and he started laughing, "I win!"

"You distracted me!" Alex defended.

"I still won," Derek crossed his arms.

"One out of three," Alex laughed, "I think I win."

"How tragic," Derek laughed, catching the ball and threw it at the gym door, "My aim is off," he said when he saw it bounce off of the brick wall.

Alex laughed, kicking it and it went in the door. The next sound that followed it was a loud crash.

"Woops," the blonde said carelessly.

"Well, I think we're done for the day," Derek smiled, "Wanna get something to eat?"

"Um...sure," Alex smiled, "But Liberty Diner is kind of far away-"

"I have my bike," Derek said, "And there's pegs, so you can stand on the back."

Alex pursed his lips, "What if someone see's us?"

"Then at least they'll see how cute you are," Derek said quickly and walked off to get his bike.

Alex laughed nervously, following him.

* * *

"Whoa," Emmett whispered when he saw Alex and Derek outside and Alex getting off of the bike, followed by Derek.

"Hey! He has a bike like mine with the pegs and-" Hunter was cut off by Michael making a 'shut up' motion as the boys walked in.

"Hey, sweetie!" Debbie called from the kitchen.

"Hey, Alex," Ted said, "Why don't you come and sit over here with your family?"

Alex gave them a death glare but walked over with Derek.

"Who's this?" Emmett asked, trying to sound like they weren't all dying to know.

"Um...this is Derek," Alex said quickly, "Derek, this is Emmett, Ted, Michael, Ben, and Hunter."

"Is this that guy JR said you like?" Michael asked, smirking.

"I hate you," Alex said simply.

"Good to hear, Alex MICHAEL Taylor-Kinney," Ben didn't look up from his paper he was writing, "You're stuck with him where ever you go because of Brian and your dad."

Alex rolled his eyes, "C'mon, Derek, we can just starve because of my embarrassing family."

Derek smiled, "Nice meeting you," he grabbed their bags from where Alex sat them beside Emmett.

Derek's blue notebook fell out that had his name (Derek Hobbs) on it.

Emmett's eyes widened and he looked at Alex.

Alex leaned down, "If you love me as a nephew, you'll be quiet until I talk to you," he pulled away, "Please?"

Emmett sighed, "Fine."

Alex smiled and walked out with Derek.

* * *

Emmett knocked on the door of the house, leaning in the doorway.

Brian opened the door, "What?" he asked rudely.

"I need to speak with my nephew," Emmett crossed his arms.

"Did you have siblings?" Brian snorted, "Did they have a child? Because the only kid in the house is Alex."

"He's my nephew despite blood," Emmett snapped, "I need to talk to him."

"Why?" Brian asked.

Emmett glared at him, "About a boy he likes."

"What's this boy's name?" Brian demanded.

Emmett sighed, "Derek."

"What's his last name?" Brian narrowed his eyes.

"None of your business," Emmett snapped, "ALEX! COME CALL OFF THE GUARD BRIAN!"

Alex sighed, walking out and pulling his coat on, "We can go for a walk considering Brian is so freaking nosey," he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"So...his dad didn't say anything?" Emmett asked quietly.

Alex put his hands in his pockets and shook his head no, "Nah. Derek was in the car. I guess he's pretty accepting."

"Accepting my ass," Emmett scoffed, "He bashed your father's head."

"Maybe he changed," Alex said quietly.

Emmett stopped walking, "You're _defending_ that asshole?"

"No, no," Alex said quickly, "I'm _saying_ Derek might not be like Chris."

"You should do what you think is right," Emmett bumped him, "I think you two should date though so I can stop thinking of that Madonna song every time you walk into the room."

Alex tilted his head, confused.

"_Like a Virgin,"_ Emmett laughed when Alex shoved him.

* * *

"That's all for today!" Jesse called and Alex hurried away.

"Alex! Wait!" Derek called.

_I hope my dad __**never**__ finds out,_ Alex thought as Derek ran over.

Alex looked at him wide eyed, "Yeah?"

"You wanna get dinner sometime?" Derek asked.

_Fuck._

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I don't know what to do. I'm such an idiot. I said yes to going to dinner with the son of the guy that bashed my dad's head in. But he was so freaking cute. Ugh._

_I shouldn't have to freak out about that. I should be freaking out like a normal kid, wondering what to wear or how many breath mints I should take. Wait...what SHOULD I wear? I'll ask Emmett._

_- Alex Taylor-Kinney_

**END OF EPISODE**

**A/N: I know this is a short one but please stay tuned! The next episode has a showdown between Chris and Alex.**


	4. Chapter 4: First Date Jitters

**Summary: Seventeen years ago, if you told Brian Kinney he would be living in the house he bought for him and Justin with their son, Alex, he would have told you that you were full of it. Now, he would say he was happy. This is the life of one Alex Michael Taylor-Kinney.**

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE FOUR - FIRST DATE JITTERS**

_Dear Journal,_

_I let Emmett dress me. I'm wearing my fucking skinny jeans and a t-shirt from the fair I went to last year. Emmett said that was the nicest things I had in my closet that he could work with. I'll admit to that._

_So, on top of the first date and going to HIS HOUSE after we get dinner (hikers), I'm going to the pound tomorrow with dear, sweet, Brian to get a dog. When I say "dear" and "sweet" I mean asshole._

_I act NOTHING like him; I don't know why people always say I do. I mean...well...I look like my dad but I cuss like Brian, smoke like him (never tell), and drink like him (never tell). The last two usually only happen when I go to JR's house and we find stuff that are Michael and Ben's. They should really learn to hide the beer, especially after it went missing that one time._

_UGH! On topic. I guess that's the ADHD's fault. Off topic, hard time paying attention? Yep! That's me!_

_Well, I better go. I heard a knock at the door and if Brian gets it I'll be dying of embarrassment__._

_- Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

Alex ran out of his room, grabbing his bag and jacket and pushed Brian away from the door.

"Oh no, you aren't getting off that easily!" Brian said, "Your dad isn't here so I get to do the interrogation for your first date."

"Over my dead body!" Alex yelled as Brian grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

Brian smirked, "The father has to threaten the boy before his precious, little, _girl's_ first date!"

"One; you're not my father-"

"Not what the slip says," Brian added in.

"Two; I'm a boy-"

"I sometimes wonder," Brian said.

"Three; you're an asshole!" Alex finished.

Brian ruffled his hair, "They grow up so fast," he opened the door, "Why hello there! And who might you be?"

"Derek H-" he started.

"Well! Better get going! Wouldn't want the food to be gone!" Alex said quickly.

Derek nodded, "Bye, Mr. Kinney."

"Wait!" Brian said, "Get your twinky asses back here. Since the dad isn't here it's my obligation to make sure blondie is safe. Where are you going?"

"The diner," Alex snorted.

"When will you be back?" Brian crossed his arms.

"Nine-ish?" Alex guessed.

"It's six. Where are you going after you go to the diner?" Brian narrowed his eyes.

Alex sighed, "His house to watch Harry Potter."

"Which one?" Brian asked.

"Ugh!" Alex groaned, "Let's go, Derek."

"Bye, kiddies!" Brian called as they walked off the porch, "Use protection!"

* * *

"Duck your head and look away," Alex whispered quickly when Emmett, Ted, Michael, Ben, Hunter, and JR all walked to their booth.

Derek ducked his head as they walked passed, "Well aren't you the genius. I can never hide from people that easily."

Alex rolled his eyes, "They're all stupid though."

Derek laughed quietly, "So what do else do you do? Besides soccer, I mean."

Alex laughed, "That's basically my life. Um...I help out at Kinnetik sometimes. I study-"

"Explains the high honors," Derek smiled at him.

"I drink and smoke weed with JR," Alex shrugged.

"Awesome," Derek gave him another smile.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah," Derek shrugged, "I steal my dad's whisky he keeps for special occasions and climb to the roof."

Alex started giggling.

"What?" Derek laughed.

Alex shook his head, "It's nothing. So...what about you?"

"Soccer, obviously," Derek smiled, "Then...I'm a photographer."

"The dirty ones?" Alex asked bluntly.

_Smooth,_ Alex thought.

"No, nothing like that," Derek rolled his eyes, "You're a real perv, Alex."

"Yep," Alex said, smug.

"Tell me about your family," Derek said, "They seem...interesting."

"Well, they aren't technically my family," Alex shrugged, "Justin Taylor-Kinney, the artist, is my dad. Brian is his husband and his name is on the legal papers so I guess he's my dad too. He runs Kinnetik."

"What about your mom?" Derek asked hesitantly. Parents were always a touchy topic.

"Her names Lindsay. I don't see her much. I think she moved to Canada with Gus, I guess he's my half-brother since she's the mom...but it's weird because Brian is Gus's dad," he laughed quietly, "Um...Michael and Brian are best friends, so I call him my uncle and, obviously the middle name. He's married to Ben and they adopted Hunter because he was a prostitute and JR is this lady-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Derek said, "Did you say prostitute?"

"Yep," Alex shrugged, "Anyways, JR is his lady, Melanie's kid. She used to be with my mom until this whole cheating fiasco. Then there's Emmett and Ted. I think one of them has a boyfriend named Blake. I don't really know. I think they fool around behind locked doors," he snorted.

"A very interesting bunch," Derek laughed.

"Oh, I can't forget Debbie; she's Michael's mom, and her boyfriend, Carl. He's a police dude," Alex said, "Sorry for rambling," he laughed.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot,_ Alex thought.

"So...what about yours?" Alex asked.

"My family?" Derek sighed, "It's just me and my dad. My mom cheated and ran off with some guy when I was a baby. I think I have an uncle nearby named Jacob."

"Oh...so it's small," Alex said, "That must be nice."

"It actually gets boring," Derek smiled at him, "But I love my dad, he's really great besides this one incident in high school."

"Incident?" Alex asked innocently.

_Oh shit,_ Alex thought, _He knows._

"Yeah," Derek said quietly, "In a fit of homophobic rage he bashed a guy's head in with a baseball bat. He feels horrible now for being such an asshole back then. I think the kids name was Justin Tay...lor," he slowed down in realization.

Alex looked down at the table, suddenly really interested in the pattern.

"Oh my God," Derek shook his head, "I'm such an idiot. I must have made you so freaking uncomfortable in the car the other day, I am _so sorry_, Alex-"

"It's okay," Alex hesitantly put a hand on his, "You didn't know."

"You don't have to come over if you don't want to," Derek said quietly.

Alex swallowed, "I want to."

"Are you sure? Because I feel so bad-" Derek started.

Alex shook his head, "I want to," he repeated, "We're not our fathers, Derek. I'm Alex, you're Derek. Not Justin and Chris, despite how much I look like my dad."

Derek let out a small laugh at that one.

* * *

"Dad, I'm back! Alex is here," Derek gritted his teeth a little, sounding kind of mad at Chris now.

"Okay," Chris said quietly from the other room.

"You aren't going to change how you look at him now, are you?" Alex asked, "It's fine, Derek, he's okay now."

Derek sighed, "It gives me a whole different outlook now that he's _your_ dad. Do you want something to drink?"

"Um...sure," Alex said, "I'll just...wait here," he said when he saw Derek was already off to the kitchen.

Chris walked through, carrying a stack of papers and stopped when he saw Alex standing there, "I believe I didn't get a proper introduction," he held out his hand, "I'm Chris Hobbs."

Alex glared at him, "I know."

Chris sighed, "I'm guessing-"

"Yep," Alex said, "I'm there kid. I'm like a freaking spawn of Satan so you better watch it."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Look, I'm sorry. If there is any way I would make amends with your father, I would. I tried at our ten-year reunion and Kinney pulled him away so fast it wasn't funny."

"Yeah, he has super speed," Alex said.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Nothing," Alex said quickly, "You know you could have ended my father's career."

"I didn't though," Chris said.

"You didn't know that at the time," Alex crossed his arms, "You had all that hate for no damn reason and it fucking pisses me off that you would do that to a nice, kind, and innocent person like my father."

"I told you, I regret it and I apologize," Chris sighed, shaking his head.

Alex scoffed, "Doesn't change the past, does it?"

"Well-" Chris started.

"Here you go," Derek said quickly, giving Alex a bottle of water and keeping one for himself, "Dad...I thought you were working on your paperwork," he snapped.

"Right," Chris sighed, shaking his head at the two and walked out.

* * *

**Requesting conversation with JR_Novotny-Bruckner and Emmett_Honeycutt**

**Conversation accepted.**

"How did it go?" Emmett asked instantly.

"Well...dinner went great," Alex said.

"But?" JR pressed.

Alex sighed, "I kind of told off his dad."

"Ooh!" Emmett said, "Baby, that's a total no-no for the first date. Save that for after marriage."

Alex bit his lip, "It was tempting so I did it. I don't regret it."

"Good," JR said, "I say we egg his car now that you know where they live!"

"No!" Alex said quickly, "I like him."

"Like or _like_?" Emmett smirked.

"I think you both know the answer to that," Alex smirked.

**END OF EPISODE**


	5. Chapter 5: The Moment

**Summary: Seventeen years ago, if you told Brian Kinney he would be living in the house he bought for him and Justin with their son, Alex, he would have told you that you were full of it. Now, he would say he was happy. This is the life of one Alex Michael Taylor-Kinney.**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE FIVE - THE MOMENT**

_Dear Journal,_

_The last three weeks have been amazing. I hang out with Derek almost every day and we're freaking best friends. Though, I'd like it to be more, but I can't make the first move because I'm so shy._

_I did finally get that dog. Brian hates it, obviously. I got a baby black and white husky who I named Demon off of Snow Dogs. He's going to grow huge, but Brian doesn't know anything about animals, so what he doesn't know won't hurt him._

_I'm going to Derek's house now._

_- Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

"Hey," Derek smiled as he opened the door, "The warden isn't home. Wanna go up to the roof?"

"Sure," Alex smiled.

Derek's window had a ledge and if you pulled yourself up in the right way you could climb up to the roof. Alex about fell the first time Derek showed him, but the other boy caught him.

"Here," Derek said, throwing him a beer.

"You know how freaked out my dad would be if he caught me drinking at_ fifteen_?" Alex laughed, opening it.

"You would tell him it was all my idea," Derek shrugged.

Alex rolled his eyes, sitting beside him, "I wish I could do this. But my dad is so freaking protective he'd be yelling about safety and how I could fall."

Derek laughed, "I wanted to thank you for all the help you've been giving me with soccer," he smiled, "And for being such a good friend."

Alex gave him a small smile, "It was no trouble. You're really cool to hang out with, Derek."

There was silence for a few moments before Alex saw Derek lean down and place his lips on his.

Alex kissed him back and Derek's arms wrapped around his waist before they quickly pulled back at the same time.

Alex felt his cheeks heat up, knowing there was a blush on his cheeks made things even more embarrassing for him.

"You have no _idea_ how long I've wanted to do that," Derek said.

"Me too," Alex nodded, looking at his hands.

There was silence for a good five minutes.

"So...what now?" Alex asked quietly.

Derek laughed, "I have no idea," he shook his head, "I guess...um...do you like...wanna be boyfriends...or um-"

"Yes," Alex said quickly.

"Does that mean I can kiss you whenever I want, Mr. Taylor-Kinney?" Derek smiled.

Alex swallowed, "I think it does, Mr. Hobbs."

The next thing he knew, Derek's lips were on his for the second time today.

* * *

Alex's ears were filled with two -very loud- shrieks in the diner.

"You're finally dating!" JR yelled.

"Finally!" Emmett added, "Are you still a virgin or did you jump right in?"

"Yes, I'm still a virgin!" Alex snapped, "God, why are you two so interested in that?"

Before they could give him their sarcastic answer, the others (sans Brian and Justin) walked over.

"Who's he dating?" Michael asked.

"Derek," Emmett said happily, "Our little Ally is all grown up."

Alex rolled his eyes then sighed, "I better tell you all first considering you'll be at my funeral tomorrow."

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"I'm going to tell my dads Derek's full name," Alex crossed his arms.

"Wait, what _is_ his full name?" Ben asked.

"Before I say this, I need to remind you that he is _not_ like his father-" Alex started.

"Oh God, his last name isn't Gold is it?" Ted asked.

"Justin would have a fit!" Ben said.

"No," Alex sighed, "Hobbs."

They all looked at him in shock.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Michael finally asked.

Alex shrugged, "Probably. But he's not his dad and I'm not mine. Chris somehow accepted him and we're dating. I love him; nothing's going to change that."

"Brian maybe," Ben sighed, "Alex, he's going to _kill_ you."

"You can't stop the power of love," Emmett said simply.

"Thanks, Em," Alex smiled.

Michael sighed, "Okay, Alex. We can...live with this."

"Good, because I was going to do it even if you couldn't," Alex said, "So who wants to help me tell them?"

"Well, I gotta go work on Rage!" Michael said quickly.

"Book to write!" Ben walked out.

"I'm not stupid," Hunter walked away.

"Kinnetik," Ted added, walking out.

"I just...yeah," Emmett walked out with JR.

* * *

"Guys!" Alex called as he walked into the house, "I need to talk to you!"

"Alex, if that damn dog rips up my papers again, I'm going to slip something in his kibble," Brian snapped, "I can't _use_ the excuse that the dog ate my homework to Cynthia! She'd kick my ass!" he held the ripped up paper in his face.

Alex sighed, "Look, I really need to talk to you and dad."

"Well I'm-" Brian started.

"I have a boyfriend," Alex blurted out.

Brian sighed, "Okay, I'll go get him," he walked to the other room.

Alex flopped on the couch, letting out a long breath he'd been holding, only to get knots in his stomach when he saw Justin and Brian come in.

"You have a boyfriend," Justin sang.

"Yeah, you won't be so happy in a few minutes," Alex said quietly.

Justin sat beside Brian and the brunette's arm went instantly around his waist.

Alex swallowed, "Before I tell you anything, I'd like you to know that I love you guys. Even Brian. And I know you guys are probably going to be pissed but I love him," he took a deep breath, "My boyfriend's name is Derek Hobbs."

Brian looked at him in shock and Justin looked down.

Justin pursed his lips before sighing and smiling a little bit, "I'm happy for you."

Alex looked up, "Really?"

Justin swallowed, "Yeah. Just...y'know...no meeting the in-laws for a while."

"Brian?" Alex asked, "Are you okay?"

Brian was sitting there with wide hazel eyes, staring at him incredulously.

"Bri," Justin shook him a little bit.

"I'm fine," Brian said quickly, "Just...y'know...use protection, don't do drugs, don't drink and drive...don't go around Hobbs with a baseball bat."

"BRIAN!" Justin and Alex both yelled.

"Just saying," Brian snorted.

* * *

Brian watched as Justin kissed his way back up his chest after their previous activities and ran a hand through the blonde's hair.

Justin flopped down beside him, smiling at him.

"What?" Brian demanded.

Justin laughed quietly, "You're more shaken up about the fact that Alex is dating Derek."

"His dad bashed your fucking head in," Brian growled, "And he went to their _house_."

"According to Alex, he changed," Justin said lightly.

Brian pulled him closer, "It doesn't change a damn thing."

Justin sighed, closing his eyes.

"Oh no," Brian said quickly, "We're not done with our _activities_ yet," he purred.

"Oh, really?" Justin smirked, "I have to get up early and go make sure the company printed the- mph," he was cut off when Brian kissed him roughly.

**END OF EPISODE**


	6. Chapter 6: Conversations and the Story

**Summary: Seventeen years ago, if you told Brian Kinney he would be living in the house he bought for him and Justin with their son, Alex, he would have told you that you were full of it. Now, he would say he was happy. This is the life of one Alex Michael Taylor-Kinney.**

**A/N: So, originally, I was going to do an episode where they hung out as a family, but a reviewer gave me a better idea.**

**A/N2: Remind me never to watch the Deathly Hallows Part 2 again. Because when I see *spoiler* Fred die, I go and read stories where he doesn't, and it gets me out of my QaF writing mood. You wouldn't BELIEVE the music videos I watched to get back into this. I recommend "The Britin Story" by stephanieb122 on YouTube. It's what would happen if they just got married and it ended.**

**A/N3 (these are getting long): I've decided "Here's To Us" by Halestorm. Because "Here's to us, here's to love, all the times we fucked up." Yeah. I recommend listening to it.**

**EDIT (8/8/2012): I read through this and there was a lot of errors. Fixed.**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE SIX – CONFRONTATIONS AND THE STORY**

"You better hope Alex doesn't find out about this," Justin said as he walked down the street with Brian, hand-in-hand.

"The kid will live," Brian scoffed, "And you said you want to do this."

"Well, I'm having second thoughts," Justin said nervously, "Let's just turn around and forget it."

"Nope," Brian said, "We're almost there."

Justin huffed, obviously annoyed with another emotion hidden underneath.

"Are you okay?" Brian asked.

Justin nodded, "Just a little bit nervous."

"Don't worry," Brian said, "I heard the kid plays football and soccer, not baseball."

Justin hit his arm, "I'll withhold sex."

"Now there's no need to take drastic measures, Sunshine," Brian kissed his cheek, "This is it," he looked up at the house.

Justin sighed, "You're _sure_ Derek is with Alex?"

"Yeah," Brian said, "They're training for the first game Friday."

"Aw, you listen to him talk at dinner," Justin smirked, "You always said you'd learned to tone him out."

Brian sighed dramatically, "I have to listen to the things I'm going to have to be _forced_ to go to."

Justin rolled his eyes as they walked up the pathway and froze up at the door.

Brian sighed, "Do you wanna go back?"

"No," Justin raised his head confidently, looking a lot like when he'd agreed to marry Brian...without the smile, "We're doing this for our son."

Brian swallowed, "I can't guarantee the police might need to be called if any injuries are sustained to him-"

Justin sighed, "Hold yourself back and ring the damn doorbell before I run away."

Brian looked at him for a second and rang the doorbell.

Justin swore his head was going to explode with all the thoughts that were racing through it those few moments it took Chris Hobbs to answer the door. What would happen? Yelling? Fighting?

Brian was standing slightly in front of Justin with a protective look on his face when Chris opened the door.

Chris sighed, "Hello."

Brian scoffed, "Hello."

Justin waved nervously, "Hey."

"So I'm guessing you want to discuss-" Chris started.

"Our son," Brian snapped, holding Justin's hand tightly.

Justin swallowed nervously.

"Alex said you've changed," Brian said, "Somehow I highly doubt that."

Chris sighed, "My son came out to me, Kinney, I kind of have to."

"So you didn't want to?" Brian smirked, pleased with the answer he got.

Chris glared at him, "I did and I have! I've changed, damn it! Why can't you just believe me?!"

"Considering you gave me brain damage, for one reason," Justin said quietly.

Brian nodded, "And destroying his pictures, harass him, and write for him to die on his locker," he started gripping Justin's hand tighter.

"You're cutting off my circulation," Justin whispered to his husband.

Brian released his grip a little bit and sighed, "I can't really trust that Alex is safe to come to your house."

"How do I prove that I've changed?" Chris sighed, "I want Derek to be happy. In order for that to happen, it seems that he wants Alex to be able to be around."

"You can prove it by going back in time and changing what happened," Brian snapped.

Chris sighed again, "I allow Derek to come over whenever he wants."

"He won't come over because he's afraid Brian is going to kill him," Justin glared at Brian.

Brian sighed, "I wouldn't harm a kid. I mean, I know I'm an asshole, but still, it's a kid," he glared at Chris, "He's the reason Alex can't come over here!"

"How about a trial?" Chris asked.

Brian and Justin narrowed their eyes.

"We're listening," Justin said suspiciously.

Chris sighed for what seemed like the fiftieth time in five minutes, "The fourth of July is coming up and we plan on setting off fireworks. You and your friends-"

"Family," Justin said quietly, "They're our family."

"You and your family can all come over once to make sure there are no sadistic murdering machines in my house," Chris said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't be surprised if there was," Brian deadpanned and sighed, "Fine. We'll be there. Have the boy pass on the information," he gripped Justin's hand again.

Chris nodded, shutting the door.

"Oh my God," Justin said in shock, "We just did that!"

Brian laughed as they walked away.

"Bri?" Justin asked.

"Yeah?" Brian asked.

"I think you broke my hand," Justin joked.

"Twat," Brian laughed, kissing him.

* * *

"You mean you've never seen it?" Emmett asked in shock, "And you've never heard the story?!" he demanded as Alex and Derek sat on the couch in Alex's house, Derek with a nervous look on his face. Even if Brian and Justin weren't here, he was still a little tense.

Alex scoffed, "I don't really think kids sit around watching their dads wedding video."

"It was amazing!" JR said, "Sit the fuck down, we're telling you a story!"

"No, if anyone has to tell that story, it's us," a voice said from the doorway and Derek jumped when he saw Brian and Justin walk in.

"And Michael and Ben have the copy of the video to figure out what they're doing for Hunter's," Justin said, "They needed an example."

"Well, let's _go_!" Emmett said, "Hey, boy toy, you come too!"

"You mean Derek?" Alex asked.

"Duh," Emmett said.

* * *

"Why are we watching this exactly?" Michael asked as he put the tape in.

"Because our son has never seen this horrible experience!" Brian said.

Justin slapped his arm, "Asshole, you know you loved it."

"Okay," Ben said, hitting play.

* * *

"_We are in the hotel room and we're going to sneak into Justin and Brian's room to say hi to the grooms," Michael's voice said behind the camera._

"_Do you have to do that?" Emmett whispered, "Brian is going to kick your ass."_

"_He can't, I'm the best man," Michael whispered and knocked on the door._

_He heard shuffling inside and the door opened, Brian peeking his head out._

"_What?" thirty-five year-old Brian demanded._

"_You guys need to start getting ready," Ben said._

"_Why the fuck is there a camera?" Brian demanded._

_Justin scoffed from inside, "Is Michael being a perv?"_

"_Ugh! No!" Michael said, "This is wedding documenting! One day you'll show this to your children!"_

"_You think we're going to have a kid together?" Brian looked at him incredulously._

* * *

"Nice," Alex commented.

"Fuck off," Brian said simply, "Things changed."

* * *

_"You can show Gus!" Michael pushed passed him into the room and Justin was under the covers, sleeping (and thankfully clothed)._

_"Be quiet," Brian snapped._

_"Did you wear him out?" Ted snorted._

_"New record," Brian laughed, "Five."_

* * *

"Ewe," Derek and Alex said.

"Shhh!" Emmett and JR said.

* * *

_"JUSTIN! WAKE UP! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"_ _Emmett yelled loudly._

_Justin groaned, "Shut up."_

"_Fine, if you don't want to get married," Brian smirked._

_Justin snorted, "I'm awake."_

"_Get up," Brian yanked him out of the bed, "We need to get ready."_

_Michael turned the camera around so it was facing him, "We're in New York, New York! Brian's kicking us out right after their reception so he can go have sex."_

_Emmett took the camera, "I'm Emmett and I'm Justin's best man."_

_Michael snatched the camera back, "I'm Brian's best man. And Justin only settled for Emmett because Daphne couldn't make it."_

"_Daphne isn't a man!" Justin called from where he was getting his suit on._

"_Hey!" Emmett snapped, "Brian's side needs to take him up to the other room! He can't see Sunshine yet!"_

"_Emmett, it's a fucking suit," Brian groaned as he was pushed out of the room with Michael, Melanie, Hunter, and Ted._

_Emmett had the camera now, "Haha! He forgot the camera!"_

_Michael walked in and snatched the camera._

* * *

Another part came on after they had stopped recording while they got ready and Brian was standing at the end of the isle, whispering to Michael.

* * *

"_If you don't turn that thing off I'm going to kill you in your sleep," he snapped._

_Ben scoffed, "You wouldn't want to be put in jail for murder before you have your honeymoon._

"_True," Brian sighed, "Mikey, seriously!" he groaned._

"_No fucking way," Michael whispered, "This is HISTORIC! And you refused to invite my mother OR Justin's mother, so I promised I'd get every leg of the journey."_

_Emmett scoffed, "Is that why you were talking the whole way here? We figured you'd finally gone mad."_

_Michael glared at him._

"_Is he going to be coming soon?" Pastor Jim asked._

_Brian snorted, "Hell yeah, he will be __**soon**__."_

_Emmett sighed when Justin quickly walked down the aisle, trying to get the attention off of him as quickly as possible._

_Brian smirked, holding Justin's hands tightly._

"_We are gathered here today, in the sight of God-__"__ The pastor started._

"_Hey," Brian snapped, "We talked about this."_

_The pastor sighed, "It seems one of the grooms has decided he doesn't want the ceremony at the beginning. The grooms would now like to say their vows."_

_They stood there in silence for a few seconds._

"_Oh, fine," Brian sighed, "I guess I'm going first."_

_Justin smiled at him._

"_Uh…sorry, pastor, I was a little tipsy when I wrote these," Brian said, fishing around in his pocket and found a piece of paper._

_Brian swallowed, "Sunshine, when I met you, I thought you were just a quick fuck."_

_Emmett groaned, "This is going to end horribly."_

_Ted elbowed him._

"_I guess you were the first to realize it could be something more," Brian said, "I figured that we would just keep fooling around with each other. When the prom accident happened, I was so scared," he pursed his lips, "I thought I'd lost you. I was there every night._

_I realized I didn't let you live with me out of pity, I did it because I cared about you. After the explosion, I thought I'd lost you. As I said at the time, I was so fucking scared," he squinted at the paper, "I can't read that part…uh…I love you and I'm so glad we decided to get married again."_

_Justin's cheeks were red as he started his, "I love you. I guess I always have since the first day. When I was with Ethan…it wasn't the same. It never was. I was actually…a little happy when he cheated," he chuckled, "It meant I could go back to you. When I was in New York, I missed you like hell. I'm glad I called you that day and I'm glad I came home. I love you."_

"_Okay," the pastor said, "Who has the rings?"_

_Michael handed Brian his and Emmett gave Justin his, smiling._

_Emmett sniffled._

"_Are you crying?" Ted whispered._

_Emmett nodded, sniffling and wiping his eyes._

"_Do you, B__rian Kinney, take Justin Taylor to be your lawful wedded husband?" the pastor asked._

"_I do," Brian smirked at Justin._

"_Do you, Justin Taylor, take Brian Kinney to be your lawful wedded husband?" the pastor asked._

_Justin nodded, "I do."_

"_Now, by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I pronounce you married," the pastor said, "You can-"_

_Brian kissed Justin deeply._

* * *

The tape skipped again to what looked like a placeback in Pittsburgh Alex had been to once and Brian and Justin were dancing to "Here's To Us" by Halestorm.

* * *

_The camera zoomed in, obviously Michael trying to get a good shot._

_Brian pulled Justin closer, smiling, "I love you."_

_Justin smiled at him, "I love you too."_

"_Michael," Emmett whispered, "We have a problem."_

_Michael put the camera down on the table but it was still on Justin and Brian._

_You could see everyone run in front of the camera and go towards the door and you could see it behind Brian and Justin._

_A man with greasy hair was there, talking loudly._

_Brian pulled Justin closer, talking to him and spinning them around so he couldn't see him._

_Finally, Ben and Melanie drug the man out of the room and shut the door and locked it._

_The dance ended and Brian kissed Justin._

* * *

"You guys never said that happened!" Justin yelled.

"Who was that?" Alex demanded.

"My cheating ex-boyfriend," Justin said, "You guys never said a word!"

"And you thought the reception was perfect," Brian kissed him.

Justin sighed, "Yeah," he smiled, "Thanks," he pursed his lips, "What did he want?"

"He claimed he wanted to see you," Ben said, "Melanie and I got pissed and drug him out."

Justin smiled, "I love you guys."

"Oh, by the way, my dad said your dads said you're all coming over to set off fireworks!" Derek smiled.

Alex looked at Brian and Justin, "You guys actually talked to his dad?"

"Um…yeah," Justin rubbed the back of his neck, "We kind of went this morning."

Alex sighed, "They're so embarrassing."

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I guess it was a good thing that they talked to Mr. Hobbs. Maybe they'll get used to it and maybe they could trust them enough to let me hang out over there. Not that I trust him, I don't. I'm kind of tense around him, like Derek is with Brian._

_It's going to be an awkward relationship, but I love him. I think that's what will help us through this._

_-__ Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	7. Chapter 7: Brian Kinney Gives a Shit!

**Summary: Seventeen years ago, if you told Brian Kinney he would be living in the house he bought for him and Justin with their son, Alex, he would have told you that you were full of it. Now, he would say he was happy. This is the life of one Alex Michael Taylor-Kinney.**

**A/N: If anyone wants to make a trailer for this story on YouTube, I'd appreciate it. I don't have an account and I suck at making videos. If you do, mail me the link. I keep imagining Cameron Bright as Derek and I'd like to know who you think should play Alex before making the video because I have no fucking idea. He obviously has to fit the description; fourteen, blonde hair, blue eyes. Not Chord Overstreet, I'm a Glee fan, it freaks me out how much he looks like Justin (minus the mouth).**

**A/N2: How is Chris friends with Ethan you ask?! Because I said so. Don't ask questions, just go with it!**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE SEVEN - BRIAN KINNEY GIVES A SHIT!**

_Dear Journal,_

_One day until we got to the Hobbs household. Brian seems...on edge. I don't know why. He's been walking around the house a lot at night, checking the security system, and I swore one night he even checked on __me__. He doesn't do that often. I mean, the last time he checked on me was when I was nine and it was thunder storming and dad wasn't home. I hate thunderstorms._

_He's at it again right now! I can hear him!_

_- Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

"Okay, what the hell are you doing?" Alex demanded.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't scare the shit out of me, kid," Brian snapped, whipping around and glaring at the blonde.

"Well, I'd appreciate if you didn't wander around the house every night like a creeper," Alex crossed his arms.

Brian scoffed, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, I was getting a drink."

Alex rolled his eyes; "You get drinks from the security system now?" he sat on the stool when Brian went to the fridge, "I want orange juice."

Brian gave him a look but sighed, getting two glasses out and pouring some kind of alcohol for himself and gave poured orange juice for Alex.

Alex looked at him suspiciously, "So, why were you checking the locks?"

Brian sighed, "I told you, I wasn't."

Alex stared at him, "Well?"

Brian rolled his eyes, "You're annoying, you know that?"

Alex shrugged and looked at him expectantly.

Brian sighed again, "Okay, well, there's been a bunch of robberies and people keep hearing gun shots around town. Okay? God, I'm allowed to give a shit," he rolled his eyes.

Alex smirked, "You mean you care."

Brian scoffed, "Whatever you want to call it."

Alex smiled.

"You know I'm going to go back to thinking you're annoying tomorrow, right?" Brian smirked.

Alex laughed, "I wouldn't have it any other way, _papa_," he smirked.

Brian pointed at him, "I said none of that shit. It's Brian; I'm not your biological dad."

Alex laughed again, "'Night, Brian," he rolled his eyes and went into his room.

* * *

"I don't want to come," Michael whined as they all walked down the street.

"We have to support Justin," Emmett explained.

"Yeah," Ben agreed.

"Wouldn't want him to freak out," Ted muttered and Brian and Justin slapped his head at the same time.

"Shut up, Theodore," Brian snapped as they walked up to the house and Alex knocked on the door.

Derek opened the door, "Hi, Alex."

Alex smiled, kissing him.

"Whoa," JR and Emmett said.

Brian grabbed the back of Alex's t-shirt and pulled him back before Derek could deepen the kiss.

"Um…here, you guys can come in. We're going to set off fireworks outback with my uncle and his son. My dad's friend, Ethan Gold, is here too."

All their eyes widened.

"Just keeps getting better," Brian said under his breath and tightened his arm –if it was even possible- around Justin's waist.

"How the hell is he friends with the fiddler?" Emmett hissed to JR.

"Because life is twisted," JR whispered back as they walked outside and sat on the porch, ignoring Ethan. Except Brian; he glared at him.

Meanwhile, out in the yard by the lake close to their house, away from the awkward situation on the porch, Derek was introducing Alex to his uncle and cousin.

"This is my boyfriend, Alex Taylor-Kinney," Derek introduced him, smiling; "This is my uncle Leo and his son, Jesse."

"Nice to meet you," Jesse smiled.

Jesse had shaggy black hair and brown eyes, just like his dad; only Leo's was cut up to his ears.

"After we run out of fireworks, our neighbors are filthy rich- well, more than us. They set off this huge display and we get a free show," Derek explained, smiling.

Alex pursed his lips, "You'll have to excuse some of my family if they seem tense. They…don't really like the sounds of explosion."

Leo's eyes widened, "They were in that accident in 2005? At the club?"

Alex nodded, "You know about it?"

"I was in it," Leo smiled sadly; "I was in the hospital for weeks with burns."

Alex sighed, "Michael was in for a really long time. My dad and the others were pretty lucky. Emmett was kind of traumatized for a few weeks, though."

"I had a lot of therapy," Leo laughed quietly, "I think that's where my brother started accepting some things. The acceptance was really there after Derek came out though," he ruffled Derek's hair.

"Ugh," Derek fixed his hair.

Alex laughed, "I like it like that."

Derek messed up his hair.

Alex rolled his eyes, slapping his hands.

"Oh, really?" Derek smirked and picked the blonde up, throwing him over his shoulder.

Alex hit his back, "Knock it off! My dads are here!"

"Exactly," he walked over and put him on the swing, sitting beside him.

Alex rolled his eyes, "You're just showing off."

"Exactly," Derek kissed him quickly.

* * *

Justin sighed, gritting his teeth as he sat beside Brian, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Are you okay?" Brian asked as he watched Alex and Derek jump back just before a firework shot into the sky loudly.

Justin nodded.

"Hey, fiddler!" Emmett snapped, "Eyes on the fireworks, asshole!"

Ethan rolled his eyes, sitting beside Chris and drinking a beer.

Brian took a swig, glaring at Ethan and turned back to the bright fireworks going off in the sky, then glanced at Alex and Derek, checking on them. They were looking through a box of fireworks. Well, Alex was and Derek was checking out his ass.

_The next generation of us,_ Brian thought, laughing to himself.

"What are you laughing at?" Justin bumped him.

Brian laughed, "That Alex doesn't have a nerd friend, a friend that can never get laid, or a flamboyant friend yet."

Justin raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Nothing," Brian smiled.

* * *

Brian waited until he made sure the others were gone and Alex and Justin were in the car until he decided to talk to Chris.

"Do you trust me now?" Chris asked.

Brian scoffed, "I'll never trust you. I just know you won't hurt my kid."

Chris sighed.

"And if you ever even _think_ of it, I'll know," Brian growled, "And instead of hitting you, this time I'll kill you."

Chris sighed, "Same to you."

Brian laughed bitterly, "I'd never lay a hand on a kid unless I'm giving them a swirly."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Nothing," Brian pursed his lips, "Just remember what I said," and walked to the car, getting in and starting it.

"What were you doing?" Alex demanded instantly.

"Nothing," Brian scoffed, "I asked the asshole for more beer and he said no," he lied and drove down the road.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	8. Chapter 8: How to Save a Life

**Summary: Seventeen years ago, if you told Brian Kinney he would be living in the house he bought for him and Justin with their son, Alex, he would have told you that you were full of it. Now, he would say he was happy. This is the life of one Alex Michael Taylor-Kinney.**

**A/N: Originally, this episode was going to be titled "Like a Virgin" with the obvious plot. But I needed drama and this popped into my head. I think you'll all LOVE my new character. He's a total ditz.**

**A/N2: I need ideas for what happens after this small arch. I have a great idea for the finale, but just like the show, there will be around twenty-two episodes. So if you have any ideas, please drop them in the little review box at the bottom of the screen.**

**A/N3: At the end of the season, there will be deleted scenes. That's where the revenge scene will be but you'll have to wait for the end so haha.**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE EIGHT - HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

"For lab partners this semester it will be Ms. Hudson and Ms. Novotny-Bruckner, Mr. Hobbs and Ms. Porter, Mr. Taylor-Kinney and Mr. Hernandez, and Mr. Scotts and Ms. Scotts," the teacher announced in biology and started giving directions when a Derek threw him a note from where he sat behind him.

They had small classes so there was more "one-on-one" time with students for better scores on the SATs.

**Help. Me. -Derek**

Alex laughed quietly.

**No help me. I'm stuck with the weirdo. -Alex**

**I'm stuck with a ****GIRL****! -Derek**

**Oh yeah. Cooties:) -Alex**

"Please pair up at the lab tables and start your assignment," the teacher said, eyeing Derek and Alex wearily.

Derek and Alex rolled their eyes, taking separate tables.

Alex sighed and turned around on the stool, looking at Trip Hernandez. His hair was blonde their freshman year. They were sophomores now and he dyed it blood red. He had brown eyes and black glasses. He usually wore weird clothes. He was wearing a purple t-shirt with an old comic book script on it; it looked vaguely like X-Men. There was a short sleeved, yellow and black, plaid shirt over it and it was unbuttoned with black skinny jeans and converse shoes with writing all over them.

"Hi," Alex said cautiously.

Trip scoffed, "Great, another person who doesn't want to be with the freak."

"I didn't mean..." Alex pursed his lips.

Trip rolled his eyes, "Uh-huh."

"I'm Alex," he said, "I guess we kind of got off on the wrong foot."

"I'm Trip," he said, shaking Alex's hand with his own pale one.

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks, Trip became good friends with both Derek and Alex, even coming to the diner with them after school.

Trip played trumpet in the band. The band usually practiced next to the soccer field so they got to hang out afterwards. The band always played at the games too, so they were rehearsing for the game in two weeks.

"I want to play _American Idiot_, but the band director is a bitch," Trip laughed as they sat in the library writing notes and studying for their biology project.

Alex laughed, "You want to play it at the first game? Good luck with that. You guys have been practicing the school anthem for weeks.

"It's so boring though," Trip whined.

Alex laughed when his phone buzzed.

**JR:** Derek wants you to meet him in the back parking lot.

Alex raised an eyebrow. JR usually added faces and spammed him again and again.

"I'll be back," Alex said and got up, "JR texted me Derek wants me to meet him in the parking lot."

"'Kay," Trip said, not looking up from his work, "Use protection."

Alex glared at him playfully and walked out.

* * *

Alex looked around the parking lot and sighed. If JR was playing another prank-

His phone went off.

**JR:** Turn around.

Alex whipped around saw three football players and one holding JR's pink bedazzled phone.

"What the fuck?" Alex demanded.

"Aww, miss your boyfriend?" one of them smirked.

"Fuck off, Anderson," Alex glared and went to leave.

"We aren't done talking," the quarterback, Dylan, grabbed his arm roughly and whipped him around.

Alex scowled, "Let. Me. Go. Now."

Dylan laughed and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Alex's vision blurred for a second when his head hit the pavement and he felt punches being thrown, his stomach being kicked.

They left when his vision started to get black and left him lying there before he finally went unconscious.

* * *

JR walked into the library, "Trip!"

"Huh?" he looked up and pushed his glasses back up.

"Have you seen my phone?" JR asked, "Someone took it from my locker."

"No," Trip said.

JR went to walk away.

"Wait!" Trip said, "Alex said he got a text from you and it said to meet Derek in the parking lot."

Their eyes widened at the same time and they ran out of the library.

* * *

Brian and Justin pushed passed everyone at the hospital. The man at the desk had given them the number of the room.

"Brian! Justin!" they heard someone call from the entrance and they turned around and saw Derek run up to them.

"What the hell happened?" Derek demanded as they ran down the hallway.

"No idea," Justin said.

"We just got a call at Kinnetik and came here," Brian added as they ran into the room.

Alex laughed, "Well, jeez, you're all making a huge fuss over me."

Derek threw himself at Alex and hugged him, "Damnit! Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again!"

"What the fuck is going on?" Justin demanded.

"Those fucking football players stole my phone and texted Alex to meet Derek in the parking lot. The bastards beat the shit out of him!" JR yelled and smirked at Hunter.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Alex said quickly, "Why are you two smirking?"

"No reason," they chorused and JR whispered something in Emmett's ear.

Emmett laughed.

Alex looked at them suspiciously and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Brian was the first to ask.

Alex raised an eyebrow and then sighed, "Check it out. I have stitches in my head. JR and Trip said there was blood everywhere."

Derek groaned, "Please don't talk about that and let me see."

Alex sighed, sitting up and wincing so Derek could see the stitches in his blonde hair.

"Damn," Derek said, "I'm killing them. Then making the coach make them run laps until they puke."

"I heard she's from hell," Alex mused.

Derek smiled at him and sat beside him.

Justin was still standing there in shock before he finally snapped out of it, "Do you have a concussion? No scarring, right? Is anything broken?"

"Jeez, _mom_, calm down," Alex rolled his eyes, "No concussion, surprisingly. Nothing broken and no scars."

Justin sighed in relief.

"Excuse us," Hunter said.

"We have to...go get food from the diner!" JR said quickly, "Let's go, Hunter!"

* * *

"I learned a few things on the streets," Hunter explained, "And that is to always use the element of surprise."

JR smirked, "Good. They usually walked behind the bleachers together."

"Time for REVENGE!" Hunter yelled loudly.

"Yeah, you sure learned everything about the element of surprise," JR scoffed.

"Fuck off," Hunter rolled his eyes.

* * *

In the end, JR got suspended and Hunter got in trouble with Michael and Ben for encouraging "bad behavior" in his 'sister'.

Justin had drug Brian down to the school today.

"YOU SAID THERE WOULDN'T BE ANY TROUBLE!" Justin screamed, "THAT IS MY SON! HE COULD HAVE GOTTEN A CONCUSSION!"

Brian sighed, leaning in the doorway while his husband ranted at the dean.

"Mr. Taylor, these-" the dean started, flustered.

"Taylor-_Kinney_," the blonde snapped.

"These boys are being expelled," the dean said, "For this and drugs on school premises at another time."

"Oh," Justin said, "Okay, then," he shrugged and walked out.

"Nice seeing you," Brian told the dean and walked out.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	9. Chapter 9: Recovery

**Summary: Seventeen years ago, if you told Brian Kinney he would be living in the house he bought for him and Justin with their son, Alex, he would have told you that you were full of it. Now, he would say he was happy. This is the life of one Alex Michael Taylor-Kinney.**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE NINE - RECOVERY**

"Hello!" Derek said when Brian opened the door.

Brian sighed, "You're really fucking annoying with the manners. I raised that kid right, he doesn't have any," he pointed towards Alex's room.

Derek rolled his eyes and sighed, "How is he?"

"Well, considering he's only been out of bed twice today-" Brian started his sarcastic retort.

"Where's Justin today?" Derek asked.

"Working at Kinnetik," Brian sighed, "Cynthia suggested I stay home with the twerp."

"Has Trip visited?" Derek asked.

"Oh, yeah," Brian said, "He showed up at six in the fucking morning and while Alex was sleeping ranted to me about fucking NASA."

Derek laughed, "Is he awake now?"

"Yeah," Brian rolled his eyes, "I heard him cussing at that damn video game about five minutes ago. I knew I shouldn't have gotten him a DSi for Christmas."

Derek laughed again, walking into his boyfriend's room where he was watching a movie, "What are you watching?"

"Nothing," Alex turned the movie off quickly, "I have a question though."

"Shoot," Derek smiled.

"In the future, if there's some sadistic game where you people have to play to get food and it's a fight to the death and my name gets picked would you volunteer for me?" Alex blurted out quickly.

Derek burst out laughing, "You were watching the_ Hunger Games_?!"

"Shut up!" Alex crossed his bruised arms.

"Yes, I would volunteer for you," Derek said, trying to suppress his giggles.

Alex flopped back on the bed and Derek laughed, climbing in beside him, "Stop pouting and turn the movie back on," he kissed his cheek.

Alex muttered to himself and turned to TV back on.

* * *

"You want me to go fucking bowling?" Alex demanded, looking at Brian and Justin incredulously.

"You don't have to bowl," Justin said, "Actually, you're not allowed to bowl, you sprained your ankle."

Alex huffed, "Can I bring people?"

Brian glared, "No."

Justin hit his arm, "Sure you can, Alex."

Alex walked into his room and turned on Skype.

**Requesting conversation with Derek_Hobbs:) and TrippyTripBadass.**

**Conversations accepted.**

"What's up?!" Trip asked happily.

"Your user name is stupid," Derek snorted.

"Fuck off, hooker," Trip smirked.

Alex sighed, "One; Derek isn't a hooker. Two; Trip's name isn't stupid. It's settled. Now, do you guys want to go bowling?"

"Do I get to keep the shoes?" Trip asked.

"You're not even poor! You live in a mansion! You're just fucking weird!" Derek snorted.

Trip rolled his eyes, "I'll come, Alex."

"That's what he said," Derek laughed, "I'm coming too, babe."

"That's what he said," Trip smirked and went offline.

Derek scoffed, "See you soon," and went offline.

* * *

"Strike!" Brian smirked happily, "Take that, Honeycutt."

They had divided each other up into two teams. Emmett got to pick his and Brian got to picks. On Emmett's team was JR –obviously-, Ted, Debbie, and Ben. On Brian's team was Justin, Michael, Trip, and Derek. Alex –like Justin said- had to sit out.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Brian, we just started the game and no one else has bowled, only you would think of that as an accomplishment," he got up and threw the ball down the alley and got a strike then turned to Brian, "Take that, Kinney, he said, making his voice deep to mock him.

Trip jumped up and grabbed a ball, throwing it and getting a strike also.

"This is going to be interesting," Alex told Derek, his head on his shoulder.

Derek laughed, "Yeah. But I suck, so just wait."

Alex rolled his eyes.

They bowled almost all strikes –except Ted- until it was Derek's turn.

Alex watched as he bowled and managed to get a split.

"Haha!" Emmett said, "You can forfeit now!"

Derek pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at the alley, throwing the ball. It hit one pin and the pin rolled across and hit another.

His team cheered.

Derek walked over and flopped down beside Alex, smiling, "Do I get a victory kiss?"

"It was one time," Alex said, "I think you have to bowl, like, eight more times."

"It was still badass!" JR said, "Just kiss your boyfriend, asshole."

Alex laughed, kissing Derek deeply, and the latter instantly wrapped his arms around the bottom of Alex's back.

"Hey! Bowling alley! Save it for the storage closet at the school!" Brian snapped.

Derek laughed, pulling away.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm high. I know that much. I think I got high while Derek and Trip were here but they had to go home and I was sooo bored so I figured I'd talk to this book. Well, I can't talk to you because that would be weird, but I can write at you. See? I'm doing it right now._

_I beat my video game! Hahaha take that Nintendo Company!_

_Well, I'm bored again. Bye!_

_- Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**

**A/N: This is extremely short and makes no plot progress but him getting high is leading up to something, I swear.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Other Parent

**Summary: Seventeen years ago, if you told Brian Kinney he would be living in the house he bought for him and Justin with their son, Alex, he would have told you that you were full of it. Now, he would say he was happy. This is the life of one Alex Michael Taylor-Kinney.**

**A/N: My math is probably really off on everyone's ages, but just don't think about it.**

**A/N2: Uniforms are no longer at this school in case you haven't noticed.**

**EDIT: 8/11/2012 - Gus' age was way too young to go along with this.**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE TEN - THE OTHER PARENT**

"This is fun," Trip giggled the next day while he took a drag off of the joint, "I'm glad your dads are too high to notice when they go for their stash."

Derek rolled his eyes, taking it from his hands and taking a drag himself.

Alex had his head in Derek's lap, staring at the ceiling while he took a drag and then handed it to JR.

"You guys are my best friends," JR said, "Which is pretty sad because Alex is my cousin and the only reason I know you two is from hi-m," she choked and took another drag.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Shit," Alex said, sobering up instantly.

Derek put it out and JR turned the fan off while Trip went to find some spray to make the air smell better.

Alex waited until Trip sprayed something and ran to the door and opened it, "Mom? Um...shit," he shut the door in her face, "Guys, it's my mom."

"Fuck!" Trip said, "Dude, did she see your tattoo?!"

Alex had a tattoo around his right shoulder and his sleeves had been rolled up. It was a permanent one he had gotten when he was with Derek's uncle. That guy was really cool.

"I don't know," Alex rolled down his sleeves, "Okay, let's all take a deep breath and act casual."

"Right," Trip sighed.

Alex opened the door, "Sorry about that. Hey, Gus," he said to the seventeen year-old.

Gus had grown up and started looking a lot like Brian. He had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and was very tall with tan skin.

"Hey," Gus waved at his younger half-brother, staying quiet. Despite his age, he was very shy.

"Fuck, get your shirt back on," Alex heard someone whisper.

"Who else is here?" Lindsay smiled.

"Uh...my friends. Dad and Brian are at Kinnetik," he explained quickly.

"I'd love to meet your friends!" Lindsay smiled.

"Uh...sure," Alex lead her in the house, "This is Derek Hobbs and Trip Hernandez. You know JR already."

"Wow, look at you!" Lindsay laughed, "You grew up!"

"Yeah," JR shrugged.

"Wait...did you say H-" Lindsay started.

Alex sighed, "Yeah, we've established that. He's his son but Justin and Chris kind of made up."

Lindsay stared at him for a second and Trip let out a bubbly laugh, leading to him getting elbowed in the rips by JR.

Lindsay looked at them suspiciously, "Well, Melanie is coming tomorrow to visit?"

"Is that the bitch you were talking out?" Trip let out another giggle and JR smacked him.

"No, I was taking about the algebra teacher," Alex glared at him.

"I'm Alex's boyfriend!" Derek blurted out.

"Wait a second!" Lindsay grabbed Alex's head and sniffed his hair, "You smell like smoke!" she looked at them all, "Are you guys high?"

"We're really good at covering it up, huh?" Trip giggled.

* * *

"You were getting high?" Michael demanded.

Alex, Derek, Trip, and JR were all sitting on the couch while the parents yelled and paced. Trip was thankful -for once- that his parents were the absent type and they were on a three month trip to Paris.

"Yeah," Alex said quietly.

"Your son is a horrible influence on mine," Chris told Justin.

Justin scoffed, "Your son is a horrible influence on mine!"

"Let's just blame Trip," Brian volunteered.

"Why you gotta hate?!" Trip demanded.

"Good idea," Chris told Brian, "Wait...where did they get the joint?"

Brian and Justin looked at each other nervously, "No idea."

"Derek! Drugs are bad! We had this talk!" Chris said.

Derek sighed, "But it's fun."

"No more drugs!" Michael said, "Justin, Brian, learn to hide things better."

JR scoffed; "Who says we didn't get it from you two?" she looked at Ben and Michael.

"Or you?" Derek turned to Chris.

"Did you?" Chris asked.

"No, we got it from their bedroom drawer," Trip shrugged, "You guys have a lot of condoms."

Justin and Brian glared at him.

"You're grounded!" Brian said.

"That's his job! You can't do that!" Alex yelled.

"You're grounded!" Justin said simply.

"You're grounded too!" Chris told Derek.

"So are you!" Michael and Ben told JR.

"Heh," Trip got up and walked out.

"ASSHOLE!" Alex yelled after him.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm grounded," Alex said as they sat in the library studying, "The only reason I'm here is because I have to work on this damn project."

"Well...we could make out in the bathroom," Derek offered.

Alex sighed, "No freaking way. I'm not a slut."

"Uh...didn't you say your dad used to-" Trip started.

"Exactly," Alex rolled his eyes, "My dads are at work until six. Derek, you can come over after school."

"Your mom is a bitch, by the way," Trip said, "She found my parents' number and called them and now I'm grounded."

"I know she is," Alex growled.

"When is she going back?" JR asked, "Because I never finished that joint."

Alex sighed, "I don't know."

"JR, Brian flushed it," Derek rolled his eyes.

JR groaned, "This is horrible."

"Worse than the time my dad made me watch the _Yellow Submarine_ five times with him while he was sick," Alex snorted.

Derek laughed quietly, "Poor you."

"I don't need your pity," Alex kissed him.

"Yeah, you do," Derek smirked.

"Whoa," Trip looked across the library, "Who the hell is that?"

Alex looked in his direction. There was a tall boy with platinum -obviously dyed- blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt and khaki shorts.

"Someone who needs to stop dressing like he's five," JR looked the guy up and down, "Good thing he's hot."

"Oh, I know him," Alex said, "That's Dustin Johnson, he just moved here from Australia."

Trip stared at the guy, "I'm going to talk to him."

Alex looked over his friend's outfit. Red skinny jeans, white t-shirt with Batman on it, red plaid pull over and a red toboggan.

"Good luck with that," Alex rolled his eyes as Trip ran away.

"Think he'll get lucky?" JR asked.

"Hell no," Derek laughed.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I hate it when my mom visits. Even though she's at a hotel with Melanie and Gus, she somehow finds a way to embarrass me. I was having fun with my friends! Then she ratted me out. She could have just kept it to herself._

_Derek and I are getting closer...which is kind of freaking me out. Prom is in a week, I'm on the prom committee even though I'm not attending. I haven't exactly found a way to tell Derek I don't want to come._

_- Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	11. Chapter 11: Prom

**Summary: Seventeen years ago, if you told Brian Kinney he would be living in the house he bought for him and Justin with their son, Alex, he would have told you that you were full of it. Now, he would say he was happy. This is the life of one Alex Michael Taylor-Kinney.**

**A/N: Rewatching season five...it made me think. Brian was an extra ass...so then they split up...I cried and said Justin shoulder stay with that ass...then I got pissed again...then he said "I love you" and I cried again. THIS IS AN EMOTIONAL ROLLARCOASTER, PEOPLE!**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE ELEVEN - PROM**

"Come with me," Derek whined the day before prom, flopping on his boyfriend's bed.

"I can't," Alex said simply, "I have this project due soon."

"That's not the reason and you know it," Derek sighed, "C'mon, I won't leave your side."

"Look," Alex said, "I'd really like to go with you...it's just...I'm nervous...and after what happened with my dad, I just really don't want to go."

Derek sighed, "But Trip got a date. Don't you want to see him make a fool of himself?"

"Yes," Alex said, handing him a camcorder, "So you can take a video for me."

Derek groaned, "Alex-"

"I'm not going," Alex said simply, sitting Indian style on the bed while writing.

Derek sighed, "Fine."

Alex raised an eyebrow. Derek was giving up? That's a new one. He was a little suspicious because his boyfriend had been bugging him for days so he wouldn't just stop, he was very stubborn.

Derek kissed him, "I'm not going either."

"No, Derek, enjoy your prom," Alex kissed him back.

Derek sighed, "You are so difficult."

"I know," Alex smiled.

* * *

"Wake up!" JR yelled loudly, marching into Alex's room with Derek, Trip, and Dustin following behind them.

"What the hell?" Alex demanded, "It's Saturday! Fuck off!"

"We need your help," JR said, "Since you're forcing Derek to go to prom without you, he needs an outfit. We all do. Will you come to the mall with us to pick stuff out? You're the offspring of Brian so you should know your way around the Armani."

"One; I am _Justin's_ offspring. Two; my closet is limited to two dress shirts, a dress suit, and mostly t-shirts and jeans," Alex rolled his eyes.

"Too bad!" JR yanked him up, "Get dressed!"

* * *

After getting three outfits for Dustin, Trip, and Derek, and a dress for JR, they were walking down the street.

"My grandfather sent me a gift last night," Trip said, "It's this freaking amazing skateboard."

"Lucky you," Alex scoffed, "I've never met my grandfather."

"Why not?" Dustin asked.

"Because he's a grade A asshole," JR snorted, "When Alex's dad came out, he hit him!"

Derek rolled his eyes and whispered, "Look at that guy's ugly coat," he told them, looking at the guy in front of them, carrying a brief case with a brown pea coat.

"EWE!" Trip laughed.

"Guys! We were telling a story!" JR scolded, "Anyways, he stayed with Brian until Alex's grandmother convinced him to bring Justin back."

"Then the asshole wanted my dad to deny who he was!" Alex said, "So Brian said 'that's not love, that's hate'," he smiled, "They told me this story a million times."

"Me too," JR said, "Anyways, a while later, everyone was at Babylon-"

"Except Ben," Alex pointed out, hands in his pockets as they walked, "Michael was still MADLY in love with Brian at the time," he giggled.

"Anyways, the dude came up to him and called Uncle Brian a pervert!" JR said, "He tried to beat him up!"

"That's horrible," Dustin shook his head, "Is that why your dad won't let you meet him?"

"I don't _want_ to meet the asshole," Alex snorted, "Ugh, this guy is slow, c'mon."

"WALK FASTER, ASSHOLE!" Trip yelled and the guy whipped around.

"Oh my gosh!" Alex said, "I am SO sorry! He doesn't know how to think before he talks! Trip! Apologize! Now!"

"Make me, Taylor!" Trip stuck his tongue out.

"Bitch, don't MAKE me correct you!" Derek yelled.

"_Taylor-Kinney_," Trip rolled his eyes, "Calm your ass, skippy."

"There isn't really a difference," Dustin pointed out.

"There is a HUGE difference," the man said.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Uh…who the fuck are you? The last name police?"

They all tried to suppress their laughter.

"My name is Craig Taylor," the man snapped.

Alex's eyes widened and he turned to the others.

"Let's bail," Derek whispered quickly and they all ran passed him.

* * *

After they got back to the house, there was a knock at the door.

"BRIAN!" They ran out.

Brian raised an eyebrow, "What do you guys want?"

"Um…don't answer the door," Trip said, "We got chased home by a werewolf and he wants to eat us."

"I'm letting him in then," Brian said sarcastically.

"Brian! Wait!" Alex said quickly.

Brian sighed, "What?!"

"Um…I kind of…pissed off Craig Taylor," Alex shuffled his feet.

"What?!" Brian demanded.

"It was Trip's fault!" Derek said, "We were walking and telling the story about him! But we didn't know he was in front of us until Trip yelled at him to move because he was walking slow."

Brian groaned, "Don't you guys ever get tired of starting trouble?"

"No, not really," Trip and Dustin smiled.

Brian narrowed his eyes, "You're lucky Justin isn't home. He would be having a fit," he walked over to the door, "What?"

Craig glared at him, "I need to speak with my son."

"He's at work," Brian glared, "I can help you with whatever you need, you don't need to bother him."

Craig sighed, "Do you two…have a kid?"

"Yes, his name is Alex," Brian crossed his arms.

"He and his friends insulted me," Craig said.

"Alex! Come apologize to this guy!" Brian yelled.

"No!" Alex yelled.

"NOW!" Brian screamed.

Alex walked out and smirked, "You have my deepest apologies, Mr. Taylor."

Brian smiled, "There," and slammed the door in his face.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I met my grandfather for the first time today. He's an ass and I have the feeling we haven't seen the last of him._

_Tonight is prom, I think I'll let them drink the spiked punch and dance all night. Call of Duty is calling for me._

_- Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

"Hey," Derek said, walking into Alex's room that night, "Let's go for a walk."

Alex looked at him. He was wearing a short sleeved dress shirt with a tie and jeans. "Why?" he asked, suspicious.

"Please?" Derek asked.

Alex sighed, getting up and taking his hand.

"Want to change out of your pajamas?" Derek chuckled.

"You said the other day you thought they were sexy," Alex whined.

Derek smiled, putting his forehead on Alex's and kissed him, "I do, but this is a special occasion."

Alex looked at him wearily and opened his closet door, grabbing a white dress shirt that was a little baggy, a pair of jeans, a black tie, and a hat.

"Better?" Alex laughed, holding them up and getting dressed right in front of Derek.

"You're a tease. You know that, right?" Derek said, looking at his boyfriend's body.

Alex rolled his eyes, buttoning his shirt up and tying the tie easily.

"That's one thing you didn't inherit," Derek smiled, "I've seen your dad try to tie one of those."

Alex laughed and Derek wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing him.

Alex smiled and pushed Derek back a little before the brunet could kiss his neck, "How about that walk?"

Derek smiled, "Let's do that."

* * *

"Why did you bring me here?" Alex demanded, looking up at the school, "I told you I'm not going-"

"Who said anything about going in there?" Derek asked.

Alex raised an eyebrow and Derek grabbed his hand, walking around the side of the building.

There was a picnic table there with a candle on it and the window was open so they could hear the music inside.

"I'm confused," Alex pursed his lips.

"This is our prom," Derek grabbed his hands, "We're here late and we made it just in time for the last song. So you're dancing with me."

Alex smiled and kissed him quickly and wrapped his arms around his neck, "You have to have me back by eleven anyways."

"It's Friday night," Derek said, "I doubt they'll miss you with all the sex they're having."

"They would," Alex smiled, "Seriously? They overplayed this song after _Armageddon _came out."

"I think this is an amazing song," Derek said, pulling Alex closer as they song played, _Don't Wanna Miss A Thing_.

Alex smiled, "It's our first dance. I'll always remember it," he kissed him again.

"I love you," Derek breathed out when Alex pulled away.

Alex looked at him in shock for a second before his face broke out in a huge grin, "I love you too."

* * *

"Shh," Alex whispered when they came into the house and heard a song playing.

"Aww," JR whispered.

"That's adorable," Trip said, taking out the camcorder Alex had given them.

"Remember your prom?" Brian asked.

Justin hit his arm, "No."

"Right," Brian shook his head, "Remember the video Daphne showed you?"

"Yes," Justin smiled.

Brian twirled him around, "This is the song we danced to."

"_Save the Last Dance_?" Trip whispered, "That's so romantic."

"I thought he didn't do romantic when he was thirty?" JR asked.

Alex smiled, "I guess there was a few moments. You guys should get home."

JR shrugged, "My dads won't mind."

"My dad knows that prom doesn't end until eleven thirty," Derek whispered, "I still have twenty minutes."

"Well," Trip said after the song ended and shut off the camera, opening and shutting the door.

"We're back!" Alex called.

Justin smiled, "You decided to go after all?"

Alex smiled, "Sort of. I'll explain tomorrow."

"How was your date, red?" Brian asked.

"Fucking hot," Trip smiled, "His name was Dustin Johnson and he's Australian."

"What about you?" Justin asked JR.

"Well, I danced with four guys," JR shrugged and rubbed her arm nervously, "And someone else I wanted to dance with."

"Katie Adams!" Trip piped up.

"Bite me," JR growled, straightening her neon green dress.

Brian laughed, "Alright, Derek, get home before your dad throws a fit. JR, get home before Mikey becomes even more of a prude," he sighed and looked at Trip, "Are you buzzed?"

"Kinda," Trip said.

Brian rolled his eyes, "You can stay on the couch."

"AWESOME!" Trip yelled and stumbled a little, flopping on the couch.

"Bye," Derek kissed Alex deeply and ran out of the house, JR following quickly.

"He said it!" Justin smiled.

"Said what?" Alex demanded.

"He said 'I love you'," Justin was practically jumping.

Brian rolled his eyes and went into their bedroom.

"Yeah," Alex blushed, "I didn't want to go in so he did this thing outside of the school. He opened the window so we could hear the music and lit a candle. Then we danced outside."

Justin smiled, "Song?"

Alex rolled his eyes, "_Don't Wanna Miss a Thing_ by Aerosmith."

Justin hugged him, "You grew up to fast."

Alex laughed, "So did you, its okay, old man."

Justin rolled his eyes, "I'm going to go to bed and sleep."

"Sure you are," Alex said sarcastically.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**

**A/N: This was really long. Let me know if you guys want any other episodes this long. I have up to fourteen planned out and the two part finale at episode twenty-one and twenty-two. I need something to do in between.**


	12. Chapter 12: Hunter Says 'I Do'

**Summary: Seventeen years ago, if you told Brian Kinney he would be living in the house he bought for him and Justin with their son, Alex, he would have told you that you were full of it. Now, he would say he was happy. This is the life of one Alex Michael Taylor-Kinney.**

**A/N: I'm sorry about the ages. I still visualize them as how they looked when the show ended. And Justin's hair is longer in my mind, because I liked it that way. My poor mind. I still don't know who would play Alex. Having trouble.**

**A/N2: The two part finale is complete. But you guys don't get it until episode twenty-one. Ha. I have until fourteen planned so there's six episodes in between where I don't know what the fuck I'm doing. I REALLY need ideas here.**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE TWELVE – HUNTER SAYS 'I DO'**

_Dear Journal,_

_Hunter is getting married today. I have to wear a tux. Ugh. Brian –of course- is enjoying any chance to wear more Armani than usual, dad is trying to tie his tie, and Michael and Ben are being spazzes. What's new? Nothing about this situation at all._

_Thankfully Derek is coming to the wedding or I'd be bored out of my mind._

_Something is wrong with him lately. He's acting like a horny little squirrel with all the groping and making out we've been doing. Oh well._

_- Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

"I don't know how the hell I'm supposed to tie this," Alex glared at the tie in his hand.

"Don't ask me," Justin snorted.

"I need a clip on," Alex muttered.

Derek laughed, "Here," he tied it around his neck for him.

"Next generation," Brian muttered under his breath again.

Justin sighed, "What are you going on about?"

"Maybe he's going senile," Alex suggested.

Brian slapped his head.

"Abuse!" Alex slapped his hands.

"We need to go, guys," Justin finally spoke up, grabbing Alex and Brian's hands to make them stop hitting each other.

Alex rolled his eyes and Derek wrapped his arms around his waist.

Brian looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

Derek quickly let go and blushed.

"Let's go," Brian said, "Wouldn't want Mikey to freak out."

"If he isn't already," Justin laughed, grabbing his hand and walking out the door.

Derek kissed Alex quickly and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Alex laughed and pulled away, "What's gotten into you lately?"

"I love you," Derek shrugged, "And when we started dating you said I could kiss you whenever I wanted."

Alex laughed, "I love you too. But don't be all over me when my dads are around. I already have to make sure Brian doesn't bite people that touch me."

"You make him sound like a guard dog," Derek took his hand and walked out of the house.

"Uncle Emmett called him the 'Guard Brian' a while back," Alex smiled, going to open the back door and Derek grabbed it quickly, opening the door for him.

Alex rolled his eyes, getting in and scooting over to Derek could get in.

"Derek, are you being a suck up or something?" Brian asked.

Justin laughed, "It doesn't hurt to be chivalrous, Bri."

"Chivalrous?" Brian laughed, "This isn't the twentieth century."

Justin laughed, "I recall you opening doors for me all the time."

"Because I don't want to chase you off again," Brian smirked while he drove down the road.

Justin rolled his eyes, "Sure, that's it," he said sarcastically.

Derek laughed, "You guys are awesome."

"Sucking up again," Brian rolled his eyes, "Do you want second base with blondie back there or something?"

"Who says we haven't been to second base?" Alex crossed his arms.

Brian scoffed, "Me."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Did you put a camera in my room or something, perv?"

"No," Brian rolled his eyes, "I can tell."

"It's true, he can," Justin pointed out, "He's an expert."

Derek sighed.

"No, we haven't," Alex rolled his eyes, "Happy?"

"That my son doesn't know how to lie? No," Brian scoffed.

"Brian, you're reversing life lessons," Justin turned around, "Lying is bad."

Alex rolled his eyes.

* * *

"What if-" Michael started.

"Mikey," Brian sighed, "We're not going to run out of food at the reception, the DJ has a specific list, they both have their vows, their first dance song is picked out, calm the fuck down."

Michael took a deep breath and Ben laughed, walking up and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"He's been freaking out since he woke up this morning," Ben laughed.

"Because Callie's parents have been horrible all morning!" Michael snapped.

Ben sighed, "That's true. They're totally opposed to the marriage but they want Callie to be happy so they're here and brooding."

Brian scoffed, "Just let me know if you want me to talk to them."

"Brian, we don't need you to go messing with the heterosexuals," Ben rolled his eyes.

"I like pissing them off," Brian shrugged.

Justin rolled his eyes.

"Is everything ready?" Hunter ran over.

"I'll go check and see if Callie is and then we can get this show on the road!" Michael smiled and ran off.

"He is so the wife," Brian said under his breath and Justin hit his arm playfully.

Brian looked around, "Where the hell is the kid?"

Justin looked around and sighed, "I'll go find him."

"No," Brian grabbed his arm, "I will," he walked off quickly.

"Did anyone tell you he's a little bit overprotective?" Ben asked.

"A few people," Justin said, "My mom, Debbie, Tucker, you, Michael, Em, Ted, Alex-"

"I get it," Ben laughed.

Emmett walked over, "Ready to get this show on the road?"

"We better be," Ben sighed, "We're paying you."

Emmett smiled, "I'm the wedding planner, I don't do free labor."

* * *

Brian grabbed the back of Alex and Derek's shirts and pulled them apart from where they were making out in the other room.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to make out in a church?" Brian demanded.

"You told me anywhere was an appropriate place," Alex said, looking at him incredulously.

Brian sighed, "I was thinking when you were older. Knock it off and get to the wedding," he shoved them out of the room.

* * *

The reception was beautiful in a word. Hunter wanted blue and Callie wanted purple. The tables were decorated and most of the people there were drunk.

JR leaned on the table in her purple dress; she was one of Callie's bridesmaids.

"I don't like the in-laws," Alex told her, leaning on Derek, "They're ASSHOLES!"

"Who bought you the drinks?" JR demanded.

"I don't know…I think the bartender," Alex said, blinking, "I stood around looking depressed long enough and he asked if he bought me a drink if I would go away. I said yeah and he bought me a bunch."

"Me too," Derek said happily, his speech slurring a little bit.

"I like this place," Alex giggled, "The lights are all flashy."

"Hey!" Brian walked over, "Next time you two decide to drink make sure I don't have to take Derek home," he called over the music, "His dad is going to be pissed!"

Derek took out his phone and showed him the screen.

**Derek: **Hey, it's going to be really late after I help cleaning up. Do you mind if I stay on Brian and Justin's couch?

**Dad:** Okay, make sure you're back by your curfew tomorrow.

"Can I sleep with my boyfriend?" Derek whined, hugging Alex's waist, "I get nightmares about pandas!"

Brian sighed, "Fine. Don't tell Sunshine."

"You're awesome!" Alex called.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	13. Chapter 13: Standing Up

**Summary: Seventeen years ago, if you told Brian Kinney he would be living in the house he bought for him and Justin with their son, Alex, he would have told you that you were full of it. Now, he would say he was happy. This is the life of one Alex Michael Taylor-Kinney.**

**A/N1: I need your opinions, vote in the poll on my profile (I hope it showed up…).**

**A/N2: I checked the name. The asshole teacher's name is Mr. Dixon. You all remember him right? The one that "didn't hear anything" when he was taking role and he called Justin's name and Chris said "queer."**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE THIRTEEN ****–**** STANDING UP FOR WHAT YOU BELIEVE IN**

Alex leaned on the counter.

"At least you two were just buzzed," Brian snorted, his head on the counter.

Justin walked out of the bedroom and laughed at Brian, "I'm so glad I was the designated driver last night," he patted Brian's back, "Did Derek go home?"

"Yeah, he had to go get clothes since all he had was a suit," Alex shrugged.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"You know he wants to fuck you, right?" Brian asked bluntly.

"Brian!" Justin scolded.

Brian sighed, "I'm being honest. I mean, I used to touch you a bunch but now I get all lovey dovey," he smirked, "You like it. And now Derek is doing the same to little Ally over there."

Alex glared at him, "Shut up."

Brian rolled his eyes, "I have to get ready for work. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Alex sighed. He had the soccer game that would decide if their team went to the championship. Derek was right beside him on the front line now. That was a little distracting. They were ready though; their team had been practicing practically every day.

"Yeah," Alex nodded, "I think I am."

"I bet Derek will want a present if you guys win-" Brian started.

"LALALALALA!" Alex put his fingers in his ears and went to get ready for school.

* * *

"I have a plan," Trip said as they sat in the back of the library, acting like they were reading so they could miss biology. The biology teacher let them research in the library for the project that was due in two weeks. They just really wanted to cut class. Their project had been done since prom.

"And what's that?" Alex asked.

Derek and JR had to stay in class to finish their project, so it was just Alex, Trip, and Dustin.

Trip smiled, wrapping his arm around Dustin's waist, "I'm managing to work in one of my favorite songs in the whole world and the band teacher won't even know."

"Which one?" Alex asked.

"Two words," Trip smirked, "Simple. Plan."

Alex scoffed, "You're going to get him to let you play a Simple Plan song?" he laughed, "Good luck."

Trip laughed, kissing Dustin quickly so the librarian wouldn't yell at them like yesterday when they got caught making out.

Trip and Dustin had started dating at prom. Dustin seemed to want to fit in, he hardly talked and when he did, it was quiet. He seemed to try hiding his accent. Though, around Trip, he talked more often.

The bell rang.

"Oh, time for my _favorite_ class of the day," Alex rolled his eyes, grabbing his books.

"Mr. Dixon?" Dustin laughed quietly.

Alex sighed, "Of course. Hate that asshole. He judges me!"

"Of course he does," Trip said as they walked out of the library together, "Your dad basically told him 'fuck you'."

"He _did_ tell him that," JR said, appearing at Alex's side as they walked to class.

Alex sighed, "I wish there was a video to see that."

Alex felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Hello there," someone whispered in his ear.

Alex laughed, turning around, "Hey," he kissed Derek quickly.

Derek smiled, "Off to Dick's class, I see."

Alex rolled his eyes, "You're going to get in trouble if he ever hears that."

Derek shrugged, "I'm off to Spanish," he kissed him, "Bye."

Trip and Dustin walked off with him, going to Spanish as well.

JR looked at him in shock, "Did you see that?"

"What? That kid trying to hide that he was picking his nose by his locker-"

"Um, no," JR said, "The fact that your boyfriend just basically came onto you in public."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"You can't be a virgin forever!" JR laughed, "You guys should just be spontaneous!"

Alex sighed, "Leave it, JR."

"You're trying to ignore it?" JR chuckled, "It'll only get worse if you ignore it. What's the farthest you've taken it?"

Alex sighed, shuffling his feet by his locker as he waited for JR to get her things, "We've made out."

JR looked at him in shock, "Nothing passed the south equator?"

Alex scoffed, "No! I'm only fifteen!"

"Sixteen in a week!" JR said, "And Derek is going to be seventeen soon!"

Alex put his head on the lockers.

"Your dad lost his virginity at fourteen," JR pointed out as they started walking again.

"No," Alex said, "Brian lost his virginity at fourteen. My dad lost his at seventeen."

"It's not a race!" JR said, "It's showing how much you love someone...well...Brian's wasn't...but still. You and Derek are in love! Just...do what feels right!"

"I hate when women say that," Alex sat down beside her in the classroom.

Mr. Dixon came in and started taking role.

"Adams!" Mr. Dixon said.

"Here!" the brunet girl said.

JR blushed and Alex snorted, hiding his laughter.

"Anderson!"

"Here!"

"Barns!"

"Here!"

He went down the line again and again.

"Novotny-Bruckner!"

"Here," JR said.

"Dyke," someone coughed from the back row.

JR turned around, "Fuck you, closet."

"Ms. Novotny-Bruckner!" Mr. Dixon scolded.

JR sunk in her seat, gritting her teeth and gripping her fists.

Alex knew his cousin had some anger management issues in the past, but this wasn't helping the therapy process at all.

Alex sighed.

"Something to say, Mr. Taylor-Kinney?" Mr. Dixon narrowed his eyes.

"Don't. You. Dare-" JR started to say.

"Yep," Alex bounced up, "This is like one big reunion!" he smiled, "He called her a dyke and you didn't acknowledge it. Did you know you could get sued for not doing your duty as an educator?"

"Alex!" JR growled, "Sit down. Your dad is going to freak out if he has to come down here-"

"Sit down, fag!" the same guy called.

"I'm sure you're in the closet, fucker," Alex scoffed.

"Mr. Taylor-Kinney!" Mr. Dixon scolded.

"Oh. My. God!" Alex said, "It's been almost eighteen years! Re-ti-er!" he smirked.

JR snickered, "That's true."

"Ms. Novotny-Bruckner and Mr. Taylor-Kinney go to the principal's office this INSTANT!" Mr. Dixon yelled.

Alex grabbed his things and mock-saluted him, "Yes, ma'am!" and ran out of the room and leaned on the lockers, "I'm so fucked."

"What the hell did you do that for?!" JR yelled, "You got us both in trouble! Our dads are going to freak!"

"I was defending you!" Alex said.

JR rolled her eyes, "I don't need you to!"

"That asshole was saying shit!" Alex crossed his arms, "I'm dead," he sniffled dramatically.

"Not yet," JR said, "Wait until Justin gets here, then you're dead."

* * *

Alex winced when he heard the office door open, expecting the worst until he saw Brian and not his dad, his body relaxing a little.

_Then_ he saw Michael and Ben.

Principal Jackson sighed, "Your...children are being written up and getting a demerit for talking back to a teacher and going against his rules."

"What for?!" Michael demanded.

"Someone called JR a dyke, I defended her, he called me a fag, so I told the teacher fuck you," Alex pursed his lips, "Then JR laughed so I guess she was somehow at fault to," he turned to the principal, "Can I take the blame?"

"No, Mr. Dixon wants you both written up," Jackson sighed.

"Dixon?" Brian laughed, "Well, that's a shocker," he said sarcastically, "He's hated his father since he had him in school! This isn't fair at all!"

"Mr. Kinney-" Jackson started.

"I'll sue your asses!" Brian said, "I'll take you to court!"

"Brian!" Alex snapped, "Just let it go!"

"This is actually discrimination," Ben said.

"Not you too!" JR groaned.

"Can we please discuss this rationally?!" Jackson interrupted them, "I'm willing to switch them from his classes! You just CAN'T tell the school board."

Brian pursed his lips, "I'm beginning to think you're trying to make up for somethings, Mr. Jackson."

Jackson sighed, "_Please_, just go, Mr. Kinney."

* * *

Alex stayed silent on the ride home until he sighed, "Are you going to tell my dad?"

"Do you want me to tell him?" Brian asked.

"Yes," Alex muttered, "If he finds out from you it might not be so bad."

Brian laughed, "You actually think that?"

Alex looked up at him, confused.

"He always stood up for what he believed in," Brian laughed, "And you think he wouldn't be _happy_ you did that?"

Alex sighed, "You're right. I'm glad Jackson did that though…he knew it was wrong."

"No, he knew I would actually sue them," Brian said, "Brian Kinney lesson number fifty-two," he announced, "Never back down from a threat!"

"I'm not writing these down…so…you're basically talking to yourself," Alex smiled.

"Take out the notebook! You're writing them down!" Brian said.

Alex sighed, taking out his notebook.

"Rule number one!" Brian said, "Never get married."

"But you-" Alex started.

"But they're the Brian Kinney rules, I'm Brian so I can break them," Brian said simply, "Rule number two! Never have sex with a person twice!"

"Brian-" Alex started.

"Rule number three! Always use a condom!" Brian yelled.

"Well, that one is true, but-" Alex sighed when Brian cut him off again.

"Rule number four-" Brian started.

"BRIAN!" Alex yelled, getting his attention, "You've broke the majority of these rules!"

Brian scoffed, "Yeah right."

"Um…" Alex rolled his eyes, "You know what? I'm not going to even bother. You're clinically insane, I give up."

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I consider myself one of the luckiest teenagers in the world. Great boyfriend, on the verge of being a professional soccer player, my tolerant family. Today I got called to the principal's office and Brian came down. He said he was HAPPY I stood up for what I believe in. Maybe he isn't so bad._

_Tomorrow is the soccer game that will decide if St. James Academy will go to the championships. I'm not nervous. We get to the championship game every year. The last game is what I'm worried about. One; we have never won a championship. Two; I just have this weird feeling about it. It's a bad one._

_-__ Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**

**A/N: Bum bum bummmm. Any guesses about what's going to happen at the championship game that will be in the finale episode?**


	14. Chapter 14: Like A Virgin

**Summary: Seventeen years ago, if you told Brian Kinney he would be living in the house he bought for him and Justin with their son, Alex, he would have told you that you were full of it. Now, he would say he was happy. This is the life of one Alex Michael Taylor-Kinney.**

**A/N: This episode was inevitable, you have to admit. No actual explicit, explicit, scenes. But there's everything else. Sorry, I really like this story and I know people are still posting MA material but I don't like taking chances. Well...here you go.**

**A/N2: Heh. Look at the striker's last name. Heh. The plot thickens (though not really, I don't give a shit about the Golds. They're just always looming back there. Maybe in season two...that's a good idea!)**

**A/N3: Check out the casting list under the article for Queer as Folk: The Future on my profile!**

**A/N4 (holy crap there's a lot of these): I've been listening to "Happily Ever After" and "Skip to the Good Part" by He Is We the whole time I've been writing this story.**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE FOURTEEN - LIKE A VIRGIN**

_Dear Journal,_

_We're on our way to the soccer field, Derek is looking over my shoulder (yeah, babe, I see you doing that). JR, Derek, and I are all in our black and green uniforms while Trip and Dustin are in their t-shirts and jeans for the band._

_EVERYONE is coming. Derek's dad, __everyone__ in my family, Dustin's family. Not Trip's family though. He doesn't seem to be bothered by it at all. He said they smother him and baby him so he likes it when they go on business trips._

_I'm excited and I'm going to show these bitches how awesome I am._

_- Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

Alex smirked to himself when he heard the band playing _I'm Just a Kid_ by the Simple Plan.

_Trip two; band director zero,_ he thought mentally as they lined up for the game.

"Pick heads," Derek whispered from his left as he walked up to the other striker from St. Michaels. He knew the striker very well. His name was Thomas Gold, he was the one that gave him a sprained ankle two years ago during their first game. The referee called it an accident, but the asshole was smirking. His daddy dearest probably paid the guy.

Alex smiled pleasantly at Thomas.

"Call it in the air, St. James Academy," the ref said and threw the coin in the hair.

"Heads," Alex said quickly and it landed on heads.

"St. James Academy has first kick!" the ref called.

"May the best team win," Alex shook Thomas' hand, a smirk on his face.

"We intend to," Thomas said, just as pleasantly, then walked in the other direction.

Alex cleared his throat and acted like he was scratching his nose.

JR nodded.

The ref blew his whistle and the game began.

Alex kicked the ball once and passed it to JR.

_Let the games begin,_ Alex thought as JR passed the ball to Derek, who used what Alex had taught him and got a goal.

Alex smiled at him.

* * *

"Half!" the ref blew the whistle.

Alex and JR ran over to their family while Derek ran over to his dad.

"Holy shit, you guys are killing it out there," Ben laughed, trying to find JR's water in their cooler.

"Watch it," Brian warned, "Fiddler's son is giving you the 'kill' look again," he narrowed his eyes, "And Fiddler is eying my husband," he snapped, wrapping his arm around Justin's waist tightly as they all sat on the bleachers and kissed him.

Justin rolled his eyes, but kissed back.

Alex laughed and Justin handed him his water.

"It's fourteen to ten," Brian said, "The board says so. They could still catch up, be on guard."

"Awww, thanks, _papa_," Alex smirked sarcastically, "No 'good luck, son'?"

"Go away," Brian said simply.

Alex rolled his eyes and ran over to Derek and Chris, "Hey."

Derek smiled, wrapping his arms around his waist, "Hey. I heard from Coach Jesse that you're going in as goalie next time we go out."

"Whoa," Alex said, "Your cousin and the coach have the same name," he giggled, "Head rush."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Do I get a good luck kiss?"

Alex kissed him quickly and ran off to the field.

* * *

"Three minutes," Alex called to his team while he was in the goal net.

Derek was up as striker and -having made a goal- the other team got first kick.

Thomas was still up as striker. For some reason, he didn't even look tried.

The ref blew the whistle and Thomas kicked the ball halfway down the field and his teammate was already there, taking it and trying to shoot a goal.

Alex grabbed the ball easily and looked down the field to JR and drop kicked the ball, sending it straight to her by the goal; then she shot it and it went in.

Alex smiled happily, clapping for his cousin.

Thomas glared at him and they took their places again.

_Why are they even going to the trouble?_ Alex thought happily, _The score is too different for them to win in two minutes._

Derek threw him a smile and waited for the ref to blow the whistle.

As soon as the whistle sounded, Thomas kicked the ball straight passed his teammates, then went straight passed his defense lines and kicked the ball at Alex's stomach, making the blonde get winded and fall down.

The ref blew the whistle.

"Shit!" Derek, Brian, and Justin yelled at the same time and ran down to the field.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked instantly, helping Alex stand.

Alex nodded, "Just out of breath."

"Are you sure?" Justin and Brian asked at the same time.

Jesse ran over, "Alex?"

"I'm good," Alex said, "Let's finish."

"Alex-" they all started.

"It's only two minutes," Alex protested quickly, "I'm fine," he took a deep breath.

"No, no way," Brian shook his head.

"Yeah," Justin agreed, "You're hurt."

Alex sighed, "I'm just winded, okay? Let's go," he ran off to the goal before they could say anything.

Justin pursed his lips.

"Guys…" Derek said hesitantly.

Brian sighed, "It's two minutes. We're going to stand back by the goal post. Hey, warden!" he yelled at Jesse, "I want Hobbs on defense."

"Sir-" the ref started to say.

"Shut. Up," Brian said simply and walked over, standing beside the goal post, gripping Justin's hand tightly.

The whistle blew again and Derek "accidently" pushed Thomas roughly when he went passed him and shot another goal right before the whistle went off.

"GAME!" the ref called, "St. James Academy will be advancing to the championships!"

Derek ran over and JR, Trip, Dustin, and the rest of their family soon followed.

Derek wrapped an arm around Alex's back.

"You okay?" Justin asked.

Alex nodded, "I just got winded."

Derek kissed him quickly, "We won."

"I know," Alex smiled, kissing him again.

All the others were looking at him with concerned looks, even Chris.

"Excuse me for a second," Derek said, walking over to where Thomas was talking to his dad and shoved him, "Hey, asshole!"

"What the fuck?!" Thomas demanded.

Derek snorted, "You know what! You hurt my boyfriend! I swear I'll-"

"Derek!" Justin and Brian ran over, Emmett staying with JR and Alex to make sure he was okay.

Chris held Derek back before he got a bunch in.

"Calm down!" Chris said quickly, "We're going to cause a scene! Do you really want a red card before the championship game?!"

"Hell yeah, if it means I get to kick his greasy haired ass!" Derek yelled.

"Nice boy you got there," Ethan commented, laughing bitterly.

Chris glared at him, "Yeah, he is," he drug Derek back away, getting him over to Alex and calming him down.

The others followed, leaving Brian, Justin, Ethan, and Thomas there.

Brian glared at him.

"Nice seeing you, Justin," Ethan said.

"You know the little asshole's parents?!" Thomas demanded.

Ethan laughed, "Yes, I used to date Justin."

Brian continued to scowl.

"It would be nice to have you back," Ethan mused, "I'm sure Alex would love me a lot more than he loves Kinney-"

Justin grabbed Brian's arm before he could go after Ethan, "Let's just go, okay, Bri?"

Brian gritted his teeth and drug Justin away.

* * *

"Can I stay here tonight?" Derek asked, "I mean…JR, Trip, and Dustin are…"

Brian rolled his eyes, "They're leaving at eleven, Derek."

"You can stay," Justin sent a look at Brian, "We're actually going to Babylon tonight so that works. We don't usually like leaving Alex in this big house alone."

Brian sighed, "Fine," he said grudgingly.

* * *

"Bye, guys!" Trip called and waited until Dustin was outside to lean in and whisper to Alex and Derek, "Do you think I'll get lucky?"

"Well…we're still wondering how you managed to get him to be your boyfriend," Derek smirked.

"So we have no idea," Alex laughed.

"Would you excuse Derek and I for a second?" JR asked when Trip left.

"Uh…sure," Alex said, walking into the other room.

"Yeah?" Derek asked, head tilted.

JR sighed, "Okay, let's get a few things straight, Hobbs," she crossed her arms, "I know you're intentions."

"Oh," Derek blushed.

"I'm not going to say anything," JR said, "But Brian and Justin know too. I'm sure they'll hound Alex tomorrow. I just have one thing to say."

"Yeah?" Derek asked, nervous.

"You hurt him and I'll rip your balls off," JR growled.

Derek held his hands up in surrender, "Okay."

JR smiled innocently, "Bye!"

* * *

Derek sat beside Alex on the couch, "This show is actually kind of addicting."

"Yeah," Alex agreed, not really paying attention to something on the history channel as he sat beside Derek, cuddled under his boyfriend's arm.

Derek laughed, "You're not even paying attention, are you?"

"It's so boring," Alex whined.

Derek smiled, kissing him.

Alex sat up and started kissing him back, putting a hand on Derek's cheek.

Derek pulled him closer by his waist, his hand sliding up Alex's thigh hesitantly and smiled when he saw his boyfriend was still kissing him.

Alex pulled away, blushing, "Please say you know what the hell you're doing."

"Yeah," Derek smiled.

Alex smiled at him, "Then we should probably go to my room."

"Yeah, we should," Derek said, trying to hide the excitement written all over his face.

Alex got up quickly, grabbing his hand and walking into his room.

Derek kissed him again once they were on the bed and lay beside Alex, kissing his neck while trying to unbutton his shirt at the same time.

Alex blushed, kissing him back.

"I love you," Derek murmured against his neck.

"I love you too," Alex said and kissed him again.

* * *

Alex peeked out of his room the next morning, "Okay…they should be asleep," he led Derek out, "Are you sure you don't want anything for breakfast?"

"Nah," Derek kissed him, "Thanks anyways. I don't want to run into-"

"Hello!" Brian walked out, "Good to see you two up so early! Why is that?"

"Uh…" Derek stuttered out.

"He has to get home early," Alex supplied, "His dad-"

"Okay," Brian put his hand up, silencing the blonde, "One; I taught you to lie better than that. Two; you have a hicky."

Alex sighed, "Go ahead."

"Did you use protection?" Justin called from the bedroom.

"Yes!" Derek said, "I'm not stupid."

"Neither am I," Alex agreed.

Brian pointed at Alex, "I have doubts on that one not being stupid."

Justin walked out, getting his shirt on, "Be nice."

"We're you safe?" Brian questions.

"Of course we were!" they said at the same time.

There was silence until-

"So get down to the dirty," Brian smirked, "Who topped?"

"None of your business!" they both snapped.

Brian looked at them both quickly and turned to Justin, "Derek topped."

"Wait…how did you know?" Derek asked, shocked.

"Just ignore him," Alex sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_There you have it. Bam! I lost my virginity. I just don't want to even think about JR and Emmett's reactions when I tell them at the diner today._

_-__ Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

Two high pitched squeaks filled Alex's ears.

Alex sighed, "Calm down."

"YOU DID IT!" JR yelled, "YOU TWO DID IT!"

"Who did it?" A patron questions.

"That's none of your damn business and I'd thank you to stay out of my personal affairs," Alex retorted.

"Dude, you just quoted my favorite movie in the word!" Trip said.

"What?" Alex demanded.

"Ace Ventura," Trip smiled.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Emmett, JR, please calm down. Look how calm Dustin is being," he gestured to the quiet blonde.

"Because he's scared of his accent!" Emmett snorted.

"Am not," Dustin mumbled quietly.

Alex sighed. His family was crazy on so many levels.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**

**Review Question: Should the Golds return as a new enemy for Rage- *ahem* **_**Brian**_** and his family?**


	15. Chapter 15: Let the Real Games Begin

**Summary: Seventeen years ago, if you told Brian Kinney he would be living in the house he bought for him and Justin with their son, Alex, he would have told you that you were full of it. Now, he would say he was happy. This is the life of one Alex Michael Taylor-Kinney.**

**A/N: My attention span is very hard to deal with. I have to be in the mood for a certain show. Before coming to work on this, I was writing a oneshot about Fred and George Wesley (that I have the feeling I'll never post). I had to go on YouTube and rewatch some stuff. So I decided to watch 1x22 (I think I'm stupid). So I was like "Oh, I'll just skip the bashing." So I'm scrolling through (estimating) and you know where I stop? "JUSTIN!" *bash* Yeah, my estimations were AMAZING on that one. *Sarcasm***

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE FIFTEEN – LET THE REAL GAMES BEGIN**

"What the hell?" Alex demanded, looking down the hallway.

Derek turned around from where he was leaning on his boyfriend's locker and saw Tommy Gold.

"What is he doing here?" JR whispered.

Alex shook his head, "I have no idea."

Derek jumped up from his place and cracked his knuckles, "I'll check, babe," he kissed Alex's cheek quickly before walking down the hallway, "What are you doing here, asshole?"

"My father and I are moving back here," Tommy said, "He also wants me to have ever opportunity I can get. So he's transferred me to the winning school."

"If you think you're getting on our team you're insane," Derek growled.

Tommy smirked, looking through his bag and found his new uniform.

Derek glared at him, "Jesse wouldn't do that."

"He did," Tommy said, "He knows I'm good, he knows you need me for the championships."

Derek scowled at him and Tommy smiled pleasantly, walking away.

* * *

"I can't wait for the show I'm doing," Justin smiled while he sat with Brian and the others at the diner, Brian's arm around his waist -as usual- tightly.

"I can't believe I have to miss it for a stupid business trip," Brian muttered bitterly.

"It's okay," Justin gave him a small smile, "It's only a week and you always see my work while it's getting-"

A loud screech-like noise cut Justin off from outside.

"Oh, hell no," Brian snapped, getting up and saw Ethan outside playing.

He walked out and simply said, "Leave."

"It's a free country," Ethan smirked.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out," Brian gritted his teeth.

Ethan rolled his eyes, "Why should I?"

"Because I'm going to kick your greasy haired ass!" Brian yelled, "This is private property!"

"This is public property!" Ethan countered, "And I have a permit to perform wherever I want!"

Brian gritted his teeth, gripping his fists, "Find somewhere else to perform!"

"I could report you for harassment!" Ethan yelled.

Brian scoffed, "I could do the same!"

Ethan rolled his eyes and started playing again.

Brian gritted his teeth and stomped back in the diner, "Justin, we need to go to Kinnetik."

"What? Why?" Justin asked.

"Because we're finished eating!" Brian yelled.

"Jeez, okay, I'm coming," Justin paid Debbie and followed Brian out the door.

The blonde sighed when he saw Ethan playing and Brian grabbed him around the waist and kissed him right in front of Ethan.

Justin sighed when he pulled away, "Possessive much?"

"I'm not allowed to kiss my husband?" Brian scoffed, grabbing his hand.

Justin sighed when they turned the street corner and stopped, turning and grabbing Brian's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Brian asked, amused.

"See this?" Justin waved his hand in his face, "This is my wedding ring. You gave it to me seventeen years ago after I came back from New York. We got married and we had vows. I said I loved you and I will _always_ be with you; even if you don't want me," he kissed his cheek, "So stop worrying about the fiddler."

"I'm not worrying," Brian protested, grabbing Justin's hand and continuing to walk to Kinnetik, "I'm showing him what he can't have."

Justin rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say."

Brian bumped his arm, "Shut up," he said simply.

"Make me," Justin said playfully.

"I can arrange that," Brian offered.

"Threat or promise?" Justin asked seriously.

Brian smiled at him, "I love you."

Justin kissed him again, "Love you too."

* * *

"I can't believe I can't walk you home," Derek was brooding after soccer practice.

"It's not your fault you have to go with your dad to the acceptance thing," Alex said.

Chris was accepting an award for his job and wanted Derek to be there.

"But it's dangerous!" Derek said.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Yes, the two blocks I walk on Liberty Avenue where I know _everyone_."

Derek sighed when his dad pulled up and honked the horn. He leaned over and kissed Alex deeply.

Alex pulled away and sighed, "Have fun."

Derek pecked his lips again and walked to the car, "HEY, ALEX!" he yelled.

Alex whipped around and tilted his head.

"I LOVE YOU!" he yelled loudly.

Alex laughed, "I love you too," he rolled his eyes and started walking home.

* * *

"No," Brian said, looking over the application for a job at Kinnetik.

Justin was lying on the couch in his office, obviously not doing his job.

"It will bring us great publicity!" Cynthia said quickly, "He's famous."

"He's also an ass," Justin piped up.

"Don't you have a job to do?!" Cynthia snapped.

Justin laughed, "Probably."

Cynthia glared at Brian.

"It's his break!" Brian defended.

Cynthia scoffed, "He's been in here since noon!"

"So?" Brian snorted.

"It's three!" Cynthia snapped.

"He's had a hard day," Brian pointed out, "I mean...he had to draw somethings...then we fucked...so now he's tired."

Cynthia looked shocked, "You two...in your office?!"

"Of course not!" Justin sounded offended.

"We did it in my private bathroom," Brian snorted, "Duh."

Cynthia shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, "You need to hire him. We need him on board."

"Ethan Gold is a cheating asshole that does nothing but try to weasel his way into Justin's life!" Brian yelled.

Cynthia sighed, "Will you let him weasel his way into your life?" she asked Justin.

"Nope," the blonde said simply.

"There," Cynthia crossed her arms.

Brian gritted his teeth, "What can he even _do_?"

"He'll help us in our commercials," Cynthia said, "And he'll bring in more clients."

Brian sighed as she walked out.

"This sucks," Justin pointed out as he walked over and sat in the chair in front of Brian's desk.

"And not in the positive, life-affirming way," Brian groaned.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me," Derek gritted his teeth as he sat down in the diner.

"What do you want?" Brian demanded.

Derek sighed, "I got back yesterday from my trip and Tommy keeps trying to get close to Alex."

"Wait...he's trying to do that?" Brian asked uncertainly, "Ethan keeps trying to talk to Justin."

Derek gritted his teeth, "These Golds are really starting to piss me off."

"You aren't the only one," Brian snorted, "Just watch my kid, okay?"

Derek sighed, "Fine."

* * *

"Hey, Alex," a voice said.

Alex whipped around at his locker and saw Tommy Gold standing there, leaning on his lockers.

"What do you want?" Alex demanded, taking a step back.

"You," Tommy said simply.

Alex laughed bitterly, "Yeah right. You've basically been trying to kill me in soccer for years!"

"I was trying to be funny," Tommy defended.

"My ankle sure thought that," Alex glared.

Tommy sighed, "I like you, and I really do. What do you say about being with me and ditching the bad boy cliché?"

"How about no?" Alex took a step back.

"Wow," Tommy said, "You're the first person to ever say no to me, and it's really hot," he took a step forward trapping Alex between the wall and the lockers.

Alex went to walk away and Tommy put a hand on his chest and pushed him back, "What's the rush?"

Alex glared at him, "Leave me alone."

"Why?" Tommy smirked.

"Because I don't like you!" Alex snapped, "I'm with Derek so just leave me alone!"

"And why should I do that?" Tommy asked, putting a hand on his waist.

"Because his boyfriend said so!" a voice snapped.

Tommy whipped around and saw Derek standing there. Before he could even say anything, Derek had him pinned on the wall.

"If you **ever** even _breathe_ in his direction again, I'll-" Derek started.

"Derek," Alex whispered, "He's not worth it! You're going to get in trouble!"

Derek shoved Tommy down to the ground and grabbed Alex's hand and walked out of the school, dragging Alex with him.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	16. Chapter 16: Hold On to Sixteen

**Summary: Seventeen years ago, if you told Brian Kinney he would be living in the house he bought for him and Justin with their son, Alex, he would have told you that you were full of it. Now, he would say he was happy. This is the life of one Alex Michael Taylor-Kinney.**

**A/N: You can't blame me for not updating. Go blame Ryan fucking Murphy for breaking up my second OTP. It's happening in season four, it's been confirmed. I hope he knows what he's doing. Sigh. I finally did this! Here you go!**

**A/N2: I used a wiki answer thing for the rose colors. If they're wrong, it's not my fault.**

*** Episode name from John Mellancamp's "Jack & Diane."**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE SIXTEEN - HOLD ON TO SIXTEEN AS LONG AS YOU CAN**

"Wake up," someone shook Alex.

"Fuck off," the blonde snapped.

Justin sighed, "We made you something for your birthday."

"I can't eat cake on my diet," Alex snapped.

Brian scoffed from the doorway, "You look anorexic as it is. Now get your ass up."

Alex threw a pillow at his head and turned over.

Brian sighed, "Move over, Sunshine."

Justin stepped to the side.

Brian walked over and grabbed his mattress, flipping it over.

"What the hell?!" Alex yelled.

Brian shrugged.

"I can sleep like this too," Alex muttered.

Brian sighed, picking up the mattress and picked Alex up, hauling him over his shoulder.

"What the hell?!" Alex demanded again, "Put me down, asshole!"

"Nope," Brian sat him on the stool by the counter, "You're going to sit there and not be a bitch because I'll slap you."

Alex rolled his eyes and Brian put a bowl of cereal in front of him.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "This is the cereal I eat every morning."

"Yeah, but we poured the milk in and found a bowl and everything!" Justin smiled as he gave Brian a cup of coffee.

Brian smiled, kissing him.

"I'm going to the soccer field after school," Alex said.

Justin laughed, "No you're not."

Alex glared at them.

"Derek is picking you up," Brian said, "And taking you somewhere magical."

"His bed?" Alex deadpanned.

Justin and Brian's eyes both widened.

* * *

Alex gritted his teeth when he saw his locker. It was covered in cards that had Trip, JR, Derek, and Dustin's handwriting all over them.

"Hello," someone said from behind him.

"Not in the mood today, Tommy," Alex said as he opened his locker, putting in his combination quickly.

"I bought you a present for your birthday," Tommy said.

Alex sighed, "Not interested."

"But I spent money," Tommy leaned on his lockers, "Look, it's a red rose, it symbolizes love."

Alex rolled his eyes.

"Excuse you," Derek grabbed the back of his shirt and moved him out of the way, a hand behind his back.

Alex sighed, "You're going to go with this whole birthday thing too?"

"Of course," Derek pecked his lips and took out five roses from behind his back, all different colors.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Gay pride?"

"Nope," Derek said, "A yellow rose means friendship because I'm in love with my best friend," he handed it to him.

Alex looked down at it, a small smile on his lips.

"A lilac rose means love at first sight," he handed it to Alex.

Alex pursed his lips, smiling still.

"Orange means enthusiasm and desire," Derek handed another to Alex.

Alex blushed.

"Light pink means happiness," Derek handed him that one.

Alex smiled at him.

Derek smiled, "And a red one means love."

Alex hugged his neck tightly, holding the roses, "I love them. I love you."

"Still think this birthday thing is stupid?" Derek laughed.

Alex rolled his eyes.

"Go away," Derek told Tommy.

Tommy rolled his eyes, putting his rose on the top of the lockers and going away.

* * *

"C'mon," Derek drug him down the street.

"Why are we going in the diner?" Alex demanded.

Derek smiled, kissing him, "You can't blame me," and drug him inside.

"SURPRISE!" his family yelled.

Alex sighed.

Derek smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his cheek.

The decorations were light blue, Alex's favorite color.

Lindsay, Melanie, Gus, Brian, Justin, Michael, Ben, Hunter, Callie, Ted, Emmett, JR, Debbie, Trip, Dustin, and Chris were all there.

"You guys are really overdoing this," Alex sighed.

"You're sixteen!" JR said, "This is your sweet sixteen! You're lucky we didn't rent a big place and hire a DJ!"

Alex rolled his eyes.

"Alright, you," Emmett grabbed his shoulders and made him sit down, "You're opening presents."

Brian and Justin got him a key. Not just any key though, a key to a Jeep they had bought him for after he got his license. Ted managed to get three tickets to a concert. Alex didn't really want to know how he got them. Michael and Ben got him a soccer ball. JR got him a DVD set of one of the shows he liked. Emmett got him a designer shirt, telling him he wanted him to look a little nicer than t-shirts and ratty jeans. Then Derek kissed his cheek and said he was perfect. Debbie got him the sneakers he'd been begging his dads to buy for months. Hunter and Callie got him condoms. Callie shook her head, saying something about immature husbands. Lindsay got him a card with fifty dollars, Melanie and Gus signed their names too.

"Thanks, guys," Alex smiled, "This was great."

"Now for the best one," Brian said, "We're allowing you to stay the night at Derek's house!"

Chris grumped.

"QUIET! BRIAN IS TALKING!" Brian yelled, very cocky (and for once not in the dirty way) of himself, "You guys always want to do so much romantic shit and there's a meteor shower. So go watch that, make out, cuddle, whatever the fuck it is you teenagers do. Happy birthday."

"Justin, do you really think that's a good idea?" Lindsay asked.

"Let them have a little fun," Justin said, "They're responsible."

"Responsible?" Lindsay laughed, "He's being raised by you two!"

Justin laughed at her in shock, "Excuse me?"

"Oh please," Melanie scoffed, "You don't see a pattern developing?"

"I don't like where this is going," JR whispered.

"Uh…no," Justin snorted.

"The young blonde going after the older badboy," Lindsay gestured to Alex and Derek.

"The nerd friend," Melanie gestured to Trip.

"The smart boyfriend-" Lindsay started to say something, looking at Dustin.

"Okay!" Dustin yelled, "This is getting like really offensive and rude! We're our own people! God! Just leave everyone the fuck alone and stop trying to intrude! If you wanted to be a part of Alex's life you wouldn't have went straight back to fucking CANADA after he was born and you would have tried spending time with him! Justin and Brian have done a wonderful job at raising Alex and he's a nice person! GOD! This family is bonkers!" he yelled and sat back down.

There was a really long silence.

"That was hot," Trip said.

"TRIP!" they all yelled.

Alex stood there, swallowing.

"Babe?" Derek asked.

"Alex?" Brian asked.

Alex shook his head, "You guys ruin everything. Can't we just have ONE party without you guys starting something?" he whispered.

"Alex…" Lindsay started.

"Don't," Alex shook his head, grabbing Derek's hand and walking out.

* * *

Alex sighed as he sat on the roof.

"You okay?" Derek asked as he climbed back up, handing Alex a beer.

Alex shrugged, looking at the beer bottle, "I just…they're so tiring."

Derek smiled, bumping him, "That's why you have me. I'm the awesome one."

Alex smiled, looking up at the lights shooting across the sky.

"This is awesome," Derek smiled.

"Yeah," Alex whispered, leaning on him.

"I got you something else," Derek said, taking out a CD case with 'ALEX' written across it, "I picked out a bunch of songs that remind me of you."

Alex smiled, "You're right. You're awesome," he kissed him, "And amazing."

Derek laughed, kissing back.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_They better apologize. I'm okay with the drama if it's just us. But they embarrassed me in front of Derek on my birthday. Frankly? It pissed me off._

_That CD Derek gave me? It was amazing. Even if something even resembling a mix tape is super nineties. He put a lot of romantic songs on there. I never thought I'd say this, but Crazier by Taylor Swift was my favorite._

_I love him. He's so thoughtful and…well, amazing. Brian better never bring up his rule about high school relationships never lasting because I know a bunch of people that theirs did. Dad was in high school when he met Brian._

_I hope we last. I haven't ever doubted we would._

_-__ Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

Alex smiled, lying back on his bed.

_You lift my feet off the ground._

_You spin me around._

_You make me crazier, crazier._

_Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes._

_You make me crazier, crazier._

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**

**A/N: Nobody better knock Taylor Swift. I bite, just like Alex.**


	17. Chapter 17: Proud

**Summary: Seventeen years ago, if you told Brian Kinney he would be living in the house he bought for him and Justin with their son, Alex, he would have told you that you were full of it. Now, he would say he was happy. This is the life of one Alex Michael Taylor-Kinney.**

**A/N: If any of you noticed, I don't spend days proofreading this thing. I write it on my shitty laptop that turns off if you even move it, put it on a chip, stick it in the computer in the living room, hit spell check, fix it, and post it. That usually happens in an hour.**

**A/N2: Rewatching the episode where Justin says yes to marrying Brian makes me happy. That's why I'm in such a good mood (even though I got no reviews for episode sixteen so far).**

*** Three more episodes until the two part finale.**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE SEVENTEEN - PROUD**

"Alex, sweetie, can you go to the store and get me some more decorations?" Debbie called as he served the last plate of food for the day.

"Sure!" the blonde called, taking off his apron.

Pride fest was upon Liberty Avenue. It was Alex's first and Derek's second. Derek had snuck out to the first one. Trip had been to three now and JR had been to seven. It was also Dustin's first pride and Trip was excited to take him.

Alex sighed as he walked out of the party store, two bags in his hands.

He bumped into someone and fell to the ground, his decorations going everywhere, "Watch it!" he yelled and his eyes widened when he saw he'd knocked Craig Taylor to the ground when he fell.

"Uh...hey," Alex said awkwardly as Craig helped him pick up his stuff.

"Hey," Craig sighed, "I guess we haven't been introduced. I'm Craig Taylor...your grandfather."

"Yeah," Alex muttered, shaking his hand, "Alex Taylor-Kinney."

"Taylor-Kinney?" Craig questioned, "Why not Taylor?"

"Because my dad is married to Brian," Alex said, "He still wanted people to know he's Justin Taylor the artist but he's legally married to Brian."

"Oh," Craig said awkwardly.

"Thanks," Alex said when they were done picking everything up.

Craig nodded and sighed, "Could you…put a good word in for me with your dads?"

Alex pursed his lips, "I can't really do that if you didn't do anything to deserve it," he dug around in his pocket for an invite, "Tomorrow is the start of pride weekend. PFLAG is marking tomorrow in the parade. My entire family is marching. Maybe…you could attend, try to show them you've changed," he said quietly.

Craig sighed, looking at the invite.

"See you," Alex waved and walked off.

* * *

"Finished!" Alex jumped off the ladder as he hung up the last decoration.

"Oh God," Brian said, "Debbie corrupted Alex."

"I think I did good!" Alex laughed.

Derek walked up behind him and spun him around, "How have you _not_ had your first pride?"

"My dads insisted I waited until I was sixteen," Alex smiled, "He said that was a good age to start."

JR rolled her eyes and crossed her arms when Melanie walked in with Lindsay.

"Hi, Jenny," Melanie smiled.

"Hey," JR said simply, "And it's JR."

"Right," Melanie said awkwardly.

JR rolled her eyes, going over and flopping down beside Emmett.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

JR sighed, "Melanie keeps trying to spend time with me."

"The nerve of that woman!" Emmett said sarcastically, "Your mother wants to get to know you."

JR crossed her arms, "She would know me if she would have stayed. Michael said she fought all those years for custody and left a few months later because she found a job in Canada. It's bullshit."

Emmett sighed.

"I like it here though," JR shrugged, "You can be my mother."

Emmett laughed.

"Now c'mon," JR stood up, "You have to help me pick out what to wear tomorrow. I'm thinking glitter."

Emmett laughed, "I've taught you well," he walked out with her.

Melanie watched after them, a jealous look on her face.

"Ready for your first pride?" Derek smiled, wrapping his arms around Alex's waist and putting his chin on his shoulder.

Alex smiled, turning around and kissing him quickly, "Of course."

Brian laughed, "You'll love it. Booze, drugs-"

Justin gave him a look.

"Which you won't be doing," Brian said, "It's just a chance to be more proud than usual. Like Emmett times two."

Trip laughed, "That will be horrible."

"What do we wear?" Alex asked, "I'm not asking Em for help."

"Uh…regular clothes," Brian shrugged, "Or rainbow colors."

Dustin smiled, "I want to wear rainbow colors."

Trip smiled, kissing his cheek.

Derek smiled, "This is going to be awesome."

* * *

"Pride weekend!" Emmett said happily as they walked under the banner.

"Oh my God," Justin laughed.

"What?" Brian asked.

"De ja vu," Justin laughed.

Brian raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Justin corrected, laughing.

"Come on, it's almost time for the parade," Derek smiled, "My dad is marching!"

"A lot of people's dads could be marching," Alex mumbled.

"What?" Justin laughed.

Alex shrugged, going silent, "Let's go!"

* * *

Alex looked around nervously as they marched.

"Are you okay?" Jennifer called as she walked with Tucker, trying to talk over the music.

"Yeah, I'm great!" Alex called, "This is amazing."

Alex yelped when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and picked him up.

"Miss me?" Derek whispered in his head.

"Dream on," Alex laughed, "You practically assaulted me!"

"But it was sexually and you liked it," Derek smiled, kissing his cheek.

Alex laughed again, looking around and gave Craig a small smile when he saw him walking alone.

"Dude!" Trip ran up, dragging Dustin, "Craig is here."

Jennifer's eyes widened, "What?"

"Uh, yeah, he's marching in the parade," Dustin whispered.

Jennifer shook her head, "He has no right to be here."

Alex pursed his lips, "Maybe he's changed his views."

"Maybe he's planning to kill us all!" JR yelled hauntingly.

"Quiet down," Alex hissed.

Jennifer sighed, "I just hope Justin doesn't see him."

"Or worse," Derek said, "Brian."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" they heard Brian yell.

"He saw him," JR said.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	18. Chapter 18: Promises

**Summary: Seventeen years ago, if you told Brian Kinney he would be living in the house he bought for him and Justin with their son, Alex, he would have told you that you were full of it. Now, he would say he was happy. This is the life of one Alex Michael Taylor-Kinney.**

***A/N: To answer a question: YES! There will be a season two if I have some help. I need readers to give me ideas for it. It can be in a review or a PM but you need to submit them SOON! Because after the finale I'll be writing a preview of season two. *Please* help me out here.**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE EIGHTEEN - PROMISES**

Alex ran over with the others, "Brian, calm down!" he hissed.

"He has NO RIGHT to be here!" Brian yelled, "He's homophobic! He hit Sunshine! He kicked him out! He got him arrested!"

Justin sighed, "Brian, please calm down-"

"NO!" Brian yelled at him and Justin winced. Brian sighed, "Sorry."

"Brian, what the hell is-" Michael stopped when he saw Craig, "Look, I can deal with Chris because he's Derek's dad, but not this!"

"He hates us!" Ted added.

Brian gritted his teeth, "Stay away from me, stay away from Justin, stay away from my son, and stay away from my family!" he yelled loudly, grabbing Justin's hand and dragging him away.

Alex looked down and gave Craig a sympathetic smile and walked off with Derek.

* * *

Derek sighed as he lay in his bed. Alex was supposed to be coming soon. He looked at the small box he had on his bedside table. Alex was going to reject him, he just knew it.

Derek smiled when he heard his door open, turning towards the wall and acting like he was sleeping.

Alex jumped on top of him and Derek laughed when he sat on him.

"What are you doing?" Derek laughed.

Alex giggled, kissing his neck, "I missed you."

"Yes, six hours is just horrible," Derek kissed him, "I want to ask you something."

Alex sat up, "Yeah?"

"Do you trust me?" Derek smiled.

The blonde scoffed, "Duh."

"If I made you a promise...you know I would keep it, right?" Derek smiled.

Alex sighed, "Der, I'm going to start getting sarcastic."

"Okay," Derek grabbed the box off of the table.

"Don't you dare!" Alex said quickly, "I'm sixteen! Stop that-"

Derek laughed, "It's a promise ring."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Here," Derek said, opening the box and it was a silver band with the day they started dating engraved in it.

Alex smiled at him.

Derek took it out of the box and slipped it on his finger, "I promise to always love you, to always protect you, and to always take your side, even when you're wrong-"

Alex kissed him deeply.

Derek laughed, pulling away, "I'm guessing you like it-"

Alex kissed him again.

* * *

"Stop," Justin said as he leaned on the counter and Alex tried to escape to his room.

Alex sighed, sitting on the stool, "What?" he asked, though he knew what this was going to be about.

"What's with the ring?" Justin sighed.

"It's a promise ring," Alex said quietly, twisting the ring on his finger.

"Aww," Justin smiled, "Want to play a trick on Brian?"

Alex smirked, "I think we're having the same thoughts on this one, dad."

* * *

Brian sighed as he walked into the house after work and smiled when he saw Justin in the kitchen making dinner with Alex sitting on a stool.

He walked up behind Justin and kissed his neck, "Hello, Sunshine," he turned to Alex, "Hey, blondie."

Justin smiled, pecking his lips.

Alex tapped his ring on the counter, acting like he wasn't doing it to get Brian's attention.

"What the fuck is that?!" Brian yelled.

Alex shrugged, "A ring."

"What kind of ring?" Brian demanded.

"An engagement ring," he lied easily.

"That's it, I'm going to kill him," Brian went to get his coat and Justin and Alex started laughing so hard Alex fell off of the stools.

Brian glared at them.

"Bri, it's a promise ring," Justin said between laughs.

Brian glared at them.

"Aw, don't be like that," Justin laughed, "It just shows how much you care."

"I can't believe you went along with that," Brian laughed quietly, walking over, "Maybe I should punish you," he said suggestively.

"OKAY!" Alex said quickly, "I'm going to Derek's or something. Just...let me know when it's safe to come back!" he grabbed his jacket and shoes and walked out.

Justin smirked at Brian.

"Don't be smug, it scared me," Brian grabbed him around the waist quickly.

"Aw, you do care about him," Justin sang.

Brian laughed and got a serious face suddenly.

"Don't. You. Da-re!" Justin stuttered when Brian picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, "Put me down, Brian!"

Brian laughed, "No can do."

"Stop being such a caveman," Justin snorted.

Brian laughed again, throwing him on the bed and kissing him.

Justin kissed him back.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Three weeks until the championships. We're all nervous. Except Tommy. He's a cocky (pardon the pun) asshole and is hardly practicing. I'm thankful the coach put him on defense because he doesn't have enough practice. I could stand to think of him up front._

_Do you know how hard it is to right with a ring when you're left handed? It feels weird. But I love it because it's amazing and so is he. On top of soccer and football, he can sing. He doesn't do it because he thinks he sucks but he does under his breath all the time, or when I stay the night –or when he stays at my house- he'll sing in the shower or when he thinks I'm asleep he'll sing along to his iPod. He never goes to sleep before me, it seems._

_Dad is staying at Daphne's house tonight because he hasn't seen her in over a year. Brian is pouting and Uncle Michael is taking him to Babylon. Dad said I'm to report to him if I think Brian has had sex with a trick or he brings one home. I'd hate to think after eighteen years that something like that would happen._

_Derek is coming over soon anyways. Dad said he could stay because I didn't want to be alone. Okay, that is made up; I don't care if I'm alone. But I just wanted Derek to come over._

_- Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

Derek sighed as he lay on the couch in the living room, his arm around Alex while his boyfriend was squeezed between him and the back of the couch.

"Why can't we just go in your room?" Derek laughed, "You can't be comfortable. You can't even see the movie."

Alex sighed, "Dad told me to watch Brian."

"He's still paranoid about that?" Derek asked.

Alex sighed again, "You wouldn't believe some of the stuff my dad used to put up with," he rolled his eyes, "Brian hardly goes to Babylon when dad isn't home after. He's just a little tense."

"So we just have to make sure he doesn't fall down because of how drunk or high he is and make sure he didn't fuck anyone," Derek shrugged.

Alex rolled his eyes, "I'd rather not like to think about him doing that."

Derek rolled his eyes back at him, nuzzling his nose in his hair and closing his eyes, "Wake me up when he gets home."

Alex smiled, "Okay."

* * *

Alex shook Derek when the door opened.

"What?" Derek snorted, wiping the drool off of his chin.

Alex wrinkled his nose then said, "Brian is back," he whispered.

Derek peeked up over the couch and shrugged, "He's alone. Just go back to sleep," he mumbled tiredly.

"Let's at least move to my bed," Alex sighed, "Your neck will hurt in the morning."

Derek sighed, getting up and looked at Brian, "Did you get laid?"

Brian shrugged, obviously drunk.

Derek rolled his eyes, holding Alex's hand, "Go to bed, Brian."

"Don't tell me what to do," he mumbled but went to bed anyways.

"Do you think-" Alex started.

"No," Derek said simply, "He's just drunk. C'mon, let's go to bed."

Alex smiled and lay down in the bed beside him.

Derek wrapped his arms around him and went back to sleep.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	19. Chapter 19: Fiddlers Fall off the Roof

**Summary: Seventeen years ago, if you told Brian Kinney he would be living in the house he bought for him and Justin with their son, Alex, he would have told you that you were full of it. Now, he would say he was happy. This is the life of one Alex Michael Taylor-Kinney.**

**A/N: This is two episodes in one because I wanted to end the Tommy plot line and do this before the finale next episode.**

**Warning: Everyone is a little OOC in this chapter. Brian was a little pissed at Claire.**

*** Follow me on tumblr (latenightauthor . tumblr. com) for spoilers and information on any stories. I just got one and I have no idea how any of it works so if anyone knows send me a PM to explain. (PLEASE)**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE NINTEEN - MEETING BRIAN'S FAMILY  
-or-  
THE FIDDLERS FALL OFF THE ROOF**

"YOU BITCH!"

Alex laughed as he ran down the street, Brian chasing after him. Brian seemed to be very defensive about his briefcase and he wanted to pick on him. So he took it and ran. Brian had chased him two blocks at this point.

"I KNOW YOU ARE!" Alex yelled as he started to run passed the church and Brian managed to trip him and he fell to the ground.

"HA!" Brian said.

Alex glared at him and wrapped his legs around Brian's ankles and tripped him, making him fall.

"HA!" the blonde said, "TAKE THAT!"

"Brian?" a voice gasped.

Brian looked up at the white haired woman and a brown haired woman and sighed, "Great job, sonnyboy."

"What the fuck did I do?" Alex snorted, getting up.

Brian sighed, getting up also and snatched the briefcase from him, "Let's just go."

"Brian!" Claire yelled, "Is this another kid you're fucking?"

Brian glared at her like he wanted to rip her to shreds, "This is my son, you idiotic bitch," he growled.

Joan's eyes widened, "Y-Your son?"

"Yeah, I have two of them now," Brian glared at them, "Alex, let's go. Now."

Alex went to walk away until-

"Is he one of those too?" Joan asked.

Brian whipped around, "One of _what_, mother?"

"A fag!" Claire yelled.

"Hell yeah, I am!" Alex yelled.

Joan sighed, "Brian, you're corrupting the next generation!"

"Corrupting?" Brian snorted, "Wow, mother."

"Are you still with that bitchy twink?" Claire snorted.

"Don't insult my father!" Alex yelled and Brian grabbed the back of his shirt to hold him back.

Joan shook her head, "I thought Brian was your father."

"Not biologically," Brian growled, "But the papers say I'm as much of a father to him as _Justin_ is," he looked at Alex, "Why does everyone doubt that?"

Alex shrugged.

"Whatever," Brian sighed, "Let's go. We're supposed to meet your dad at the diner," he drug Alex away before Joan and Claire could say anything else.

"Are all the other family members I don't know like this?" Alex laughed as he walked with Brian.

"I don't know about Justin's family," Brian said, "But mine are."

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Derek whispered.

Trip nodded, "Show him whose boss."

Derek took a deep breath and walked up to Tommy at his locker.

"Can I help you?" he sneered.

Derek gritted his teeth, "I want you to leave my boyfriend alone."

Tommy rolled his eyes, "And what are you going to do about it?"

Derek laughed, "You don't want to know what I'll do about it," he narrowed his eyes.

Tommy's eyes widened when he saw the look on Derek's face and scurried away.

Derek laughed, "I can't believe that worked."

"You just have to make them believe you'll hurt them," Trip laughed, "Were you going to hurt him?"

"Hell no," Derek rolled his eyes, "I haven't beaten anyone up since two months ago."

"Why?" Trip asked as they walked to class.

Derek sighed, "He owed me money."

"Classy," Trip snorted.

* * *

"He's really pissing me off," Brian said as he sat in his office.

"So fire him," Justin said simply, lying on the couch.

Brian rolled his eyes, "I swear you have no experience in business. I have to have a legitimate reason to fire him."

"Then use sexual harassment, I'll say he tried to come onto me," Justin shrugged.

Brian sighed, "Lying gets you nowhere, Sunshine."

Justin rolled his eyes.

Cynthia walked in and sighed, looking at Justin, "Doesn't he have an art department to run?"

"Probably," Brian shrugged.

Cynthia rolled her eyes, "Mr. Gold wants a meeting with you. He says he has an advertising idea for one of your clients. He's talking about the one for the new music shop downtown."

Brian rolled his eyes, "Fine, send him in. Justin, don't you have a job to do?"

Justin shrugged and continued lying there, drawing on his sketch pad, "Works been slow lately."

"We have over thirty clients," Brian pointed out as Cynthia left.

Justin sighed, "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Right now? Yes," Brian said simply.

"That just makes me want to stay more," Justin smirked and acted like he was asleep as the door opened.

"Wow, good to see you make your employees work," Ethan snorted.

Brian shrugged, "Well, he's my husband, he gets special privileges," he narrowed his eyes, "Now what do you want?"

Ethan sat down, "There's a client that has a music store-"

"I know," Brian rolled his eyes; "Clients run passed me before I pass them to the employees, genius."

"Anyways," Ethan said, "I could play one of my pieces in the background of the commercials."

"Fine," Brian said simply, "Leave."

"And I need to talk to Justin," Ethan added.

"Hey, Justin!" Brian said, "Do you want to talk to Ethan?"

"No," Justin snorted.

"Bye," Brian waved.

"Look," Ethan said, "I just want to apologize."

Justin jumped up, "I don't care about your apologies, Ethan! It's been almost twenty years! I didn't even remember you until you came here."

"Justin..." Ethan put a hand on his arm.

Justin jerked away, "Don't touch me. Brian! Fire him!" he whined.

"I told you I can't without a reason!" Brian sighed, "I'd get sued."

"You were discussing ways to fire me?" Ethan asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Justin said bluntly.

Ethan shook his head, "You guys are unbelievable."

"Yeah," Justin said again, "Now why don't you just go find a job somewhere far away? Isn't that what you were doing before you came here? Why did you come back anyways?"

Ethan stayed silent.

"Well?" Brian crossed his arms.

Ethan sighed, "I wanted to win you back."

Justin glared at him, "It's never going to happen. Leave!"

"But-" Ethan started.

"Leave!" Justin said again, "Get out!"

Ethan sighed, shaking his head and walking out.

* * *

"How was your day?" Justin asked as Alex came in, Derek following behind him.

"Really nice actually," Alex laughed as he sat down at the counter, "Tommy didn't say a word to me."

Derek pointed at himself behind Alex's back and jumped up and down, mouthing "IT WAS ME!"

Brian nodded, laughing and he walked over, whispering, "We took down a fiddler today too."

"Awesome," Derek laughed.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Next week is the championships. I am beyond nervous! I can't believe what's happened in the past year for me!_

_I mean…I met the love of my life, lost my virginity, turned sixteen, and made some of the best friends I'll ever have. The only thing that could make it better is winning those championships._

_The only bad this about this? The bad feelings about this whole thing is still there. Whatever, I'm sure it's nothing._

_-__ Alex Taylor-Kinney_

**END OF EPISODE**


	20. Chapter 20: Season One Finale Part One

**Summary: Seventeen years ago, if you told Brian Kinney he would be living in the house he bought for him and Justin with their son, Alex, he would have told you that you were full of it. Now, he would say he was happy. This is the life of one Alex Michael Taylor-Kinney.**

**A/N: Well, here we are. The almost end of season one. I'd like to thank you all for your continued support and suggestions. Thanks to ihavesecrets, Ireland22, THE STRAIGHT FAN, VAmpireAcademy6, fullmoonwolf950, Predec2, and twilightobsession20 for all the encouraging reviews, they really helped me write more.**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE TWENTY - FINALE (PART ONE)**

"Whoa," Alex said as he looked around the championships.

"We're going to die," JR whispered.

"Don't be so dramatic!" Derek said, jumping around.

Alex laughed, "How can you be so excited?"

"Because I drank three cups of coffee this morning," Derek said seriously.

Brian's eyes widened, "Did you know about that?" he asked Chris.

Chris shook his head no.

"Great," Justin sighed, "What do we do when he crashes?"

"Well...we can do the same thing we do with alcohol at Babylon, just get him more when he's hung over," Emmett suggested.

Chris sighed, "That's not true! And coffee is nothing like alcohol!""

Emmett shrugged.

"It's worth a shot," Ted said, "They have coffee at the concession stand."

"Okay, let's not freak out about coffee," Ben said as they braided through the huge crowd of people. This was way different then their everyday soccer game.

* * *

"Okay, guys," Jesse said, "There is no reason to be nervous."

They all glared at him.

"Maybe a little," Jesse corrected, "But you guys are amazing players. Does anyone have anything to add?"

"I do," Alex said from beside him, "That team has uniforms that make them look like those little bitches from the Harry Potter books."

They all looked over. It was a little true. They had black jerseys with red and dark yellow around the neck with black shorts."

"Alex," Jesse hissed, "Good sportsmanship."

"Right," Alex said, "Let's go have fun!" he said sarcastically, "AND GET TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!" he said loudly.

Derek put a hand over his mouth, "And I thought I was hyper. What did you do? Crack?"

"I drank five hour energy!" Alex shrugged, bouncing a little.

"Um…did you sip it?" JR asked.

"You're supposed to do that?" Alex asked, "I just downed the whole thing like it was a shot."

"This is going to end horribly," Jesse pinched the bridge of his nose and took out his clipboard, assigning spots quickly.

* * *

"Alex, stop moving," Derek hissed from his place to his left as his boyfriend practically vibrated from his place at striker, "Don't make me tell Jesse to put Tommy up here!"

Alex sighed, "Well there's no mean to be mean," he smiled when the ref blew the whistle and kicked the ball.

* * *

It was the last inning and it was a tie. No matter how cliché it was for the ending of the game, it was a tie. One more goal and they would get it. Alex had been at striker for the whole game, but he was finally wearing down.

"You okay?" JR called.

Alex nodded, "Let's do this."

The ref blew the whistle and the other team kicked, but Alex quickly stole the ball off of them, passing it to JR.

She passed it to Derek and Derek passed it back to Alex.

Alex pursed his lips, making a split decision and shot the ball.

It went straight into the goal and the ref blew the whistle at the last second.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jesse yelled and covered his mouth with his clipboard.

Derek hugged Alex so tightly that they almost fell down.

"Guys," Jesse ran over, "I know you want to celebrate, but you have to do the whole good game thing."

"Right," Alex laughed in shock, "Holy shit! I just did that!"

"Yeah!" JR said in shock.

They went through the good game procedure, hitting everyone's hands and walking in a line saying good game, making them all feel like two year old, then they ran over to the benches, cheering and hugging each other.

"Dude!" Trip ran over with Dustin, "You just did that!"

"Yeah, I've heard!" Alex said in shock.

Dustin laughed, "Holy shit!"

"Let's all extend our vocabulary a little, boys," Brian said as he walked over, "Good job, blondie."

Justin hugged Alex, "You were amazing!" he laughed.

"Drinks! Drinks! Drinks!" Ted and Emmett started.

"No! No! No!" Justin mocked them.

They both crossed their arms.

"Look," Justin laughed, "Jesse said he was going to meet us all at the diner, we're going to have a nice dinner, and go home. Alex is still vibrating anyways."

Brian snickered.

"You are all very dirty minded people," Dustin said quietly.

* * *

"This was nice," Jesse laughed, looking at the very large red trophy on the desk, "Where the hell are we putting this thing?"

"I suggest the gym," Trip said, "So you can watch it and those football douche bags won't vandalize it."

Derek cleared his throat.

"No offence," Trip added.

"We're going home, does anyone want a ride?" Brian asked.

"I'll come, my dad already had to go home," Derek got up, holding Alex's hand.

Dustin sighed, "I guess I'm coming, my parents couldn't make it."

Trip groaned, "But my dad is supposed to pick me up in a few minutes."

"You two can be apart for a while," Jesse laughed.

"Okay, we're going," Justin led Brian, Alex, Derek, and Dustin out of the diner.

"Bye, guys!" they called.

* * *

"That was amazing! That trophy was huge!" Justin laughed from the passenger seat.

"I miss Trip," Dustin said quietly.

"Dude!" Derek scolded.

Dustin shrugged.

Derek smiled, "Things are finally falling into place."

"I love you guys, you're hilarious," Brian snorted.

"Aww, he learned to pronounce the L word," Justin laughed.

"Lesbian?" Brian smirked.

"I love you the most," Derek kissed Alex.

Justin kissed Brian's cheek while he was driving, "I love-"

The car jerked and slid to the side. A car hit them on the passenger side where Justin and Alex were.

Justin banged his head off of the dashboard when another car rear ended them and went unconscious.

Alex had already hit his head and the glass was all over him while Dustin had a lot of cuts on him and was also unconscious, losing a lot of blood.

"Shit!" Brian cursed, "Are any of you still awake?!" he asked urgently.

"Sorta," Alex's speech slurred.

"Alex!" Brian turned around, "Keep your eyes open, okay? Derek!"

"Huh?" Derek asked, his arm was broken, Brian could tell that much about his injuries.

"Keep your eyes open, you guys," Brian said quickly and was about to get his phone when he heard sirens.

Brian turned to Justin, "Justin…Sunshine, you gotta wake up."

"You okay?" Derek whispered.

Alex shook his head no, "I'm tired."

"Don't-" Derek started.

That was the last thing he heard before his vision went black. In his half-conscious state, he felt someone's coat being put over him just in time as the glass in the windows busted from the fire.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**

**A/N: *grabs computer and hides under a rock***


	21. Chapter 21: Season One Finale Part Two

**Summary: Seventeen years ago, if you told Brian Kinney he would be living in the house he bought for him and Justin with their son, Alex, he would have told you that you were full of it. Now, he would say he was happy. This is the life of one Alex Michael Taylor-Kinney.**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON ONE  
EPISODE TWENTY-ONE - FINALE (PART TWO)**

"BRIAN!" Everyone –Michael, Ben, Emmett, JR, Ted, Debbie, Hunter, Callie, Trip, Chris, Lindsay, and Gus- ran into the hallway where Brian was waiting.

"Where are they?!" Chris asked urgently.

"Derek is getting a cast put on his arm and Dustin is in there," Brian pointed to the room beside him, not looking up.

Trip ran into the room, Alex and Justin also on his mind, happy he could hear Brian talking from there.

"Where are Justin and Alex?" Michael asked quietly.

"Alex is in a hospital bed unconscious from blood loss," Brian swallowed.

"And Justin?" Debbie asked.

"In surgery," Brian pursed his lips, "With about a thirty percent chance he'll even make it. Not to mention the chances of brain damage."

They all sat down in shock.

Derek walked out and sat beside Chris, hugging him with his good arm.

"Are _you_ alright?" Ben asked Brian.

"DO I LOOK ALRIGHT?!" Brian yelled, twisting his wedding ring on his finger, "I can't go in and see my kid yet and I'm probably going to lose one of the best things that ever happened to me!"

Lindsay started crying into Melanie's shoulder and Gus whipped his eyes furiously while JR and Emmett sniffled.

Trip came out of Dustin's room and plopped down beside Derek who was crying into his dad's shirt.

"Mr. Kinney?" a nurse asked.

"Yes?" Brian asked quickly.

"Your son his conscious but he's still a little drowsy," the nurse explained, "He lost a little blood and there was a sprained ankle, but no breaks. You can go see him," she looked at all of them, "Maybe two at a time? We don't want to overwhelm him."

"Derek, c'mon," Brian said and sighed, "Nothing personal, guys."

They all nodded.

Derek walked into the room followed by Brian.

"Hey," Alex said quietly.

"Hey," Brian and Derek said in shock at the same time.

Alex groaned, holding his head, "What the hell happened?"

"A drunk driver," Brian sighed, "Then two – three counting us- cars piled up."

"Where's dad?" Alex asked hesitantly.

"Surgery," Brian sat down, "It was his head again."

Alex swallowed nervously, "Is he-"

"No," Brian said instantly, "How are you feeling? Does anything hurt? I can call a nurse-"

"I'm fine," Alex whispered.

"We were so worried," Derek whispered, "We still are. Dustin's been going in and out of consciousness for fifteen minutes."

"How's your arm?" Alex asked.

Derek rolled his eyes, "I'm fine. Stop worrying."

Alex closed his eyes, "What if dad di-"

"He won't," Brian said.

"I'll…give you guys a minute," Derek said quickly, "I'll go check on Dustin for you," he kissed Alex and walked out.

Brian sighed as the door closed.

"You saved me," Alex said, "After I blacked out…I woke up a little…the glass was about to bust from the fire and you knew it. You took off your jacket and put it over me," he whispered, "That's why you have all those cuts."

Brian sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I didn't save you. I just made sure you didn't get more injuries than you did."

"You save me," Alex shrugged and then winced.

Brian rolled his eyes, "I was obligated to because I care about you," he looked out the window into the hallway, "The others want to see you now."

* * *

"What time is Justin getting out of surgery?" Michael asked, giving Brian his turkey sandwich.

"Between midnight and one," Brian pushed his plate away.

They were in Dustin's room now that Alex was out of ICU, he had been moved to the other side of Dustin's room.

Brian made most of them go home, but Mikey and Emmett stayed. JR wanted to stay but Ben finally took her home.

Dustin's parents stayed for hours, but eventually Brian said he would stay here so they could go rest.

Dustin was sleeping in Trip's arms, much to the nurse's disapproval. She was in no way homophobic, but that usually wasn't allowed.

Trip was sleeping also. Alex had been in and out for hours now while Derek stayed awake.

"You should get some sleep, sweetie," Emmett told Derek.

Derek shook his head, his chin on Alex's blonde hair.

"We'll wake you up if anything happens," Brian said.

"Okay," Derek said as his eyes drooped closed.

* * *

"Mr. Kinney?" a doctor peeked in the room.

"Yes?" Brian jumped up and everyone woke up.

"Your husband is out of surgery and asking to see you," the doctor said.

"H-He's alive?" Brian stuttered in shock.

"Yes and there was only minimal brain damage," the doctor smiled.

"Thank God," Alex sighed in relief.

"You should be able to see him soon, Alex," Dr. Matthews explained, "The first thing he asked was to see his son and husband."

Alex smiled.

"Mr. Hernandez-" the nurse started when she walked in, looking at Trip holding Dustin.

The red head simply stuck his tongue out.

* * *

Brian walked into the room hesitantly.

"H-Hey," Justin stuttered.

Brian smiled, walking over and sitting on his bed, kissing him instantly.

He pulled back, "Hey."

"There was swelling in his brain," the doctor said, "It will cause a small stutter until the swelling goes down."

"Uh-huh," Brian said, not looking away from Justin's blue eyes.

Matthews smiled, "I'll give you two sometime alone," he shut the blonde and shut the door behind him.

"I love you," Brian said instantly, "Don't you ever fucking forget that."

"I-I love you t-too," Justin smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Brian asked.

Justin ignored the question, "H-How's Alex? D-Derek's okay t-too, right? A-Are you okay?"  
"Shh," Brian whispered, "Alex has a sprained ankle and some blood loss. He's okay. Derek broke his arm and Dustin had a lot of blood loss. But everything is okay now, I promise."

Justin looked at him, "W-What about y-you?"

"A bunch of cuts on my arms and my face," Brian shrugged, "Only a few stitches."

Justin kissed him.

"I was scared," Brian admitted, "You, Alex, Derek…hell, even the Aussie," he chuckled, "You were all hurt."

"I-I was s-scared too," Justin stuttered, "Especially w-when I woke up alone."

"We're going to be okay," Brian kissed his head, "I promise."

* * *

Justin sighed as he sat on the couch beside Alex in Derek three weeks later after they got out of the hospital.

"This is stupid," Derek said as he watched the _Yellow Submarine_ for the third time.

"Now you've done it," Alex sighed under his breath.

"This m-movie is a-amazing!" Justin started ranting, "It-"

Brian kissed his head as he walked passed, "He was joking."

Alex smiled at him and looked at Alex drawing all over Derek's black cast with a silver marker.

Brian sat down beside Justin and pulled him closer, "Alex?"

"Hmm?" he looked up.

"Don't quit your day job," he looked at the drawings.

Alex glared at him playfully.

_Well,_ Brian thought, _In the end…having a family isn't half bad._

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_A small victory; that's what I'm calling it._

_We have a court date soon against the driver of the car, Ethan Gold. Brian is suing him because Ethan caused the crash._

_Dustin is pretty okay now. He'll probably be even better after Trip gives him that promise ring I helped him find online tomorrow. I can't WAIT to hear him ranting._

_Brian is almost healed and dad's stutter is almost gone. Derek gets his cast off soon and I should get to play soccer my junior year._

_All in all? I think we're going to be okay._

_We love each other. Even if some people (BRIAN) won't admit it._

* * *

**END OF EPISODE  
END OF SEASON ONE**


	22. Chapter 22: Trial

**A/N: I'm back, bitches! Updates might be a little slow because of that whole school thing. But whatever. This is WAY more important.**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON TWO  
EPISODE ONE - "TRIAL"**

"Oh my God," Trip said, looking at Brian who was pale and lying on the floor.

They had been school shopping for this year, getting clothes and supplies. It was Derek's senior year, he was really excited. They had been dragging bags in when they saw Brian lying there.

Justin and Alex ran over, kneeling down beside him.

"Shit!" Alex said.

"He's not breathing!" Justin started freaking out, "He-"

Brian jumped up, "AHHHHHHH!"

Justin and Alex fell back onto the floor and JR, Dustin, Trip, and Derek screamed.

Brian burst out laughing.

They all glared at him.

"YOU BITCH!" JR yelled, hitting his arm.

"Ow," Brian whined, "It was just a joke, stop whining."

Justin glared at him.

Brian laughed, hugging him, "Calm down, Sunshine. I didn't mean to scare you."

Justin didn't hug him back.

"Ooh, you pissed him off now, Brian," Derek laughed.

Brian sighed, putting his chin on Justin's head, "I'm sorry, stop being mad at me," he whined.

Justin huffed.

"I love you?" Brian tried.

Justin glared at him, "That's not fair. You know that makes me happy."

"Exactly," Brian smirked.

"I love you too," Justin huffed and hugged him back, then he pulled away and slapped his head, walking away.

Brian rubbed his head, "Ow..."

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_We have a court date tomorrow against Ethan Gold because of the car accident that he caused. He could have killed my dad, Derek, or Dustin. I want to kick his ass. Brian says it's best that I don't come and I could spend some time with Derek._

_What's the point in a trial? The system kind of has a bad record with my family. And Chris is going so I can go to Derek's and we'll actually be alone (fun times)._

_Dustin is totally in love with Trip, and JR is trying to get with that Katie Adams girl. According to JR she is "a blonde, brown eyed, angel." Gag me._

_Derek and I are going stronger than ever. Especially after the accident. He's been a little more protective but I guess that's expected._

_We've only ran into one problem. Derek, JR, Trip, and Katie are all seniors and Dustin and I are only juniors. Not a problem, right? Wrong. The only college that has accepted Derek so far is in Florida. Florida! The one with the beaches and the hot shirtless guys!_

_Okay, I'm totally happy for him. But…Florida. Ugh. You know what? We're going to be fine. It sounds like I'm trying to reassure myself rather than you, Journal._

_-__ Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

"How did you get here?" Derek asked when he opened the door.

"I rode my bike," Alex said, walking inside and taking his jacket and shoes off.

"You live two hours away and the courthouse was on the way here, your dads could have dropped you off," Derek pursed his lips, "I could have picked you up in my car too."

Alex shrugged, "I needed the exercise."

Derek shut the door behind him, "You aren't…scared, are you?"

"No," Alex said quietly.

Derek stared at him.

Alex sighed, "Yes."

Derek smiled sadly, "Babe…there's nothing to be scared of," he told him, "I'm a safe driver, I could drive you anywhere."

Alex flopped on the couch, "It will be so much easier after I get my license."

"Uh-huh," Derek said, not taking his eyes off of Alex.

"What are you staring at?" Alex laughed.

"My _wonderful_ boyfriend," Derek smirked mischievously.

Alex smiled and kissed him quickly, then went to pull away but Derek pulled him back, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Whoa," someone said.

Derek pulled away quickly, "Jared?" he asked in shock.

A boy probably in his early twenties stood there with light brown hair and gray eyes. He had on a yellow t-shirt and light with light blue jeans with rips all through them.

"Hey, Derry," Jared smirked, "Is this the boyfriend?"

"Uh…yeah," Derek said nervously, "Jared, this is Alex. Alex, this is my brother, Jared," he pursed his lips, "Who isn't supposed to be home."

"Just thought I'd pay you guys a visit," Jared said, "I see you're busy."

"Yeah," Derek said through gritted teeth, "You should come back when Dad gets home."

"See you later then," Jared smirked and walked out.

Derek got up quickly and made sure he left.

"Are you okay?" Alex called.

"DAMNIT!" Derek yelled and there was a thump when Derek hit something, probably the wall.

Alex sighed, knowing not to mess with Derek when he was hitting inanimate objects.

"He's such an asshole! God!" Derek said.

Another thump.

Alex rolled his eyes, waiting patiently.

Derek walked in and sighed, flopping on the couch and putting his head in Alex's lap.

Alex sighed, playing with his hair, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't like him," Derek muttered, "He got put in jail for robbing a bank. He tried to convince me to help him and then he high jacked a car. I said no or I obviously wouldn't be here. I don't know how he got parole," he snorted, "Idiot. He didn't want to hurt his pride by asking my dad for money when he needed it."

Alex pursed his lips, "Wow."

Derek laughed.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"My heads on your penis," Derek snickered.

Alex rolled his eyes.

* * *

They had decided to go back to Britin eventually and wait for Brian and Justin to get back from the trial.

Derek almost got Alex's shirt off as he kissed his neck when they heard the front door open and slam loudly.

Justin stalked in.

"Did we win?" Alex called.

Justin walked in his room and slammed the door then called, "Yes."

"He doesn't sound happy," Derek told Alex.

"No, I didn't notice," Alex said sarcastically.

The front door opened and slammed again then Brian stomped in.

"Where is he?!" Brian yelled.

They both pointed at the bedroom door nervously and Brian tried to open the door and it was locked.

"Open the damn door, Justin!" Brian yelled.

"Calm down first!" Justin yelled.

"I can't calm down about this!" Brian screamed.

Justin snorted, "Then I'm not letting you in!"

"This is my house too, damnit!" Brian screamed.

"Go away!" Justin yelled.

Brian sighed, digging around in his pocket and found the keys to every room in the house and unlocked it, walking in.

They listened as they yelled.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME!"

"CALM DOWN, BRIAN!"

"NO!"

"SHUT UP, THE KIDS ARE GOING TO HERE YOU!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" Brian screamed, "I WOULD HAVE HELPED!"

"IT WAS OVER SEVENTEEN YEARS AGO!" Justin yelled, "AND EVERYTHING IS FINE NOW!"

"EVERYTHING IS NOT FINE NOW BECAUSE I JUST FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS!" Brian yelled.

* * *

Justin glared at him, "Would you keep your voice down, you're going to freak your son out."

Brian took a deep breath and quieted down, "I can't believe you didn't tell me. I should have noticed."

"It all worked out," Justin whispered, "I'm here with you now."

Brian sighed, taking a deep breath and thinking about what had happened.

* * *

"_The jury finds Ethan Gold guilty," the judge announced, "One year in prison."_

_Justin sighed in relief along with the rest of the family._

"_Finally the court system has **a little** justice for us," Emmett whispered from the row behind him and high-fived JR._

"_WAIT!" Ethan said and Justin's eyes widened, "I need to say something to Mr. Kinney over there."_

_The judge sighed, "Please remove Mr. Gold from the courtroom immediately."_

_Security went to get him and Ethan struggled against them as he yelled._

"_Hey, Justin! Remember all that fun we had! Remember that first time I hit you?" he laughed bitterly, "Remember the first time you tried to go back to Brian?"_

_Justin swallowed, glaring at him._

_Ethan was pulled out of the room and his family stared at Justin in shock._

* * *

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose, "You should have told someone."

"I couldn't," Justin whispered, "It would have just gotten worse. He could have hurt you."

Brian snorted, "I could have taken him."

"I got out," Justin said, "Everything is fine now. I don't see why you're mad."

"Because you never told me even after you got back!" Brian flopped on the bed and sighed, "Now JR knows. She's going to tell Alex that he hit me."

"She wouldn't do that," Justin sighed, "She knows it was serious, I doubt she will."

* * *

"Oh. My. God," Derek and Alex moved away from the door.

"Ethan hit my dad!" Alex hissed.

"What the hell?!" Derek demanded, "We should have seen it!"

Alex heard Brian walking towards the door and drug Derek into his room.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_You learn something new every day. This is so messed up. I can't believe this is happening…well, happened. It's in the past now, I guess. I just can't believe that happened to my dad._

_I guess Brian does have a reason to be mad…_

_I hope we can just get passed this. Soon._

_-__ Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**

**A/N: I wasn't even expecting this episode to turn out this way. I know this went a little AU from the original show, but I doubt there would be an Alex even if the show was still on.**


	23. Chapter 23: Giving Back

**A/N: My inspiration is dead. I need help or no more updates until inspiration strikes. Any characters that haven't popped up but you want to see return? Cody is already on my to do list.**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON TWO  
EPISODE TWO - "GIVING BACK"**

"Look at me!" Trip ran down the hallway, "I'm a senior!"

Derek laughed, "Yeah. So am I," he said, his arm around Alex's waist like usual, glaring in at anyone who breathed in their direction.

Alex hit his arm playfully, "Stop it."

"They're giving you pity glances," Derek muttered.

"Why? Because of the accident?" Dustin asked quietly.

"They think you won't be able to play soccer," Trip said after he ran back over.

"Right," Alex said, hanging a picture up of Derek, JR, Trip, Dustin, and himself in front of the school on the steps that they took in the summer.

"You…can play soccer, right?" Dustin asked.

Alex sighed, putting his head on his locker.

"We went to a follow-up appointment," Derek explained, "He said there was a torn ligament. If he uses it too much, it might start hurting."

"It just means I-" Alex glared when he saw girls listening to them across the hallway and lowered his voice so they couldn't hear, "It _means_ I only get pain if I use it for a long time. I'll live," he got his books and his schedule out of his locker.

JR ran up, "If you would all log onto Facebook please!"

"We have to get to class-" Dustin started.

"DO IT, AUSSIE!" JR stomped her foot and they all whipped out their phones.

**JR Novotny-Bruckner** is in a relationship with **Katie Adams**

Alex squeaked and hugged her.

"Does Emmett know?" Trip laughed.

"I'm sure he is watching my Facebook page twenty-four/seven," JR laughed, "But we can't gossip until after school."

As if on cue, Katie –who was shorter than everyone and probably weighed under one hundred pounds at seventeen years-old- ran up, "Um…we're going to be late for class," she said shyly, a blush on her cheeks.

"Let's go," JR tried not to squeak and mouthed "OH MY GOD!" to the boys behind Katie's back.

They all laughed.

"Em is going to have a fit," Alex laughed quietly.

* * *

Alex disappeared after school. He didn't meet Derek at his car like they agreed. So Derek headed to where he knew his blonde boyfriend would be.

He got to the soccer field and saw soccer balls lined up across the field and a few behind and beside the goal net.

Derek sighed, leaning on the tree when he saw Alex kick the ball and it hit the goal post and bounced back.

"DAMNIT!" Alex said.

Derek pursed his lips and called, "How long have you been at it?"

"Fifteen minutes," Alex snapped, "Stupid goal!" he yelled when the ball whizzed over it and then flopped on the ground.

Derek sighed, walking over to him, "I don't think it's the goal's fault, babe."

"Okay, let's go kill Ethan," Alex offered.

"Maybe you should tell Jesse you can't play this year-" Derek started.

"NO!" Alex yelled, "You're clinically insane!"

"Alex…" Derek started.

"I'm fine!" Alex pursed his lips, looking at his ankle, "It just hurts."

"Here," Derek said and wrapped his arm around his back and the other under his legs and picked him up.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Put me down."

"Nope," Derek said.

Alex sighed and layed his head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Uh…hey, dad!" Alex walked into his dad's art studio downtown and started to talk over "You Get What You Give" that was blaring over Justin's iPod.

Justin smiled, "Hey!" he called and went to turn off the music and sighed when he saw he got paint on it.

"You're going to kill that thing," Alex rolled his eyes.

"I'll get arrested for iPod abuse first," Justin rolled his eyes.

Alex rolled his eyes and sat on the couch, putting his head back.

"Where's Derek? Didn't he want to come in and see his boyfriend's father?" he asked sarcastically.

"He's busy researching Florida," Alex muttered.

"And I'm guessing you don't want him to go?" Justin smiled, not looking away from his painting.

Alex sighed, "I want him to be happy."

"But you don't want him to go," Justin added, "I'll admit, long-distance relationships aren't easy. Your father and I worked it out…sort of."

"You lost contact for two years," Alex groaned, "And YOU had to call."

"But you should have _seen_ him when I got there," Justin smirked, painting, "He went celibate."

"No way!" Alex sat up, "Are you serious?"

"Completely," Justin said, "Michael said he was irritable, sexually deprived, and…um…basically he was a bitch."

Alex snickered and Justin's phone went off.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Justin rolled his eyes, "Will you answer that, I have paint all over my hands."

Alex picked up the phone, "Yes, daddy dearest?"

"_Gross, I didn't call to talk to you,"_ Brian said over the line.

Alex sighed, "He's painting, what do you want?"

Brian fell silent.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Please say you didn't call to make a booty call."

Justin sighed, shaking his head.

"_Well, I didn't know you'd be there and he owns the place so he can leave whenever he wants-"_ Brian started.

Alex snorted, "Bye, Brian," and hung up the phone.

Justin glanced over and they burst out laughing.

* * *

"Was he nice?" Alex looked up at the house that he, Emmett, Justin, Ben, Hunter, Callie, Michael, JR, Derek, Trip, and Dustin were volunteering at today.

"Really nice," Michael said, looking up at the Vic Grassi house.

"Let's go cheer some people up!" Emmett said happily and JR laughed, following.

"Thanks again for helping out, guys," Michael said, "The anniversary of his death is always hard…so it's nice to help out."

Ben smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Alex continued to watch the house wide eyed as they all walked inside.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, confused.

"Fine," Alex swallowed.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Holy. Shit. I just had like a huge…realization thingy. Death. Wow. People die, people we care about. I just…I helped out, of course. I kind of zoned out the rest of the day and hung out with Brian and Dad and all the others at the diner a lot. They were a little freaked out because I kept offering to do so much. I just didn't feel good at all, I swear I almost made myself sick thinking about all of this._

_What if someone died close to me? Dad? Brian? Derek? My uncles? My mom? My aunts? My friends?_

_I'm going to bed now. I have a headache. Then I'm going to turn a new leaf tomorrow and be nice to anyone who deserves it. A lot of people do. And I have to admit, sometimes even Brian does._

_-__ Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**

**A/N: I had no idea what I was doing with this episode. Please help me out here. Sorry I made everything kind of depressing.**


	24. Chapter 24: Trouble is Brewing

**A/N: Dear Kells, I have been looking for an excuse to do this FOREVER! Now you gave me one. Thank you!**

**A/N2: Thanks to intothenightagain on Tumblr for Cody's last name!**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON TWO  
EPISODE THREE - "TROUBLE IS BREWING"**

"Em? Emmett?" JR snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"What- oh, hi, sweetie," Emmett sighed from where he was sitting at the counter in Liberty Diner.

"You were really zoned out and had a love sick look on your face," JR sat down, "Are you in _love_?" she smirked.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "How was your day?"

"Shitty," JR said, "Now, you didn't answer my question," she poked his shoulder.

"How's Katie?" Emmett asked.

"Perfect, now answer it," JR crossed her arms.

"Ugh," Emmett groaned, "Yes," he put his head on the counter.

"Ooooh," JR giggled.

"Why are we ooohing?" Ted rolled his eyes as he walked over.

"Emmy is in _love_," JR laughed, "Now we can double date."

"Doubt that," Emmett muttered into his arms.

"Why not?" Ted laughed.

"He's coming off of a break up," Emmett said quietly, "So I doubt he'll want to date," he glanced at Ted.

"Believe me, Blake and I just broke up and I still want to date," Ted shrugged.

"You do?" Emmett sat up in a flash.

"Yeah, you should tell him!" Ted smiled.

"I'm going to...go do that now," Emmett said and walked out quickly.

JR and Ted looked at each other and JR burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Are you alright?" Ted asked.

JR ran out quickly after Emmett.

* * *

"You two are so stereotypical," Brian snorted.

"We are not!" Derek and Alex said at the same time from the kitchen.

Brian rolled his eyes and looked at the cupcakes they were making, "What are those for?"

They stared at him.

"What?" Brian demanded.

Derek sighed, "What's tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Brian asked.

Alex sighed, "Brian, check your email."

Brian took out his phone and scrolled down.

**Derek Hobbs - **Justin's surprise party, August fifteenth, 3:00 p.m., Liberty Diner.

"I send you that a week ago!" Derek whined.

"Damnit, Brian!" Alex groaned.

Brian groaned, "I'll be back later," and walked out.

Derek and Alex sighed, looking at each other.

"We're not stereotypical," Alex muttered, putting sprinkles on the cupcakes.

Derek sighed, "Babe...we kind of are."

"I know," Alex sighed, "Are we going to your house to hide these when we're done?"

"Uh...if you want to," Derek muttered nervously.

"Are you okay?" Alex tilted his head.

"I'm fine," Derek smiled and put an arm around him, kissing his cheek.

Alex smiled hesitantly.

* * *

"I love it up here," Alex smiled as they layed on the roof, smoking a joint Alex had found in his parents' room.

Derek laughed, taking a drag, "We can't do too much of this. We have to...to decorate the other batch."

"QUEER AND HERE!" Alex yelled loudly and the old lady across the street on her porch shook her head.

"Get over it!" Derek called at her.

"We should be nicer," Alex whispered.

"SORRY, LADY!" They yelled.

* * *

"Why are we at the mall?" Alex whined.

"I have things to get for my next project and when I bring Brian he won't carry anything for me," Justin explained as he looked on the shelves in the art store, "How's everything with Derek?"

"Good," Alex said, leaning on the wall and looking at a magazine, "Miley doesn't like that Catching Fire is going to be make into two movies. Possessive, much?" he snorted.

Justin rolled his eyes, "I don't even know who that is," he sighed, "And stop avoiding the subject."

Alex sighed, "His brother is visiting and he doesn't like him. He was in jail for a while."

"And you're over there while he's there?!" Justin asked.

Alex shrugged.

"He's a criminal!" Justin said.

Alex sighed, "It was for robbing a bank and high-jacking a car. He tried to convince Derek to help him but he said no. So now you know that Derek is genuinely a good person."

Justin rolled his eyes and sighed, looking at the shelves, "I would say I don't want you hanging around with criminals but I know JR has a future."

"Be nice, she's not that bad," Alex laughed, "What about this?" he held up a bottle of sand, "You're painting that beach for the brochure, right?"

"What kind of sand is that?" Justin asked.

"Sand," Alex deadpanned.

Justin sighed, reading the bottle, "Yes! This is it!"

"Getting excited over sand?" someone chuckled from behind Justin, "Things used to be a lot more exciting in 2004."

Justin whipped around, "Uh…hey, Cody…"

Alex didn't like this guy already; he slipped his phone out of his pocket.

**Alex – **Gossip: everything on a guy named Cody that Justin knew in 2004.

**JR – **I'm counseling Em, he's here, I'll ask.

Alex waited in silence for a few seconds as Justin talked awkwardly about what's been going on the last few years until JR texted him back.

**JR – **Name: Cody Bell. He was a member of a group of gay "guards" that went through the streets stopping gay bashings. They were called the Pink Posse. Justin was a part of it for a little bit before he quit.

Alex snickered.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked.

Alex shook his head, trying to conceal his laughter.

Cody looked at Alex, "He looks like you."

"Yeah, he's my kid," Justin said, a little bit of protectiveness in his voice, "His name is Alex. Alex, this is one of my…acquaintances from way back, Cody Bell."

Alex crossed his arms, "Hey…" he said awkwardly.

**Alex – **I feel so awkward.

**Derek – **Why?

**Alex – **I just met a dude named Cody.

**Derek – **Babe, I think you should leave!

**Alex – **Why?

**Derek –** The dude convinced your dad to pull a gun on my dad.

Alex's eyes widened and he swallowed. Despite everything, he'd come to like Chris. He was like a sixth dad (after Emmett, Michael, Ben, and Ted, of course) to him. Justin and Chris got along as well.

He wasn't mad at Justin, he was mad at Cody for being a horrible influence. He couldn't be mad at his dad, he found it difficult because he didn't have a "fun one," he had two fun parents.

"Uh…dad?" Alex asked quickly, "We should really go! Derek is waiting for me."

"Derek?" Cody asked.

"Mind your own business!" Alex snapped.

"Alex, manners," Justin said quietly.

Alex snorted, "I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth," he said quietly, "Derek is my boyfriend. Derek _Hobbs_," he glared.

"Justin-" Cody started.

"We made up," Justin snapped, "Alex, we're going," he drug him off.

Alex turned around and saw Cody glaring at Justin.

_Great,_ Alex thought.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I have the feeling there is a new enemy for Rage, JT, and Rainbow Boy. I didn't get to pick that name out. Stupid Brian. He suggested it. Asshole._

_Anyways! I didn't like the look Cody was giving dad at all. I wanted to punch it off of his face but he looks like he could beat me up. I bet Derek could take him._

_Cody Bell better stay away from my family. Because my family doesn't deal well with assholes unless it's each other._

_-__ Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	25. Chapter 25: Happy Birthday, Justin!

**A/N: Bad stuff starts happening soon! Fun! *hides under a rock***

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON TWO  
EPISODE FOUR - "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JUSTIN"**

"I really hope Brian figured something out," Derek told Alex as he held the ladder for his boyfriend as he put decorations up in the diner. With his view, he loved his life.

Lindsay sighed as she sat beside Brian, "Derek, stop checking out my son's ass, please."

Alex blushed and Derek laughed nervously, looking at his feet.

Melanie and Lindsay had moved to West Virginia to be closer to the family while Gus stayed in Vancouver to finish his classes, but he was here for the party, talking to Callie and Hunter.

Emmett ran in, holding his ears and blushing, then ran into the bathroom in the back and slammed the door.

"What's with him?" Debbie laughed.

"Our daughter," Michael laughed looking at Ben, Ben's arm around his shoulders.

Melanie glared at them.

"Oh, look, here she is now," Ben rolled his eyes.

"EMMETT AND T-" JR's eyes widened when he saw everyone, "Never mind," she walked passed them all, not even sparing Melanie a second glance, and knocked on the door, "Let me in! Why are you in the girls' bathroom?"

"It's my mediation room!" Emmett said and sighed, opening the door and letting her in.

"I can't believe you like Ted!" JR giggled, "I thought you already went through this."

"But…it's different," Emmett rolled his eyes, "I'm more mature now, he's more mature now…and Blake is gone. Ted said he dumped him. I don't see why."

JR thought about the conversation she had a few hours ago at Kinnetik.

"_Why did you even dump Blake?" JR asked Ted at the copier. She had gotten an intern job a while back._

_Ted sighed, "Can you keep a secret?"_

"_Of course," JR crossed her arms, smiling smugly. She so called this one, Trip just better keep his dumb mouth shut because she said it first._

_Ted sighed again, "Emmett and I…we've been friends a really long time…and we had a thing for a while but-"_

"_You like him again and you couldn't get your mind off of him when you were with Blake," JR said._

"_I…you…how?" Ted demanded._

_JR shrugged, "I guess I'm just good at detecting things," and walked out._

"No idea," JR shrugged, "Want to go snoop and see if Brian forgot Justin's present again this year?"

It was almost a yearly thing. Brian forgot Justin's present until the last minute, felt guilty, ran out and bought something sickeningly sweet and gave it to him. Justin was oblivious to the ritual.

"We know he did," Emmett rolled his eyes, "Let's just see how cute it is."

"I bet I'll get cavities," JR snickered.

* * *

"Stupid tinted windows," JR whispered, looking in Brian's car, "I can't see!"

"What are you two doing?" someone asked from behind them.

They whipped around and saw Justin standing there.

"Breaking into Brian's car," JR covered smoothly.

"He owes me money," Emmett narrowed his eyes.

Justin rolled his eyes, "Whatever. You two can do whatever you want as long as you don't cause permanent damage. You'll pay for it. Literally," he went to go in the diner.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Emmett and JR grabbed each of his arms.

"What are you doing? I need food," Justin whined.

"Let's go for a walk!" Emmett said.

"Guys," Justin stopped, "I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday!"

Emmett slipped his phone out.

**Emmett – **Please say you're ready.

**Brian – **Damnit Emmett! Where are you?!

**Emmett – **Outside of the diner!

**Brian – **Damnit. Fine. We're ready now!

"Okay, fine," Emmett sighed as they walked back to the diner, "How was your day?"

Justin shrugged, "It was okay," he mumbled.

They all had the plan to act like they forgot Justin's birthday. Hell, even Brian walked into the kitchen this morning and asked Justin for a blowjob (in a more vulgar way).

Emmett and JR grinned and drug him inside.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

"Wow, guys," Justin laughed in shock.

"See?" Brian smirked, "None of us forgot. I'm just a genius."

"No," Alex said simply, "Your IQ is probably under thirty-"

"Don't start with me!" Brian poked him, "I'll kick your blonde ass."

Alex stuck his tongue out and made Justin sit down, "We wanted to do this before you had to leave for New York this weekend."

"It's not fair," Brian whined, wrapped his arms around Justin from behind, "Skip it."

"No," Justin rolled his eyes, "Just go have fun at Babylon. You _own it_ and you haven't been there in weeks."

Brian sighed, "Fine. I'll be right back," he walked outside.

Ted walked in, "Sorry I'm late, guys. Kinnetik business. Surprise, Justin," he said simply.

Justin laughed, "Yeah, I got that part."

Emmett pursed his lips from the booth he and JR were sitting in and JR giggled, earning another glare from Melanie.

"Alex, these look professional!" Justin laughed, looking at the cupcakes that had little fake paint brushes on them.

Alex laughed, "Derek and I did it in a day."

"Wow," Justin looked at them, "Thanks, guys."

"Hey," Brian walked in with a hand behind his back.

Justin raised an eyebrow.

Brian took his hand out from behind his back and had a bouquet of roses.

Justin smiled and hugged him.

"Consider that a good luck present for when you leave Tuesday also," Brian kissed his head.

Justin was going to New York for a few days and would be back in time for their anniversary, maybe even a few days earlier. Alex was afraid that their house might get caught on fire or something without his dad there.

Alex eyed Brian wearily.

"Does this happen every year?" Derek laughed.

"The presents?" Alex laughed, "Yeah, it does."

"OH MY GOD!" JR and Emmett squeaked at the same time.

Alex and Derek looked up, confused.

"Look!" JR held up her phone with a calendar from last year.

"What?" Alex demanded.

"Tomorrow is your anniversary!" JR giggled.

"Mazel tof!" Dustin said.

"No," Alex said simply.

Dustin nodded.

"Aw, your anniversary is close to ours," Justin smiled, "Ours is in two weeks."

Alex laughed, kissing Derek.

"Gross, this is my party, knock it off!" Justin snorted.

"We should do something nice," Derek said in his ear.

"Go have sex," Brian said simply.

"Only you would tell your son to go have sex," Michael snorted.

Brian rolled his eyes, "Don't question my parenting skills, Mikey. I won't hesitate to hit you. I've done it before and I'll do it again."

"You hit Michael?" Alex snickered.

"Shut up," Michael rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," Brian said simply.

"Don't we get a story?" Trip whined.

"No," Brian smirked.

* * *

"Okay, so if you guys have any problems while I'm gone, call Debbie or my mom or preferably the cops and the fire department-" Justin said, walking backwards as they walked through the airport.

"Okay," Brian put his hands on his shoulders, "I'm not as irresponsible as I look," he laughed, "Have a good trip and sell some paintings."

Justin sighed, hugging Alex, "If there's a homicide, I'm blaming you."

"Love you too, dad," Alex rolled his eyes, "Good luck."

Brian shoved Alex away and kissed Justin deeply.

"Flight 32 to New York is now boarding," the intercom said.

Justin pulled away and laughed, "I need to go."

Brian kissed him again, "I love you."

Justin smiled, "Love you too," he kissed his cheek and ruffled Alex's hair, "Derek…I expect you to watching both of them. No homicides."

Derek laughed, "Bye, Justin."

"Bye, guys," Justin waved and walked away.

"Are you crying?" Alex demanded.

"Fuck off, I'm having emotional flashbacks," Brian shoved Alex, "And have fun with Derek tonight. Mikey invited me to Babylon."

Alex looked at him curiously.

"I mean you can do whatever you want," Brian elaborated, "Condoms are in the top drawer, don't mistake them with another drawer, you'll regret it."

Alex looked at him wide eyed and grabbed Derek's hand.

"Unless you _want_ some stuff like that," Brian continued as they walked out of the terminal, "Because vanilla sex can get boring-"

"OH MY GOD!" Derek put his hands over Alex's ears.

"What?" Brian laughed, moving Derek's hands, "He's already lost his virginity."

"I don't need to hear about the freaky shit you do in bed," Alex stuck his tongue out.

"Don't tempt your boyfriend," Brian snarked.

Alex narrowed his eyes, "Touché."

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_This is going to be the longest three days ever. Chris is probably expecting me at any second but Derek isn't letting me come over very much when his dad isn't home because he doesn't trust Jared. I don't see why not…he seems to have cleaned up his act._

_Whatever. Now all I have to do is survive three days with Brian. Easy, right? No._

_-__ Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	26. Chapter 26: Breaking the News

**A/N: Sorry about not updating. If you follow my Tumblr…you know I have a little bit of relationship problems. They really, really, compare to Brian and Justin. I'm Justin. Season one and two relationship. Yeah, fuck it. I'm not dropping my problems on you, I'll drop these guys' problems on you instead.**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON TWO  
EPISODE FIVE: "BREAKING THE NEWS [WELCOME BACK JUSTIN]****"**

"What exactly do we tell him?" Brian asked over the phone.

Alex and Trip leaned on the door, listening. They were all in Alex's room playing video games. Well, Derek, JR, and Dustin were (JR was kicking their asses) and Trip and Alex were eavesdropping.

"I know…I don't know how we're supposed to tell Alex," Brian sighed, "Hey, Sunshine…wanna have phone sex?"

"Okay, time to stop listening!" Alex said quickly.

Trip flopped on his bed, "What do you think they want to tell you?"

"No idea," Alex snorted, "Maybe my dad is pregnant."

Derek laughed, "I think you need a human anatomy lesson, babe."

Alex threw a pillow at him.

"So when are you picking Justin up?" JR asked.

"Tomorrow," Alex shrugged, "Then I think I'll avoid the house for a few days. It's their anniversary and they're more horny than usual around that time."

Derek laughed, "You can stay with me."

Alex wrapped his arms around his shoulders from behind, "Thanks. I don't want to stay with Em."

Derek laughed, dropping his controller and kissing him deeply.

"Especially not right now," JR snickered.

"Why not?" Dustin asked, playing the game.

"Emmett is in love," JR rolled her eyes; "He just won't say it to him."

"It's Uncle Ted, right?" Alex asked.

JR nodded.

They all snickered.

* * *

"Why is it taking so long?" Alex whined as they sat in the airport.

"We've been here for fifteen minutes," Derek laughed, kissing his cheek.

"I have practice and so do you," Alex snapped, "Jesse is annoyed when we get late."

Derek glanced at Alex, "Maybe you shouldn't practice. Your ankle has been bothering you and you fell yesterday."

"I'm _fine_," Alex crossed his arms.

Justin walked out of baggage claim, looking around curiously and gasped in shock when Brian walked over and kissed him deeply.

Alex snickered.

Justin walked over and hugged Alex, "How did it go?"

"Your husband needs to be locked up in a mental institution," Alex muttered, "We asked him to make lunch and he took out a bottle of ketchup and squirted it on a plate."

Justin laughed, "I hope you didn't eat that."

"With my diet? Hell no," Alex rolled his eyes; "I went to the diner and got a turkey sandwich."

Justin snickered.

"What?" Alex demanded.

"Nothing," Justin said quickly, "Brian, don't."

"Sunshine, shut the fuck up," Brian said in a fake-sweet voice as he picked up Justin's bag, "I'm being a gentleman."

Justin sighed and Alex and Derek snickered.

Brian drug Justin out of the airport and Derek sighed, following with Alex.

"I'm guessing you're coming over?" Derek whispered when he saw Brian grope Justin.

"Yeah," Alex sighed, "I can help you with your college applications then…I heard you get props if you send them out early."

"But I already got accepted to Florida State…they have singing and a soccer team," Derek smiled.

Alex smiled weakly, "Great. Then we can have the night to ourselves."

"Hey," Derek whispered before they got in the car, "We have Skype…and phone calls…and you can come and visit me whenever you want," he smiled weakly as well, "I'm not leaving you behind, I'm going to see you as often as I can."

Brian leaned out, "Get in the fucking car! I want to go home!"

Alex laughed quietly and got in; sliding over so Derek could get in as well.

"You can just drop us off at my house," Derek told Brian.

"Thank God," Brian muttered.

Alex snickered, "He was gone for three days, Brian."

"And I've been horny since he left!" Brian snapped.

* * *

"My dad is going to be pissed if he's awake," Alex said as Derek pulled up to Britin.

"Mine is already pissed we fell asleep on his thousand dollar couch and spilt our drinks on it," Derek laughed, "You're doing better with cars."

Alex shrugged, "You're there with me. Are you sure you're not too tired to drive?"

"I'll be fine," Derek kissed him, "I'll stop and get a coffee on my way back. It's only an hour drive now that we move," he shrugged, "I hope you find some ear plugs."

"Me too," Alex kissed him again, "I love you."

"Love you too," Derek smiled, "Bye."

"Bye," Alex got out of the car and shut the door, smiling.

* * *

Alex walked out of his room in his pajama pants and a t-shirt, "Why are you up at three in the morning?"

"Why are _you_ up at three in the morning?" Brian retorted.

Alex rolled his eyes, "I just got home a little bit ago. Where's dad?"

"Sleeping," Brian said simply, "Jetlag."

Alex snickered, "He denied you sex?"

"Nope," Brian said, "You've been gone a while, sonnyboy. We broke a record."

"Gross," Alex said, looking at the paper Brian was writing on, "What are you writing?"

"Stuff," Brian snapped, "Go away."

"No thanks," Alex sat on the stool across from him, "So yesterday when you were on the phone, what did you want to tell me?"

Brian snorted, "Nice eavesdropping."

"Well?" Alex asked.

Brian sighed, putting away the notebook, "Jesse called."

"Which one?" Alex asked, "Derek has a cousin and-"

"I think you know what this is about," Brian groaned, "Damnit, Alex."

Alex sighed, "This isn't fair."

"He just…doesn't think you should play with your ankle," Brian pursed his lips, "He said he already misses you and he wants you to help coach-"

Alex got up and walked in his room, slamming the door.

"That could have went better," Brian sighed under his breath.

* * *

Alex slammed the door and flopped on the bed. Yes, he knew it was coming. He couldn't kick the ball straight.

But it still sucked.

And not in the positive, life-affirming, way.

He took out his journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_What do I do now?_

_-__ Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**

**A/N: Jesse is Alex's friend. He did NOT kick him off of the team because they wouldn't win, he kicked him off for his health.**


	27. Chapter 27: It's All Coming Back To Me

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON TWO  
EPISODE SIX - "IT'S ALL COMING BACK TO ME NOW"**

Justin sighed, "You're going to have to leave your room eventually."

"MY LIFE IS OVER!" Alex said dramatically, his face shoved in his pillow.

"Alex, it's been two days, it's Saturday and it's yours and Derek's date night," Justin crossed his arms, "So get off your ass and get dressed before I call Brian or JR."

Alex groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"BRIAN!" Justin yelled.

"I'm getting up," Alex sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay home tonight?" Justin asked hesitantly.

"I'll be fine, I'm going to Derek's," Alex said.

"That's what I'm worried about," Justin crossed his arms, "I don't like the fact that Jared is staying there."

"It's only for a few more weeks," Alex assured him.

Justin sighed.

"Go have fun, we'll be fine," Alex smiled.

* * *

Emmett sighed as he sat at the bar, messing with the straw on his drink.

"Hey," Ted sat down.

Emmett smiled, "Hey."

His phone went off.

Emmett sighed, "Hold on a sec," and pulled out his phone.

**JR - **DO SOMETHING!

**Emmett - **Are you watching me.

**JR - **No, I was talking to Teddy and he sat he had to go talk to you.

**Emmett - **You are the most interfering niece ever.

**JR - **Love you too.

"Can I get three vodkas with orange juice?" Emmett asked quickly.

"Jeez, slow down, Em," Ted laughed.

"Liquid courage," Emmett said under his breath.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the club, a problem for Justin was brewing.

"Damnit," Brian sighed when he saw the bouncer gesturing for him to come over and ask something. Brian glared at the people around Justin; a silent warning for no one to try to make a move, "I'll be back in THREE SECONDS!" he said loudly and walked away, fuming.

Justin rolled his eyes and leaned on the wall, sending a text to Alex to check on him.

"Hey there," a raspy voice said in his ear.

Justin whipped around and saw a buff man (that was probably a foot taller than him) with black here, "You must be new," he stepped away, "I'm married to Brian fucking Kinney."

"Yeah, I know who he is," the man smirked, "I'm Tony. He won't mind."

Justin gritted his teeth when Tony grabbed his waist, "Stop."

Tony laughed, "Don't act like you don't want me, twink."

Justin shoved the guy. He didn't care if the man was drunk; he was pissed at this point.

Tony growled and shoved him into the wall.

"HEY!" Ben and Michael yelled, running over and shoving through the crowd when they saw Justin hit his head on the wall and fall down, a dazed look on his face and he held the back of his head.

Brian ran over, security following quickly.

"I want him out of here," Brian growled as he kneeled down, checking Justin's head as security started to struggle with Tony.

"Is he bleeding?" Michael asked, a worried look on his face.

"I-I'm fine," Justin checked his hand, "No blood."

Brian helped Justin up and kept an arm around his waist, "Maybe we should go to the hospital...just to check."

"I'm fine," Justin repeated and wrapped his arms around Brian's neck, kissing him, "I love you so much."

"How did _that_ make him horny?" Ben demanded.

Brian pulled away and Justin started kissing his neck, "Tell Theodore he's in charge. Tell him it's for my anniversary Tuesday," and drug Justin out.

* * *

"I hope Justin is okay," Emmett watched in shock as Justin was drug out by Brian, "That guy shoved him pretty hard."

"Well they're both giving each other the look," Ted snorted, "He must be fine enough to fuck."

"The Look" was something Brian and Justin's family knew as when they were going to have sex, just had sex, and/or were groping under the table.

Emmett laughed and picked at his jacket nervously, downing another drink.

"I...Is it hot in here?" Ted swallowed nervously.

"Yeah, it-it usually is," Emmett stuttered, "Do you want to go outside?"

"Yeah," Ted walked out with him.

_Fucking alcohol! Why is this the one time it does work? _Emmett thought.

Emmett grabbed Ted's hand to stop him from walking once they were further away from Babylon, "Teddy- mph!" he made a shocked noise when Ted kissed him, but smiled and kissed him back.

* * *

"I don't want in another car accident," Brian grabbed Justin's hand before he could unzip his pants, "We're almost home, calm down," he laughed.

"_Save The Last Dance For Me!_" Justin blurted out.

"Yeah, that was the prom song, so what?" Brian asked curiously.

"No! I _remember_ that night!" Justin yelled, "Not just what you and Daph told me!"

Brian pulled over to the side of the road and slammed on the breaks, putting it in park, "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Justin grabbed his neck and kissed him deeply.

Brian laughed and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him, "Car sex?"

"Home sex," Justin corrected.

Brian groaned and put the car in drive, probably breaking the speed limit.

* * *

"I'm sorry you can't play," Derek sighed as they sat in his living room, his arms wrapped around Alex while they sat on the couch.

Alex just sighed and watched the movie.

"I'm going to get a drink," Derek paused the movie and grunted, getting up.

"I got it!" Alex jumped up, "You got them last time. Apple juice?"

Derek laughed, "Thanks."

Alex smiled and walked down the hallway. He stopped when he saw Jared in Chris' room, going through his stuff.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked hesitantly.

Jared's head snapped up, "Uh, I was looking through this stuff for my birth certificate. New job, background checks," he waved his hand dismissively.

"You just shoved Chris' ring into your pocket," Alex bit his lip. His dad was going to be pissed if he confronted a criminal, but that was Chris' favorite ring. He had told him it was his father's.

"I have a date and I wanted to use it," Jared crossed his arms.

Alex narrowed his eyes and went to yell, "DER-"

Jared put his hand over his mouth and pinned him on the wall, "Shut up."

Alex shoved him off of him, "DEREK!"

Derek ran out, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Jared glared, "Your little girlfriend is being a bitch."

"Boyfriend," Derek corrected, "And I suggest you shut the fuck up. What happened, babe?" he turned to Alex.

"He fucking stole your dad's ring then pinned me on the wall!" Alex screamed.

"Liar!" Jared yelled.

"DAD!" Derek yelled.

Chris ran out, "What's wrong? Why is everyone yelling?"

"He's stealing you stuff!" Derek pointed at Jared.

"His stupid little bitch ratted me out!" Jared yelled.

Derek lunged at him and Chris and Alex had to hold him back.

"Derek! Take Alex home!" Chris grunted when Derek started struggling and the seventeen year-old elbowed him in the ribs, "I'll take care of it!"

Derek glared at Jared and grabbed Alex's hand, dragging him out the door.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Derek and I are at my house now. He's sleeping beside me. He's really pissed off right now, the entire ride over, he was completley silent._

_Then I had to explain to my dad and Brian what went on. Now I'm not allowed to go to Derek's house unless they call and check with Chris to make sure Jared wasn't there._

_He's such an asshole._

_I could have taken him, I don't __**need**__ to be protected._

_-__ Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**

**Next Episode: Cody Bell makes another appearance and this time he's up to no good when Alex runs into him alone.**


	28. Chapter 28: Anniversary

**A/N: *looks around* How did I get here? I swore I was working on homework. Oh well, I'm here anyways.**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON TWO  
EPISODE SEVEN - "ANNIVERSARY"**

"You're really good at this," Derek laughed, watching as Alex cut out shapes from fondant, sitting on the counter and making roses for the cupcakes they were making for Brian and Justin's anniversary party.

Alex shrugged, "When I was working at the diner, I always played around in the back making single cupcakes and decorating them."

Derek sighed, wrapping his arms around his waist, "I'm sorry you can't play this year."

Alex sighed, "I was forgetting about it until you brought it up," he reached back and flicked flour in his face.

"Hey!" Derek reached over his arm and flicked some on his face and snickered.

Alex took a handful and put it on Derek's dark hair.

"Hey!" Brian walked in, "No twink fights in my kitchen!"

"Oh please," Derek snorted, "You don't even know how to cook. This is Justin's kitchen."

"Speaking of dad," Alex said as Brian put his things on the couch from work, "Where is he?"

"At the studio," Brian shrugged.

"You didn't you take the day off?" Derek asked.

Brian snorted, "Because I like my house and I want to keep it."

"You guys are filthy rich and both of you are your own bosses," Derek laughed, "You could afford to take one day off and spend time with your husband?"

"Did your mommy ever do that?" Brian smirked.

"No," Derek said pleasantly, "And she ran off with someone who did when I was two years-old," he smirked, "So maybe you should do something differently."

Brian rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing tonight?" Alex called as he walked in his bedroom, changing out of his suit.

"Uh…that 'surprise' party you're planning," Brian used air quotations and Alex and Derek groaned, "Then you're going to go spend some quality time with Derek while I fuck your dad!"

"Uh, dad said I'm not allowed to go over to Derek's," Alex crossed his arms, "Criminal brother, remember?"

"I usually tone most of things you say out, so no, I don't remember," Brian walked out, pulling a t-shirt over his head, "Guess where you get to go tonight then?"

Alex narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't dare-"

Brian picked up his phone, "Hey, Tucker! Is Jennifer there?"

"I hate him," Alex growled.

Derek laughed, "Poor you."

"Sure! Derek will come too!" Brian continued talking.

"Poor me," Derek groaned.

Alex snickered, patting his back.

* * *

"Where the fuck are we?" Brian looked around, but was unable to see anything because of the blindfold over his eyes.

"A Chinese restaurant," Alex snickered, dragging him in with Derek.

"You couldn't have at least picked somewhere classy?" Brian snorted, "And where's Justin?"

"Being drug out of his art studio as we speak," Alex laughed, shoving him into a chair.

Brian sighed, "Take this damn thing off! I know where we are! This isn't even a surprise!"

Everyone was there- well, except the people that were getting Justin. Emmett, Ted, Lindsay, Melanie, Michael, Ben, Hunter, Jennifer, Tucker, Debbie, and Callie were already there.

"Sorry, Brian," Emmett laughed, "We should let Sunshine have his way with you. We could tie you down," he snickered.

"No fucking way, Honeycutt," Brian growled.

"Yeah, because he always has to be in control," Melanie snorted.

"Hey! This is _my_ anniversary!" Brian yelled, "I don't even like her! Make her leave!"

Gus laughed, "Calm down, dad."

"Sonnyboy! You're back!" Brian said happily, still blindfolded. Gus had been finishing up college in Canada.

Alex crossed his arms insecurely over his chest and Derek gave him a confused look as his boyfriend went and sat at the end of the large table.

The door opened and JR, Dustin, and Trip drug Justin in, the blonde also had a blindfold on.

JR drug Justin over and shoved him in the seat beside Brian.

Trip snickered, taking Brian's blindfold off.

"You could always keep that on," Brian pointed to Justin's blindfold.

JR rolled her eyes and took Justin's off, then flopped in the seat beside Emmett, whispering something to him and earning a glare from Melanie.

"Aren't you glad your brother is here?" Trip kicked Alex's foot from across the table.

"Thrilled," Alex snorted.

Derek walked over and sat with him, wrapping his right arm around his waist, "We can't have someone as pretty as you sitting alone."

"If that's a pick-up line, it's your most pathetic one yet," Alex laughed.

After they ordered, the trouble started.

"So, Alex, how is everything?" Lindsay asked lightly.

"What?" Alex asked, a fortune cookie shoved in his mouth.

JR and Emmett snickered.

"How is everything with school?" Lindsay asked.

"Uh…fine," Alex said awkwardly, sending Brian and Justin a "help me" look.

"I got accepted to Florida State!" Derek changed the subject before it could get even more awkward, "I can graduate for photography and performing the same year."

"Florida?" Lindsay asked in shock.

"Yes, mother, Florida," Alex rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to designing college and being an assistant for Emmy at his new company," JR high-fived Emmett.

"Good for you," Michael smiled.

Ben nodded, "At least you don't want to work at Michael's shop."

Michael narrowed his eyes.

"In a nice way," Ben added, kissing him.

Brian made gagging noises and Justin snickered.

"Are you fucking serious?" Melanie demanded.

"Here we go," Trip whispered, "Get your camera."

Dustin went to get his camera out of his back and Trip grabbed his hand.

"Sarcasm, babe," Trip kissed his head.

"Problem?" JR demanded.

Melanie glared at her and Emmett, "How about you try not being at Emmett's side for once?!"

"I wasn't at his side last week when he was at Babylon and kissed Ted!" JR yelled.

The whole table went silent and Ted hid his face with his hands and Emmett put his forehead on the table.

"Um…" Justin trailed off.

"And I hang out with Emmett because he taught me everything you were supposed to!" JR yelled.

"Maybe we should all calm down-" Tucker started.

"SHUT UP!" JR snapped, "I am done with you, _mother_! I'm tired of your glaring," she sneered, "If you wanted to spend time with me, you wouldn't have left!"

Melanie started to say something but JR ran out. Emmett and Michael quickly followed her.

Alex glanced around to see his dad looking nervous.

"I brought cupcakes," Alex said quickly.

"That's…great," Justin forced out, "Who wants cupcakes?"

_And now we avoid the problem completely, _Alex thought, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Visiting with Jennifer and Tucker wasn't that bad. Tucker showed them his motorcycle and Derek said he wanted one. Then Jennifer freaked out and called Justin, then Justin called Chris.

Now, it was Monday night and Alex was finishing up his shift at the diner and Derek was at his house, working on his project for school.

"Deb, I'm going to head off now!" Alex called.

"Alright, sweetie, did you want a ride home?" Debbie called from the back.

"I'll be fine! I need the exercise!" Alex laughed, walking out.

Alex pulled his coat up on his neck. Fall in Pittsburgh was never friendly to pedestrians.

"Hey," a voice said behind him.

Alex whipped around and saw Cody Bell standing there.

* * *

**End of Episode**


	29. Chapter 29: Confrontations

**A/N: If you don't have a tumblr (I feel bad for you) I posted an announcement about casting for this episode. Adam Levine has been cast as Adam Kinney (yes, I was too lazy to think up a name). Also, casting has finally been completed.**

**Main:  
**Alex Pettyfer (younger) as Alex Taylor-Kinney  
Cameron Bright as Derek Hobbs  
Lily Collins as JR Novotny-Bruckner  
Tanner Patrick as Trip Hernandez  
Riker Lynch as Dustin Johnson  
Annasophia Robb as Katie Adams  
Randy Harrison as Justin Taylor-Kinney  
Gale Harold as Brian Kinney  
Peter Paige as Emmett Honeycutt  
Scott Lowell as Ted Schmidt

**Season Two's Special Recurring Character:****  
**Adam Levine as Adam Kinney

**Recurring:  
**Hal Sparks as Michael Novotny-Bruckner  
Robert Gant as Ben Bruckner  
Harris Allan as Hunter Novotny-Bruckner  
Meredith Henderson as Callie Novotny-Bruckner  
Sharron Gless as Debbie Novotny  
Thea Gill as Lindsay Peterson  
Michele Clunie as Melanie Marcus  
Kegan Hoover as Gus Peterson  
Alex McClure as Carl Horvath  
Josh Hutcherson as Jared Hobbs

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON TWO  
EPISODE EIGHT - "CONFRONTATIONS"**

"What do you want?" Alex asked nervously.

"Nothing," Cody smirked, "Just seeing what Justin gave up the good life for."

Alex glared at him.

A man in the alley beside then watched nervously. Brian would be pissed if he found out he was back in Pittsburgh, especially if Justin and Alex found out who he was. But he wasn't going to let some psycho harm his-

"Fuck you," Alex snapped and went to leave but Cody stepped in front of him.

"I said _fucking stop_," Alex growled.

_This is bad, _the man thought, _Now what would Brian be more pissed about? Alex knowing who I am or Alex getting hurt?_

Cody shoved Alex.

_Definitely Alex getting hurt, _he thought and got up.

"Hey!" a man yelled.

Alex looked over and saw a man with black hair and a lot of stubble on his face. He was wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. He had a lot of tattoos on his arm and an ear ring in.

"Who the hell are-" Cody started but the man punched him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"Go," the man snapped.

"But-" Alex started.

"GO!" the man yelled again.

Alex grabbed his bag and got up, hurrying away.

_Who the hell was that?_ Alex thought.

Alex got home and ran in the house, "Dad- GOD DAMNIT! YOU HAVE A ROOM FOR A REASON!"

"Sorry," Justin pulled away from making out with Brian, "At least we had clothes on this time."

"Guess what just happened to me?" Alex growled, throwing his bag down.

"What- Brian, stop," Justin pushed Brian away when he started to kiss his neck.

"Your old friend Cody Bell was trying something and some guy ran out of the alley and punched him!" Alex yelled.

"Oh my God!" Justin jumped up; "Are you okay?" he started checking Alex over.

"Dad, stop," Alex slapped his hands away, "I have no idea who the fuck the other guy even was! He just walked out and punched the guy and told me to run."

Brian sighed, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Alex snapped.

"Good. Be right back," Brian grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" Justin demanded, "Our son could have been hurt!"

"See you later!" Brian called and walked out, shutting the door.

Justin stared at the door incredulously.

"Um…" Alex started, "Are you okay-"

"Want to help me make dinner?" Justin asked quickly.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Sure."

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Dad is pissed. Brian just left, but I think he's up to something. My dad is in bed now; he said he had to go to the art studio early in the morning tomorrow._

_I wanted to know who the hell that guy was. Cody didn't scare me that much…but the dude looked pissed._

_Whatever. Maybe I'll see him again tomorrow. I always walk passed there on my way home from the diner._

_- Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

Brian gritted his teeth as he walked down the street. He knew exactly where Cody would be and he hoped the prick wouldn't see him coming.

Brian smirked when he saw him in the alley smoking with a few other guys. He walked over and pinned him on the wall, "Hey, asshole," he growled.

Cody glared at him, "What the fuck, Kinney?!"

"You hurt my son," Brian growled.

"I almost did! Then some freak beat the shit out of me and ran off!" Cody yelled, "Guys, get him off."

The two other guys were obviously scared of Brian, they didn't even move when Cody yelled his order.

"What did he look like?" Brian demanded.

"I don't fucking know! He was too busy punching me!" Cody yelled, "Now get the fuck off of me and go back home to your twink."

Brian laughed bitterly and kneed him in the stomach, "What was that?"

Cody just groaned, holding his stomach.

"If you go around my husband or my son again, you're fucking dead!" Brian yelled and whipped around to the other two; "I suggest you make sure he doesn't, because you two will be next after that!" he stomped out of the alley.

* * *

"Hey," Brian walked into Britin about two hours later, kissing Justin's cheek when he saw him awake and getting a glass of water.

Justin scooted away and Brian sighed.

"Don't be mad," Brian sighed, "I found Cody."

Justin raised an eyebrow.

"I threatened him," Brian shrugged, "And don't worry, I only caused physical harm once."

Justin sighed, "At least he can't sue you."

Brian smiled; tongue in cheek, then kissed him, "See? You can't be mad forever," he glanced at the clock, "It's three in the morning. Why are you awake?"

Justin rolled his eyes, "Don't read into it, Brian. I woke up and I got thirsty."

Brian sighed, wrapping his arms around Justin's waist from behind him, "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine," Justin moved away from him, "I'm going to bed now. And don't you have a meeting tomorrow at one?"

"Damnit," Brian groaned and followed him.

* * *

"Alex, get off of your phone. You have a customer," Debbie called.

Alex sighed, putting his cell phone down and walking out to see the guy at the counter. It was the same guy form last night.

"You!" Alex said.

The man rolled his eyes, "You!"

"Who are you?" Alex demanded.

"Can I get some coffee first?" the man sighed.

"No," Alex crossed his arms, "Tell me first."

* * *

**End of Episode**


	30. Chapter 30: Unmentioned Family

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON TWO  
EPISODE NINE – "UNMENTIONED FAMILY"**

"I'm-" he started.

"Hey!" Brian stalked in to the diner, walking straight up to the man, "What the fuck?!"

"Uh…" Alex started.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Brian growled.

"I had an honorable discharge from the Army and I thought I'd come and see you," the man smirked.

"Well go see Claire or our loving mother," Brian snapped.

"_Our_?" Adam demanded.

"Go away," Brian told him.

"No," Alex said simply.

"I'm Adam Kinney," the man stuck out his hand, "Your uncle."

Alex stared at him wide eyed, not shaking his hand, "Brian…what the fuck?"

Brian sighed, "Long story."

"You said it was just you and Claire!" Alex hissed, "Does dad even know?"

"No," Brian muttered.

Alex stared at him with wide, blue eyes.

"Don't you have a job to do?" Brian growled.

"Sure," Alex gave him a pleasant smile, "Coffee, right?" he turned up the heat on the pot of coffee he was giving Brian and then used the other one for Adam.

"Thanks," Adam muttered, drinking the coffee.

"Where's mine?" Brian asked.

Adam waited a few minutes and poured him some, "Well, that's the end of my shift, I have to get to school," he took the apron off quickly and walked to the door.

"Ow! Fuck!" Brian cursed.

Alex snickered and walked out of the diner.

* * *

Alex was in the library when it happened. He was sitting at their usual table with Trip and Dustin. Dustin was playing fruit ninja or something on Trip's iPhone while Trip talked to Alex.

"Did you know when you call someone a dork, you're actually calling them a whale's dick?" Trip asked.

Alex looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Seriously," Trip said, "Look," he shoved the book at him.

"No," Alex shoved it back.

"Seriously, look," Trip shoved it again and Alex shoved it back.

Derek stalked into the library, "Alex!"

Alex smiled, "Yeah?"

"Trip, Dustin, leave," Derek snapped.

Trip raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me? You can talk to me like that but not blondie."

Derek narrowed his eyes.

"We should go," Trip said, taking his phone and grabbing Dustin's hand, leading him out.

"That was rude," Alex glared at Derek sat beside him.

"I was talking to your dad-" Derek started.

"Here we go," Alex groaned, putting his head on the table, "What kind of boyfriend enjoys talking to my father?"

"He said that Cody tried to mess with you," Derek said.

Alex sighed, his head still on the table, "I don't need protection, Derek."

"Yeah, but you don't need to be walking around alone at night either," Derek said, "Your dad agreed with me."

"You're impossible," Alex gritted his teeth.

"So when you get off your shift at the diner, your dad wants me to give you a ride home," Derek said.

Alex got up and grabbed his books and his bag.

"Where are you going?" Derek sighed.

"My next class," Alex snapped, walking away.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_He has nerve. They all have a lot of nerve. I'm not a freaking girl! I'm a sixteen year-old boy and I __don't__ need protecting! It's not like I couldn't throw a punch! Ugh. I'm going to JR's._

_- Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

"He cares about you," JR said, taking a drag off of the joint as they sat on the fire escape.

"But I don't need to be protected!" Alex whined, sitting down and looking at the street below as his phone started ringing again.

"Answer the phone," JR snapped.

Alex glared at her, "No."

"You're acting like a child!" JR said, "He's texted you fifteen times, called ten, and left seven messages!"

Alex groaned and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"_Oh my God!"_ Derek said, _"What the fuck, Alex?"_

"What the fuck, Derek?" he retorted, "Ow," he said when JR smacked his head, "JR is being mean to me."

"So you're with her," Derek sighed in relief, "It's a half an hour passed your curfew and your dads are worried."

Alex sighed, "Fine. I'm going home now."

"I'll pick you up," Derek said and hung up.

Alex sighed again and put his head on the wall, "I feel awesome."

"Me too," JR smirked.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Justin yelled, his voice echoing through Britin as he stared at Adam and Brian.

"I said this is Adam Kinney, my little brother," Brian repeated.

Justin stared at them.

Silence.

"Are you fucking serious?" Justin demanded.

"He's taking it well," Adam snickered.

"Shut the fuck up!" Justin yelled, "What the hell, Brian?!"

"It's a long story! Calm your ass, Sunshine!" Brian yelled.

"I will _not_ calm my ass!" Justin yelled.

"You've had secrets before!" Brian countered.

"Not about family!" Justin yelled.

"Oh yeah," Brian yelled, "Because hiding the fact that you were being abused!"

Justin glared at him and Brian sighed.

"I want the whole story," Justin crossed his arms.

"Fine," Brian gestured to the couch, "Sit."

"_Excuse me_?" Justin snapped.

"Sit, _please_, dear," Brian said sarcastically.

Justin sat down on the couch and Adam flopped in the chair, his legs over the arm of the chair.

Brian sighed, sitting on the couch across from Justin, "Okay…he's younger, obviously."

"And you're a protective dick," Adam interjected.

"I'm telling a story, shut the fuck up," Brian snapped, "Anyways, he ran away behind my back to join the Army."

"Stop whining," Adam snorted.

"Shut. Up," Brian gritted his teeth, "He went MIA for a year-"

"I got lost!" Adam defended.

"I have duct tape and it's seriously going to go on your mouth in about five fucking seconds!" Brian yelled.

Justin stared at them blankly, "So…I'm guessing he's the one that saved my son?"

"Yeah, I am," Adam looked at him up and down.

"I won't hesitate to beat the shit out of you if you do that again," Brian growled.

"What did I do?" Adam smirked.

"You were checking my husband out!" Brian snapped, "Knock it off!"

"Whatever," Adam snorted, "Can I stay here?"

"No," Brian snapped.

Justin rolled his eyes.

Alex stomped into the house, slamming the door, "I HATE YOU!" he yelled and walked into his room.

Derek walked in after him and went into his room.

Brian and Justin stared after them in shock.

"You guys are good parents," Adam said, lighting up a cigarette, "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Justin and Brian glared at him.

* * *

Derek sighed, lying on Alex's bed with his arms around his waist, "I'm sorry. I should treat you like a girl. I'm gay for a reason," he chuckled quietly.

Alex shrugged, staring at the wall.

Derek kissed his neck and Alex turned over so he was facing him and kissed him back.

"I have to go to Florida to check out my college next week," Derek said between kisses.

"I know," Alex mumbled, kissing him.

"I love you," Derek said, wrapping an arm around the back of his neck.

"Love you too," Alex said between kisses.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**

**Request: Okay, so I was wondering if someone could make a cover for this story using Alex, Derek, Brian, and Justin (since they are main). The size for the cover on here is 300x450. As you can see, my cover is crap. Also, I was wondering if someone could make a larger version with all the characters (main + Adam).**


	31. Chapter 31: Wish You Were Here

**A/N: Setting up a soundtrack. Let me know if you have any suggestions.**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON TWO  
EPISODE TEN - "WISH YOU WERE HERE"**

"So...what happened?" JR asked.

Emmett sighed, sitting out on the fire escape. This was JR's place, she didn't like it inside with Ben and Michael being all lovey-dovey and making her sick.

"We kissed, things got awkward, then he said he wanted us to date," Emmett said, putting his head on the wall.

"Adorkable," JR snickered, leaning on the fence.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "It's not that simple. Deb doesn't like it already. She said it'll end up like last time," he sighed.

JR rolled her eyes, "Debbie doesn't know jack squat. You love Ted, you always have and you always will. Ted will always feel the same too."

Emmett sighed, "How do you know?"

"Do you really want to know?" JR asked, "It won't be a secret anymore."

Emmett stared at her.

"Right," JR got out her iPhone and scrolled through her texts.

**Teddy - **I love him. I just don't know how to tell him. I'm always going to love him and nothing is ever going to change that. Blake was huge mistake and I don't know what to do.

**JR - **Tell him, you bitchlette.

Emmett snickered, "You called him a bitchlette."

JR shrugged, "It worked, didn't it?"

Emmett rolled his eyes, "So how's Katie?"

"Nice job changing the subject," JR snorted, "Katie is good. I don't know what we're going to do after graduation. I mean…I'll still be here, but I won't see her as much with my intern job and college."

"It'll all work out," Emmett sighed, "And if you want to make comparisons, Derek is going to be in Florida and Alex will be here, then Trip is going to be in California and Trip is going to be."

"Don't make comparisons, its mean," JR shoved him playfully.

Emmett sighed, "I'm just saying to look on the bright side."

"She wants me to meet her parents," JR put her head on her knees.

"That is defiantly not a bright side," Emmett sighed.

JR shrugged, "You need to find me something to wear."

"Classy or laid back?" Emmett asked.

"Classy," JR said, "Her dad is a congressman."

"Republican?" Emmett asked.

JR nodded, "My life is over, isn't it?"

Emmett stayed silent, a slight smile on his face.

"Consider your Marc Jacobs shredded," JR smirked.

Emmett looked at her wide eyed, "You wouldn't dare."

JR just shrugged, watching the cars, "Maybe."

* * *

Trip tightened his arms around Dustin as they watched the movie on TV. One perk about your parents going on business trips for months at a time? Privacy. They could do whatever they wanted. Of course, they _hadn't_ done anything because Dustin said he wasn't ready. It had been about six months since they started dating and Trip totally understood…but he was a horny eighteen year-old boy, his second brain in his pants didn't seem to understand.

"What are you doing?" Dustin bit his lip.

"Sorry," Trip sighed, moving back a little bit but keeping an arm around his waist.

Dustin pursed his lips, "My parents are going to get worried."

"It's only six," Trip said.

"I know, I need to call," Dustin got up quickly and grabbed his phone off of the table, calling someone that _defiantly _wasn't his parents.

"_Hello?"_ Alex answered.

"I…um…need your advice," Dustin muttered.

"_What is it?"_ Alex asked, yawning.

"We're you sleeping? I'm sorry," Dustin sighed.

Alex snorted, _"I don't need to be sleeping at six in the afternoon anyways. What is it?"_

"I…um…is sex fun?" Dustin asked hesitantly.

"_Yes,"_ Alex said simply, _"Extremely."_

"Was…um…Derek a virgin your first time?" Dustin bit his lip.

"_No,"_ Alex sighed, _"It was still special."_

Dustin took a deep breath.

"_You want to, don't you?"_ Dustin could practically hear the smirk in Alex's voice.

"Kind of," Dustin shifted his feet nervously, "Trip obviously does."

"_Yeah, when Derek wanted to he acted like a freaking rabbit,"_ Alex rolled his eyes, _"Hey, I have to go. My dad and Brian are yelling about something and I need to go make sure they don't do something stupid."_

"Right…bye," Dustin hung up and took a deep breath, walking back into the living room as he texted his mom.

**Dustin – **Hey, I'm at Trip's, I'm fine.

**Mum – **Okay, sweetie, are you staying over?

**Dustin – **Maybe.

**Mum – **Use protection.

**Dustin – **MUM!

Dustin clicked off his phone and took a deep breath, sitting on the couch.

"Everything ok- mph," Trip's sentence was muffled when Dustin's lips were on his.

* * *

"Derek, we're in an airport and your dad is right beside us," Alex sighed as Derek continued kissing his neck and leaving hickies all over his pale skin.

"So?" Derek asked, kissing him.

"People are looking at you funny," Alex sighed.

"Derek, stop," Chris rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm going down there for a week and I'm going to miss him," Derek sighed.

"No, you're leaving hickies all over his neck so no one else will try to flirt with him," Chris pointed out.

Derek continued kissing Alex.

"_Flight three-eleven to Florida is now boarding,"_ the announcer said.

Derek sighed; putting his forehead on Alex's and kissed him again, "Bye."

"I love you," Alex kissed him.

"Love you too," Derek kissed back.

Derek sighed, getting up.

"Be safe and you're only there for college," Chris warned.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Yes, dad," he sighed, "Bye," he walked away.

Alex sighed, "This sucks."

* * *

"You know it's going to be like this after he graduates," Brian leaned in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Alex snapped.

"Justin wanted me to check on you," Brian rolled his eyes, "And obviously you have no distractions. C'mon."

"Where are we going?" Alex sighed, getting up and following him out of Britin.

"You'll see."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Alex sighed.

They were in an empty parking lot and Brian had just gotten out of the Jeep. He refused to take his new car so instead he got the new Jeep.

"Why are we in an empty parking lot?" Alex sighed, getting out of the car as well.

Brian opened the driver's door, "Get in."

"What?" Alex demanded.

"Get. In. The. Driver's. Seat," Brian said.

Alex sighed, climbing in the driver's seat, "Dad is going to kill you."

"It's not like you're on the road," Brian rolled his eyes, getting in the passenger seat, "Put your foot on the break and put it in drive."

"Uh…" Alex looked around.

Brian rolled his eyes and used the gear shift to put it in drive, "Now take your foot of the break sl-"

The car jerked.

"SLOWLY!" Brian repeated.

"I don't like cars," Alex muttered.

Brian put it in park, "I'm going to tell you a story about your wonderful grandfather," he said sarcastically, "He said I was pervert and he hit my car. So I've been in tons of car accidents. I mean, I'm Brian fucking Kinney. And I don't give a shit," he put it in drive, "Now, _slowly_ take your foot off of the break."

The car jerked again.

"I should get you a new bike," Brian sighed.

Alex laughed, "That's a good idea."

* * *

"So did you talk to Adam again?" Derek asked. They were on an app. on Alex's phone where you could see the other person's face and talk.

"No," Alex said, "I don't really think Brian wants me to."

Derek rolled his eyes, "So how was your day?"

"My d-" he sighed, annoyed, "_Brian_ tried to teach me how to drive."

Derek looked at him in shock, "What did you just say?"

"I said Brian, don't look into it," Alex rolled his eyes, "How is Florida?"

"Too hot…lonely," Derek shrugged, "My dorms are really cool, we don't have to share a room either."

Alex smiled weakly, "That's great."

"You should make me welcome home cupcakes," Derek smirked.

Alex laughed, hiding his face in the pillow, "Oh! Guess what happened?" he sat up.

"What?" Derek asked, mocking his excitement.

"One of our friends lost their virginity," Alex sang.

"I thought all of our friends already did that," Derek snorted, "Oh…wait…Dustin! Holy shit!"

"I know!" Alex laughed, "There was hickies everywhere."

"You still have yours," Derek rolled his eyes.

Alex rolled his eyes also, "Well-"

Someone knocked on the door in Derek's room.

"Sorry, babe, I gotta go," Derek sighed, "Bye."

"I lo-" the screen went black.

Alex sighed, flopping back on the bed.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	32. Chapter 32: Put Your Hands Up

**A/N: I'm so excited; you guys are going to hate me for this episode! (I feel like Ryan Murphy)**

**A/N2: Whoever said they were sending me a cover...I never got it...so...yeah.**

**A/N3: Whoever suggested Alex calling Brian dad when he was scared, I used it. (Sorry, I don't remember the names of the reviewers, I thank all but there are many and my Email file is getting rather large from all my stories. I save the reviews in one file and there is ninety five [not all from this story] in there. I can't go through them all.)**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON TWO  
EPISODE ELEVEN - "PUT YOUR HANDS UP"**

"Maybe you could just get all of the yellows," Alex rolled his eyes as he leaned on the wall in the art store once again. His dad was impossible sometimes. He was trying to find a stupid color of yellow for a painting, he wasn't really paying attention.

"It's a certain color!" Justin defended himself as he looked at the bottles of paint, "Shit. We need to get to the bank. I left my wallet at home and I need money. C'mon," he drug him out.

"Are you seriously trying to distract me that much?" Alex snorted.

"If I don't distract you then you're going to lay in your bed all day and watch _Alice in Wonderland_ a million times," Justin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," Alex said simply as they walked into the bank, "And that is bad because...?"

"You're a teenager and you need to get out of the house," Justin rolled his eyes and looked around, "Adam?"

"Hey there, Justin and Alex," Adam said, walking over.

"What are you doing here?" Justin asked.

"I needed money from my account. This is a bank, after all," Adam rolled his eyes; "I'm getting another tattoo."

Justin glanced at his arms, "Are you sure there is room?"

Adam laughed, "Who says it's going on my arm?"

Alex's eyes widened.

"Nice," Justin rolled his eyes, giving the teller his ID, "Brian doesn't like it when we come here," he snorted, "He says that we're too important."

Adam rolled his eyes, "That sounds like him."

The alarm went off.

"What the fuck?" Alex looked around.

"This is a hold up!" a man with a gun yelled, "Everyone on the ground."

Justin yanked Alex down, "Hide your face. Now."

"What? Why?" Alex hissed.

"How many times have we been on the news with Brian? Everyone _knows_ he has money," Justin gritted his teeth, "He owns a fucking club and one of the most successful companies in the country."

"Great," Adam and Alex muttered at the same time.

"Do you have a gun permit?" Justin whispered.

Adam rolled his eyes, "No, Justin, I don't have a gun. Just because I was in the Army-"

"HEY!" one of the others yelled, "Quiet over there," he said, the gun pointing at the teller as she put the money in the bag.

Alex gritted his teeth as he hid his face and so did Justin.

"Fucking idiots," Adam muttered, "They know they'll get caught."

"I said quiet!" a robber yelled.

Adam gritted his teeth.

"Don't do anything stupid," Justin hissed.

"I. Said. Quiet," one of the men grabbed Justin by the back of his neck so they were face-to-face and he smirked, "Look who we have here. It's Kinney's twink."

Justin looked at him with wide eyes.

The other guy laughed, "I'm sure Kinney would pay a pretty penny to get him back."

Alex gulped and looked at Adam.

Adam shook his head and Alex bit his lip, trying to keep his mouth shut.

"And whose this?" the other man drug Adam up, "Looks a lot like Kinney," he turned to Justin, "Is he related?"

"I…um…" Justin stuttered, glancing at Adam.

"Yeah I fucking am!" Adam said, getting pissed, "I'm related, he'll pay more! Take me instead!"

"How about we take both?" another man smirked as he took the money, "Let's go."

"Wait!" another said, "That one looks like Kinney's twink."

"I'm not his twink I'm his husband!" Justin finally got pissed, "And I don't know that kid! Leave him alone!"

"Not going to work," the other grabbed Alex, "Look. I found the littlest Kinney."

Alex looked at his dad and Adam with wide eyes as the man pressed his gun to his head.

"You two make one false move and I'll blow his brains out!" one yelled, "Now let's go, we're taking them with us."

Adam started struggling and kicked the man until they heard a gunshot.

"Fuck!" Adam yelled, holding his arm as blood dripped from it.

"You didn't need to shoot him!" Alex yelled.

"Alex, stop," Adam gritted his teeth as they were drug out to a van and they shoved Alex and Justin in but Adam struggled weakly.

"Adam, just stop already!" Justin yelled, "You're making everything worse."

Adam glared at him and the man shoved him in the back as well.

"Go!" the man shut the door and hit the side of the van.

"Here's how it's going to go," a man turned around a gun in his hand, "One of you is going to take out your phone and the kid is going to call Kinney and then I'm taking it."

Alex glared at him and Justin quickly found his phone.

"Just do it," Justin whispered.

Alex took the phone and hit the speed dial button.

"_Hello?"_ Brian's voice came over the line.

"Dad?" Alex said weakly, "I…um…we have a problem."

"_Alex? What the fuck is going on?"_ Brian sounded like he was in Kinnetik.

"I-" Alex stared but the man yanked the phone away.

"Here's what's going on Kinney," the man grabbed the phone, "We got your twink, your spawn, and your brother and you're going to bring fifty thousand dollars to the warehouse on route six."

Adam looked wide eyed, "Fifty thousand?"

"I said shut the fuck up!" the man yelled, "And Kinney, your brother has been shot," he hung up.

The man hung up the phone and smirked, "His husband is kind of cute, isn't he, Chuck?"

Chuck smirked, "Yeah, I'm sure the boss could have some fun with him, Danny. He hasn't had any fun since he escaped."

"Escaped what?!" Adam demanded.

"Prison," Danny laughed, "I think he'll like Taylor the best."

Justin gulped.

"Shut the hell up!" Adam yelled and the man pointed a gun to his chest.

"I suggest YOU shut the hell up," Danny smirked, "Or I could kill you in a second."

Adam glared at him, holding his own arm and trying to get it to stop bleeding.

"Adam, stop," Justin said quickly.

Adam continued to grit his teeth and Alex saw him playing with the bottom of his pants, close to his boots. It looked like he had something, but Alex couldn't tell what it was.

Thoughts raced through Alex's mind. Mostly about Derek, Brian, Trip, JR, Dustin, Michael, Ben, Ted, Emmett, Debbie, Adam, and his dad. So basically everyone. They were being kidnapped and held hostage for ransom. Brian was going to be pissed.

* * *

"He said the warehouse," Brian told Carl, "I'm taking the money and you aren't going to change that."

"Brian, we can-" Carl started.

"I need you and some other men to come with me but hang back," Brian said, ignoring him.

"Brian-" Carl started again.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Brian said quickly, "And don't tell Debbie or anyone. They'll freak out."

"Brian, it's already on the news-" Carl started.

"Good! Let's go!" Brian said walking out. He was doing good at hiding his emotions so far, he just hoped he could hold it together until he got his family back.

* * *

**JR Novotny-Bruckner has logged on**

**Trip Hernandez has logged on  
Dustin Johnson has logged on  
Derek Hobbs has logged on  
Katie Adams has logged on**

**Derek Hobbs:** I have class in the morning. Why did you call all of us, JR?

**JR Novotny-Bruckner:** TURN ON THE FUCKING NEWS!

**Katie Adams:** What's wrong?

**JR Novotny-Bruckner: **"Today on Liberty Avenue, a hostage situation happened around noon. There was no casualties but the criminals took three hostages with them and are holding them for ransom. The names have been released as Adam Kinney, Justin Taylor-Kinney, and Alex Taylor-Kinney."

**Trip Hernandez: **Fucking hell!

**Dustin Johnson:** What do we do?!

**JR Novotny-Bruckner:** My dad said Debbie talked to Carl and Brian is going to give them fifty grand!

**Katie Adams:** Are they okay?

**JR Novotny-Bruckner: **No. My dad is keeping me updated. I'll keep you all posted.

**Trip Hernandez:** Derek? You there?

**Derek Hobbs:** I'm booking a flight back home now. This is the last time I fucking leave him.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**

**A/N: An old foe makes an appearance in the next chapter for Rage, Rainbow Boy ("BRIAN PICKED THE NAME!") and...Adam needs a superhero name. Suggestions? :) bye!**


	33. Chapter 33: Rescued

**A/N: I live really close to Pittsburgh and I'm freezing my ass off. So yeah, right now it's cold.**

**A/N2: To answer a question: Yes, Adam is going to get in some trouble for his actions with the paramedics in this chapter.**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
****SEASON TWO  
****EPISODE TWELVE - "RESCUED"**

"Brian, this is insane," Carl whispered, "You can't actually be doing this," he said over the phone.

"Carl, I'm in my car with fifty grand in a brief case on my passenger seat," Brian said, "And I can do anything. Can't isn't in my description."

"Brian-" Carl started.

"Bye!" Brian snapped his phone shut. He was sick of this. All of it. His husband was getting hurt, his kid was getting hurt, now his brother. He needed to think of a way for them to get away from things for a while…after he got them back.

His phone started ringing.

"Carl, I fucking told you-" Brian started.

"_Brian! Thank God,"_ Derek's voice rang over the line, _"What the fuck is going on? JR just told everyone that Justin, Alex, and Adam are being held hostage?! What the fuck?!"_

"Calm down," Brian said, "I'm on my way to try to make a deal now and the cops are standing by. You're in Florida so don't do anything stupid."

"_I'm on a plane,"_ Derek said, _"I mean…it's not first class and I have a middle seat but it's the first flight I could get out. I'm not leav__ing again."_

Brian let out a shaky breath, "I'm freaking out."

"_Damnit, Brian!"_ Derek groaned, _"I can't do anything right now. I'm in between some obese guy and an old woman that smells like cat piss. Just keep your cool 'til you get there. Please."_

"Fine," Brian growled, "What time do you get in?"

"_Three in the morning,"_ Derek said, _"I can't sleep. JR is trying to calm me down and it's not working."_

Brian stopped the car, "I'm here. Bye."

"_Wait-"_ Derek started and Brian snapped his phone shut.

* * *

"Damnit," Justin growled, trying to get his hands out of the rope that tied him to a pole, "Are you okay?" he called to Alex. The freak show kidnappers had left a while ago and went outside to talk to someone.

"Fine," Alex muttered.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Justin sighed.

"They didn't tie our feet," Adam said and moved his foot up the pole until he got it close to his hands and moved his boot and Justin saw his hands moving a little.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked again.

"I have a pocket knife in my boot," Adam said, "Ow. Fuck."

"You're going to hurt yourself," Justin said, "You're losing too much blood as it is."

"I've had worse," Adam snapped, gritting his teeth, "Ha," he said happily and moved his hands and moved away from the pole. He had untied himself.

"Holy shit," Alex said in shock.

"Hey, get him first," Justin said quickly and Adam went to untie Alex.

They heard a gun go off but neither of them felt anything.

"What the- holy shit," Alex said.

Standing in front of them with a gun was Ethan Gold.

"My men said you're really getting on their nerves," Ethan said, "They said you reminded them of when I talked about Brian."

Justin swallowed, "How the fuck did you get out?"

"Easy actually," Ethan rolled his eyes, playing with the gun, "Chuck managed to get a guard's uniform and just left saying he was transferring me."

Justin stared at him in shock.

Ethan pointed the gun at Adam, "You're really getting on my nerves."

"When I say run, you go," Adam whispered to Alex and cut the ropes behind his back.

Adam twirled his pocket knife, "Well? What the fuck are you waiting for?"

Alex ran over to his dad and started to untie his hands.

"Damnit, Alex!" Adam yelled and moved in front of Ethan, holding his knife.

_Gun vs. Knife? This is bad. Really, really bad,_ Adam thought and ducked kicking Ethan off of his feet.

"C'mon," Alex got the ropes off of his hands.

Justin went to run with Alex but Ethan aimed the gun at Alex.

"Stop," Ethan smirked and Justin froze.

"Leave him the fuck alone, Ethan," Justin swallowed.

Adam kicked Ethan down again and started to struggle with him for the gun and eventually grabbed him and put the gun to his jaw, "Now who has the power?"

"Adam, he's not worth it, c'mon," Alex urged, "The others are going to be back soon."

Adam drug Ethan up and shoved him into the pole and managed to get enough of the cut rope and tie him up.

"I want to know why," Justin said.

"Dad, we gotta go," Alex said quickly.

"Because I don't have anything left. Tommy is back living with my brother in Italy, my family won't speak to me, then there's you," Ethan shook his head, "I was tired of being poor and we needed the money."

Alex tugged on Justin's sleeve, "C'mon," he ran out with Adam and Justin followed quickly.

* * *

"Well?! I'm here!" Brian yelled.

"Brian!" Alex and Justin yelled, running over.

"What the fuck?" Brian asked in shock, hugging them both as close to him as possible.

"We got out," Justin whispered, "It was Ethan. Ethan was the leader in all of this."

Carl ran up, "Damnit. We need a medic!" he yelled when he saw Adam's white t-shirt dripping with blood on his right arm, and walked out.

Adam rolled his eyes, "They don't come faster if you yell! They just get pretty fucking annoyed!"

"Are you okay?" Brian asked Adam.

"Mind your own business," Adam snapped, "And keep an eye on your family. They sure are attention grabbers."

"Yeah," Brian murmured, holding them close to him, "I…I should call Mikey. Carl couldn't keep his mouth shut to Deb so I'm sure everyone knows by now.

"Can…you just wait for a little bit?" Justin asked, holding onto him.

"But-" Brian started.

"Just stop," Justin kissed him.

Alex smiled weakly.

"Are any of you injured?" Carl asked as the cop cars and ambulances pulled up.

"Too late, boys!" Adam yelled, "I was the hero today!"

"He's defiantly your brother," Alex murmured, his face still hidden in Brian's shirt.

"No, Carl, just a few bruises from when they shoved us," Justin sighed, "What happened to the others?"

"Well, three of the people from the bank got apprehended down in Liberty and they caught two guys a few minutes ago," Carl said and the police walked out with Ethan in cuffs, "And the escaped prisoner got caught just now."

"Can we go home now?" Alex asked quietly.

"You need to come down to the station and-" Carl started.

"Later," Justin snapped, "We're going home. Is Adam ready?"

Brian stared at him with wide eyes.

"He saved us, Brian. He saved Alex," Justin whispered.

"They want to take him to the hospital to get the bullet removed but he wants us to do it here and-" Carl started.

"FUCKING HELL!" Adam yelled.

"I think it's out," Carl said quickly and walked over to the ambulence where Adam had sat up and found some stitching material, trying to do it himself but the paramedics took it off of him.

"He's a fucking idiot," Brian muttered under his breath, "C'mon. I'll take you two to the car and you can wait there. I can't believe it's this fucking cold already."

"Alex can wait there, I'll stay with you," Justin told him.

"Right," Brian walked over to the car, "Alex, get in the car."

Alex swallowed and got in the car.

"Get in;" Brian told Justin, "I'll be there in a second."

Justin bit his lip, "Fine," and got in the car.

Brian walked over to the ambulance, "What's your angle?"

"What?" Adam demanded as the paramedic finished stitching him up.

"You just met Justin and Alex a few weeks ago and you're ready to take a bullet for them?" Brian snorted.

Adam glared at him, "Justin is my brother in-law and Alex is my nephew. Technically, they're family. I took a bullet for them because they're the only family I got. Mom disowned me, the asshole is dead, and Claire is a bitch. I'm allowed to want to have some kind of connection."

Brian looked at him suspiciously, "Fine. Thank you."

Adam narrowed his eyes.

"Justin wants you to come with us," Brian said, "Back to Britin."

"Cute name," Adam rummaged through one of the paramedic's bag and found a bottle of pain pills before they could come back, "Let's go."

Brian stared at him in shock, "You changed," he said as they walked back to the black car.

Adam shrugged, "For the better."

"I doubt that," Brian said under his breath, "Sit in the front with the driver, I need to sit in the back," he got in the car, thankful he called for a car and he could pick his up later. He didn't think he could drive back there with how bad his hands were shaking.

He slipped in the back and pulled Justin close to him, glancing at Alex who was sleeping with his head on Justin's shoulder.

"Was he okay?" Brian asked hoarsely.

Justin shook his head, "He wouldn't talk to me. He was crying for a little bit but then he fell asleep on me."

Brian swallowed, "This is why I said I didn't want a family. That kid is going to need therapy the rest of his life," he tried pulling Justin closer until the blonde was practically in his lap.

"You're a wonderful father," Justin sighed, "It's the people that are fucking insane."

* * *

"Hey," Justin shook Alex, "We're home."

Alex shot awake, breathing heavily.

"It's okay, it's just us," Brian put a hand on his shoulder, "We're here."

Alex swallowed, "Right. Let's go," he got out of the car quickly.

Brian looked at Justin, exchanging worried looks with him and grabbed his husband's hand, helping him out of the car, "Adam. We're here."

Adam sighed, getting out, "Yeah, I got that, Brian."

Brian glared at him, "Not the time to be a dick, Adam."

Adam glared at him and walked up to Britin behind them.

Brian unlocked the door, "Alex-"

Alex pushed passed them and ran into his room, Adam going off in another direction also.

Brian sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me, but I can't stop shaking. I guess I'm just a little spooked. I don't know what to even write. I had a fucking gun pressed to my head. There, I wrote something._

_-__ Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

Brian walked out to get the door at four in the morning, already knowing who it was. He finally got Justin to sleep after holding him for two hours to make him stop moving around. Alex had moved out to the couch around midnight –around the time Justin got to sleep- and watched TV for a few hours, watching the news about himself and the others on the TV. Adam had disappeared and Brian hadn't seen him since he got home. He thought he heard him shuffling around in the attic where they kept a mattress they used to have and there were probably some covers and pillows in the boxes that were packed away up there.

_Note to self, _Brian thought, _Take him to the doctors and get him a prescription so he doesn't get arrested._

"Hey," Derek said when he opened the door. The seventeen year-old's hair was a mess and his clothes were disheveled.

"Hey," Brian muttered, stepping aside to let him in.

"How is everyone?" Derek asked, he looked tired.

"Um…Adam is holed up in the attic asleep, I finally got Justin to sleep a few hours ago, and Alex moved to the couch a little bit ago."

Derek walked into the living room and flopped beside Alex gently, not wanting to wake the blonde up.

Alex turned over in his sleep and his eyes shot open, "Derek?"

Derek sighed, "Yeah, it's me," he pulled him close to him.

"But-" Alex started.

"We'll talk in the morning," Derek whispered, "Just let me hold you right now, okay?"

"Okay," Alex whispered, closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**

**NEXT TIME:** Justin and Brian take Alex to see Justin's cousin, Neil Taylor, [Neil Patrick Harris] and his cousin's husband, David Taylor, [David Burtka] **(I can't think of names for these people)** who is a therapist. Alex isn't happy at all but even Brian is behind this idea. Can they mend their family after this traumatic incident?


	34. Chapter 34: Reality

**New Recurring Cast Members:  
**David Burtka as David Taylor  
Neil Patrick Harris as Neil Taylor

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON TWO  
EPISODE THIRTEEN - "REALITY"**

"Where are we going?" Alex asked from the backseat of the car.

"It's a surprise," Justin said simply.

"Why did Derek have to leave?" Alex asked.

Brian snorted as he drove, "Because he has a home and hadn't been there yet."

"Oh," Alex said, "Why did he have to come?" he glanced at Adam beside him.

Adam shrugged, "Brian said I had to."

Brian gripped the steering wheel tightly until Justin's took his hand and he relaxed a little.

Adam went to get in his bag and get the bottle of pills but Brian reached back and took them.

"Hey!" Adam yelled.

"I don't have two children," Brian snapped, "You're supposed to be an adult."

"And you're supposed to be an old man but you still go to Babylon," Adam snorted under his breath.

"Quiet," Brian said, turning on the radio, "What the fuck is this shit?"

"Maroon 5," Adam said, "I like it, old man."

"Shut up," Brian rolled his eyes, "You're like five years younger than me."

"That means I'm not turning old as fast as you," Adam pointed out.

"You're treading on thin ice here," Justin told him.

Adam rolled his eyes and slouched, putting his head on the window, "Are we there yet?"

Alex sighed and put his iPod in, trying to ignore the press car following them, "I wish you guys weren't successful."

"And I bet you wish we lived in a box," Brian snorted, "Don't worry; I'll make them go away."

Justin looked at him nervously and Brian swerved off the road.

"Brian!" Justin said, "Knock it off! You have an idiot and your kid in the car!"

"You're talking about yourself, right?" Adam snorted.

"Shut up, Adam!" Justin yelled.

* * *

"Where are we?" Alex got out, looking at the building.

"A hospital," Adam growled, "I hate these things."

"Ha! You have to get your gunshot checked!" Alex laughed.

"Yep, that's all," Brian said pleasantly, putting an arm around his shoulders and pulling him to walk with him, "Justin, you take Adam to get that checked out and get him a _prescription_. I'm going for a little walk with sonnyboy."

"Right," Justin said, "I'll meet you in a little bit," he sighed. He really wanted to go and be with Alex, but Brian told him he would take the teenager's anger better.

* * *

"Where are we?" Alex looked around the room.

"Just sit down," Brian snorted.

Alex glared at him and sat down.

"Kinney?" the receptionist peeked out.

"C'mon," Brian got up.

"Make up your damn mind!" Alex snapped.

"Nice kid," another person waiting said.

"Fuck you," Brian snapped, dragging Alex in the room and making him sit down.

"Who are you?" Alex stared at the man.

"I'm David," the man said.

"Good to know," Alex said, "Can we go now?"

"No," Brian snorted, "Now stop. This is David, he's a therapist."

"Are you fucking serious?" Alex demanded, "Brian, I don't need a therapist!"

"No respect for authority," David said as he wrote something down.

"Shut the fuck up!" Alex snapped, "Brian, I'm leaving!"

"Sit the fuck down and shut up or I'll take you to the psych ward," Brian snorted.

Alex glared at him and sat down, picking at his fingernails nervously, "Can I go home now? I have schoolwork to do."

"Just shut up and listen to him," Brian sighed.

"You're a dick!" Alex yelled.

David sighed, "Brian, go outside."

"Hey-" Brian started.

"Go outside and let Alex talk," David said again.

Brian glared at him, "Where's your husband?"

"At home working on a new ad," David smirked, "The one he stole from you."

Brian narrowed his eyes and walked out.

"You know him?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, my husband is Justin's cousin," David said, "He's an ad executive too at his own company and he keeps stealing Brian's clients. We just moved down here a while ago."

Alex shrugged.

"Look, I don't expect you to sit there in your first session and say your problems," David said, "I have different approaches."

Alex stared at him, "Do I get to hit things?"

"Possibly," David said.

"Do I get to hit Brian?" Alex asked.

David glanced around, "Possibly," he said again.

Alex's face broke out in a grin, "Fine. I'll talk."

* * *

The ride was silent as they went home. Except for Adam playing with a bottle of pills he got from the doctor.

"Knock it off," Alex snapped.

"Fuck you," Adam snorted.

"I swore I only had two kids," Brian snorted under his breath.

Adam glared at him and Alex put his head on the window.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm thinking about showing you to David. David is my cousin person sort of. I'm getting along with him so far. We've only had one session though. So I'm going over to Derek's to yell at him because I know he knew. Then we're going to have a serious talk about why he has to go to college._

_-__ Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

"You know my dad wants to know what's going on now," Derek pointed out after Alex had stormed in the house and screamed at him about being secretive and boyfriend-y duties and then calmed down and sat on the couch with his head in Derek's lap.

Alex shrugged.

"What's wrong besides that?" Derek asked.

"You came back," Alex said, "I mean…I'm really glad you're back. But…you know when you go to college down there you can't fly back every time something bad happens."

"That's why I'm not going," Derek said, "I'm going to go to college here. They have a good theater program at the community college…and I can do photography on the side."

Alex stared at him, "You're going to…you can't do that."

"Why? You want me to leave?" Derek asked.

"No, I don't," Alex murmured, "But I want you to follow your dreams."

"I'm going to be doing the same thing regardless of where I am," Derek told him, "Now let's just watch the movie," he snapped.

Alex shook his head, "This argument isn't over."

"I know," Derek said shortly.

Alex glared at him and grabbed his hand, "This better not turn into one of those love to hate relationships."

Derek sighed, relaxing, "It won't."

Alex sat up and kissed him.

Derek smiled, running a hand down his back.

_Did I just win an argument with Alex Taylor-Kinney? _Derek thought, _I think that's a sign of the apocalypse…or that he's giving up._

Derek looked at Alex when they pulled away at the happy look the blonde had on his face and kissed him again.

_It must be the apocalypse then,_ Derek thought.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**

**A/N:** Not the apocalypse.

**Next Time:** While Alex starts another therapy session with David, JR is off to meet Katie's parents. Brian has a run in with David's husband, Neil [Neil Patrick Harris], as he's stealing another client of his. And Adam…is in love?


	35. Chapter 35: Family Ties

**A/N: I need to start getting new characters now that they're going off to college. Damnit, I hate casting. Think who you want for her asshole parents.**

**New Cast Member:  
**Matt Bomer as Drake Adams

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON TWO  
EPISODE FOURTEEN - "FAMILY TIES"**

"I just don't want to do this," JR said as Emmett helped her with her hair.

"You already promised Katie you'd come," Emmett sighed, "And Michael and Ben are coming too so it won't be that bad," Emmett reassured her.

"I miss my toboggan," JR said, looking at her straight hair, "And my ponytail."

"It's one night!" Emmett told her, "And you actually look like a girl for once."

JR shoved him into the couch and went to get dressed.

* * *

"Are you sure your dad needs this many fruit roll ups?" Derek asked as he pushed a buggy around Costco's with Alex.

Alex sighed, helping him push the oversized buggy, "He says he lost Brian as his inspiration years ago," he looked at the list, "Brian needs a bunch of pens and paper and all that dumb shit for the offices at Kinnetik. They'll probably up with us around there after they get the groceries- oof," he fell to the ground with Derek with his cart wrecked in with someone else.

"Alex! Are you okay?" David asked.

Alex laughed, "Hey, Uncle David," he got up, "This is Derek. Derek, this is David. The therapist you didn't tell me about."

David discretely slipped out a pen and paper out of his jacket, "Holds grudges."

"I thought we promised no work doing my time," a blonde guy walked up and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Wait…Alex, is your dad and Brian with you because-" David started.

Justin walked up, "Hey, I got- hi, David!" he hugged him, "Hi, Neil!"

Neil rolled his eyes, "Hey, little cousin. Where's your husband?"

Justin's eyes widened.

"Actually, we should really go-" David started to tug on Neil's suit.

"Well look who it is!" Neil moved David's hand off of his suit as Brian walked over to Brian, "How's Kinnetik?"

"Neil, if you get our membership revoked, I swear-" David started.

"Two new clients this week," Neil smiled pleasantly, "One of them is from when I accidentally stumbled into your waiting room."

"YOU-" Brian started.

"Brian!" Justin said quickly.

Brian gritted his teeth, "Fine. We'll see you this weekend, David," he snatched Justin's hand and drug him out of the isle.

"You have an appointment this weekend?" Derek asked as they followed him.

"Didn't think so," Alex shrugged and pushed the –very full- buggy.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," JR whispered, "Papa, am I hyperventilating?"

"No, you're just nervous," Ben laughed as a brunette boy opened the door. He was tall and didn't look like he should still be living with his parents.

"Uh…maybe we have the wrong house," JR said, "Let's go!"

Katie ran out, "Don't worry!" she kissed JR and pulled back quickly, "This is Drake, he's my big brother."

"Right," JR swallowed nervously.

"C'mon in," Drake said and opened the door, "I'm leaving!" he yelled loudly and grabbed his jacket, "Crazy fucking people. I need a drink. Good luck."

"Have fun at Babylon, Drake," Katie whispered as he walked out.

Michael laughed quietly, "He likes that place?"

"He really does!" Katie said and wrinkled his nose, "He gives way too many details when he visits though."

"You have a nice place, Katie," Ben smiled.

"Yeah," Katie said, "Mom, dad, Ben and Michael are here with JR."

"Hello!" Mrs. Adams stood up and hugged JR, "You're a lot prettier than I expected you would be! I thought you would be wearing all the plaid and have short hair!"

Katie looked at her with wide eyes.

_This isn't happening,_ the blonde thought.

* * *

Drake ordered two more drinks and gulped one down in one drink. He really didn't like visiting his parents, but he loved Katie. She was his little sister and hadn't ever pissed him off.

He lived about an hour away from Babylon. He really didn't mind the drive to get there at all, especially with what was waiting there.

Drake smirked when he saw a black haired guy dancing on the floor and put his drink down and walked out, dancing with him, "I'm Drake."

"I'm Adam."

* * *

"So how did it go?" Emmett asked the next day as JR helped him unload boxes at Ted's new house where he was moving in.

"Let's just say they insulted me about fifty times and didn't even notice it," JR snorted.

"That bad?" Ted laughed.

"Yes," Katie snapped, taking another box, "They stereotyped her. It was really bad; I'm not going to lie. Why do you think Drake hardly ever visits?"

"I figured it was because they were Republicans but-" Ted started.

"Not the time," Katie rolled her eyes.

* * *

"So…are you even allowed to counsel family members here?" Alex asked, playing on his phone.

"Technically, we're not related. I married your dad's cousin," David said lightly, "So just be quiet about it because Justin wants you to talk to someone he can trust."

Alex stared at him.

"I can't tell him anything anyways," David rolled his eyes, "So calm down."

"I'm still not going to start pouring out my feelings," Alex said, using his best careless-Brian-voice.

"I didn't say you had to," David shrugged, "I told you, you hardly know me. I don't expect it."

"Right," Alex rolled his eyes.

"So just tell me about your friends and family so I don't get mixed up," David said.

"Well, Derek is my boyfriend. He's amazing but he's graduating this year and probably going to Florida," Alex shrugged, "Then there's my cousin, JR. Her dads are Michael and Ben. Then there is Dustin and Trip, they're my best friends. Then there's all my uncles and stuff," he rolled his eyes.

"What about your mother?" David asked, writing quickly.

"Her name is Lindsay and she doesn't matter because she's a bitch," Alex muttered.

David glanced up at his face and wrote a few things, "What do you like to do?"

"Uh…I used to play soccer before the car accident…then I kind of decorate cupcakes," Alex shrugged, "I can't make them often because I never eat them."

"Why don't you eat them?" David laughed quietly.

"They're bad for you and I never really liked cupcakes," Alex shrugged again, "Everyone else seems to like them."

"Right," David laughed, "I'm like that. I cook way too much and eat too little. Then Neil complains because he wants to eat the food."

"My dad actually does eat the food," Alex rolled his eyes, "But Brian doesn't. He insists he's going to live forever," he smiled.

David laughed, "Yeah. That sounds like him," he checked the clock, "Well, your dad is waiting. I'll see you this weekend, okay?"

"What is this weekend?" Alex asked.

"Family reunion. Justin promised he would come this time!" David sighed, "Please ask him to control Brian…I think Neil might have hurt him last time."

Alex looked at him wide eyed.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**

**Next Time: **After a crazy family reunion, Derek's mom comes into town to visit, putting any plans they had to a stop. Adam and Drake meet again and this time they're both sober.


	36. Chapter 36: Family Matters (Sort Of)

**A/N: Skylar - Neil is totally harmless, I swear. He's just there for banter. Justin trusts David because he treats him more like family than Neil does and is a little (a lot) more serious.**

**New Cast Member:  
**Gregg Sulkin as Mason Jacobs

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON TWO  
EPISODE FIFTEEN - "FAMILY MATTERS...SORT OF"**

"I'm just saying it might be a bad idea," Derek sighed as he drove Alex home from school, "I mean...Brian around all of your dad's family. Good luck with that."

"You aren't coming?" Alex asked.

"I have things to do," Derek shrugged.

"Like what?" Alex asked.

"Nothing," Derek smiled and kissed his head when they pulled up to the house, "My dad is going out of town tonight. You should come over."

Alex smiled, "What are you suggesting?"

Derek put a hand on the back of his neck and kissed him roughly.

Alex pulled away and laughed quietly, "I guess that covers it," he smirked and did the same to him, "I'll see you tonight."

Derek smiled and watched as Alex walked up to Britin and waited to drive off until he pulled away.

* * *

"I don't usually meet people the day after for coffee but you're…intriguing," Drake said.

Adam smirked, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Oh really?" Drake asked.

"Adam, what are you up to?" Debbie rolled her eyes as she brought them their orders.

"Nothing, Deb," Adam said, "I'm just talking to Drake."

"Drake?" Katie walked in, wearing a small dress for her small figure as usual, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…this is Adam," Drake managed to stutter out.

JR walked in behind her, "Adam, what are you doing? Go the fuck away."

"JR!" Katie hissed, "Be nice."

"I happen to like Drake," Adam smirked, "And I think he likes me _very _much."

JR narrowed her eyes at him. If he screwed this up for her…

* * *

"I hate this woman," Brian muttered as they walked up to a house in West Virginia.

"Who?" Alex asked.

"My grandmother," Justin rolled his eyes as he rang the doorbell, "They've hated each other since I introduced them. We haven't even seen her since before you were born so Brian needs to calm down."

"She's a hillbilly," Brian muttered under his breath and Alex snickered.

A woman with blonde hair with touches of gray in it opened the door and hugged Justin tightly, "Justin!"

Justin laughed quietly, "Hi, Nana."

"We saw the news! Are you alright?!" Catherin started checking him over, "Your grandfather had the shotgun ready and everything. But they announced that they got you back."

"I'm fine," Justin laughed.

"Is this Alex?" Catherin asked.

"Yeah," Justin smiled.

"He looks just like you," Catherin hugged Alex tightly, "It's so nice to meet you," she slapped Justin's head, "Why haven't I met him yet?"

"I sent you pictures and everything!" Justin said quickly, "It's just…you live five hours away."

Catherin sighed, "I suppose I understand," she rolled her eyes, "Hey, Brian."

"Hey, hick," Brian smirked.

"Brian!" Justin scolded.

"He must be good in bed because I don't know what you see in him!" Catherin said as she drug Justin into the house.

Alex and Brian looked at each other before hurrying after Justin.

"Look who decided to show up!" Neil said, "Brian Kinney."

"Neil, knock it off," David sighed from behind him.

"Shhh, Neil's talking," Neil said.

"Excuse me?" David demanded but Neil ignored him.

"How many clients did you gain this week?" Neil asked.

"Four," Brian glared.

"Five," Neil smirked.

"That isn't possible!" Brian started yelling before Justin grabbed his hand, dragging him away.

Alex stared at Neil for a second, "You're a freak."

"And you're weird," Neil said simply, "C'mon, David, let's go see my pap," and drug him away.

Alex rolled his eyes and waved at David as his therapist/cousin was drug away.

Alex stood beside Justin and watched as Brian picked another fight with Catherin. Yes, it was going to be a long day. He couldn't wait to get home and go to Derek's.

* * *

_Dear Journal, _

_We're on our way home now. We took a lot longer than expected because we had to pick Uncle Adam up from some guy's apartment. He really needs to get his own car._

_Adam is not reading over my shoulder and so I'm going to talk about what a dick he is. He stole my favorite pillow and is sleeping with it in our attic._

_-__ Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

Alex knocked on the door and sighed.

Derek opened the door and squeaked, "You're early."

"It's seven thirty," Alex said, "I figured this was late enough."

"Derek, who's at the door?" a woman's voice called.

"Just a friend, mom!" Derek called, looking at Alex with pleading eyes.

Alex stared at him.

"Well tell them to go away, this is the only day I get to see you!" she yelled.

"I'll call you later," Alex mumbled, getting his bike off of its kickstand.

"Alex-" Derek started.

"I'm fine, okay?" Alex asked, "I'm not mad."

_I'm just sad,_ Alex thought.

_He's pissed,_ Derek thought at the same time.

"Okay," Derek whispered as he closed the door.

* * *

Alex sat at the table in the library. They didn't close until nine on Friday nights for the kids that liked to get all their work done. He didn't want to go home because his dad and Brian thought he was going to stay the night at Derek's and he really didn't want to be asked what was wrong right now.

Alex wiped his eyes.

He wasn't mad or pissed…he didn't know what he was feeling. It was a horrible feeling in his chest and he didn't know how to describe it. He knew for some people it was hard to come out to other parents.

He just didn't understand what was the matter then or why his emotions were similar to a pregnant woman's.

Maybe he could sneak in after Brian and his dad went into their room for the night…

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" a British accented voice asked.

_Thank you for asking the question I didn't want to be asked, _Alex thought.

Alex looked up and saw a boy with brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a Maroon 5 t-shirt with a pair of ripped jeans. Alex thought he'd seen him in his gym class before.

"Yeah," Alex wiped his eyes again, "I'm fine."

"People don't cry when they're fine," he sat down, "I'm Mason Jacobs."

"Alex Taylor-Kinney," he shook his hand.

"My dad said he was fine all the time and he went to a mental institution," Mason said.

Alex stared at him, "Seriously?"

"No," Mason said, "It was a joke."

Alex stared at him in shock, "You need to learn better jokes."

"Just tell me, maybe I can help," Mason said.

"Relationship troubles," Alex sighed.

"I had them a couple of times," Mason said, "Jared was mean."

Alex sighed, "It's just…he told his mother I was a _friend_. I know it's hard to come out but he didn't even bother to tell me his mother was coming to town and I think it just hurt a little being called a friend."

Mason sighed, "Yeah, that would suck. Bachelor life is awesome."

"Bachelor? You're what? Sixteen?" Alex snorted.

Mason shrugged, "I'd rather be A sexual…or get a date with Matt Bomer."

"Right," Alex rolled his eyes, "It was nice meeting you, Mason."

"Yeah," Mason said, "You were really good at soccer…I don't get noticed often. I'm in about ninety percent of your classes I think. I'm usually focusing on Josh."

"One of those asshole football players?" Alex laughed, "And sorry for not noticing you. You can sit with us at lunch anytime you want."

"Uh…thanks," Mason said in shock.

"Yeah, I gotta go, bye," Alex grabbed his things as his phone started to go off.

**JR – **Hey, bitchlette. Meet me at my house on the fire escape. I'll drop the ladder thing, don't you dare go through the front door.

Alex sighed.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**

**A/N:** Yes, another new character! I have to get more of these with Trip and Derek not being in Pittsburgh anymore.


	37. Chapter 37: Halloween Part One

**Reviewer Replies:**

**Skylar – **Wouldn't you like to know? :)

**ihavesecrets – **It's the same person that played him and I was too lazy to think of a new name (I watch it all the time and I'm a teenager, I should be watching something else besides Disney).

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
****SEASON TWO  
EPISODE SIXTEEN**** - "HALLOWEEN (PART ONE)"**

"What was so important?" Alex climbed up and sat beside her on the steps, "I was busy."

"No you weren't," JR flicked a few ashes off of her cigarette, "Derek wanted me to check on you."

"I'm fine," Alex rolled his eyes, "There's nothing to be mad about!"

"Good," JR said, "Now onto my actual subject. Halloween."

Alex smirked, "Fun. Are we egging houses like last year?"

"Nope," JR said, "We're having a Halloween party."

"Cool!" Alex said, "Where?"

"My garage," JR said.

"Will your dads let you?" Alex asked.

"They don't have to know," JR snorted.

Alex sighed, "Fine. What time is it?"

"Eight," JR shrugged.

Alex's phone went off.

**Brian -** JR said you and Derek are having a spat. Good. Now come with me to pick up a new cell phone.

**Alex -** Why?

**Brian -** This one is boring now.

* * *

"C'mon there has to be somewhere else open," Brian muttered under his breath.

"Just cave and go there!" Alex said, "I doubt he'll even be there!"

Brian mumbled under his breath and pulled up to Taylor Electronics, "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

"You're worse than dad at the art store," Alex said, "And they don't even carry OUT. Now I'm defiantly bored."

"That magazine is weird," Brian said, looking at a different phone.

"How dare you," Alex said.

Brian rolled his eyes.

"I'm going out to the car," Alex said.

"Okay," Brian mumbled, reading, "Wait, what?"

* * *

Alex sighed as he walked up to Brian's 'vette when he felt a pair of arms grab his shoulders and knock him to the ground.

"What the fuck?!" Alex yelled.

"Looks like the freak isn't here to protect you this time!" Cody yelled, landing a punch to his jaw.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I EVEN DO?!" Alex yelled, "You went around saying shit about crimes against gays and you're committing one!"

Cody growled and kicked him in the side.

"STOP!" Alex yelled.

"You and Kinney are the reasons he won't be with me!" Cody yelled.

Alex laughed bitterly, "That's pathetic! They've been together almost twenty years now and you've held a grudge this long-" he gasped when Cody kicked him in the stomach.

"HEY!" someone yelled, shoving Cody away.

Alex looked up and saw Craig Taylor.

"What the fuck?" Alex groaned, holding his stomach.

Craig pinned Cody against the car and took out his cell phone, phoning the police and held him there roughly.

"Alex? Alex! Fuck!" Brian ran over, "What the fuck just happened?" he kneeled down and started to check Alex over.

"I walk out and this fucker is kicking the shit out of a fucking KID!" Craig yelled.

"Craig?" Brian asked in shock.

"The police have already been called," Craig said, ignoring Brian's shocked tone.

Brian stared at him in shock before helping Alex up, "Shit, your lip is bleeding."

Alex held his stomach, "No shit. I thought I was just tasting blood."

Brian glared at him, "Not the time for snarkiness. I'm taking you to the hospital."

The cops pulled up.

"What the fuck happened, Brian?" Carl sighed as he got out, two other cops with him, "I heard Kinney on the radio."

"That fucker beat my kid up!" Brian yelled, pointing at Cody.

The cops quickly cuffed Cody and shoved him in the back of the car.

"Uh…thanks, man," Brian told Craig awkwardly.

"Yeah, well, I walked out and saw a kid getting the shit beat out of him by a guy that was half his size, I did what any sane person would do," Craig said.

"C'mon, Alex," Brian told him, "I'm getting you to the hospital," he helped Alex into the car as Craig walked away and grabbed his phone, dialing Justin's number.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him," Justin said.

"Sunshine-" Brian started.

"I'm going to _kill_ him!" Justin started ranting.

"There's no breaks," the woman said, "His lip didn't even split all the way. He bit it when he fell."

Derek ran in, "Alex!" he ran over, "What the fuck happened?"

"Cody tried to beat me up, I'm fine," Alex told him quietly, trying to reassure him.

"I'm sorry!" Derek blurted out.

Alex sighed.

"I just needed to get it out, okay?" Derek asked.

Alex rolled his eyes, "You're an idiot," he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, kissing him roughly.

* * *

"This is supposed to be Halloween decorations?" Alex asked as he sat in the room, looking at a smiling (fake) pumpkin sitting on the small table beside him.

"I don't like scary things," David said, adjusting the pumpkin a little so it was facing straight, "And Neil has a habit of running around the house scaring me all through October…and during Christmas."

"Why Christmas?" Alex demanded.

"Welcome to my world," David rolled his eyes.

"Why isn't your last name hyphenated?" Alex asked.

David sighed, "This is your therapy session," he said, "Not mine. Now stop avoiding the subject."

"Nope," Alex crossed his arms, "I'm not speaking until you do."

David stared at him, "I'm your therapist, I'm not bringing my personal information into this."

"Then tell me as my cousin," Alex said.

"I'm not your cousin," David said, doodling absentmindedly on the paper, "Neil is your cousin."

"Are you like…my cousin-in-law or something?" Alex asked.

David rolled his eyes, "So how did you feel when Cody tried to beat you up?"

"I felt _pain_," Alex said, "Your turn now."

David sighed, "I just didn't like my last name."

"What was your last name?" Alex asked.

"Brown," David said simply.

"Right," Alex said, "Now can you give me a real reason?"

David sighed, "Well, we're out of time for the day."

"Nope. I have fifteen minutes left," Alex said, "My dads are paying for this so start talking."

David rolled his eyes, "I don't have to tell you anything so now tell me more about what happened with Cody."

Alex crossed his arms and sat back in his seat.

David sighed, thinking back.

_He was seven when it happened. His parents had been fighting a bunch lately; he didn't usually understand anything they were saying considering they usually fought in Spanish._

_He crawled out of bed one morning and heard yelling outside, making him peek out. His eyes widened when he saw his father pointing a gun at his mother._

"_Tommy, think about David! Don't do this!" his mother cried._

"_I don't give a damn about David!" his father yelled, pulling the trigger._

"Hey, you okay?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine," David rolled his eyes, "Now tell me more about Cody," he said, taking out his pen.

* * *

"Why couldn't Trip have brought you?" Derek asked, adjusting his jacket as he walked around the Halloween store with Dustin.

"Because he makes really perverted comments in these stores," Dustin said as he looked through costumes.

"I don't get why you're even dressing up," Derek rolled his eyes.

"Because it's fun," Dustin said, "I'll just get these," he held up a pair of angel wings.

"Right," Derek snorted, "You're not getting the rest of the costume?"

"No," Dustin deadpanned.

"Whatever, let's just go. This place is tacky," Derek said, walking up to the cash register with him.

* * *

"We have an invite to a party with a bunch of teenagers at Novotny's house," Neil snorted, looking at his email, "Count me out," he shut his laptop and flopped on the couch.

"Maybe we should go and you could try to be civil," David scoffed.

Neil shrugged, "You now I can't do that," he put his arm around him, "What are you working on?"

"Scheduling my patients," David said, typing on his laptop.

"What's wrong with you?" Neil asked, "You usually talk about your day?"

"I'm just not feeling good," David bit his lip.

"I know it's that time of year…that _it_ happened. But let's just try to ignore it and have some fun," Neil said.

"I'm distracting myself," David said, typing quickly.

Neil shut his laptop and kissed him.

David pulled back, "I was working."

"Later," Neil said, pulling him back in for another kiss.

David smiled and kissed back.

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean you're not dressing up?" JR demanded.

Alex sighed as he helped JR hang up a decoration in her garage, "I mean I can't find a good costume. Derek isn't dressing up anyways."

"Because Derek is a dick," JR said loudly.

"Shut up," Derek called from where he was pushing Michael's car with Trip, "Why can't we just get his keys?!"

"Because they already said no to having a party and they aren't even home," JR said, "And we need the garage. You're supposed to be a big strong man anyways."

Trip snickered, "As if."

Derek shoved him and Trip fell.

Dustin snickered from where he was sitting on a big rock in the driveway.

"How come he isn't doing any work?" Derek demanded.

"He doesn't have to," Trip said simply once they got the car out of the garage and sat beside Dustin, putting his arm around him and kissed him.

Dustin blushed, "Everyone is able to see us."

"So?" Trip asked, kissing him again.

Dustin's cheeks turned beat red when Trip wrapped his arm around the bottom of his back.

"Okay! Knock it off!" Katie said as he rode her bike into the driveway.

"Why don't you wear some pants?" Trip called.

"Because I don't want to," Katie said. She hardly ever wore pants. She wore dresses and skirts (even in the winter) and was a cheerleader. She was nothing like JR, but they seemed to get along just fine.

JR smiled and kissed her when she walked up.

"Gross," Alex said, "That's definitely something I could have lived without seeing."

"Whatever," Katie said, getting in her bag, "I got a bunch of horror movies."

"What?!" Derek demanded.

"Yeah, all the Paranormal Activity movies and a couple of others," Katie said.

"Oh, hell no. I'm not watching that!" Derek said.

"What? Are you scared?" JR snickered.

"What?! No!" Derek squeaked, "Shut the fuck up."

"Oh, he's getting defensive!" Katie giggled.

Derek glared at them, "Whatever."

"Don't be sad," Alex jumped down, "I still love you if you're scared."

Derek narrowed his eyes.

"You can sit with me and hold my hand if you get scared," Alex smiled, grabbing his hand, "You protect me all the time."

"Knock it off," Derek growled, yanking his hand away.

They all went silent and stood there in shock.

Derek swallowed and got in his car, adjusting his jacket and driving off.

They stayed silent until-

"PMS?" Dustin snickered.

They all laughed except Alex.

Alex rolled his eyes, putting on a fake smile, "Let's finish decorating before anyone arrives."

"Who else is coming besides that Mason kid and my little sister?" Trip snorted.

Alex sighed, "You're right. I'm going to go try to find a costume. You finish," he took out his phone as he took his bike off of his kickstand and texted Adam.

**Alex – **I need you and your boy toy's help with finding a costume.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**

**A/N: Cody plot is now wrapped up, he is in jail.**


	38. Chapter 38: Halloween (Part Two)

**Reviewer Replies:**

**Skylar – **1) Yes. 2) Maybe. 3) Because he won't dress up and JR has always been protective of Alex. 4) Yes. 5) Justin's feelings are everywhere. 6) I could make that number go up but I'm too lazy so I think it will be back down to zero after this chapter (yes, poor David. It gets worse!). 7) Thank you! But I'm still using the cryptic approach.

**VampireAcademy6 – **Thank you!

* * *

**99 reviews…holy shit. For those of you who don't follow me on Tumblr (shun!), I promised when I got 100 reviews, I would do an episode where Alex watches family videos from when he was a child with Brian and Justin (includes awesome!parenting!Brian). So that will probably be next.**

***** All of you need to go here right now and watch it. It made me cry in a good way: youtube.****com(/)watch?v=qbrUV4KSAsY ******

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON TWO  
EPISODE SEVENTEEN - "HALLOWEEN (PART TWO)"**

"I must say," Adam said, "You're the smartest Kinney I've encountered…including my big brother."

"It's true," Drake said, "And by the way, he's _my_ boytoy."

Adam elbowed him, "So what do you want to do? Since you've consulted the smartest Kinney and whatever the fuck his last name is."

Drake snorted, "Stop acting like you don't know."

"I just need a costume," Alex muttered.

"Like…dirty. 'Cause I'm not comfortable-" Drake started.

"No!" Alex said quickly.

Adam rolled his eyes as they walked into the Halloween store, "So what's wrong? You obviously didn't want to call Brian or Justin."

Alex snorted, "Nothing. Mind your own fucking business."

"You should respect your elders," Drake said.

"You two are, like, six years older than me," Alex rolled his eyes and sighed, "This is pointless and there's nothing here. I'm just going to-" he sighed when he saw Drake and Adam snickering at a pair of handcuffs that came with a police costume.

"Idiots," Alex murmured under his breath, picking up a witch hat and looking at it.

* * *

Brian put a witch hat on Justin's head, "Bitchy witch."

"Seriously?" Justin snorted, "That's all you could come up with for a pun? My how the mighty have fallen."

Brian smirked, wrapping his arms around his chest, "Maybe we can just turn the porch light off and not give out candy and have some sweets of our own."

"That's a horrible one too," Justin snickered, "Running out in your old age?"

Brian smacked his ass, "Thin ice, Sunshine," and went into the kitchen.

As he poured a bag of candy into an orange bowl, he asked, "Did you call your dad yet?"

Justin flopped on the couch and closed his eyes.

"It was three fucking seconds, you can't act like you're asleep," he snorted, making him sit up, then sat down, and put Justin's head in his lap.

"No, I haven't," Justin mumbled.

Brian sighed, running his hand through Justin's hair, "I know you don't want to…hell, I wouldn't either," he snorted, "But let's face it…he saved the mini-you's ass."

Justin sighed.

"You need to," Brian told him.

"Since when are you into doing the right thing?" Justin mumbled.

"Fuck if I know," Brian said, kissing him.

Justin quickly turned around and made the kiss last longer.

Brian grabbed his hips and Justin fell back on the couch, Brian getting on top of him and kissing his jaw.

The doorbell rang.

"I'm _not_ putting up with this shit all night," Brian went into his room and came back with a Halloween mask of some zombie and went to get the door.

Justin took the mask and went back into the living room.

Brian glared and opened the door.

"Hi, Mr. Kinney!" the boy who lived down the road –Jacob or something- said. He was wearing a power rangers costume and his little sister –Jane possibly?- stood there in a princess dress with their mom, Janette.

"Hey," Brian said, putting candy in their little pumpkin things and smiled politely at Janette.

"Are you Rage?" Jacob asked.

_How old is this kid?_ Brian thought, _Six?_

"Uh…" Brian looked nervously at Janette.

She shrugged, confused.

"'Cause our big brother Jeffy reads comic books! He said they were bad and we couldn't read them but he tells the happy stories to us!" Jane said.

"Uh…" Brian continued to stutter.

Justin walked out and waved, "Hi, Mrs. Collins. Hey, guys."

"And he's JT!" Jacob jumped around.

Justin looked wide-eyed at Brian.

"They don't read them," Brian finally snapped out of his shocked phase, "Calm down."

"Did you save Mr. Taylor-Kinney?" Jane asked.

"He sure did," Justin laughed quietly.

"Aww!" Jane said.

"Okay, let's leave the boys alone now," Janette laughed, "Bye, guys."

Justin waved and Brian shut the door.

"Pray that woman doesn't ask Jeff about his comics," Justin snickered.

* * *

Alex sighed as he sat on the couch they moved into the garage, a head band with devil horns on his head while he wore black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt, and red converse shoes.

"Nice costume," JR said sarcastically.

"What the fuck are you supposed to be?" he looked at her short purple dress.

"A witch," JR stuck her tongue out and put her witch hat on.

"It fits," Alex smirked.

JR smacked his head.

"He's right," Mason said, walking up to the garage.

"What are you supposed to be?" JR snorted, "And nobody likes you," he stuck her tongue out again.

Mason rolled his eyes, "Brilliant insult."

Katie walked out, "Look I'm Tinker Bell."

"Oh my God, your costume is amazing!" Dustin said.

JR rolled her eyes, "Why didn't you dress up like her then?"

"I'm a boy," Dustin said.

"Could have fooled me," JR snorted.

"Is it your time of the month or something?" Alex smirked.

"No, my mother keeps trying to spend time with me," JR rolled her eyes, "And that makes me pissed."

Trip walked up with a girl who had bright red hair and was wearing a dress with a witch hat on.

"Common costume," JR said.

"YOU!" Katie and the girl yelled at the same time.

"Whoa," Alex said.

"She stole my spot at the top of the pyramid!" the girl yelled.

"Get over it!" Katie yelled, "It just proves I'm better!"

"Whoa, what are we talking about?" Trip demanded.

"In cheerleading practice, the coach gave her _my_ spot!" the girl yelled.

"Uh, this is my sister, Alana," Trip said.

"I'm hotter anyways," Katie smirked.

"No you're not!" Alana said.

Katie stuck her tongue out and sat down.

"Where's Derek?" Mason asked.

Alex shrugged, "Dunno."

They all stared at him.

"What?!" Alex demanded.

"Nothing," Dustin said.

"Whatever. Let's watch the movies," JR flopped down on the couch, "If Derek wants to be an ass then it's his problem. He didn't need to snap at you like that."

Alex just sighed, "It's fine, just leave it alone."

"Whatever," JR growled, turning on the movie.

They had a bunch of chairs from inside the house set up also. Mason was sitting beside Alex, Trip was sitting in between Dustin and Alana with an arm around Dustin, and JR was in a chair with Katie squeezed in beside her.

"Gee, way to start a party without me," Derek said, walking in and glared at Mason, "Who are you?"

"That's just Mason," Katie said.

"Right," Derek said, sitting beside Alex and putting an arm around him, "Sorry about earlier."

JR scoffed.

"Shut up," Derek snapped, kissing Alex, "What do you say about getting out of here and going back to my place?"

"But I want to see the movie," Alex put his head on his shoulder.

Derek sighed, shifting in his seat and pulling Alex closer.

"It's okay to be scared," Alex whispered, too quiet for the others to hear.

"I'm not scared," Derek growled, "Let's just watch the movie and then bail."

Alex sighed, watching the movie.

The garage door opened and they all looked up and no one was there.

"What the fuck?" Derek demanded.

"BOO!" Neil jumped up and they all screamed.

"You asshole!" Alex yelled.

Neil laughed, "You sent an invite to everyone. What a regretful decision on your part."

"Ass," Derek snapped, his voice wavering.

Alex kissed his cheek.

Neil snickered, "Here, kiddies," he handed them a bowl of candy, "I stole that from Brian's house and David won't let me keep it."

"Are you serious?" Alex demanded, "How did you get in?"

"They must have gotten tired of handing it out so they put it out on the porch with a take one sign," Neil snickered, "I took all."

JR rolled her eyes, "Did you just come here to be immature?"

"Yep," Neil said, smirking, "Alex, do you have the keys to Kinnetik?"

"NO!" Alex yelled, "Fucking moron."

"Jeez, there's no need to get nasty," Neil said, "By the way, Ben and Michelle just pulled up."

"Michael," Katie corrected.

"Shit," JR groaned as Neil walked out.

"Oh darn, looks like we can't finish the movie," Derek said.

"Derek! Shut the fuck up and stop being annoying!" JR snapped.

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, dude? Why are you being so mean?" Trip asked.

"Just fuck off," Derek snapped, "Alex, can we go home now? I don't feel like hearing Michael bitch."

Alex sighed, "Bye, guys."

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Alex shoved Derek back when he started kissing his neck as they sat on his bed at Derek's house.

"I'm just sick of JR mocking me and this whole college thing…" Derek sighed, "I can't go."

Alex sighed, sitting up, "That's no reason to be a dick…and yes you can. I'll be fine. I don't need someone to constantly protect me."

"I need you!" Derek blurted, "I don't like being away from you. You…make me feel safe," he forced out, "I've…never felt completley safe other than when I'm with you, not even around my dad."

Alex stared at him.

"I love you," Derek whispered, wrapping his arms around Alex and laying down, "How about we just go to sleep?"

"Good idea," Alex whispered, still in shock, lying down beside him, "Derek?"

"Yeah?" Derek asked.

Alex sighed happily, "I feel safe around you too."

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**

**NEXT TIME: **Derek has a tough decision to make about college as Alex tries to help Mason get a date with his football player crush. Katie and Alana compete.


	39. Chapter 39: Stories (100 Reviews!)

**Reviewer Replies:**

**ihavesecrets - **You were my 100th reviewer!

**Skylar -** JR is mean, I know. Why do YOU think Neil wanted the keys? And I was actually debating between him talking to Brian and Justin.

* * *

*** 3 episodes until the season two finale ***

**Spencer Boldman – Josh Stockwell**

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON TWO  
EPISODE EIGHTEEN - "STORIES"**

"You actually think that he'll speak to me?" Mason whispered as they walked down the hallway.

"Hell yeah," Derek said. He just really wanted some alone time with his boyfriend if Mason had a distraction that meant more Alex-time for him. "He's gay, he already came out."

"O-Oh," Mason stuttered as Derek drug him over to Josh.

"Hey, Josh. Remember when you kept saying how cute that Brit was? Well he thinks you're cute too. Mason Jacobs, this is Josh Stockwell. Go crazy," Derek said simply, walking away happily when he saw Josh lean on the lockers and start to talk to Mason.

* * *

"I don't want to go," Alex whined, "The fucking football players are all dicks."

Derek stared at him.

"Except you," Alex added.

Derek sighed, "It's the championship game and the last game for me. Plus, your dads and Adam already said they would drag you there."

Alex huffed.

"You could wear my jersey," Derek said in his ear.

"Classic!" Brian called.

"SHUT UP!" Derek and Alex both yelled.

"Whatever," Brian walked out holding Justin's hand, "Let's go. Your dad will be pissed if we make you late...wouldn't want that," he told Derek.

Justin elbowed him.

* * *

"Look!" Alex said happily as he saw Josh talking to Mason over beside the bleachers before the game.

Dustin laughed, "There's an even better show," he pointed to the cheerleaders who were practicing their routine and Alana and Katie kept shoving each other.

JR put her head in her hands, trying not to laugh.

"Hello, family," Adam jumped up to the bleachers where they were sitting, "Small turn-out."

"Where's Drake?" Alex asked.

"Buying me candy for now and booze for later," Adam said, "He'll be here soon."

"Trip is rehearsing and I'm lonely," Dustin said, crossing his arms.

"You guys need to get some separation," Brian said, wrapping his arm around Justin's waist.

"You still have Justin working at Kinnetik, speaking of separation," Michael said as he walked up with Ben.

"He could leave if he wanted," Brian said.

Justin rolled his eyes and kissed him.

"Hey, guys," Ted walked up, Emmett close behind and carrying his own drink.

"The gangs all here," Brian scoffed as Chris sat a few seats away but in talking distance.

"Hey, shut the fuck up," Adam said, "Drake isn't here yet."

"And David said he was going to come," Alex said.

"But that means-" Brian started.

"Hello, all," Neil walked up with David.

"Neil," David warned.

"Sorry," Neil sighed, sitting down and going silent.

"Ooh, someone put their foot down," Justin giggled as the band came out and started to play a fast version of "Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)" by Green Day.

"Who were you giggling to?" Brian asked as Mason walked up.

"Josh," Mason blushed, watching the band.

"I want to go walk around. Dad, I need to talk to you of you can detach yourself from Brian," Alex said.

Justin sighed and got up, "Don't start anything with Neil," and walked down with Alex, "What's up?"

"Derek," Alex sighed, putting his hands in his pockets.

"What's wrong with Derek?" Justin asked.

"He said he's not going to Florida and I don't know if I should encourage him to go or respect his wishes but he says it's because he doesn't want to be away from me," Alex sighed.

Justin sighed, "I've had similar situations."

"I know," Alex said, "You went and all this happened but you lost contact," he mumbled.

"Not everyone loses contact," Justin told him.

"Then you can talk to Derek?" Alex asked.

"I didn't-"

"Great! Thanks, dad!" Alex said and ran off.

Justin sighed and headed back to his seat.

* * *

"Victory!" Derek ran over to Alex after the game, kissing him and still in his uniform.

"Der, gross," Alex said, "You're all sweaty."

"You love it," Derek tried to kiss him.

"Go take a shower!" Alex laughed.

"Fine," Derek huffed and ran off.

"Hey," Josh breathed as he ran up to Mason, "Did you see that touchdown?!"

"Was that when everyone clapped?" Mason asked.

Josh laughed.

A man with a black trench coat walked up, "Josh, who's this?"

"Oh my God," Justin mouthed to Brian and the whole gang (sans the kids) slowly snuck away besides Justin, Brian, Drake, and Adam.

"This is Mason, dad!" Josh said.

"Right," Jim Stockwell said, "Nice to meet you, Mason," he looked at Alex, "You look familiar."

Alex shrugged, "Small world. You must have seen me around. Dad, are you okay?"

Adam threw a pop can at him.

"What the fuck, Adam?!" Alex yelled.

"Your parents are weird," Mason told him.

"What's your name? Maybe I know you," Alex said.

"Jim Stockwell," he said.

"Nope," Alex shrugged, "I'm Alex Taylor-Kinney."

"The jig is up!" Adam said, "Drake, I want drinks," he said and walked off.

"Sorry, Brian," Drake laughed, getting up and following his new boyfriend.

"Kinney?" Jim demanded.

"TAYLOR-Kinney," Alex corrected, "I swear. That last name-"

"Okay, time to go," Justin walked down the bleachers with Brian, Dustin and JR following.

Jim watched Brian wide eyed.

Brian rolled his eyes and turned to the others, "Don't you guys have cars?"

JR shrugged.

Brian sighed, "Get the mini-van."

"We don't have a mini-van," Justin snorted.

Brian rolled his eyes, "JR, go find Katie and Alana and make sure they aren't having a cat fight. Dustin, go find Trip. Alex, go see why Derek is primping so long," he watched as they walked away, "And no fucking!"

"You..." Jim started.

Brian rolled his eyes, "It's called a family. Mason, do you need a ride too?"

"Uh...Josh was going to give me a ride," Mason mumbled shyly.

"Oh...I gotcha," Brian nodded.

"It's not like that!" Mason said quickly.

"Sure it isn't," Brian said.

"Dad, honest it isn't," Josh told Jim quickly.

"Ouch. The homophobe got a gay son," Justin said.

Brian smirked, "It was only funny the first time."

Jim sighed, "Josh just...be careful."

Brian stared at him curiously before Justin grabbed his arm, pulling him away before he could start a fight.

* * *

"Sit," Justin told Alex as he walked into the living room.

"Damnit," Alex said under his breath, "Look, I know we shouldn't have been in that classroom, but the teacher is honestly overreacting."

Justin and Brian exchanged looks.

"What?" Brian asked.

"Uh...nothing," Alex said.

"We want to show you something," Justin said, changing the subject before Brian could get details out of their son.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

Justin pulled out two DVDs, "Hunter made them into DVDs for us so they aren't a VCR."

"Oh God...is this a sex tape thing?" Alex asked.

"What?! No!" Justin said, putting the first DVD in, "Just watch. We decided to show you when you were seventeen and it's getting close now."

* * *

_"No, it's this button, sweetie,"__ Lindsay's voice sounded over the black screen._

_"This one?"__ Justin's voice asked. _

_"Ow! Fuck! How does that thing have that right of a light? Turn that off!" __Brian's voice came next. _

_"You need to take the lens cap off,"__ Emmett's voice said. _

_A circle was removed from the camera and Justin's face was on the screen, "It it working?"_

_"Yes! Now let me hold it and go over by Brian!" Emmett said, snatching the camera._

_A younger version of his dad ran over beside Brian where Lindsay was getting something on her stomach and the doctor sighed. _

_"I'd really appreciate it if you didn't document me," Dr. Robert said. _

_"Shut up, we're paying you," Brian said simply. _

_"There," the doctor said an Emmett zoomed into the picture on the screen, "It looks like you two are having a boy."_

_Justin hugged Brian happily and kissed him. _

_"Hey, hey, hey!" Emmett said, "Keep it PG!"_

_Justin laughed, pulling away. _

* * *

_The next scene switched to the corvette where Brian was driving and Justin was holding the camera._

_"Ha, take that camera," Justin mumbled, "I'm the boss now."_

_"Great, now he knows how to use it," Brian said under his breath. _

_Justin held the camera up, "Okay. I'm Justin Taylor-Kinney or...I hope you'll call me dad. And this is your papa Brian," he pushed the camera in Brian's face while he drove. _

_"Hell no," Brian said, "None of that dad and papa shit. I'm BRIAN. Bri-an," he said slowly to the camera. _

_"Anyways," Justin said, "We just decided to name you Alex Michael Taylor-Kinney. So...I hope you like your name."_

_"Turn the camera off, we're home," Brian said, getting out of the car. _

_"And this is your house," Justin continued, getting a shot of the house, "We call it Britin. Like Brian and Justin mixed together," he walked through the house behind Brian, "This is the entry way," he turned around, "This is papa Brian being all protective and locking the security system."_

_"I knew I would regret getting you that," Brian said under his breath. _

_"This is the kitchen," Justin got a crappy shot of the kitchen then continued on, "And the living room. Then there's the dining room," he ran upstairs and he heard Brian sigh, "That's my art studio...for now. Until I get my own," he moved around, "That's me and your papa's room. You aren't allowed to go in there...oh! This is the nursery," Justin tried to go in the room. _

_"Out!" Ted, Emmett, Cynthia, Michael, Daphne, and Ben all said at the same time. _

_"Which I'm not allowed to see until they're done," Justin rolled his eyes, "This is your Uncle Ted, your godfather Emmett, your Aunt Cynthia, your Uncle Michael, your Aunt Daphne, and your Uncle Ben," Justin introduced them all. _

_"And we love you both very much but get out," Emmett said and slammed the door. _

_Justin rolled his eyes, "They're insane and mean," he walked downstairs, "And outback-" Justin yelped when someone grabbed him._

"_Say bye-bye to daddy for a while, Alex," Brian said on the camera and turned it off._

* * *

Alex snickered.

"Shut up, I was horny," Brian said defensively.

* * *

"_Emmett, oh my God! Hurry up!" Michael said._

"_I'm trying!" Emmett said and his shot finally focused on Brian and Justin sitting in a hospital room with Justin holding a small baby._

"_Damn, he has your eyes," Brian laughed in shock._

"_That's because he's my kid," Justin kissed him, "Yours too."_

_Brian gave him a smile._

* * *

"_Why the fuck didn't they put this thing together?" Brian demanded, looking at the crib._

"_They said it was traditional for us to do it," Justin said from behind the camera as he held Alex. He could tell because he kept trying to grab the camera._

_Justin laughed, "No, this is my camera."_

_Brian rolled his eyes, "Ha!" he said and the crib fell apart again, "Damnit," he groaned._

* * *

"_Look," Brian told a two year-old, holding the camera, "What did we agree about this?"_

"_Don't tell daddy," Alex giggled, playing with the paints from Justin's studio._

* * *

"_What did we agree about this?" Justin asked._

"_Don't tell Brian," Alex giggled, sitting at Brian's desk in his office at home._

* * *

"_Don't you dare let him fall," Justin said from behind the camera._

"_Calm your ass, Sunshine, I won't," Brian said, helping a four year-old Alex onto a horse._

"_Brian…" Justin started._

"_Christ, I'm getting on too, don't worry about me," Brian said._

"_You're not a child, you just act like one," Justin said simply._

_Alex smiled, "Horsey."_

"_Yeah, it's a horsey," Brian smiled._

* * *

"_NO WATER!" Alex screamed._

"_Oh my God," Brian groaned, "It's just a pool."_

"_NO!" Alex yelled._

"_Yes!" Brian yelled._

"_NO!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_NO!"_

"_YES!"_

_Brian picked up Alex who had his floaties on and put him in the pool, "It's shallow!" he said._

"_I'm going to die!" the five year-old said dramatically._

_Silence._

"_Oh, I like this," Alex giggled, splashing Brian in the face._

_Justin snickered and Brian spit out water._

* * *

"_Hey," Justin walked up to Ben and Michael at the bus-stop, holding the camera._

"_When was the last time you detached yourself from that thing?" Michael asked._

"_Five years ago," Brian mumbled under his breath._

"_Hi, JR!" Alex skipped up to the girl happily._

_JR stomped on his foot._

"_Ow! Daddy!" Alex yelled._

"_Jenny Rebecca, that is __**not**__ nice. Apologize to Alex!" Michael said._

"_Sorry," JR said grudgingly._

"_You take care of your cousin today, okay?" Ben told her._

_JR huffed, "Fine," she grabbed Alex's hand and drug him onto the bus._

_Justin sniffled as they walked back to the house._

"_Turn the camera off," Brian said as they shut the door._

"_Why- oh," Justin said when Brian started kissing him and a thump was heard on the screen._

* * *

"Gross," Alex laughed.

"So there's your childhood," Justin said, "PROOF that Brian loves you."

"Uh-huh," Alex rolled his eyes, "I know that."

Brian snorted.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	40. Chapter 40: The Relationship Web

**Reviewer Replies:**

**Skylar - **They will _never_ have a dull moment.

**ihavesecrets - **Thank you!

**A/N: Notes have been completed for this season. I'm sorry. I hope you're all glad there's a season three 'cause the end is gonna be crazy. This one is kind of short. The next one will be longer.**

* * *

*** 2 episode until the season three finale***

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON TWO  
EPISODE NINETEEN - "THE RELATIONSHIP WEB"**

"You never even told me you were gay," Jim pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Because you have such a great history with people being gay," Josh snorted as he walked around the office, flicking a golf trophy on the little statue's golf club.

"Can you not touch that?" Jim sighed.

Josh rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I have a date with Mason Friday night. I really like him, dad."

Jim sighed, "Just-"

"Be careful, I know," Josh snorted, "I could catch AIDs from a virgin!" he yelled as he walked out.

Jim sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

"What the fuck is on my TV?" Brian tilted his head, watching a man and a woman make out in an elevator.

"Grey's Anatomy," Dustin said, sitting on the couch with Alex, eating popcorn.

"Well get it off of it," Brian said, turning off the TV, "I don't want hetero sex on my TV."

Alex sighed, "C'mon, Dustin. Let's go find something else to do. NOT THAT, BRIAN!" he called before Brian could even comment.

"Where's Trip today, Aussie?" Brian called as he searched the fridge for juice.

"College searching in New York," Dustin sighed, "He left after the game."

"Ouch," Brian said, "You guys are clingy. I bet you're lonely."

"Way to make it worse, Brian," Alex scoffed.

"Hey, I'm preparing you for the real world," Brian said, "Long-distance relationships suck and they're messy. They can end horribly or they'll end up happy. Your father and I got lucky that he went back to his stalker ways and called everyone until he got ahold of me."

They stared at him.

"Just saying," Brian said.

"What's your problem today?" Alex asked as Dustin went into his room and turned on the show in there.

"Fucking Neil," Brian muttered.

"What'd he do?" Alex asked.

"You really want to know?" Brian demanded, "That _asshole_ filled my office with rats!"

Alex stared at him with wide eyes.

"Rats, Alex! Those little things that scurry around!" Brian yelled.

Alex burst out laughing.

"It's not fucking funny!" Brian yelled.

Alex continued laughing, "The amazing Brian fucking Kinney is afraid of rats!"

"If you ever tell anyone, I swear-" Brian started.

"Jeez, calm down. I won't tell anyone," Alex laughed.

Justin walked in from his art studio.

"Except dad," Alex said, "Hey, d-" his voice was muffled by Brian's hand and him putting him in a headlock.

"Brian, stop being mean to Alex," Justin sighed.

"I'm not being mean," Brian said, "Ow!" he said when Alex bit his hand.

"Brian is scared of rats," Alex said and burst into a fit of laughter.

Justin pursed his lips and tried to conceal his laughter.

"I'll put you in a headlock," Brian threatened.

Justin smirked, "Whatever. You can't do anything to me because you love me-" he yelped when Brian put him in a headlock while still holding Alex.

Derek walked in without knocking, "Do I even want to ask?"

"Brian is scared of rats!" Alex said.

Derek laughed.

"I don't have any more arms so don't piss me off or I'll have to put Justin between my legs," Brian said, "That's a good idea even if you don't piss me off."

"Can you _not_ talk about your freaky sex life in front of me?!" Alex asked, "And let me go!"

"Yeah, we have things to do," Derek said.

Brian started to say something.

"Not. That," Derek said, "That's later," he snickered.

Justin stomped on Brian's foot and he let them go, holding his foot.

"I need to talk to you first," Justin told Derek.

"Why?" Derek asked suspiciously.

"Just come on," Justin rolled his eyes.

* * *

"What's up, pops?" Derek flopped down.

"Please don't call me that," Justin rolled his eyes, "It makes me feel old."

Derek sighed, "I really want to go talk to Alex so can we make this fast?"

Justin sighed, "You need to go to Florida."

"No I fucking don't," Derek snapped, "I'm staying here with Alex."

Justin pursed his lips, "I said that. For weeks. I needed a little shove and Brian gave it to me. Our relationship is perfect and we have a wonderful child. I mean...sure, there's a lot of action but I love it and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Derek put his head in his hands.

"Don't you want that with Alex?" Justin asked.

"Fuck yeah," Derek tugged at his hair, "A-And I want us to both be safe. I-I want to be here to protect him," he croaked, "I need him."

"Derek, despite how we act, we have overprotective streaks too," Justin said, "So does everyone when it comes to Alex. He'll be okay."

Derek swallowed and nodded.

"It's going to be okay," Justin assured him.

Derek hugged him, "Thanks, man."

Justin laughed quiet, "Your welcome."

* * *

"Just don't freak out, don't get anything that will get stuck in your teeth, and if you need help, use the excuse you need to use the bathroom and call me," Alex said, helping Mason get ready.

"But we'd rather you didn't," Derek mumbled, kissing Alex.

Alex rolled his eyes and elbowed him.

"Okay," Mason breathed, smiling.

* * *

"Drake?" Adam asked.

"Yeah?" Drake layed beside him, breathing heavily.

"What are we doing?" Adam asked.

"Well we just fucked in your brother's attic," Drake said.

"It's my room," Adam said, "And…I mean…what are we?"

Drake sat up, "What do you mean?"

"Are we dating?" Adam asked bluntly.

"I…don't know," Drake stuttered.

"Oh," Adam mumbled.

"I just…we haven't known each other that long and…" Drake sighed, "I just don't know."

"Okay," Adam said quietly.

"Adam-" Drake started.

"It's fine," Adam said, turning on his side.

* * *

"Erm…we can sit here," Josh said, sitting down across from Mason in a booth at the diner.

Mason smiled at him nervously, "This is your first date with a guy isn't it?"

"Yeah," Josh nodded, smiling a little.

"Good, it's mine too," Mason said, "So we both lack in experience."

After they ordered, they started talking.

"But I get to play again next year," Josh explained, "Derek recommended me for quarterback."

"Is that one of the front guys?" Mason asked.

Josh just smiled at him, "I like you, Mason. You're fun to talk to."

Mason smiled happily, "I like you too."

_Wow, I'm not screwing this up,_ Mason thought.

_I can't believe I haven't screwed this up, _Josh thought.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Two weeks until everything changes. It's all happening way to fast. But I guess that's how life works._

_-__ Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**


	41. Chapter 41: Prom 2 point 0

**Review Replies:**

**Skylar - **Yes, Adam is. Poor Adam. All my characters are so tortured. Don't worry, Drake will change his mind next season *evil Ryan Murphy laugh*. Ahem. It's five years. Age list for OCs is right here:

**Alex: 16  
Derek: 18  
JR: 17  
Trip: 18  
Katie: 16  
Dustin: 16  
Adam: 24  
Drake: 29  
Neil: 31  
David: 28**

* * *

***1 episode until the season two finale***

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON TWO  
EPISODE TWENTY - "PROM 2.0"**

"Hey," Derek sat down with Alex at their usual table in the library. For once, they were alone.

"Hey," Alex smiled, "You ready for next week?" he swallowed.

Derek sighed, grabbing his hand, "You know I'm not."

"Nobody is," Alex murmured.

Derek took a deep breath, "I want you to do something for me."

"Anything," Alex smiled.

"Come to prom with me," Derek said.

"Except that," Alex said, going back to studying.

Derek shut the book, "It's my last prom."

The bell rang.

"Just think about it, okay?" Derek kissed his cheek and walked out.

Alex sighed, putting his head on the table.

* * *

"It's not that I don't want to go with him," Alex said, "I'm just against proms," he sighed.

David sighed, "Look…I know that what happened with your dad was horrible. But things change. Your school is a lot safer now."

Alex sighed, "You know…I swore I wasn't going to talk about my feelings with you."

David laughed quietly.

"You're really annoying," Alex added.

David just shook his head, laughing, "You remind me of Brian."

Alex snorted, "Shut up."

"Well, looks like we're out of time for the day," David got up, "We're not going to be able to have an appointment next week. Neil and I are going to Florida to tell his mom some big news in person."

"Big news?" Alex asked.

David sighed, "If you must know, Neil and I are thinking about having a baby."

"Awesome. Wait…you're going at the same time as Derek," Alex said.

David sighed, "I guess I'll see him there then."

"You're the pregnant one, right?" Alex asked.

"Goodbye, Alex," David rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Adam!" Brian yelled.

Adam's eyes widened. Brian hadn't really acknowledged his existence since the kidnapping.

He walked downstairs, "Yeah?"

"Answer your phone," Brian threw it at him, "It's playing that annoying pop shit."

"It's rock, old man," Adam caught the phone, "Hello?"

_"YOU BITCH!"_ someone said, _"AJ! ASH!"_

Adam sighed, "Hello, Scottie."

_"You're alive!"_ his friend said.

_"Adam's alive?!"_ Ash put the phone on speaker,_ "Dude! We thought you were dead."_

"Well, I'm alive," Adam laughed quietly.

_"Where the fuck are you?"_ AJ asked in shock.

"The Pitts," Adam said, "I'm staying at my brother's house."

_"Scottie, book us three plane tickets to Pittsburgh,"_ AJ commanded.

"Guys-" Adam started.

_"See you then, sexy,"_ AJ said sarcastically and hung up.

Adam shut the phone, laughing quietly.

"Who was that?" Brian asked.

"My friends," Adam said, "They thought I was dead," he shrugged, going to the fridge and getting the milk and chocolate out, "They're flying down to see me."

"You didn't think to call them?" Brian snorted.

Adam sighed, "I was a little too busy saving your son and your husband's ass," he squirted the chocolate for a long time.

"You're going to get fat," Brian commented.

Adam rolled his eyes, stirring it up and drank it quickly, "Remember when we were little…you would make this for me after dad was yelling extra loud? Then you would always try to steal the last drink because you said-"

"The last drink is always the best, yeah," Brian laughed quietly, "Asshole deserved to die anyways."

"I didn't show up to the funeral," Adam commented, "I was missing then," he swallowed.

"Where were you?" Brian asked.

"Uh…I think it was a base camp one week…then they just made me walk aimlessly in the woods," Adam said quietly, "I lost track of time."

"And they didn't give you a POW award or something?" Brian demanded.

"I don't get one of those, Brian," Adam snorted, "Dishonorable discharge."

"How?" Brian demanded.

"I quit," Adam said simply.

"Where's Drake?" Brian asked, changing the subject quickly.

"We, um…I decided to break it off," he lied.

"What happened?" Brian asked.

Adam shrugged, "Just got bored."

"Now that shows that you're a relation to me," Brian ruffled his hair, "Well…before Sunshine. You just need to find someone like that."

"Yeah," Adam mumbled.

"I gotta go," Brian walked out.

Adam smiled softly, shaking his head.

* * *

Alex took a deep breath and knocked on Derek's door.

Chris answered, "Hey, Alex. What's up?"

"Can I talk to Derek?" Alex asked.

"Sure," Chris smiled, "Derek! Alex is here!" and walked out.

Derek walked out, rubbing his eyes and his hair was a mess.

"You were sleeping? It's six," Alex said.

"I stayed up until three in the morning playing video games last night," Derek shrugged.

Alex pursed his lips, "Yes."

"Yes to what?" Derek yawned.

"I'll go to prom with you," Alex whispered.

Derek's face broke out in a grin, "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Alex said.

Derek grabbed his shirt and kissed him.

Alex blinked in shock.

Derek pulled away, "This is awesome! Fuck yeah!" he kissed him again.

Alex laughed and pulled back, "We're making out on your porch."

"I don't care," Derek laughed, kissing him.

The horn honked on the car and Derek looked up with wide eyes and saw Brian in the car, looking away awkwardly.

"Sorry," Alex said, "The press still wants interviews and he doesn't want me riding my bike out at night anyways."

Derek waved awkwardly at Brian.

"Let's go!" Brian called.

Alex sighed, "He's been more protective lately…sorry."

"Bye," Derek kissed him.

Alex smirked when he felt Derek's eyes on him as he walked away.

"Think his eyes could get any darker?" Brian snorted as he got in the car, "He looks like he wants to fuck your brains out."

"Well, we're hormonal teenagers," Alex said simply, "You're not. I bet your sex life is starting to get low in numbers."

"We got up to seven on our last anniversary," Brian smirked.

Alex put his fingers in his ears and starting singing.

* * *

"Do you know how weird it was to see my son making out with someone?" Brian demanded as he paced around Justin's studio as his husband painting.

Justin pursed his lips, trying not to smile.

"What if he's pushing him into sexual stuff he doesn't want to do?!" Brian continued to freak out.

"Brian, they've already had sex, you know that," Justin sighed, "You need to trust Alex's judgment. And he loves Derek."

Brian huffed, flopping down.

* * *

"Hey, we're looking for Adam Kinney!" someone said at the counter of the diner, catching Drake's attention.

"Tell us!" another said.

Debbie laughed, "I think he's at Brian's house."

"Uh…Deb, these guys could be murderers," Drake defended.

"Aw, these sweet lookin' boys couldn't be murderers," Deb laughed.

Adam walked in.

"ADAM!" AJ laughed and hugged him along with the other ones.

"I can't believe it's you!" Ash said.

"Damn, boy, look at all the new tats," Scottie snickered.

Adam rolled his eyes, "Gross. You're going to give me diseases if you keep hanging on me like that!"

"Sit!" AJ pointed to the booth, "We gotta talk to you about something."

Drake was happy he could hear since he was the next booth over. Maybe he could figure out who these guys were…not that he cared.

"We want you to come back to LA with us," AJ smiled, "We're driving back."

"Dude, I'm not staying in a car with you for that long," Adam said, "And I kind of like it here."

"Then we'll get you a plane ticket and we'll drive!" Scottie said, "Please, Adam?"

"I'll think about it," Adam smirked, "Now catch me up on what happened while I was gone."

* * *

"C'mon," Derek drug Alex up to the school, both of them wearing their tuxes and the others following behind them.

Dustin straightened his tie nervously.

"Stop messing with it," Trip laughed, "You look fine."

"I'm so going to beat her out for prom princess," Katie mumbled under her breath.

"Did you campaign?" JR asked.

"No," Katie sighed, "I forgot."

"Is this your first prom?" Josh asked Mason as the boy blushed.

"Yeah," Mason laughed.

Josh grabbed his hand, "Then just stick with me," he smiled nervously.

* * *

"Alright, now the announcements for your homecoming court," the girl announced on stage.

"This is the most pointless part," Derek snorted, sitting with Alex.

"Um…prom princess is Alana Hernandez!" the girl called.

Everyone clapped and Katie crossed her arms.

"You'll get them next year," JR assured her.

"Your prom prince is Josh Stockwell," she smiled.

Josh huffed, "Football players get it every year. It's stereotypical," he told Mason, "Be back in a second."

"And now to crown your prom queen and king," she announced.

JR rolled her eyes, "I'm going to fall asleep."

"Your prom king is…Derek Hobbs!"

"What the fuck?" Derek demanded and sighed, "This is bullshit," he told his table of friends, "I guess I'll be back."

Trip clapped and yelled, "You go, buddy!"

Derek glared at him as the crown was put on his head and Alex smiled at him, clapping.

"And now for your prom queen," the girl giggled, "As a write-in vote, Jenny Novotny-Bruckner."

"Wait, what?" JR demanded, "Is this a joke?"

"It's not a joke, go," Katie shoved her.

JR swallowed and walked up as the crown was put on her head and wrinkled her nose as the music started and she started dancing with Derek, "This isn't funny, you ass."

Derek continued to laugh, "I never thought I'd be dancing with you at my prom."

"Yeah, well, I'm waiting for Ashton Kutcher to jump out and yell that he punk'd me," JR gritted her teeth.

"C'mon, just have fun," Derek said.

"I'd rather be dancing with Katie," JR sighed.

"Then let's do it," Derek shrugged, "I'll grab Alex."

"Um…king and queen are supposed to dance together," JR said.

Derek stopped dancing and shrugged, walking over and grabbing Alex.

"Derek, stop," Alex said.

"C'mon, it's fun," Derek started dancing with him.

"Seriously," Alex said.

"It'll be fine," Derek smiled.

Alex swallowed and smiled back at him.

"Why did they vote for me?" JR demanded to Katie.

"Well…it's sort of my fault," Katie said.

"What?" JR asked in shock.

"It's your senior year and I wanted it to be special," Katie said, "So…special."

JR smiled, "You're insane," and kissed her.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Justin called as Alex and Derek walked in around eleven.

Derek was laughing like crazy, "I got voted prom king just because I was on the football team," he continued laughing.

"I danced with him in front of everyone," Alex said, "JR got voted prom queen."

Brian stared at him, "Is everything okay?"

"It was Katie's fault, don't worry," Alex said, "It wasn't a joke. They won."

"Well…great job," Brian snorted, "You're dating the prom king, sonnyboy."

"Can Derek stay the night?" Alex smiled.

Brian hesitated, "Um…sure."

Justin smiled at him.

"'Night!" Alex smiled.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Prom wasn't so bad._

_Next week is when it all changes. No take backs. When things are settled, they're done. Derek is going to Florida, Trip is going to New York, Adam is going to LA, and Neil and David are going to Florida for a week too. This is going to be a horrible week for me. Maybe I can make it through without becoming an emotional wreck._

_I have to go. Derek is reading over my shoulder while he is kissing my neck. He's horny, I guess._

_-__ Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**

**A/N: Next episode is the season two finale. *awkward look***


	42. Chapter 42: Season Two Finale

**Reviewer Replies:**

**Skylar – **Adam is going to make a few bad decisions in this chapter but despite him leaving he won't be…leaving. That doesn't make sense. It will. Yes, they are going to have a baby. David is probably going to feel like he has two children. Graduation is in this chapter among other…things. Thank you! Don't worry, the next season will be up pretty quickly after this…it's in progress.

**A/N: 0 episodes until the season two finale…he we go…um…yeah.**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON TWO  
EPISODE TWENTY-ONE - "SEASON TWO FINALE"**

"Do you want to take the sweaters?" Alex asked.

"No, we get most of winter off so I'm going to fly up here," Derek shrugged, "I heard it's eighty-nine down there right now."

"Holy shit," Alex laughed quietly as he helped Derek pack.

Derek suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist, "We're going to be okay."

Alex turned around, "I know we are."

Derek kissed him.

"Derek, did you need-" Chris walked in and walked back out, "You could at least put a sock on the door."

Derek pulled away and they burst out laughing.

* * *

"You shouldn't wear bright clothing," Dustin said, "What if someone shoots you because they can pick you out in a crowd?"

Trip laughed, "Dustin…" he sat on the bed, making Dustin lay down with him, "I'm going to the safest part of New York."

"I watch CSI: New York," Dustin defended, "You should wear a bulletproof vest!"

Trip kissed him to silence his rant.

Dustin pulled away, "What if I get a call that you died?" he whimpered.

"You'd be the first," Trip rubbed his back, "I'm putting you as my emergency contact. Them assholes wouldn't come, they'd be too busy seeing the world or some shit."

"Trip," Dustin whined.

Trip sighed, "I'll call and you can check on me during lunch and after school."

Dustin kissed him, "Thank you."

Trip smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

"You think my dad could have gotten my shoes any tackier?" Derek snorted, "Let me use a pair of your shoes."

"No way," Alex said, trying to fix his hair.

Derek sighed, walking in his closet and coming back out holding a pair of Alex's –many- converse shoes. They were the dark blue ones to match his cap and gown.

Alex sighed, "Those are mine."

"And that jacket is mine," Derek smirked.

"That's different," Alex pulled the jacket closer to him.

Derek rolled his eyes, fixing his cap and gown.

"Are you ready?" Alex asked.

"No," Derek told him, shaking his head, "I tried to call Trip but I think him and Dustin are fucking."

Alex laughed quietly.

"Which we should be doing," Derek said suggestively.

"Graduation is in like an hour," Alex snorted, "And I think my dads are here."

"They always do it when you're here," Derek said simply, kissing him.

Alex smiled, falling back on the bed, "Don't rip your gown."

Derek sighed and took it off and threw the hat across the room quickly, kissing Alex deeply.

* * *

"Where are we sitting?" Brian looked around.

"Uh…let's go sit here," Justin sat down in an empty row with Brian, Dustin, Katie, Michael, Ben, Emmett, Ted, Gus and Melanie.

"Switch me seats," Alex whispered to Dustin.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't want to sit by Gus," Alex snorted.

"No," Dustin said simply.

Alex glared at him.

"Hey," Gus said.

"Hi," Alex said simply.

"Can I talk to you?" Gus asked.

"Why?"

"Because you're my brother," Gus said.

"Half-brother," Alex corrected.

Gus sighed, "What's your problem with me?"

"Brian liked you better when we were little," he blurted.

"Seriously?" Gus laughed.

"It's not funny," Alex said, "I was an inferior little six year-old."

Gus sighed, "Look, I'm sorry that Brian liked me better."

"I heard my name," Brian leaned over.

"Shut up, Brian," Alex said.

Brian rolled his eyes and Justin pulled him back over.

The man started calling names, Alex wasn't really paying attention until his friends started getting called.

"Ellington Hernandez," the man said and everyone snickered, "I believe he goes by Trip."

Trip snatched the diploma and glared at them, taking his place in line.

"Derek Hobbs," the man said.

Derek walked across hesitantly and took it, standing beside him.

"Jenny Rebecca Novotny-Bruckner," he announced.

Michael and Ben started to clap already but they pulled them back down.

The names finished and they started clapping.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Derek whispered as they layed in Alex's bed that night.

"Yeah, I am," Alex whispered, "You need to do what you need to do."

"I need you," Derek told him.

"I need you too," Alex murmured, "But you need to go."

Derek swallowed, "I can't do this."

"Yes you can," Alex whispered.

"No, I can't!" Derek sat up, "I'm staying."

"Derek-" Alex started.

"No!" Derek said quickly, "I'm not going. I've already got accepted to the community college here. I can't do this."

"Derek-" Alex said.

"I'm not going okay?! Stop pushing me!" Derek said.

"Derek-"

"WHAT?!"

"It's okay," Alex said, "I'm not forcing you to go anywhere. You can stay if you want."

Derek stared at him and then crawled back into bed with him and hugged him tightly, "Damnit, Alex."

Alex hugged him back tightly.

"I can't…I'm not…" Derek shook his head and grabbed his phone.

**Derek – **Mass message. I'm staying.

**Dad – **What?

**JR – **Whoa…

**Dustin – **Hi.

**Trip – **Dude.

**Brian – **Why the fuck am I on here?

**Katie – **If that's what you want, Derek. We'll support you no matter what.

**Justin – **Are you sure?

**Derek – **Yeah…I can't do this.

**Dad – **You wanted to go to that college, Derek.

**Derek – **Well, I changed my mind!

Derek turned off his phone and turned over, holding Alex tightly, "Can we unpack my room tomorrow?"

"Anything you want," Alex rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I should get an apartment," Derek said, "I could feel all adult."

Alex sighed. He was happy that Derek was staying and a little hesitant at the same time. What if this was just a spur of the moment thing and he was miserable a week into it? That would be a horrible relationship. Was this his fault?

"Derek?" Alex asked.

"Hmm?" Derek hummed.

"Why are you staying?" Alex asked.

"I want to be here," Derek said, "My dad is here, my friends are here, and you're here."

"What if you want to leave in a week?" Alex asked.

Derek shrugged, "Who knows? I could go my next semester."

Alex swallowed, "I'm holding you back."

Derek leaned up on his elbow and Alex turned over to look at him.

"You're not holding me back," Derek said firmly, "I'm staying because I want to."

Alex took a deep breath and looked at him, "Okay."

* * *

Alex woke up in the middle of the night to ear rustling in the attic. He got up gently so he wouldn't wake up Derek and walked upstairs and looked at Adam throwing stuff in a duffle bag, "Leaving so soon?"

Adam jumped, "Learn to knock, kid."

"You could at least say goodbye," Alex said.

"It would be easier not to," Adam pointed out.

Alex stared at him, "What about Drake?"

"We weren't even dating," Drake said.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"LA," Adam shrugged, "With my band."

"You sing?" Alex laughed quietly.

Adam smirked, "Yeah."

"Do they put up with your screaming in your sleep?" Alex asked.

Adam froze.

"Yeah, we hear that," Alex said, "Brian wanted to wake you up."  
Adam swallowed, "Yeah, well, when you see all your friends get kill right in front of you and you were in an enemy camp for a week it happens."

"You have PTSD," Alex said.

"No, I don't," Adam snorted, "Now move, squirt, I need to leave."

"BRIAN!" Alex yelled loudly.

Adam narrowed his eyes, "Seriously?"

Brian walked upstairs, "What?"

Alex gestured to Adam's bag.

"Where are you going?" Brian asked.

"LA," Adam said.

"Have a good time," Brian bit the insides of his lips. He didn't want Adam to go yet, he wanted to patch things up. Hell, he wanted him to stay but he couldn't say that. Adam would get bitter and feel like a prisoner.

"Brian," Alex said.

"He has to do what he wants," Brian said as they walked downstairs.

"Tell him you want him to stay," Alex said.

"I can't and you know that. Just like you didn't say anything to Derek," Brian said.

"But he stayed! I didn't have to!" Alex said.

"What's going on?" Justin walked out of the bedroom.

"It's two in the morning, Sunshine; go back to bed," Brian said, "I'm taking care of it."

Justin grunted and went back to bed.

"He's easier to deal with when he's half asleep," Adam pointed out, "Bye, guys."

"Bye," Brian said.

Adam bit his lip and hugged Brian, "Bye," he repeated and ruffled Alex's hair, walking out.

Brian sighed.

* * *

"Please fasten your seat-belts," the woman said.

Adam looked at his phone.

**Scottie – **I bet we'll beat your plane there!

**Adam – **As if.

He got another text.

**Drake – **I'm sorry.

**Adam – **Okay.

**Drake – **I can't date you. I don't love you. We we're just sex.

**Adam – **FINE!

"Please put away all electronics," the woman said.

Adam rolled his eyes and turned the phone off, putting it in his pocket. The plane started into the air and Adam stared out the window at Pittsburgh. Screw Drake.

* * *

"Last box," Trip said, loading the box into the car.

Dustin gave him a smaller box.

Trip smiled, "That was the last one. What's this?"

"It's your picture of us," Dustin shuffled his feet, "You're really bad with fragile things so I put it in bubble wrap in its own box."

Trip hugged him tightly, "I'll call you when I get there, okay?"

Dustin nodded into his shoulder, "Okay. Don't text and drive."

Trip swallowed, hugging him tighter and kissing him, "I'm coming home on Thanksgiving, your birthday, Christmas-"

"I have Hanukkah," Dustin mumbled.

"Whatever that is too," Trip said, kissing him again, "I'll see you in a couple of months in person…not Skype."

Dustin kissed him again, "Okay."

Trip smiled, "I love you."

"Love you too," Dustin said.

Trip got in the car and took a deep breath before driving off.

Katie rode up the drive way on her bike and rode over to Dustin, "Hi."

"Hi," Dustin said.

* * *

"It seems we're experiencing some turbulence," the woman said, "It will be over soon."

The plane shook violently and Adam gritted his teeth. He was trying to sleep.

The air masks feel and the pilot yelled a loud "BRACE FOR IMPACT" and suddenly all Adam felt was a painful crash and his vision went black.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE  
END OF SEASON TWO**

**A/N:** *hides under rock*


	43. Chapter 43: Aftermath

**Someone made me a trailer with all the season one characters. Go to YouTube and search "Queer as Folk The Future" and I think the picture on the cover has Dustin.**

**A/N: **Yeah, you didn't really have to wait very long for season three. Anyways, my mom is making me see Breaking Dawn: Part Two (ewe, hetero sex) because I read the books a while back before I discovered the wonderful world of Queer as Folk. Cameron Bright (who plays Derek) plays Alec Volturi (one of the bad vampires) in the movie. It's going to be a very off week for me and I'm going try not to giggle in the movie theater.

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON THREE  
EPISODE ONE - "AFTERMATH"**

Brian heard the doctor talking but it sounded like an echo. It wasn't registering, he couldn't even think.

"His leg was crushed but we were able to fix it and we've put a cast on it, he has second degree burns," the doctor explained, "We've put him in a medically induced coma for the pain. The only reason we were able to identify him was because one of the nurses knew who he was and knew you."

"Uh…can I see him?" Brian stuttered.

"Of course," the doctor nodded.

"I just need to call my husband first," Brian grabbed his phone.

* * *

"Do you want me to tell Alex or Derek yet?" Derek heard Justin ask over the phone.

Derek slipped out of bed, being careful not to wake Alex up and walked out.

"Okay, I'll be there soon," Justin paused, "Later," and hung up.

"Tell us what?" Derek asked.

"Fuck!" Justin gasped, "Can you _not_ scare the shit out of me?"

"Must be the October weather," Derek shrugged, "Jumpy, much?"

Justin sighed, "I'll be back soon."

"What aren't you telling us?" Derek demanded.

Justin sighed and looked at him, "There was an accident."

"What kind of accident?" Alex walked out.

Justin swallowed, "A plane went down."

"Oh God," Derek said, "Was it one of the ones Adam was on?"

Justin pursed his lips and nodded.

* * *

"You should go in alone," Justin told him outside the room, "You get mad when I see you cry," he sighed, "The doctor said he should be waking up now."

"Uh…make sure you call Mikey and let him know what happened…then call and tell Cynthia I'll be working at my office at home for a while," Brian rubbed his hand over his face.

"I'll take care of everything," Justin told him, kissing him quickly.

Brian took a deep breath and kissed him again, "Okay," he walked into the room and shut the door behind him, sitting in the chair close to the bed.

His brother had all sorts of tubes coming out of him. He had burns all over his arms and bruises. There was a large cast over his right leg.

"Look, the doctors said you need to wake up now," Brian said, "So…you need to do that."

Silence.

"Adam, I'll fucking kick your ass," Brian threatened.

Silence, the beeping of the monitor.

"I will seriously hit you. I don't care if you're unconscious."

Adam's eyes cracked opened and he looked around nervously.

"NURSE!" Brian yelled, "Hey, Adam, it's okay. I'm here."

Adam blinked a few times and Brian grabbed his hand so he didn't pull the tube out.

"Stop," Brian said as Adam struggled.

"Mr. Kinney, you're at Allegany General. If you can calm down we can get that tube out," the nurse said like she was talking to a kindergartener.

"He's not a child, get the fucking tube out," Brian snapped, holding Adam's hand down still.

"Mr. Kinney, he needs to be calm-" another nurse started.

"Just do it while I can hold him down," Brian growled.

The nurse pulled the tube out quickly and Adam gagged.

"Well, I'm not sure you're my brother if you have a gag reflex like that," Brian snorted.

"Shut the fuck up," Adam snapped quietly.

"Are you in any pain?" the nurse asked.

"Yes," Adam snorted, "I was in a plane crash and you ask if I'm in any pain?"

"Hey," Brian scolded, "She's doing her job, knock it off."

Adam glared at him.

"I'll get you something then," the nurses walked out quickly.

"You don't have to be so mean," Brian said.

Adam rolled his eyes, "Have you ever been in a plane crash, Brian?"

Brian sighed, "No, Adam, I have not been in a plane crash."

"Then don't tell me what to do."

Brian rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"When can I get out of here?" Adam demanded.

"Adam, they're keeping you for a week and then I'm taking you home," Brian rolled his eyes.

Adam rolled his eyes, "Call my friends."

"Justin is calling everyone," Brian told him.

"You have a good husband," Adam laughed quietly, "Wait…what does he mean by everyone?"

"They managed to keep your phone and he's just going to go through the contacts," Brian shrugged.

Adam gritted his teeth, "Tell him not to call Drake."

"I can't right now, someone has to stay with you," Brian rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to see him," Adam said.

"Okay, calm down," Brian said, "I'll text Justin and tell him not to call," he grabbed his cell phone and started texting.

* * *

**JR Novotny-Bruckner has logged on**

**Trip Hernandez has logged on  
Derek Hobbs has logged on  
Alex Taylor-Kinney has logged on  
Dustin Johnson has logged on  
Katie Adams has logged on  
Drake Adams has logged on**

**Alex - **I can't believe this is happening.

**Drake - **What's going on? Why the fuck did this pop up on my computer…I was busy.

**Katie - **Sorry, Drake. I didn't mean to send you a request. Please log off.

**Drake - **What's going on?

**JR - **It's nothing, Drake. Please leave.

**Emmett Honeycutt has logged on**

**Emmett - **Oh my God! Turn on the news! Adam's plane crashed! Call Brian!

**Alex - **And now he knows.

* * *

"Drake, you aren't allowed in!" Justin yelled at him.

"I need to see him!" Drake said. He towered over the blonde but Justin didn't seem to be phased.

"Well you can't!" Justin yelled.

"Justin, go stay with Adam," Brian walked out.

Justin glared at Drake and walked inside, shutting the door.

"I want you to turn around and fucking leave right now," Brian said. He was so calm it was even scarier than if he would have been yelling.

"I need to see him," Drake repeated.

"No, you don't," Brian said, "We checked his phone. The last thing you sent him was that you didn't love him. What if he would have died, Drake?" he swallowed, "I know it's hard to fucking admit stuff, I've experienced it first hand, but send that to him while he's on a plane leaving? That's especially low," he went to walk in, "Now get the fuck out of here before I call security.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**

**A/N:** Sorry that took so long. I had no internet signal.

**Next Time:** A storm is coming to Pittsburgh. Brian is dealing with a lot of stress with taking care of the electricity, Adam, and work all in one. Neil and David return from their trip with some new news. Alex tries to convince Derek to go to Florida for college, but his boyfriend is still refusing.


	44. Chapter 44: Storm reposted, fixed

**Reviewer Replies:**

**Skylar – **No, I've been finished. Apparently (movie spoilers) there _is_ going to be a fight and Emmett is going to slam Alec into something. I'm pissed at him now. You don't hurt Alec. I like anything Cameron Bright has been in (hence his casting in this). They said some stuff about an ending you wouldn't find in the book on E! News. They shouldn't mess with the book when it wasn't in the real ending. Anyways, I'll get back on subject here. Haha, you think I'm going to answer that one? The answer is in this episode. They also talk about college in this one.

**ihavesecrets – **Hmm…possibly he could. You may never know (if you don't read this episode).

**VAmpireAcademy6 – **Thank you!

**lovelovelove – **I liked that idea so I used it in this. Haha, no. Things change in this episode. But that could change in the future (evil writer laugh).

**Update: 11/4/2012 - This chapter was lacking details between scenes. Added, fixed.**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON THREE  
EPISODE TWO - "STORM"**

"Damnit," Brian cursed as he sat in the hospital, watching the TV. He watched as the storm forecast, "We need to take you home today, I need to get some firewood in case the electric goes off because we'll be fucking freezing. Then I need to set up a place for Adam down in the living room because I'm not walking up all those steps and then I need to tie up any-"

"I'll help you," Justin held his hand.

"No," Brian said simply.

"Brian! Let me help-" Justin started.

"No," Brian said again.

"Brian-"

"You have a gallery coming up. You focus on that," he got up and walked out, grabbing his coat.

Justin huffed and flopped in the chair.

"You want to know what's wrong with him?" Adam asked.

Justin rolled his eyes, "Because you're Adam Kinney and you know. Please tell me, wise one."

"He has to be the alpha male!" Adam declared loudly, "He has to take care of his family and do everything himself because he's a big strong man!"

Justin rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Adam."

* * *

"I'm not getting in that thing!" Adam yelled, looking at the wheelchair. He was pissed with all the rules at this point.

"It's protocol!" Brian yelled, getting annoyed, "They aren't going to let you leave and you can't walk with a cast on your leg anyways!"

Adam glared at him and the nurses helped him into the chair as he gritted his teeth.

Alex stood beside Justin, arms crossed. He didn't understand why Adam was being so difficult about this.

"Thanks," Brian told the nurses, pushing the wheelchair to the elevator.

"We're going to take the steps," Justin told Brian, kissing him quickly and walked away with Alex, "This is going to be fun."

"I know," Alex said, his hands in his pockets, "I just don't see why he can't follow the rules."

"One; he's Brian's brother," Justin said simply, "Two; Adam has had a rough life with the war. Brian told me when he came back he lived alone for a few years. He had to follow so many rules while he was there, he wants to do everything his way now and he can't stand anyone telling him what to do.

Alex nodded, "That would do it. I can't stand being bossed around," he bumped him.

Justin rolled his eyes, "We're the parents, we're allowed to boss you around."

* * *

"Here," Brian said, "Justin, help me lift him up."

"I can do it myself!" Adam snapped.

Brian rolled his eyes and he and Justin lifted him into the car, letting him lean on the door and have his leg on the seat.

Alex opened the door on the back of the car and got in the third row of seats while Brian and Justin got in the front seat.

"How are you feeling?" Justin turned around.

"Immobile," Adam said, staring out the window.

Justin and Brian exchanged looks before Justin turned back to the front seat.

* * *

"Alright, how do you want to do this?" Justin said as they pulled up to the house.

"Uh…he's a small thing so I think I could carry him over my shoulder," Brian said.

"Hell no!" Adam said.

"Shut up," Brian said again, opening the back door and ducking when Adam tried to swing at him.

Adam gritted his teeth. He was really, really pissed at this point. He didn't want anyone to touch him right now.

Justin knew about the feeling after injuries like that. There were still points sometimes when nobody could touch him except Brian. He didn't know if Adam could find someone like that but he hoped he would.

Brian finally managed to grab Adam and pull him over his shoulder.

Adam hit his back and used his other tactic that he called "boneless" when he saw that wasn't working. He made his muscles go limp.

"That doesn't increase the weight anymore," Brian said, "We still have to get you crutches."

Adam glared at him as Brian sat him down on the couch.

* * *

"I'm helping you so shut the fuck up," Alex said as he walked outside.

"Get a coat on," Brian said over the already pouring rain.

Alex rolled his eyes and grabbed a coat from inside and put it on quickly, hurrying out, "Here," he grabbed some of the wood from Brian.

"Lay it inside, I'll get some more," Brian said, "We need to get it dry before anything goes out."

Alex put it inside quickly and came back out, grabbing the lawn chairs.

"Is Derek here?" Brian asked as they walked through the woods, looking for cut up wood.

"He's going to be soon," Alex shrugged.

"Well he needs to get here before the storm hits because eventually they're going to make everyone go inside," Brian said.

"Yeah," Alex sighed, grabbing some wood, "How come you're letting me help?"

"Because I know you'll whine and do it anyways so I figured that I should at least be around to watch you," Brian said simply.

"I'm turning seventeen," Alex said as Brian grabbed more wood, "You don't need to watch me."

"I'm just enjoying my time I have left with my little boy," Brian said sarcastically.

Alex rolled his eyes, "So why not let my dad help?"

Brian gritted his teeth, "He has painting to do…and stuff…"

"Uh-huh," Alex said, knowing there was another reason.

"Go inside," Brian said, taking the wood, "Tie down shit in there."

"Why would I need to tie stuff down inside?" Alex asked.

"Oh, look, there's Derek," Brian said, watching as the eighteen year-old came out the back door while he pulled his coat on.

"I'm not dropping this," Alex said.

"Uh-huh," Brian waved him off.

Alex sighed, walking over to Derek and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Hi," Derek pulled back and stared at him.

"What are you going?" Alex laughed as he stared at him.

"I…" Derek put on a smile, "Just looking at my wonderful boyfriend."

Alex smiled and kissed him again, "Not too wonderful."

Derek rolled his eyes and followed him inside, "Hey, Adam."

"'Sup, Alex's boyfriend?" Adam waved.

"He still hasn't learned my name," Derek whined.

"He has," Alex rolled his eyes, "He's just irritable because he can't move and he's a child."

"Shut up, blondie!" Adam yelled from the couch.

"Alright!" Brian stalked inside, taking his coat off and shaking his hair, "Fucking rain."

"Brian, I need to talk to you," Justin walked after him into their room.

"Yikes," Adam snickered.

"Take a pill, drink something, I don't care just _shut up_," Alex said.

Derek laughed quietly.

"We're going in my room," Alex told Adam and drug Derek into his room and kissed him.

Derek smiled and kissed back, "This wasn't planned."

"So?" Alex asked between kisses.

Derek pulled back, "Can we talk?"

"Um…sure," Alex said.

* * *

Brian sighed as he went to get the door. He knew whoever was there was going to have to stay because the news had just said for everyone to stay inside at this point.

"What?" Brian swung open the door and saw Drake, "No. Hell no. Go back out in the hurricane."

"I just need to talk to Adam, please," Drake begged.

Brian narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not going out in the hurricane!" Drake said.

Brian continued to glare at him.

"Please?" Drake tried again.

"Fine," Brian snapped, gritting his teeth and stepping aside, letting him come in.

"Nice house," Drake said quietly.

"Yeah, you've probably only ever paid attention to Adam's bed," Brian growled.

Drake sighed, "Look-"

"I'm busy," Brian said simply, "Don't touch anything," and walked away.

Drake took a deep breath and walked into the living room and walked over to Adam nervously, "Hi."

Adam jumped a little and then relaxed, "When did you get here?"

"Just now," Drake sat down, "I want to talk to you."

Adam swallowed, "About what?"

Drake pursed his lips, "I…can I sign your cast?"

Adam looked at him with a confused look then handed him a black marker.

Drake took it, "Got a red one?"

Adam took a red one out of the huge pile of markers and gave it to him.

"No peeking," Drake told him.

Adam stayed still, staring at his face. If Drake didn't love him, then why was he even talking to him? If this guy thought they were going to fuck again, he had another thing coming.

"There," Drake smiled.

Adam looked down at the cast nervously and his eyes widened.

_I love you, Adam Kinney. –Drake Adams_

He even drew a fucking heart.

Adam swallowed and looked up at the blue eyed man in shock.

Drake sat on the edge of the couch beside him and put a hand under his chin, guiding him to look him in the eye, "I do…I love you," he kissed him softly.

"Why now?" Adam pulled back.

"I…when I heard the news," Drake swallowed, "I practically had a heart attack. I…I realized I did love you. Pretty sucky it had to take that, huh?"

Adam nodded.

"But I do," Drake swallowed, "I just had to admit I loved someone to myself first."

Adam hugged his neck and Drake kissed him again.

* * *

"I want to go to Florida," Derek blurted.

Alex's eyes widened. How did it change that fast?

Alex stared at him, "Really?"

"Yes," Derek swallowed, "My dad and I talked. I just…I don't want to leave you."

"Derek," Alex put his hands on his shoulders, "One year. Then I'm going to college too and we're going to be adults about this."

Derek swallowed and pulled him into a hug, "I love you so much."

Alex smiled, hugging him tightly, "I love you too."

The lights went off.

"We had so many sparks with our love we blew a fuse," Derek said.

Alex started laughing, "That was so corny."

Derek pulled back from the hug, kissing him.

Alex kissed him back and Derek backed them up until Alex's legs hit the bed and fell back, Derek falling on top of him.

Derek continued kissing him, trying to put all his love and passion into the kiss.

Alex pulled back, "My dads and my uncle are both in the house."

"Then we won't go all the way," Derek murmured against his neck, "Let's just have some fun," he unbuttoned Alex's shirt, his eyes darker.

Alex smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

"Yeah, the electric is out now," Dustin looked around the room as he talked to Trip on Face Time. He was glad that he charged his phone.

Trip sighed, "It's ten times worse here. The basement is flooded and the guys that are dormed down there are asleep in the lobby."

Dustin sighed, "I wish you could have waited until after this to go."

"Yeah," Trip sighed, "Are you at home alone again?"

"Yeah," Dustin sighed, "I was supposed to go to Indiana to visit my mom but the storm hit. Dad is still in LA with Dani for her cheerleading competition. I wish things could go back to the way they were before the divorce."

"Maybe you should talk to Brian and Justin about this," Trip said, "Maybe you could stay with them for a while. You shouldn't be staying in that big house alone."

Dustin shrugged, "They're busy."

"Well…maybe one of their friends?" Trip tried.

"So what's with the toboggan?" Dustin changed the subject.

Trip sighed. He would call Brian tomorrow.

"I dyed my hair back to its original color," Trip smiled nervously.

"Let me see!" Dustin squeaked.

Trip sighed and took his hat off to reveal light brown hair.

Dustin stared at him with wide eyes.

Trip laughed quietly, "Shocked?"

Dustin nodded and Trip grinned.

"Phone sex?" Trip asked.

* * *

The house was silent and everyone was asleep. Well…everyone except Brian.

Brian shifted around in bed and wrapped his arm around Justin's waist, pulling him closer.

"Bri?" Justin's blue eyes opened, "Are you okay?"

_I don't believe in love. I believe in fucking._

The room was pitch dark except the orange light coming from the fireplace in the living room. They had to keep their door open so the warmth could get in better.

_I don't love you._

"Brian?" Justin asked again.

_He's the guy I fuck more than once._

Brian wrapped his arms around Justin tightly, kissing his head, "I love you, Sunshine."

Justin looked confused as Brian hugged him so tightly his face was smashed onto his chest, "I love you too, Brian," he looked up, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Brian whispered, "Just…Drake is getting to me. He reminds me so much of me when I was twenty-nine. I didn't…damnit," he sighed, "I just always loved you, alright?"

Justin nodded, "I know."

Justin's phone beeped and he grabbed it, looking at the text and texting back quickly.

**Neil – **We'll be flying back on the first flight that's allowed to fly out. It's surprisingly not that bad down here but it's for safety precautions and I'm not taking David on one until I know it's completely safe.

**Justin – **Just be safe, that's a good idea. How did it go?

**Neil – **Not good. I'll explain more when we get back. I need to go see if David is okay. He's been in the other room for a while now.

**Justin –** Okay. You guys can come over as soon as you can.

**Neil – **Will do.

"I hate to say it; but those poor guys," Brian said, "Do you think Neil's mom reacted like a bitch?"

Brian didn't like Neil, which was a well-known fact. But he knew what it was like to deal with disapproving parents. That's why he didn't even bother to tell Joan that he and Justin were going to have Alex. He knew what she would say. She would probably have tried to call child services even because she thought it was so wrong. But he was okay with David and he didn't deserve anything a homophobic parent would say to him. He didn't hate Neil either. At this point, it was just a playful (but still ongoing) rivalry. He wanted them to be happy and maybe Neil would leave him alone for a while. He knew what it was like to be happy now that he was with Justin and had Alex and now that Gus started coming around more.

Gus had gotten an interning job at Kinnetik but not for drawing like Justin did. It was more answering phones and taking notes. Brian gladly gave him a job.

"Probably my uncle more than her. He always was a fucking asshole," Justin put his phone back on the table.

"They better not change their minds," Brian said.

"Neil is pretty set on the idea," Justin shrugged.

"I mean David," Brian said, "He's kind of sensitive."

"He is not!" Justin said.

"He almost cried when I said his shoes looked stupid," Brian snorted.

Justin rolled his eyes and kissed him.

"Let's go back to sleep," Brian said.

Justin nodded and put his head on his chest, closing his eyes.

Brian followed quickly.

* * *

"You sure you're okay with me going?" Derek asked as they layed in Alex's bed.

Alex kissed him, "We're going to be okay, Derek."

Derek swallowed and hugged him closer, smiling. Alex was right. Nothing would change except distance. He would never stop loving Alex no matter what.

Derek smiled, "Okay."

* * *

**End of Episode**


	45. Chapter 45: Departure

**Reviewer Replies:**

**Skylar – **Thank you! Yay for long reviews! Yeah, we're going to do something with Dustin…this episode. Poor Dustin. Brian is very supportive of him because of the mention of…yeah, spoilers. You'll see.

**ihavesecrets – **Possibly another. This one is barely getting started. I think maybe one more and it will end. It's a little difficult balancing this and school. I have tons of ideas for other stories but I can't start it with this because they always end up going on hiatus.

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON THREE  
EPISODE THREE – "DEPARTURE****"**

"At least you didn't unpack too much," Brian said, putting another suitcase up for Derek.

"Yeah," Derek sighed, sitting down beside Alex.

"So you're sure it's safe for the planes to fly out?" Chris asked the lady at the desk, worried.

"Yes," the woman nodded, "The storm has passed."

Alex swallowed as he sat beside Derek in the airport with Brian and Justin sitting close by. The day Derek was taking off, Neil and David were getting home.

Derek and Alex started kissing and the dads were all looking away awkwardly.

Brian's phone started ringing and he got up, walking off to answer it.

"I love you, remember that, okay?" Derek asked looking at him with all the love in his eyes he could possibly have.

Alex nodded, kissing him again, "I love you too."

"Flight 193 to Florida is now boarding," the woman's voice over the loud speaker announced.

"Well," Derek took a deep breath, getting up, "This is it."

Derek felt a pain in his chest and swallowed, trying not to cry. He was going to miss these people like crazy. He loved them all equally…well, except Alex. He loved him more than anyone.

Chris hugged him tightly, "You be safe, okay? Call as soon as you get there."

Derek nodded, "I love you, dad," he whispered so Alex couldn't hear.

Chris laughed quietly, "I love you too, kiddo. And stop trying to be cool for your boyfriend."

Derek pulled back and hugged Justin, "You're my second dad so you can get a hug."

Justin laughed, hugging him, "Remember what I said. You guys are going to get through this."

Derek nodded and walked over to Brian.

"What?" Brian stepped back.

Derek held out his hand to shake his.

Brian rolled his eyes and hugged him, "If you get hurt, I'll kick your ass for worrying blondie."

Derek laughed, "You'll miss me and you know it."

"Yeah, well, don't let it get to your head," Brian snorted.

Derek walked over to Alex, "So I guess this is it."

Alex swallowed and nodded. He wasn't going to cry.

Derek hugged him tightly and kissed him.

Alex kissed back, holding him tightly.

"Last call for the flight to Florida," the woman said again.

Derek pulled back, "I love you."

"I love you too," Alex called as he walked away with his luggage.

"Oh," Justin said, walking over to Alex when he started crying and hugging him, "Hey, it's going to be alright. Don't cry."

Alex swallowed, "I'm trying not to," he hid his face and Justin looked at Brian, trying to comfort Alex.

"We're back!" Neil announced, walking over with David. Though Neil didn't have his usual spunk.

"That would make anyone cry," Brian muttered.

* * *

When they got home, Alex went into his room to hide that he was still crying. Just had comforted him the whole ride home and he knew they really needed to talk to Neil and David about the baby situation. He would be fine. He figured he could call JR or Dustin to talk to someone. He always did better when he talked to someone.

Neil and David sat in the living room and Justin went off to the kitchen while Brian sat down. It was completely silent until Justin got back.

"So what happened?" Justin sat down, giving David the cup of tea. He hadn't said anything since they got there.

"She made a lot of homophobic comments and my father…shoved David and said it was his fault I was gay in the first place," Neil sighed, still cooling down from being pissed, "We've been together since high school, I'm getting sick of them not accepting this."

Justin stared at him in shock, "What happened after that?"

"I blew up on him, of course," Neil swallowed, "I wanted to thank you…for being so supportive of us wanting to have a child. Even…Brian," he gritted his teeth, looking at the tall man.

Brian smirked, "Of course, Neil. I know I'm a wonderful person."

Neil bit the insides of his cheeks to keep from commenting.

"David, you weren't hurt, right? Because Mel would be a great lawyer and we could sue their asses," Brian said. He always liked David; he made Neil seem a little nicer. David was always nice; he didn't see why people had treated him so badly. It was like the guy was in a permanent happy mood.

"No, I'm fine," David said, quiet as always, "Neil caught me before I could fall."

"We wanted to know how you chose a surrogate," Neil said.

"Well…we just picked Lindsay," Justin said, "She was our friend and wanted to help us."

"Oh," Neil said.

"Do you guys have any friends that would be willing that you trust?" Brian asked.

"Um," David and Neil looked at each other.

David sighed, "Not really. I don't think anyone would want to."

"Well, there's always the system," Brian said, "I'm sure you could find a place that helps you choose that's safe."

Neil swallowed, "That's a good idea. Thank you," he gritted his teeth, "Do you know how difficult it is to be nice when Brian is smirking at me like that?" he turned to David.

David smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I have to go," Brian grabbed his keys.

"Where are you going? It's your day off," Justin said.

"I have things to take care of at Kinnetik," he lied, walking out the door. He didn't want Justin to know until he was sure. Trip had called him while he was at the airport and some of the things he said were pretty bad. Who would neglect their child? How long had Dustin been at that huge house alone?

All his questions would hopefully be answered when he got there. He got in his car and started the drive to Dustin's house.

* * *

Brian sighed and knocked on the door. He hoped Trip wasn't right. Dustin was a good kid for a sixteen year-old; he didn't deserve neglect. He was nice –a lot like David actually- and quiet.

Dustin opened the door, "Oh…" his brown eyes widened in shock, "Hi, Mr. Kinney."

"I told you to call me Brian, you make me feel old," Brian corrected.

"Brian," Dustin corrected himself.

"Is your dad here?" Brian asked, hoping he was.

Dustin bit his lip, "Um…he's working," he lied, feeling guilty already. He was hiding his emotions already, Brian could tell. Hell, he'd done it all through his teenage years to anyone other than Mikey.

"What about your mom?" Brian crossed his arms, he knew what Trip said was coming true.

Dustin swallowed and wiped his eyes a little, "They got divorced and she's in Indiana."

Brian stared at him, "Why aren't you with her if your dad is always working?"

Dustin went silent.

"Dustin?" Brian asked.

"I lied to him," Dustin blurted out.

"Who?" Brian asked.

"Trip," Dustin whispered, "Th-The last time I saw my mother was a couple of months ago when I went to Indiana to visit her the first time. I tried to come out to her and sh-she hit me and made me leave and said she should have aborted me," he was trying not to cry, "A-And my dad said he would be home in a month or two! He's in LA with my sister for her cheerleading camp. She…She's going to be cheerleading for a professional team so it's really important and I understand."

Brian swallowed, "Shit, Dustin."

"I'm sorry!" Dustin finally started crying, "If I would have told Trip, he wouldn't have went to New York! It's his dream! He wanted to go so bad and I didn't want to hold him back! And-"

Brian pulled him into a hug when Dustin started to sob. Normally, he wouldn't do this. But he knew the feeling about a parent wanting to abort him after Jack. He didn't really know how to comfort someone. He used to comfort Justin a lot after the bashing but that was a long time ago.

Dustin started crying into his shirt, "Neither of them want me! I'm always second best or…or some kind of freak in her eyes!"

Brian swallowed, "It's okay…calm down," he tried, "It's going to be okay, I promise," he pulled away, "How about you pack a bag and come and stay with us for a while?"

Dustin swallowed, "Really?"

Brian nodded, "Yeah."

Dustin turned around and dashed up the steps.

Brian sighed. He would have to call Justin, then check on Alex, sign the papers for the new ad at Kinnetik-

Dustin ran back down.

"That was fast," Brian said, confused.

"Yeah…I don't really…have a lot except clothes," Dustin mumbled, embarrassed.

"Your dad is rich," Brian said, getting pissed off at the man he'd never even met at this point.

Dustin shrugged, "He's just…kinda focused on Dani. He has been since we got here…we moved for her."

Brian gritted his teeth, opening the back door, "Throw your bag in there."

* * *

Brian pulled up to the house, "I'm going to go talk to Justin…Alex should be in his room. Then I'll go find a spare room that you can have."

"Okay," Dustin mumbled, going into the house and up to Alex's room, knocking on the door nervously.

"Yeah?" Alex called.

"Hi," Dustin said, walking in.

Alex wiped his eyes a little, "What the hell were you crying about?"

Dustin jumped up on his bed and layed beside his friend, "Stuff. What about you?"

"Derek," Alex sighed, "It's all going to be different now."

"I know," Dustin said, "I cried my first night without Trip."

"What's wrong with you?" Alex asked, concerned as to why the blonde was crying now.

"I…" Dustin sighed, "I think they're happy tears," he smiled slightly.

"Why?" Alex asked, staring at the ceiling like Dustin was.

"I guess I just finally feel like I'm wanted somewhere," Dustin smiled.

"Cryptic much?" Alex laughed.

"Maybe," Dustin smirked.

Alex rolled his eyes, "You're a dork."

"A dork in a whale's dick, FYI," Dustin said.

Alex stared at him for a second before grabbing his journal and trying not to laugh at the blonde who had fell asleep quickly. He liked Dustin, but not like he liked Derek. He was more like a brother than anything.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I miss Derek, but I'm glad he's following his dreams. Now the only problem he'll have in deciding between singing and photography! I'm sure he'll find a way to do both. He's that awesome. He texted me and told me that he was there safely and would call me after he found his dorm and unpacked._

_Dustin is here now. He's…Dustin. I don't know what's going on but I saw Brian pull up and Dustin got out of his car. Brian had also grabbed a bag from the back. Maybe he's staying with us for a while? Not that I would mind, Trip's gone so he's probably lonely. Wait…why haven't I seen his parents before?_

_I will investigate further._

_-__ Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**

**A/N: Yeah, Alex is a little out of the loop on this one. Don't worry, he'll be back in soon.**


	46. Chapter 46: Wanted

**Reviewer Replies (holy shit, I had a lot of emails when I got home):**

**Skylar - **They meet in this chapter! Let's get this show on the road!

**ihavesecrets - **Thank you! Adam is back with Drake in this chapter with their changed relationship!

**Sulyeon (just reviewed chapter one and chapter twelve) - **Welcome to the mad house. I'm sure you'll see this soon.

**VAmpireAcademy6 -**Yes, they're my characters so I get to torture them.

**A/N: I had to rewrite this episode four times. I don't know why it wouldn't come out right. Sigh. Probably not one of my best ones.**

***** By the way, I was wondering if you have to be eighteen or twenty-one to get married without a parents consent? *****

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON THREE  
EPISODE FOUR - "WANTED"**

"It's just weird," Alex sighed while he was on Skype with Derek the next day, "He won't tell me what's going on. My dad and Brian have been talking for two hours now."

"Well…maybe he'll talk to me," Derek said, "Where is he?"

"Asleep," Alex said, "He fell asleep in here for a while and then went to the guest room Brian is letting him stay in."

Derek sighed.

"He's scare of you anyways," Alex laughed quietly.

Derek let out a small laugh, smiling.

"So what's it like down there?" Alex asked, smiling at the sight of his boyfriend.

"Uh…warm?" Derek laughed, "I don't really know how to describe it. The dorms are amazing. We don't even have to share."

"Good then I don't have to kick anyone's ass if they're mean to you," Alex smirked.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Sure, whatever you say."

Alex rolled his eyes.

"I miss you," Derek said honestly.

"I miss you too," Alex sighed, "But you'll be home for Christmas, right?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course," Derek smiled, "I have a week and four days off to come home," Derek said, "But my dad said I could probably skip classes the day before because of the plane ride back."

Alex smiled, "I can't wait already."

Derek sighed, "I should get to sleep. I have classes tomorrow and you start senior year on Monday!" he sang.

Alex sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Fun."

"Did you get your reading list?" Derek asked.

Alex shook his head, "They said they would give it to us there."

"I'm going to go to bed," Derek said, "Even if I don't want to."

"Go to sleep," Alex rolled his eyes.

Derek sighed and smiled at him, "I love you."

"Love you too," Alex smiled softly, "Night."

"Night," Derek shut the laptop and flopped back on his bed.

Alex sighed and shut his, flopping down.

* * *

"We can't have him staying here," Brian said, "But I didn't know what else to do. This is temporary."

"What if we find someone we can trust to let him stay with them?" Justin asked, "Then when his father finally gets back we can deal with him," he sighed, "I feel so bad not letting him stay but with Alex missing Derek and Kinnetik and the gallery-"

"I know," Brian said sadly.

"What about Michael?" Justin asked.

"No fucking way," Brian said, "He'll coddle him."

"Right," Justin said and starting to stand there, going through a list of their friends in his head.

"I have an idea," Brian said and grabbed his coat, walking out.

"Brian!" Justin called but Brian had already made it to the front door.

He huffed and sat down. Brian was insane sometimes. He was lucky he was insane too and loved him.

* * *

"David!" Brian finally said when he found him at his office in the hospital.

David dropped all his papers he was carrying when he jumped.

Brian sighed and walked over to him, picking up the papers. David was way too jumpy to be carrying anything at any moment.

"Sorry," Brian laughed, picking the papers up with him, "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" David asked, "If it's like…about your emotions…I don't think I would be the best guy," he organized his papers, "You kind of scare me."

Brian sighed and helped him up, "Well, you shouldn't be scared of me," he told the shorter man, "I'm totally nice."

David stared at him.

"Most of the time," Brian corrected, smiling sheepishly, "Anyways, I need to ask your for a favor."

"Look," David said, "I love Neil and all. But I'm not getting in between the childish feud you two have going on-"

"No," Brian said again, "I need you to talk to someone for me...off the therapist record."

* * *

Drake knocked on the door of Britin, smiling.

Justin opened the door and sighed, "Hi, Drake."

"Is Adam awake?" Drake asked, pursing his lips.

"Yeah," Justin said, "The doctors are having us take him off the pain meds slowly, so a little amount each day. But he's awake now," he smiled, "We moved him upstairs because that was where he wanted to go."

"Did you get him a bed?" Drake asked, walking inside, "I know he likes the whole mattress on the floor thing-"

"Maybe you can try to convince him," Justin shut the door, "He's been difficult about it."

Drake smiled softly, "I'll try," he ran up the two flights of steps to the attic.

_They need to get an elevator, _Drake thought to himself and knocked on the door, peeking in, "Hey there."

"Hey!" Adam smiled, "What's up?"

Drake sat down beside him on the mattress, "Just came to see you," he grinned, "What are you watching?"

Adam shrugged, "I'm flipping through the channels. There isn't anything good on."

Drake smiled, staring at him.

"What?" Adam looked up. He was really glad to see Drake. He hadn't seen him in two days.

Drake shook his head, "Nothing."

Adam smiled and leaned up, kissing him.

Drake pulled away, "I got an apartment."

Adam pulled away, "Where?"

"A few blocks from here," Drake said happily, "It's a lot easier than driving an hour to see you every day."

Adam pulled him down again and kissed him passionately.

* * *

"Dustin, this is David," Justin said once they got to the diner.

Dustin narrowed his eyes at David. Justin said that he could trust David but he didn't even know the guy. He'd probably seen him before maybe once in his life. Their lives just didn't coincide. Justin said he could trust David to talk to him because Alex talked to him. He would admit it though; he had trust issues.

"Hi," Dustin mumbled, sitting down.

"Dustin," Justin said, "Don't worry."

Dustin bit his lip and nodded. He trusted Justin…a little. Not as much as he trusted Trip, but he could never trust anyone like that.

"Okay," Justin said when he saw Dustin wasn't going to say anything back, "I have to go work on my paintings…call if you need anything, okay?"

Justin felt bad. He couldn't believe Brian convinced him to let Dustin talk to David when he never even met the guy. But he trusted David, so maybe this would be good for both of them.

Brian was still trying to get ahold of Dustin's father or his mother. He couldn't exactly get his parents' names easily. Brian didn't want to tell Dustin about any of this until he got ahold of them and Melanie. He wasn't going to let a kid as sweet as Dustin be abandoned. He deserved a family that cared for him. They both agreed Dustin was still a child. He'd just turned sixteen a few weeks ago.

"Hi," David said, trying not to be awkward.

_Oh God, _David thought, _And I want to be a father to another child? I can't even talk to a sixteen year-old unless I'm using my therapist skills and Justin said to NOT act like a therapist. Shit._

"Hi," Dustin said and got out his book and started reading.

"That's a good book," David said.

Dustin looked up from _To Kill A Mockingbird_, "Seriously?"

"Yeah," David laughed, "Neil and I read that book together."

"Your husband actually likes to read? My boyfriend stopped reading unless he was in school a few months ago," Dustin snickered.

David rolled his eyes, "Neil went through that phase when we were in high school."

Dustin's eyes widened, "You've been together since high school?"

"Freshman year," David smiled, "He couldn't get his computer to start and I knew a lot about computers."

Dustin laughed, "Trip and I just met about a year and a half ago. But we know each other a lot now. Alex and Derek are horrible when they're together. They practically move in sync."

David laughed, "I've noticed."

"He misses him," Dustin shrugged.

"Long distance sucks," David said, "I went to college in LA and Neil went in Maine."

"Ouch," Dustin said, "I don't even like New York and Pennsylvania."

"We turned out fine," David smiled.

Dustin pursed his lips, "What about the rest of your family?" he asked quietly.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**

**A/N:** Dustin and David are bonding! Don't worry, this will be continued in the next episode. I like cliffhangers. This was a short one, sorry. But I wanted to focus it on Dustin's storyline.


	47. Chapter 47: Senior Year

**Reviewer Replies:**

**ihavesecrets - **You never know...well, I do. But I can't tell you.

**Skylar - **He should be up and around soon. I'm probably going to have Drake be the one to take him to the hospital to get it off. And yes, he's trying to make up for everything. Haha, yes, David is a sweet guy. He's just a little jumpy.

**jonnaknoxville - **Thank you!

**A/N: Their senior year schedule is posted here: latenightauthor(****.****)tumblr(****.****)com(/)qaf-thefuture**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON THREE  
EPISODE FIVE - "SENIOR YEAR"**

"Um…" David swallowed, "I'm not really…in contact with them."

"So…you have family problems too?" Jeff asked.

"_David!" his father screamed, "Help me clean this up!"_

_David stared down at the bloody body of his mother, crying._

"_Mommy?" the seven year old asked._

"_She's dead, David," his father shoved him._

"Something like that," David said and pursed his lips, "So…what are yours?"

Dustin shrugged, "My parents don't like me."

"Why not?" David asked.

"Well…my mother doesn't like me because I'm gay and my father doesn't like me because I'm not as good as my sister," Dustin said quietly.

_What am I doing?_ Dustin thought, _Since when do I start trusting adults?_

"I see," David said, "So…how do you know Alex?"

"Well…Trip asked me out to prom one year and then I just kind of became part of the group," he shrugged, "I'm in Alex's grade now. I'm going to be a senior tomorrow when we start."

"You're sixteen, how are you a senior?" David asked.

"When I was in sixth grade, we had this big test," Dustin started to explain, "I tested at a freshman level. They said they couldn't send me to the high school, which I know they could. They just didn't want to have to pay. So they said they could move me up a grade."

"How did your parents feel about that?" David asked.

Dustin sighed, "Well…I went home after that with the paper they needed to sign. I started to tell them at dinner but Dani started to talk and my dad told me to hush up."

David pursed his lips, "So they treated you like that before the divorce?"

"Yes," Dustin nodded, "So after dinner, I tried to give it to my mum to sign but she was busy working on getting another client…she was a real-estate agent. So I went to ask my dad and he was helping Dani with her homework so neither of them signed it."

"So how did you get moved up?" David asked.

"I, um…kind of stole one of my mum's papers and traced her signature," Dustin shrugged sheepishly.

"You where what? Nine?" David laughed.

Dustin nodded.

"And you knew about forgery?" David asked in shock.

"Yes," Dustin said again.

David started laughing and the bells rang on the door and Neil walked up, carrying a briefcase.

"Hey," Neil walked over, kissing David's cheek and sitting down, scooting David over as he went, making his husband laugh.

"Dustin, this is my husband, Neil," David smiled, "Neil, this is Dustin."

Neil blinked in realization, "Oh! Hi! Nice to meet you!" He remembered David telling him about this kid.

Dustin smiled slightly, "Hi."

"So have you gone school shopping?" Neil asked.

"I was just going to use my stuff from last year…my dad hasn't sent me money since last month," Dustin mumbled, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"How do you buy food?!" David demanded.

"Well…I have a job as a bagboy at the convenient store and I get free coupons for working there so I can buy peanut butter and bread," Dustin said quietly, "But I've been eating dinner and stuff at Alex's house since I've been staying there."

"How much do you weigh?" Neil asked curiously.

"Um…ninety-five pounds…last I checked," Dustin shrugged, "But I'm short too."

"That doesn't mean anything," Neil said, "I'm making you a doctor's appointment to get you a check-up."

"But-" Dustin started.

Neil put his hand up in frustration, typing on his phone.

"C'mon," David stood up when Neil did while he texted, "We're going school shopping. Do you have a list?"

Dustin opened his beat up orange book bag and handed him the list cautiously.

David took the list and read it over.

Neil smiled and put his phone away, "Appointment made," he snorted, looking at the list, "Wow, that would cost like…one percent of my pay check," he snickered, "We're buying you this stuff, shrimp."

"Do I even get a say-" Dustin started.

"Nope," Neil said and walked out, David following.

Dustin stared after them before looking around nervously and following them out.

* * *

"I can't believe we didn't notice this," Brian paced around the room.

Melanie sighed, going through the contacts on Dustin's phone. Justin had managed to snag it in the car before he dropped Dustin off at the diner.

"No one saw it, Brian," Justin said.

"Okay," Melanie dialed Dustin's dad's number on Brian's office phone, "Both of you, shut up."

They went silent.

"_Hello?"_ an Australian voice asked.

"Yes! Hello?" Melanie asked on speaker, "Is this Jesse Johnson?"

_"Yeah, who is this?"_ he asked.

"This is Melanie Marcus, I'm a lawyer-" she started.

Jesse hung up and the line went dead.

Brian threw a pen across the room in frustration.

"That went well," Melanie growled.

* * *

"So, apparently, his dad hasn't been home in months," Alex told Derek.

Derek sighed, "How didn't we see it?"

Alex shrugged, flopping down on his bed.

"You okay?" Derek looked at him through the screen nervously.

"Fine," Alex mumbled into the pillow.

Derek sighed, "It's not your fault."

"I could have seen it," Alex sat up, guilt in his eyes.

"Alex!" Derek scolded, "None of us saw it! Mason is the most observant person on earth and he didn't even see it! You can't blame yourself."

Alex snorted, "I am."

"Damnit, I wish I was there so I could smack you," Derek said, crossing his arms.

"I'd just shove you off the bed and withhold sex," Alex mumbled, smirking.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Don't forget about school tomorrow. I might be able to call you."

"Don't waste time on me," Alex said, "You have to do your work."

Derek sighed, "I'll always have time for you. I'll answer whenever you call, accept every single request on Skype, and come home on every break."

"I wish I could kiss you right now," Alex smiled softly.

"Me too," Derek said.

* * *

"Hey!" Josh ran up to Alex, Dustin, and Katie, "I've been looking for you guys everywhere!" he pushed through a crowd of oncoming freshman, "This place is packed!"

"It got into the news somehow that this is an accepting school," Alex laughed, pulling them to the side so their small group didn't get trampled, "And Liberty Avenue is close by."

Josh laughed, jumping down so he was standing on the grass with them and sat down, "Have you guys seen Mason? I only got to see him _twice_ this summer."

Alex smirked when he saw Mason coming up behind Josh, "Nope."

Mason jumped on Josh's back and kissed his cheek, "Hi."

Josh laughed, leaning back to kiss him, "Hey."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Did you guys get your schedules yet?"

Katie held up four papers, "I actually got Dustin, Josh, and Mason's along with mine."

"Great," Alex took his out, "Okay, first period I have Health class."

"I'm with you then," Dustin chirped.

"So am I," Josh said happily.

"I have Spanish," Mason groaned.

"Then I'm with Mason," Katie said, smiling and linking arms with him.

Mason wrinkled his nose, "Cooties."

"I have Spanish second period," Dustin said.

"Spanish," Alex grinned and high-fived him.

"Spanish," Josh said, smiling.

Katie shrugged, "Health."

"Health," Mason frowned, looking at Josh sadly.

"I have English in third," Alex crossed his arms, sighing.

"Economics," Dustin squinted at the paper.

"Hey, you okay?" Alex asked.

Dustin nodded, holding the paper closer to his face.

"English," Josh huffed.

"Economics," Katie laughed, "Blondes unite," she high-fived Dustin.

"English!" Mason said happily and hugged Josh tightly.

Katie and Alex rolled their eyes.

"Lunch," Alex shrugged.

Katie peeked at everyone else's papers, "We all have lunch."

"Good," Alex threw an arm over Dustin's shoulder, "Because Neil told Brian to tell me to make sure Dustin eats."

"Gossip with your dad?" Mason snickered.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Justin is my dad."

"Keep talking," Katie said sarcastically.

"Economics for fifth," Alex said.

Dustin blinked a few times, "Advanced Algebra."

"Dude, are you sure you're okay?" Josh asked, concerned for their blonde friend.

"I'm fine," Dustin shrugged, "I have a headache. Read my schedule for me," he handed it to Alex.

Alex laughed, "Fine."

"Economics," Josh said.

"Ancient History," Katie smiled.

Mason huffed, "Ancient History. You know, I think they're separating Josh and I on purpose."

"I have Bio for sixth," Alex said, looking at them, "Dustin has English."

"Ancient History," Josh said hopefully.

"English!" Katie high-fived Dustin.

"Algebra," Mason groaned, flopping on the ground.

"Algebra for seventh," Alex groaned, "I hate algebra. Dustin has Ancient History."

"Algebra," Josh said.

"Algebra," Katie smiled.

"Economics," Mason put his paper on his head as he layed there.

"Ancient History for eight," Alex said, "Dustin has Bio."

"Biology," Josh smiled.

"Biology," Katie laughed.

"Biology!" Mason said happily.

"Wait…there's a ninth period?" Alex looked at the paper, "They cut our class time!" he yelled.

"They can't cut our class times," Katie said, "We're supposed to have forty-five minutes of each," she said, "How do they expect us to do every class in a half an hour?"

Alex sighed, "Whatever. I have gym last period."

"We all have gym," Katie rolled her eyes, "It must be a core class now or something," she sighed.

"Awesome!" Josh said.

"Of course you would think it was awesome," Alex muttered.

"Maybe you could get a doctor's excuse-" Dustin started.

"I don't need a doctor's excuse!" Alex snorted, "I'll be fine!" he walked away, "I'm going to go find my locker!" he called.

They all looked at each other.

"Okay, I give it a week," Katie said, "If he starts having trouble, we tell Brian and Justin. Agreed?"

"Agreed," they all nodded and started to walk away.

Dustin walked into the wall and dropped all of his books.

"Shit, Dustin," Josh laughed, "Watch where you're going."

Dustin laughed quietly, "Right," and followed Josh.

* * *

"Alright, class!" the man in a neon yellow shirt and a black vest with black pants said. He had bright red hair too. "Welcome to senior year! I'm your English teacher, Mr. Samuels!"

Alex, Josh, and Mason exchanged glances.

"So! Your reading list for this year!" he said, his voice extremely happy, "We'll be reading Romeo and Juliet!"

Alex put his head on his desk and Mason wrinkled his nose.

"But first! You'll be writing an essay on your family and also, you'll be doing a 'day in the life video' with your family!" Mr. Samuels said.

Alex shot up, his eyes wide. This was _not_ going to go well.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**

**Next Time: **Alex has to make his video, Dustin finally goes to the doctor, and David and Neil ask Dustin a very important question.

**A/N:** It wasn't a headache that Dustin had. Any ideas what it was that was wrong with him?


	48. Chapter 48: Check Up

**Reviewer Replies:**

**aqkai -** Whoa...no. That's scary. Thanks, though.

**ihavesecrets - **No, it's nothing huge. Actually, Mason's parents aren't the ones stepping in.

**KattyBorz - **Thanks! Someone likes Neil!

**Skylar - **Of course, it wouldn't be good without trouble. As for Mason and Josh, they didn't see each other because of different work schedules, home life, etc.

**A/N: You all think I'm going to make everything THAT depressing? Sorry, no depression, anorexia, or brain tumors. I got headaches before I got my [insert what Dustin gets in this episode here because it's a spoiler].**

**A/N2: Well, I'm going to see Breaking Dawn: Part 2 next week (I'm not fucking dealing with the first week). As you all know Cameron Bright [Derek] plays Alec Volturi. So, I'm going to try not to get kicked out for giggling. If he dies, then I'll cry for a while. Okay, RL ranting done.**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON THREE  
EPISODE SIX - "CHECK-UP"**

"Okay," the doctor said, walking out, "Dustin Johnson?"

"Um…that's me," Dustin stood up.

"Are your parents here?" the doctor asked, "You're a minor so-"

"Uh…we sure are!" Neil got u and David quickly followed the movement.

"Alright, thank you," the doctor smiled, leading them back into the room.

"Here, hop up onto the scale," the doctor told him.

Dustin got on the scale, staring at the wall to try to avoid their eyes.

"Ninety-six pounds and four ounces," the doctor announced.

"Okay, you can sit on the table," the doctor told him and then started checking his blood pressure.

Dustin pursed his lips.

"Good, everything is normal on that one," the doctor sighed, checking his ears, "Are you up to date on your vaccinations?"

"Yeah, I got them at school," Dustin said.

The doctor smiled, "Ears look normal," he sat on the stool, "Have you been eating regularly, Dustin?"

"Uh…no," Dustin mumbled.

"Do you throw your food up-"

"No, no, no!" Dustin said quickly, "God no. Okay, they," he gestured to Neil and David, "Aren't my parents. My parents are assholes that won't even send me money for food! So I couldn't eat that much!"

Neil and David stared at him in shock. They'd never heard Dustin rant like that.

_Good for him, _Neil thought.

"Have you called-" the doctor started.

"We have a lawyer working on it," Neil said.

"What?" Dustin's eyes widened in shock.

"Okay!" the doctor said quickly and looked at Dustin, "Dustin, can you read that chart for me?" he pointed to the chart with letters on the wall.

Dustin squinted, "A."

"What about the next line?" he asked.

"Nope," Dustin jumped up, "Well, time to go!"

"Trouble seeing other things?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah," Dustin said as he got his jacket on.

"Headaches?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah," Dustin mumbled, grabbing his orange bag. He'd refused to get rid of if when they were going school shopping.

"Here," the doctor handed Dustin a card.

"What's this?" Dustin asked.

"A good optometrist," the doctor said, "You need a good pair of glasses."

Dustin stared at him in shock.

"Also you need to get your weight up to at least one-twenty," he said.

Dustin nodded and the doctor walked out. He glanced at Neil and David and they smiled.

And for the first time, he gave them a real smile back.

* * *

Alex tapped his pencil and looked at the blank paper and then glanced at the camera on the table the teacher gave him nervously. He was so fucked (and not in the good way).

"How's it going?" Mason walked into the library after school.

"Terrible," Alex snorted, "What about yours?"

"I'm done already!" Mason smiled, "I'm going to do my video tomorrow."

Alex stared at him in shock.

"Hey!" Josh walked in and sat down beside Mason, kissing his cheek and throwing his books on the table.

"How are you done?" Alex demanded.

Mason shrugged, handing him ten paged in perfect hand writing, front and back.

"We just got it today!" Alex said in shock.

Mason shrugged, "I worked on it while I was eating lunch."

"Hello!" Katie walked in, happy as usual, "Where's Dustin?"

"He left early because he had a doctor's appointment," Alex answered, "He said he'll be here soon when he texted me and that he had a surprise."

"Brian and Justin took him?" Josh asked, writing his paper.

"No, Neil and David," Alex said, thinking about it.

"Why-" Katie started but Dustin walked in, his head ducked down and his hood up.

"Hey, over here," Alex waved.

Dustin walked in and sat down, staring at the floor. His brown eyes now had a pair of black framed glasses over them.

"Sweet, dude," Josh looked at the glasses, "They make you look smart."

"Those are cool," Alex smiled at him.

"Really?" Dustin asked in shock.

"Yeah," Katie smiled, "You look all smart and stuff."

Dustin smiled, "I'm smart without the glasses though."

Alex snorted, "But now you don't look like a member of a boy band."

Dustin laughed, throwing a pencil at him.

"Has anyone done their video yet?" Alex asked quietly, staring at his blank paper.

"I have," Katie smiled, "It was easy. My dad asked why there was a camera in his face though when I was filming. Then I told him and he laughed and said Mr. Samuels was stupid."

"I like him," Josh shrugged.

They stared at him.

"What? I think he's funny," Josh laughed at them.

Alex huffed, "How am I supposed to take a home video of my family? Brian and my dad are…"

"Insane?" Dustin asked.

"Sex addicts?" Katie offered.

"Psychos?" Mason asked.

"I was going to say odd," Alex sighed, "Dustin, what are you doing?"

Dustin looked up, "I…um…wow, I don't know," he laughed in shock.

"You mean you aren't done? You're always weeks early on your projects," Alex said.

Dustin swallowed, "Well…I don't exactly have a family to make a video of."

"Hey, we can make a project together," Alex smiled at him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No," Dustin stood up quickly, pain in his chest, "I can't."

"Dude, it's okay," Josh said.

"No, it's not!" Dustin snapped, "I don't _have_ a family! They don't want me and none of you need to act like you want me with you either," he grabbed his bag and walked out of the library.

They all looked at each other in shock.

"I'll go check on him," Alex went to get up.

"Wait," Katie grabbed his arm, "I have a better idea."

* * *

Dustin sat out on the steps behind the school. No one was there now because school had let out.

He knew no one wanted him. His dad didn't, his mom didn't, and his sister was a bitch.

He took out a cigarette from a pack in his bag and lit it up, leaning his back on one of the railings, closing his eyes.

Dustin didn't know why Neil and David were so set on being nice to him. He didn't need people to be nice to him. He'd been trying to talk to Trip for two days now, but he was busy with work the whole time. He knew it was for the best anyways; Trip wanted to be successful. He just needed one more year…well, two. He couldn't exactly leave wherever he was going to be until he was eighteen. Next year, he would only be seventeen.

"What are you doing?"

Dustin sighed when he saw Neil standing there, "Smoking."

Neil sat down beside him and plucked it out of his hand, stepping on it.

"Damnit!" Dustin said, "What did you do that for?"

"You didn't need to be mean to them, you know," Neil said.

"How did you even know I was here?" Dustin huffed.

"I went here," Neil said, "Believe me; I know all the spots where there isn't cameras."

Dustin sighed, "What do you want?"

"What's with the sudden personality change?" Neil sat up, "You were perfectly fine yesterday."

Dustin rolled his eyes, "Reality hit me."

"How so?" Neil rolled his eyes.

"I realized that nobody actually wants me," Dustin said, "It hit me when Alex said that I could do the video on his family. I know he was being nice, but it made me realize I don't have a family. I have Trip. That's it."

"You could always do the video on David and I," Neil said.

"What?" Dustin asked, "No, it's for people you live with."

"Yeah," Neil said.

"And…I don't live with you guys," Dustin said.

Neil sighed, "You're dense, kid."

Dustin stared at him, confused.

"Do you want to live with David and I?" Neil asked.

Dustin swallowed, looking at him in shock.

"I mean, it would be a lot easier than living with Brian, Justin, Adam, and Alex," Neil laughed quietly, "And David thinks you're a cool kid," he ruffled his hair.

"What about my dad?" Dustin whispered.

"That's what Melanie and Brian are up to now," Neil said.

Dustin pursed his lips, "Yeah."

"Yeah?" Neil asked.

"I'll move in," Dustin smiled.

* * *

"Hey, take it easy," Drake smiled at Adam. He'd just gotten his cast of today and they were on their way out of the doctor's office. Brian had to work so Drake was happy to take Adam.

"I'm walking again!" Adam laughed happily, "But I think my legs been asleep for six weeks!"

Drake laughed, putting his arm around his shoulders, "Well then let's take it slow," he said as they walked out of the hospital.

Adam laughed, "Stop, I'm fine," he turned on his iPhone.

"Seriously? That's your lock screen?" Drake looked at a picture of his love confession on Adam's old cast.

"Yes," Adam kissed him, smiling a little.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to do this," Alex groaned, "Did you have to do this your senior year?"

"Yeah," Derek said on the laptop screen, "But it wasn't that hard for me considering it was just me and my dad."

Alex huffed, "It's going to be difficult."

"Just let them act natural and do good at editing. You can send it to me or Trip first to make sure it's good," Derek smiled.

"They're so lucky I love them," Alex snorted, "And Trip's busy. You should be too."

"Oh please, I'm a week ahead of all the others," Derek rolled his eyes, smiling.

"You people are all impossible. Dustin is ahead on all of his classes except English. I think he's halfway through all of the text books!" Alex sighed, flopping back on the bed, "Even Josh is ahead of me."

"Are you calling him dumb?" Derek smirked.

"Yes," Alex said simply.

"So…no trouble at school?" Derek asked.

Alex shook his head, "Everything's been pretty good. They're all really accepting now. I wish they could have been like that when my dad went there."

Derek sighed, "True. Times are a changin'."*

"Don't do that," Alex deadpanned.

Derek laughed, "You're in a bad mood today."

"Well I miss you," he whined, "And there's nothing fun to do around here."

"Make cupcakes," Derek tried.

Alex sighed, "I've made every cupcake theme known to man. Besides, I'm not allowed to make them anymore because I don't eat them."

Derek laughed and sighed, "I miss you too," he pursed his lips, "Maybe…you should find a new hobby."

"Right," Alex rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm serious," Derek said.

Alex sighed, sitting up and resting his arms on the computer desk.

"Check the board at school tomorrow. I'm sure there's something," Derek smiled sympathetically.

Alex rolled his eyes, "I think I'll wait until after I make this video. By the way, you're going to be in it."

"Why?" Derek laughed.

"It's a day in your life. I go to school, go to work at the diner, go to the library, and talk to you," Alex stuck his tongue out, "Boring life."

Derek smiled at him, "One more month and I'll be home for Christmas."

Alex smiled, "Right."

"I have to go," Derek said, "There's this practice session for guitar and this woman is a professional."

Alex smiled and waved, "Have fun."

"I love you," Derek said.

"Love you too," Alex said and the screen went blank after one last look from Derek.

Alex groaned and flopped back on his bed.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**

*** I just quoted Bob Dylan. What has become of me?**

**A/N: So yes, Dustin is moving in with Neil and David and he needed GLASSES. You all assume the worst of me. Just kidding, I like my readers.**


	49. Chapter 49: Thanksgiving

**Reviewer Replies:**

**ihavesecrets – **Yes…he will need tons of luck. David will put a stop to the smoking…because he's David…and David is a prude.

**Skylar – **Thank you! I read over the first episode the other day and actually laughed a little.

**VAmpireAcademy6 –** Thank you!

**A/N: Welcome, new followers! Thank you, anon on Tumblr, for giving me this idea for Thanksgiving. Yay for a new cover made by ME, just FYI.**

**A/N2: You wouldn't believe the shit I went through to post this. New polls are up.**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON THREE  
EPISODE SEVEN - "THANKSGIVING"**

"So have you finished your project yet?" Derek asked over the screen.

"I haven't started," Alex sighed.

"It's due when you guys come back from break!" Derek sat up.

"I have a week," Alex mumbled, picking at his fingernails.

Derek huffed, "So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"We're going to Neil and David's. David wants to do this big thing for Dustin because it's his first Thanksgiving with them," Alex rolled his eyes; "I hate to think what Christmas will be like."

"Christmas will be amazing because I'll be there," Derek smiled.

"What are _you_ doing for Thanksgiving?" Alex asked.

"Um…Ramen," Derek smiled.

Derek's phone started to make an alarm noise.

"Oh, well, I gotta go!" Derek said quickly, "Love you! Bye!" he shut the laptop quickly.

Alex stared at the screen in shock and huffed, putting his head on the desk. He missed Derek like crazy. He knew he was busy being a college man and all, but it really, really sucked. And not in the positive, life-affirming way.

His phone went off.

**Dustin – **Will you come over early and help me with my room?

**Alex – **Yeah.

Alex sighed, getting up and grabbing his coat then walked out of his room.

"Dad, I'm going-" Alex sighed, "Guys, c'mon. Get a room."

Drake laughed, pulling away from kissing Adam, "This is a room, kid."

Adam smiled, "Yeah," he looked at Drake lovingly.

"Where are my dads?" Alex asked.

"Uh…I think they went to the store to get some stuff for dinner with those people tonight," Adam said and started to kiss Drake again.

"Um…okay. Just tell them I went to Neil and David's to help Dustin," Alex said, putting his shoes on.

Drake continued to kiss Adam's neck.

"Guys!" Alex yelled.

"Fine," Adam huffed.

* * *

Alex knocked on the door of Neil and David's large house. It wasn't as big as Britin, but it was still pretty huge.

Neil opened the door, "Hey, kid," he stepped aside so he could come inside, "Cold already, eh?"

"Yeah," Alex laughed quietly, taking off his coat.

"In advance, don't cross David," Neil snorted, "He wants to make the best Thanksgiving ever for Dustin. Me? I just want to drink a beer and watch the game."

Alex started laughing.

"Yeah, laugh it up," Neil walked into the living room, Alex following him where Dustin was sitting Indian style on the couch.

"Hey, buddy," Neil said cautiously, "How's it going?"

Dustin smiled at him, "Fifteen to six; Steelers*."

"Awesome," Neil smiled, "Did you need help moving anything else around in your room?"

Dustin shook his head and got up.

Alex smiled. Dustin already looked twenty times better; he didn't have dark circles under his eyes anymore and he had gained a little weight.

"You have to see my room," Dustin said and lead Alex upstairs.

"This is sweet," Alex said as he walked in.

"Yeah," Dustin smiled.

The room was huge, almost taking up the whole second floor besides a bathroom across the hallway (Neil and David's room being on the ground floor).

"They're still trying to buy me stuff," Dustin flopped on the big white bed.

"Dude…you have clothes," Alex look around, "That's it."

Dustin had decided to paint the room light blue and had hardwood floors. There were empty shelves that were meant to have things on them and nothing else besides a hook on the wall that had Dustin's beat up orange book bag on it. There was also a white couch in front of a TV stand that had a flat screen on it.

_At least he has a TV, _Alex thought, grabbing the remote and flopping down beside Dustin on the bed, turning the TV on.

"You were watching Toy Story?" Alex snickered.

"I watched all three last night with Neil and David again," Dustin grinned, "Neil cried and so did I and David laughed.

"That's something you like!" Alex jumped up, grabbing Dustin's wrist and dragging him downstairs, "Do you guys have any yellow paint?"

"Uh…I think we do in the garage, why-" Neil started but Alex drug Dustin outside into the garage.

"Alex, what are you- whoa!" Dustin said when a can of yellow paint and two brushes were shoved into his arms and he was drug back into the house and upstairs.

"What are you doing?" Dustin laughed.

"Here," Alex said, "We're going to do something with this room because it doesn't look like anyone lives here," he handed him a paintbrush, "Paint stars like the room in the movie."

"Badass!" Dustin said and started to paint.

"Right," Alex rolled his eyes, "A children's movie is badass," he started to paint.

"Alex?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah?" Alex looked at him.

"That looks like a triangle, not a star."

"Shut up."

* * *

"Hey," Neil said simply, opening the door and staring at Brian, Justin, and Adam.

"They brought stuff," Adam said simply, "And since I _thought_ I was going to get to spend the day alone, I took a sleeping pill," he went inside and flopped on the couch.

Neil stared at them and Brian sighed, shaking his head.

"Let me help you with your food," Neil rolled his eyes, following Brian outside.

Justin stood there for a second before taking off his coat and going into the kitchen, "Hi," he told David.

"Hey," David said, "How long are you supposed to cook a turkey?"

Justin looked confused, "I don't know."

David opened the oven, "SHIT!" he took the pan out with his hand when he saw it was on fire a little.

"What the fuck?! You didn't smell smoke?!" Justin yelled, trying to get water and froze when he saw the turkey was covered in white foam.

"I thought that was how it was supposed to smell!" David yelled.

Adam had appeared with the fire extinguisher, "I was trying to sleep," he shoved it in Brian's hands as he walked out while he and Neil were walking in.

"I guess this is a bad time to say everything spilled in the backseat, isn't it?" Brian asked.

Neil ran over, "Fuck, look at your hand," he had a worried expression on his face.

"It's fine- OW!" David yelped when Neil ran water over his hand.

"Are you okay?" Brian asked Justin.

"Fine, Adam put it out pretty quickly," Justin said, "Where are the kids?"

"I'll check upstairs," Brian said and walked upstairs with Justin.

"Aww, look at this, guys!" Justin called.

Neil and David walked up behind him, David's hand wrapped up in a bandage.

Alex and Dustin were cuddled up on the bed, a movie on the TV while Dustin had his head on Alex's shoulder, both of them asleep.

"Is your hand okay?" Justin asked quietly.

David nodded, "Hey, look at the stars."

"Progress!" Neil high-fived David's good hand.

* * *

"So…what happened to the turkey?" Dustin asked as they sat on the couch eating Chinese food.

"Turkey is so last year," Neil said, "Chinese is better."

Adam snorted, eating rice.

"Eat," David told Dustin as he ate his food.

Brian's phone started ringing and he picked it up, "Hello?"

"_Brian, it's Melanie,"_ she said, _"__ I got a court date set up and they're bringing Dustin's dad back here for the trial."_

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**

*** Steelers is the Pittsburgh team, I think.**

**A/N: Honestly, this episode was horrible. I had trouble writing it and nothing would upload right. Probably going to post a few new polls on my profile when I can, please answer them if you get a chance.**


	50. Chapter 50: Big Changes

**A/N: Okay, that poll question was stupid. Try the one up there now.**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE****  
****SEASON THREE  
EPISODE NINE - "BIG CHANGES"**

"I don't want to talk to him," Dustin told Neil and David as he sat on the couch, taking in the fact that Melanie called his dad, hoping he would come back to Pittsburgh and sign his parental rights over to Neil and David, since he was the one with full custody. Dustin couldn't believe his dad actually said he would come.

"We were thinking if maybe you talked to him about your feelings on the subject, everything would be easier and we wouldn't have to take this to court," David said.

Neil smiled, "Think of yourself as Matilda and David as your Miss. Honey," he grinned, "And I'll be your…Neil."

"Who?" Dustin asked.

"Oh God," Neil groaned, "He's never seen the movie Matilda."

"Sh!" David said quickly, "If you want us to come with-"

"Yes," Dustin said quickly, "I want you both to come with me."

"Okay," David smiled, "Whatever makes you happy."

"We'll make dinner reservations for four then," Neil stood up, "And I'm going to go find my DVD copy of Matilda," he walked away.

David smiled at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Dustin asked nervously.

"Oh, nothing," David said.

Dustin looked at him for a second before his phone started ringing Trip's ringtone. He grabbed it quickly, "Hello?"

"Hey, babe!" Trip grinned, "What are you up to?"

"Talking to David," Dustin said, happy just to be hearing Trip's voice on his phone.

"Okay," Trip said, "I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?" Dustin asked in a worried voice, "Are you in trouble?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Trip smiled, "I sent you an early birthday present."

"My birthday isn't until January," Dustin said.

"It's at your front door right now," Trip said happily.

Dustin got up and David waved at him, smiling. Dustin waved back awkwardly and walked out.

Dustin went out into the opening area and opened the door, gasping in shock when he saw his boyfriend standing there.

"Surprise!" Trip laughed.

Dustin threw himself into Trip's arms, kissing him and wrapping his legs around Trip's waist.

Trip smiled, maneuvering them into the house and kicking the door closed, holding under Dustin's legs so his boyfriend didn't fall down.

Dustin ran his hands through Trip's hair, smiling when he pulled away, moving off of Trip and resting his back on the wall, "Hi," he said breathlessly.

"Hey," Trip breathed out, his hands on the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Dustin smiled.

Trip put his forehead on Dustin's shoulder, "I got ahead on my work, heard your dad was coming. Me being the supportive boyfriend I am…here I am."

Dustin smiled, "I love you."

"I love you more," Trip grinned.

"Surprise!" David said.

Dustin laughed, "You knew?"

"Oh please, Trip is a bum," David snorted, "He said he was coming and we offered to pay for a plane ticket so he didn't have to drive."

"You're awesome!" Dustin smiled.

Neil walked in and shoved a DVD in Dustin's hands, "This is Matilda, my childhood movie. I've watched it over twenty times. Watch it," he walked away.

Dustin looked at David in shock.

David just shrugged.

* * *

Adam sighed as he layed on his mattress in the attic. He wasn't going to let Brian and Justin buy him a bed. Period. Besides, he liked this better.

Adam had one problem and one problem only (besides that tramp stamp he had of a moon). He couldn't sleep. He _knew_ he was going to start getting dark circles under his eyes. Maybe he could talk to that Emmett guy about covering them up. He knew he needed sleep, but as soon as he closed his eyes, he started getting pictures; images of his friends in the army when they all got shot down right in front of him…on _his_ watch.

Adam glanced at the clock nervously; one in the morning. It would be…ten in LA right now? He never could do math…

**Adam – **Are you awake?

**AJ – **Yes. The question is: why are you?

**Adam – **Not tired.

**AJ – **Liar.

**Adam – **:P

**AJ – **Nightmares?

**Adam – **Yeah…

**AJ – **It's not your fault.

**Adam – **It was MY watch, AJ!

**AJ – **Did you shoot them?

**Adam – **No…

**AJ – **Type it.

**Adam – **I didn't shoot them.

**AJ – **Now what else?

**Adam – **It wasn't my fault.

**AJ – **Good. Better?

**Adam – **Yeah…

**AJ – **Good.

**Adam – **Thanks.

**AJ – **Anything else?

**Adam – **Drake wants me to move in with him and I can't because of the nightmares.

**AJ – **Do you want to?

**Adam – **Yes.

**AJ – **Then tell him about the nightmares and move in. I bet he has a good TV. What does he even do?

**Adam – **He's on his first year out of law school…

**AJ – **HA!

**Adam – **It's not about the money.

**AJ – **Go to sleep.

**Adam – **Yes, mother.

Adam sighed and put his phone beside him and flopped back on the mattress. He liked talking to AJ. He was usually pretty helpful and out of his small group of friends, he knew AJ the longest.

Adam bit his lip and grabbed his phone again.

**Adam – **Hey, when you get this, I think I would like to move in with you.

Adam took a deep breath and flopped back again, grabbing his video game from his bag.

_Maybe I'll sleep tomorrow, _he thought, turning on the switch.

* * *

Adam rolled over in bed in the morning and sighed. One hour. He got one hour of sleep. Well, at least he didn't have a nightmare again.

Adam jumped up and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, grabbing his phone and video game and walking downstairs.

"Drake called," Alex said from the couch.

Adam sighed, "Why aren't you in school?"

"Thanksgiving break," Alex called.

"I knew I hated the school system for a reason," Adam muttered.

"Oh please," Alex scoffed, "You love me," he opened his laptop.

"Where's the boyfriend?" Adam asked, looking for coffee.

Alex rolled his eyes, "He's been in college for three months now."

"Right," Adam said, "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We did," Alex said, "Derek said goodbye to you before you ran off to LA."

"Right," Adam rolled his eyes, "Whatever. What time did Drake call?"

"About an hour ago," Alex said, turning on Skype.

Adam sighed, grabbing his keys, "Alright. Tell Brian I'll be back whenever."

"Uh-huh," Alex said.

Adam rolled his eyes and walked out.

Alex sighed, hitting connect.

"Hey!" Derek smiled happily.

"Hey," Alex smiled at his boyfriend.

"Guess what this is?" Derek asked, holding up a wrapped box on the screen.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Your Christmas present," Derek grinned.

"That's not fair!" Alex said, "I haven't been shopping yet!"

"Well, if I waited to go shopping, then I would get home later," Derek smiled, "Everyone else's is done too. Check out Dustin's," he held up a giant blue teddy bear.

"Oh my God," Alex laughed, "He'll love that."

"You'll love yours too," Derek said.

"You don't know that," Alex crossed his arms.

"Yes, I do," Derek smirked.

"You're pretty full of yourself," Alex said.

"So how is the video making going?" Derek asked.

"Nonexistent," Alex shrugged.

"Okay," Derek said, "I know Trip is there. I'm going to make him come over tomorrow and force you to do that video."

"Trip is here?" Alex asked.

"Where have you been?" Derek asked.

"My room," Alex shrugged.

"I wish I was in your room," Derek smirked.

"Me too," Alex sighed.

* * *

"You couldn't have worn something better?" David was freaking out, "This is a four star restaurant."

They sat down in the long booth that was in a half-circle. Dustin sat on the end, then Trip, David, and Neil. Neil was playing the brave one who would actually sit by Dustin's dad if he had to.

Trip wrapped his arm around Dustin's shoulders when he saw him picking at his nails nervously.

"You're going to make them bleed," Trip grabbed his hand away from the other one, "Everything is going to be okay."

Dustin stared at him for a second and put his head on his shoulder. He liked having Trip around, especially right now. He wished he could be around him all the time but he knew he couldn't have that.

"Are you okay?" David and Neil asked at the same time.

Dustin nodded, "I'm okay."

The bells rang on the door and a man with bright blonde hair –exactly like Dustin's- walked in. Then a man in a suit followed him, his face emotionless.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dustin whispered, "Is that a lawyer?" he demanded, starting to get up.

"Stop," Trip pulled him down, "Everything is going to be fine," he repeated.

Dustin shook his head quickly as his dad, Conrad, walked over with the man in the suit.

"Hello, Dustin," Conrad ruffled his hair.

Dustin stared at him, wide eyed.

"And…what happened to the red head?" Conrad asked, "Did he get tired of you?"

"I just dyed my hair and my name is _Trip Hernandez_," Trip snapped, "I would _never_ get tired of your son. Even though you seemed to."

"Trip!" David said quickly.

"That's true; I did," Conrad said, "Bigger and better things, Mr. Hernandez."

Dustin looked down and sat Neil holding David's hand and looked up, then saw that David was gritting his teeth. Dustin knew David had issues with dads, he just didn't know why.

"Your sister had her first game this week," Conrad put his hands on the table, "Why did you call me here?"

"I-I…um…sorry, sir," Dustin mumbled, ducking his head.

_There goes all the progress we were making with confidence,_ David thought, gritting his teeth harder.

Neil squeezed his hand.

"So who are these men? Did you get in trouble in school?" Conrad asked.

"N-No," Dustin stuttered, wrapped his arms around his stomach insecurely.

"Dustin is a remarkable student, but we're not from the school, Mr. Johnson," David said, "We're friends of Brian and Justin's."

"And who are they?" Conrad asked, the lawyer staying silent.

"They're, um…Alex's friends," Dustin whispered, "Alex is my friend."

"And they're here…why?" Conrad asked.

"I've been staying with them," Dustin started to sit up straighter and Trip watched him in shock.

"I've been staying with them because I don't like being alone in that huge house," Dustin said, "I've been staying with them because _you_ don't even send me money for food and they've acted more like dads to me in two weeks than you have my entire sixteen years on this earth!"

Conrad went silent.

"Well?" Dustin demanded, his hand shaking.

"Dustin, buddy, maybe you better sit down," Neil said.

Dustin sat down, biting his lips.

"So what do you suggest?" Conrad asked, "Do you want me to toss the ball around in the yard with you? Buy you a computer? What?"

Dustin swallowed, "You _know_ that wouldn't change anything."

"Then what _do_ you want, you insolent brat?" Conrad growled.

"I want you to give custody of me to David and Neil," Dustin said.

"Excuse me?" Conrad snorted.

"I want David and Neil to be my dads," Dustin said.

Conrad looked at his lawyer, "Do you have papers for this? Can this happen without going to court?"

"I…believe so," the man said.

Dustin watched him in shock.

"Well? Where do I sign?" Conrad snorted.

Neil quickly got the papers out of his bag and handed them to Conrad.

Conrad rolled his eyes and started signing.

Dustin looked from David to Neil and back to Trip in shock. This was actually happening.

* * *

"You okay?" Trip asked, lying beside Dustin in his bed.

Dustin swallowed, "I thought he would at least say something. That he was sorry or that he loved me…I guess he didn't."

"He did," Trip said, "He just didn't show it in the right ways."

Dustin shook his head, "Why are you defending him?" he asked, hurt.

"No, no, I'm not," Trip whispered. They were talking quietly because it was late and Neil and David were already in bed after checking on Dustin fifteen times. "I'm just saying he loved you once…but you…grew apart."

"You've been watching too much Dr. Phil," Dustin turned away from him.

"Babe," Trip whined, "This is supposed to be happy. Tomorrow after the papers are finalized, you're going to officially be Neil and David's son."

Dustin sighed and turned over, "And you're here."

"And I'm here," Trip grinned, kissing him, "Did I make you feel better?"

"Yeah," Dustin smiled.

"Good," Trip said, "Because I think your dad is an asshole," he rolled his eyes and turned back to him, "So…what do you want to do?"

"I have a few ideas," Dustin kissed him.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**

**Next Episode:** Adam finally tells Drake everything, Alex _finally_ does his video project, and where the hell is JR? Alex can't seem to find her anywhere, not even at work. As Alex sets out on his journey to find JR Dustin tries to get used to being in a loving home.


	51. Chapter 51: Preparations

**Reviewer Replies:**

**Guest - Here it is!**

**ihavesecrets - Yeah...she's getting into some trouble now...and a depressing thing...I decided to give her a plotline for this season now.**

**Skylar - Matilda is a great movie. I kind of feel bad some people haven't seen it; I should have used a Disney movie. Adam's story is...complicated. Yeah. That's the word. As for JR, nothing is too good for her right now. Christmas is coming so it's a time of happiness, things will get better for her.**

*** This isn't the Christmas episode, the Christmas episode is the next one. ***

**A/N: YouTube recommendation: Neil's Puppet Dreams. You'll get a little taste of Neil and David...and Neil's mind. Right. Okay.**

**A/N2: I kind of left a cliffhanger for JR and Katie...**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON THREE  
EPISODE TEN - "PREPARATIONS"**

"I can't believe you said yes!" Drake said as they layed in the attic for –who would probably be- the last time.

"Heh, yeah," Adam said, messing with the blanket nervously.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Drake asked immediately.

Adam swallowed, "There's some stuff I want to tell you."

"Okay," Drake said hesitantly.

Adam bit his lip, "You know I was in the war…"

"Yes," Drake said, rubbing Adam's arm to encourage him.

"W-We…Well there was an _accident_," Adam mumbled, "It was all my fault."

"I highly doubt that," Drake sighed.

"Well…I was on watch," Adam swallowed, "And it was dark," he pursed his lips, "I heard gunshots inside and I ran in and everyone had been shot. There was so much bl-blood," he croaked.

Drake pulled him into his arms, "So how is that your fault?"

"I wasn't watching," Adam whispered.

Drake sighed, "It was dark and late. It's not like you shot them," he pulled him closer and rubbed his arms, "It's not your fault."

Adam swallowed, "I…needed to tell you because I have nightmares. I understand if you don't want me to move in with you; you need your sleep."

"Adam, look at me," Drake sighed.

Adam looked up at him hesitantly.

"I would rather be up all night with you than be sleeping all night alone," Drake said, "I love you."

Adam swallowed then smiled, "I love you too," he hugged his neck.

"Does that mean we can finally sleep now?" Drake sighed in relief.

"Mhmm," Adam mumbled, hiding his face in Drake's chest.

_Bring it on, world,_ Drake thought, _I'm not letting go of him now that you finally let me have him._

* * *

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Trip jumped on his boyfriend's bed.

Dustin whined and pulled the covers over his head.

"Babe," Trip said, pulling the covers down, "Wake up, I wanna show you something."

"No," Dustin said.

Trip straddled his back and leaned down, kissing his neck from behind.

"Trip," Dustin sighed, "It's seven a.m."

"Sh, Neil is already at work and David is asleep," Trip said, "Come outside with me."

"Trip," Dustin groaned, annoyed and grumpy this early in the morning.

"Please," Trip kissed his neck again.

Dustin sighed, "Fine," he looked under the covers, "I'm going to need some pants."

* * *

"Look," Trip grinned, walking outside, "First snow and it's already covering the ground."

Dustin looked around, "Wow," he said, smiling as he walked off the porch and out into the snow.

Trip smiled and walked after him, grabbing his hand and pulling him so he was face-to-face with his boyfriend, "Hey."

"Hey," Dustin blushed.

Trip smiled when he saw a few snowflakes catch on Dustin's eyelashes.

"What?" Dustin asked; his cheeks and nose already turning red from the cold.

"Everything this is finally good for you," Trip told him, caressing his cheek, "You can finally have a perfect life."

Dustin smiled at him, "With my perfect boyfriend."

Trip laughed quietly, "Not perfect."

Dustin rolled his eyes and kissed him.

"Check this out," Trip said, fishing around in his pocket, "I got bored on the plane and started to play music. This guy that was trying to teach his son how to tie knots for his boy scout final badge or something got pissed and threw a whole bag of rope at me," he found a blue-green bracelet made out of rope and pulled it out, "Consider it an early Christmas present."

Dustin laughed quietly at the story and smiled when Trip slipped it on his wrist.

"I know it kinda sucks-" Trip started.

"I love it," Dustin blurted out, kissing his cheek, "It's amazing."

Trip rolled his eyes, "You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend."

"No," Dustin smiled, "I love it. It fits perfectly."

Trip smiled at him, "Let's get back inside before David wakes up and freaks."

* * *

Alex sighed and rolled over in bed when he heard his phone ringing and grabbed it, "Hello?" he asked. It was Sunday. Why the hell was someone calling him at six a.m.?

"Alex!" JR said in relief.

"JR? Where the hell have you been?" Alex sat up, whispering. He didn't want to wake up Brian. He was an asshole when he didn't get his beauty sleep.

"Vegas, but that's not important!" JR whispered.

"What?!" Alex whispered.

"My car is broken down about five miles from Britin. I forgot to change the oil," JR said, "Come pick me up."

Alex sighed, "Fine. Does Katie know?"

"That's where you need to take me," JR sighed, "I need to go apologize."

"JR, she's going to be pissed," Alex said, getting his pants on.

"I know," JR groaned, "I'm in trouble. I called Emmett and told him everything. He's pissed too."

Alex sighed, "Whatever. So am I. I'll be there in a second," he grabbed his coat and hung up, walking out of his room.

"Where are you going?" Brian asked, walking out and rubbing his eyes.

"I'm going to pick up JR, her car broke down," Alex sighed.

"The roads are icy," Brian grabbed his coat, "I'll drive you."

"What are you going to tell dad?" Alex demanded, following him.

"My best friend's daughter's car broke down and we went to pick her up," Brian snorted, walking out the door.

* * *

Alex sighed as they pulled up and JR got in the backseat with him.

"Where to?" Brian asked.

"Um…Katie's…and then I need to call a tow truck-" JR started.

"I already called one," Brian sighed, driving.

"Sorry for waking you up," JR snorted.

Brian rolled his eyes, driving down the road, "I had nothing better to do on my day off."

Alex sighed, "So what exactly are you planning on telling Katie?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"That I won two thousand dollars?" JR asked hopefully.

"No," Alex said, "That you're sorry. God, how are you older than me?"

JR sighed, "She's going to be pissed," she groaned, putting her head back.

"Then why did you do it?" Alex snapped.

JR shrugged.

Alex rolled his eyes and stared out the window. He didn't know what happened to JR. They used to be so close. Then she got a job, graduated…and from there Alex just didn't know about her.

Brian pulled up to the house, "Go, we'll wait here."

JR took a deep breath and got out, walking up to the house.

Brian watched and Alex just stared at the ground. He knew what was going to happen and he really wished it wouldn't.

"You know they're going to break up, right?" Brian asked.

_Mind-reader,_ Alex thought.

"Yeah, maybe," Alex mumbled.

"Everything will be fine," Brian said, "The end of a relationship isn't the end of the world."

Alex looked up at him, confused.

"Your dad made me watch the Lifetime channel last night with him," Brian said simply.

Alex rolled his eyes and went back to his position.

Brian sighed when he saw Katie yelling at JR, "That doesn't look too good."

"Yeah, well, I figured it wouldn't," Alex snorted.

"What's your problem?" Brian turned around.

"Nothing," Alex shrugged.

"You know you can talk to me when you want to, right?" Brian asked.

Alex shrugged again, looking out the window.

"When was the last time you talked to Derek?" Brian asked.

"A week ago for about fifteen minutes," Alex mumbled.

Brian sighed and turned back around. Alex needed something to do besides mope. It was his senior year and what could he do? He wasn't allowed to do sports anymore because of his weak ankle.

Brian put his head back. What did the little Australian boy do? Maybe he could get Alex into that. Or the British one.

Brian snorted to himself. He was going to have to suck it up and admit to himself that he knew their names eventually.

_I'm bored,_ Brian thought, _I need to think about something distracting. Not Justin…that would be a big problem in my pants… Neil's face is stupid._

JR walked back to the car and got in, sinking in her seat.

"Everything okay?" Brian asked.

"Can you just take me to Emmett and Ted's?" JR asked hoarsely.

Brian glanced at her and then to Alex in the mirror, "Yeah."

* * *

"Eat all of it," David put a plate of eggs in front of Dustin as he sat on the couch with Trip.

Dustin rolled his eyes.

"I need to go Christmas shopping today if you guys want to come," David told them, "I have to figure out what to get Neil."

"That's a good idea," Trip smiled, "I need to get mine picked up too."

Dustin glanced up at him, smiling as little as he ate.

"Not yours," Trip grinned.

Dustin huffed.

Trip laughed quietly.

"I'm going to get dressed," Dustin jumped up and ran upstairs.

Trip smiled, watching after him.

"You look happy," David laughed, picking up the plate.

"I'm happy to see him happy," Trip smiled.

"You're a good boyfriend for him," David walked into the kitchen and Trip followed.

"I hate to go back to New York," Trip huffed, "I was thinking about maybe taking classes at the community college down here next year. I'd like to spend more time with him and help him with his senior year."

David sighed, "Are you sure you want to?"

Trip nodded, "He's everything I want. I want to marry him one day, get a house, have a few kids," he leaned on the wall, "Did you ever feel that?"

"Yes," David laughed, "With Neil."

"Oh…so you got it," Trip said, "Can I have some advice, dude?"

"Sure," David said, "Here's the advice; don't call be dude."

Trip rolled his eyes, "Did you guys go to college together?"

"We went to the same college but we didn't take any of the same classes," David sighed, washing the plate, "He took law and I took all the classes to be a therapist," he turned around, "You know that Dustin isn't going to get to go next year, right? He's only going to be a senior."

"I know," Trip said, "I want to be around for him, though."

David smiled, "Once again; you're a boyfriend. But you shouldn't become co-dependent."

"I'm talking to David, not therapist David," Trip said, "What did you and Neil do?"

David sighed, "We shared a dorm, even though he was a grade ahead of me," he leaned on the counter, "We had a different issue though."

"And what was that?" Trip asked.

"Personal," David said simply.

Trip sighed, "You-"

"Hi," Dustin walked down wearing his blue toboggan.

Trip smiled at him, "Hey," he wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Ready to go?"

"Sure!" Dustin smiled.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind me coming with you?" Adam asked, walking outside with Brian through the woods. He knew he needed to tell his big brother about moving in with Drake soon and Brian said Justin saw a tree in the woods he wanted to be their Christmas tree this year. One perk about having the woods, they got free Christmas trees.

"No," Brian said simply, "Just don't get close to me when I swing the ax. Remember the baseball bat incident in fifth grade?"

Adam rolled his eyes.

"And the soccer ball incident in sixth?" Brian asked.

"You had it out for me," Adam crossed his arms.

"So you wanted to tell me you were going to move in with Drake?" Brian asked.

Adam stared at him.

"Don't leave your phone on the counter," Brian said simply, "I'll go through it. Ask Alex, I saw his sexts once with Derek once. You should have seen his face. Then he freaked out and begged me not to tell Justin. I have so much blackmail material over that kid's head."

Adam sighed, "You don't care if I move out?"

"How old are you?" Brian asked, crossing his arms.

Adam rolled his eyes, leaning on the tree, "Alright. Can you help me move my stuff?"

"How old are you?" Brian repeated, "Get the lawyer to help you."

Adam laughed quietly and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Alex layed on his bed, hoping Derek would get on Skype. It didn't seem like he was going to though. He glanced at the clock and it said eleven.

"Hey," Brian knocked on the door, "Why are you still up?"

Alex shrugged.

Brian sighed and glanced at the laptop, "Maybe he's busy."

"Maybe," Alex mumbled.

"Look, I can get your dad if you want to talk," Brian said, "He basically paints all day and comes to bed. He feels horrible he hasn't talked to you."

"I'm seventeen, Brian," Alex shrugged, "I don't need my daddy to hold my hand."

Brian sighed, "I haven't had sex in a week," he groaned, "The new art gallery is…demanding of him."

"Well, it's Christmas break soon," Alex said, "He should get a break then."

"Hopefully," Brian laughed quietly, "Did you get your video done?"

"Yeah, I did," Alex sighed, "I got it done after we went to pick up JR. I'll show you the finalized version tomorrow."

Brian nodded, "I hope you didn't get any bad shots."

"All of your shots are bad shots," Alex snickered and Brian threw his pillow at him.

"Go to sleep," Brian rolled his eyes and walked out.

"Yes, papa," Alex called.

"Don't start!" Brian called back.

Alex sighed, closing the laptop and giving up, turning off the lamp and pulling the covers over his head.

He really, really missed Derek.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**

**Next Time: **Christmas in Pittsburgh.


	52. Chapter 52: Christmas Special

**Reviewer Replies:**

**Skylar ****–** I went back to chapter forty-five and Neil said "we've been together since high school, I'm sick of them not accepting us" [regarding his parents after he came back from Florida]. No, no one knows why JR went to Vegas except me. It'll be revealed in this chapter or the next chapter. And yes, Drake will be good for Adam. More will be revealed about David soon too.

**ihavesecrets – **I'mglad I can make people excited.

**A/N: IMPORTANT In case anyone has missed it. Trip has been recasted. He is now played by Tanner Patrick (I went back to the original list and changed it). It was because he looked more like the original description.**

**GO HERE - latenightauthor (****.****) tumblr (****.****) com (/) (qaf-thefuture)**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON THREE  
EPISODE ELEVEN - "CHRISTMAS SPECIAL"**

"No, sweetie, you have to make sure the hook is on the branch."

Neil and David looked into the living room when they heard Trip talking. They offered to let him stay here until he went back to New York.

Neil smiled to himself when he saw Trip helping Dustin put a bulb on the tree.

"We usually just had it already decorated," Dustin said, "I got in trouble if I touched them."

"Here," Trip took his hand and moved it to put the bulb on the tree, "See? It's a lot more fun doing it this way."

David smiled and went back to the kitchen, pulling Neil with him to make him stop checking on them, "You're like an overprotective dad already," he whispered.

Neil rolled his eyes, "I'm an overprotective dad _and_ husband."

David rolled his eyes, "I didn't notice," he said sarcastically.

Neil sighed, "You love me and you know it," he sat on the counter.

"I hope I do," David laughed, "I said yes to marrying you," he kissed him.

Neil rolled his eyes.

In the living room, Dustin was blushing as Trip helped him put ornaments on the tree and his other hand was on the bottom of his back.

"Are your parents going to come home?" Dustin asked.

"Nah," Trip said, "They sent me a gift and I'm going to call them over Skype later."

"Can I meet them?" Dustin tilted his head.

"Sure," Trip smiled, "Ignore their weirdness."

"Is that where you got it from?" Dustin smirked.

Trip pinched his side, "Hush, you."

Dustin laughed and put another on the tree, "You know…I think you're using this as an excuse to hold on to me."

"You thought correctly," Trip smiled and pulled him onto the couch and kissed him, "Now that you know how, we can decorate later," he kissed him again.

Dustin grinned and kissed him again.

* * *

"Hey," Justin grabbed some of the boxes Alex was struggling with to get in his car.

"Hey," Alex smiled, "I'm starting to think we have too many family members."

Justin laughed, "Believe me, I know. I was shopping for two hours last night."

"I've gotten everyone something except for Derek," Alex huffed, "He obviously has something amazing planned and I can't think of anything for him. I can't exactly give him the guitar I wanted to give him. He's going back to Florida after the break and I just _know_ airlines ignore the 'fragile' sticker."

Justin pursed his lips, "Maybe we could help you pay extra and make sure they pay attention. Then if they don't you can sue them."

Alex laughed, "I can see the headlines now. Seventeen year-old sues airline over boyfriend's broken guitar."

Justin rolled his eyes, "I'm just throwing out ideas. If that's what you want to get him, you should."

Alex huffed, "Fine. I'll go pick that up and then I'm going to go give my gifts out to everyone so I can spend Christmas day here with you guys."

Justin smiled, "Did you need any help?"

"Actually, um," Alex pursed his lips, "Brian asked me to take a check down the Grassi House and now apparently I have to take Gus."

"I…wow," Justin said in shock, "And…you didn't fight him on that?"

"Oh please, it's Christmas, I'm in a good mood," he snorted, "This is going to be a long day."

"Well…just think about the fact that you get to see your boyfriend tomorrow," Justin smiled.

Alex smiled and got in the Jeep. He _was_ excited to see Derek.

"Be careful, the roads are icy," Justin called after him.

"'Kay," Alex called out the window.

* * *

"Look," Gus said as he got in the car, "I know you're probably pissed about-"

"I'm fine," Alex said.

Gus raised an eyebrow.

"Look," Alex said, "Brian explained some things…and I've come to the conclusion that we're brothers and I'm kind of stuck with you regardless. Honestly, I kind of looked up to you as a kid."

Gus stared at him in shock.

Alex shrugged, "I felt inferior and I'm sorry for just now wanting to get to know you and spend time with you. I've had time to mature. I'm a senior now," he sighed, "So…yeah. Wanna start over?"

"Fine," Gus laughed, "I'm Gus."

"Not that far," Alex said and put the car in drive, thinking about his conversation earlier that day with Brian.

"_Look, I regret not having a good relationship with Adam __after we got older," Brian said, pacing around the room, "Can't you just give it a try?"_

"_You have a good relationship now," Alex crossed his arms._

_Brian sat down beside him, "He left when he was seventeen. I lost four years with him and thought he was dead for most of them. I don't want you to feel bitter towards your brother like I did."_

_Alex swallowed, "I'll try."_

_Brian smiled, "That's my son," he ruffled his hair._

_Alex smacked his hands away._

Alex smiled a little and continued driving down the road.

* * *

"It's fake."

Drake rolled his eyes when he saw Adam walked out of his- _their_ (damn, that felt good to say) bedroom, rubbing his eyes in a t-shirt and pajama pants. Adam had been there for two days and this was his first night without nightmares. The first one there was only one and he woke up screaming but stopped when Drake held him and let him cry.

Drake continued putting up the white tree, "Yes, it's fake. I think the owner of this building would be pissed if I got pine needles up the stairs."

Adam huffed.

"It'll look better when it's all lit up and decorated," Drake walked over and put his arm around him, kissing his cheek.

Adam rolled his eyes, "I demand blue ornaments."

"That doesn't exactly go with my color scheme but okay," Drake laughed, kissing his head, "I have an interview at a new law firm today."

"Awesome!" Adam smiled, "They're still not letting me work," he crossed his arms.

"Who?" Drake asked as Adam went into the kitchen.

"My doctor," Adam said, climbing up on the counter and grabbing a bowl and cereal.

Drake walked in, "Why is that?"

"They say I have anxiety," Adam hopped down, shrugged, "And a mild case of PTSD," he sighed, "I hate when Brian and Alex are right."

"You didn't think to tell me that?" Drake asked, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"No," Adam muttered.

"Why?" Drake asked.

"Because you'd make me take my medication," Adam shuffled his feet.

"Damn right I will," Drake stepped back.

Adam glared at him.

"I want you to be able to get out in the world besides Babylon without have an attack or something, babe," Drake sighed.

Adam huffed, "Fine."

"Thank you," Drake said lovingly, kissing his cheek.

Adam rolled his eyes. He loved Drake but he was way too protective…but he did make him feel safe.

Adam thought for a second. He just contradicted himself.

* * *

Alex leaned on the car in the airport parking lot the next day, tapping his foot anxiously. He was so excited to see his boyfriend after four months.

Alex looked at his phone when he got a text and saw it was a picture message from Dustin.

He opened it and saw Trip standing in front of the tree with Dustin on his back and laughing and David and Neil looking at them in shock when the camera timer went off. The tree was completely decorated.

It was labeled "FINALLY DECORATED A TREE!"

Alex rolled his eyes. He was especially happy for Dustin this Christmas. Then he thought for a second…wasn't Dustin Jewish?

Alex took his phone back out and texted back.

**Alex – Aren't you Jewish?**

**Dustin – We never celebrated and Christmas is way more fun.**

**Alex – Is that racist or something?**

**Dustin – David said now and I could spend the holidays HOW EVER I WANT! He's the fun one.**

**Alex – Glad to see you're having fun.**

**Dustin – I want to open my present form you now!**

**Alex – Too bad, you're waiting until Christmas.**

**Dustin – Ugh.**

Alex was about to text back when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and whipped around, "I HAVE PEPPER SPRAY!"

Derek laughed.

"Derek!" Alex hugged his neck and kissed him happily.

Derek pulled away, "You were going to pepper spray me?"

Alex just kissed him again and Derek smiled, kissing back.

* * *

"Dad! Brian!" Alex called as they walked in the house, "Derek is here."

"Hey," Brian and Justin both called from the living room.

"Don't you-" Alex started.

"Don't come in here, we're wrapping presents!" Brian called.

"You're supposed to lie," they heard Justin mumble.

"He's seventeen, Sunshine, I think he's mature enough to know that Santa isn't-" Brian started.

"SH!" Justin said, "They could hear you."

"I really, really hope you're being sarcastic," Brian whispered, you could practically hear the eye roll in his voice.

Alex rolled his eyes and drug Derek into his room, "So do you- mph," Alex was cut off when Derek kissed him deeply, his arms wrapping around his waist.

Derek smiled and they toppled into the bed, his hands quickly working at Alex's button up. He was in love with Alex and he was sure of it. He just had to make sure that Brian and Justin _weren't_ in the room when Alex got his gift. He had the feeling Alex's…reaction would be different if they were there.

"I missed you," Derek said between kisses.

"I missed you more," Alex hummed as Derek kissed his neck.

"Alex, you guys can come out now," Brian knocked on the door.

"Damnit," Alex groaned.

"But you guys can fuck if you wanna! We won't listen!" Brian called.

"BRIAN!" Alex and Justin yelled from different ends of the house.

Derek huffed and put his forehead on Alex's, "Merry Christmas."

Alex laughed quietly, "Not yet."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Cuddle with me, we're obviously not going to get anything done now."

Alex rolled his eyes and got under the covers with him, smiling when Derek yanked him into his arms and nuzzled his hair.

Alex laughed quietly, "How is Florida?"

"Alex-less," Derek mumbled.

Alex rolled his eyes again and pulled Derek down to kiss him, "We're doing fine, Derek. I love you as much as ever, but you need to warn me when you're not going to call or I'll get worried," he hit his arm.

"Ow," Derek snorted, "I think a felt a bug run into me."

"Shut up, I can hit harder," Alex laughed quietly, "When are you going to see your dad?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Derek shrugged, "Then I'm coming back in the evening to give you your present."

Alex sat up, "Why don't I get it in the morning."

"It's a surprise," Derek grinned, "Besides, I need to go see Dustin and Trip…and make sure Neil and David are fit parents."

"Derek, you've met them. You know they're fit parents," Alex said.

"No one is good enough for our child," Derek wrapped his arms around him.

"Dustin is our child now?" Alex laughed.

"We could be his parents," Derek shrugged, "You mother him enough."

"Well, I'll be sure to tell him to list us as mommy and daddy on Facebook," Alex laughed quietly.

"I love you," Derek kissed his head and yawned.

"Jetlag?" Alex asked.

"Mhmm," Derek said, messing with Alex's hair.

"Here," Alex sat up and went across the room, pulling his blackout curtains that he used in the summer so he could sleep late. He crawled back into bed with his boyfriend, laughing as Derek pulled his jeans off.

"Are you tired?" Derek asked, taking off his jacket so he was down to a white t-shirt and boxers.

Alex rolled his eyes and layed in his sweat pants and a t-shirt, "Yes. I was up late editing my video."

"I thought you were going to send that to Trip," Derek yawned.

"I didn't have anything better to do," Alex shrugged, "JR has locked herself in her apartment and only comes out to go to work at Emmett's and Mason and Josh got to go on a trip to England to see Mason's father," he huffed, "Why don't we ever go anywhere?"

"Hmm, because I'm never here," Derek sighed, "When we figure out where you're going to college and a different one for me, then we can go places on break."

Alex huffed, "I don't know where I want to go," he turned over so he was laying chest to chest on top of Derek, putting his head on his hands.

"I saw this good performing school for me around West Virginia if you wanna stay close," Derek said, "Or we can go where you want."

"You're not staying in Florida?" Alex asked, confused.

Derek sighed, "I don't like Florida," he said simply.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Too many shirtless guys hitting on me?" Derek tried.

Alex's eyes widened, "Wait…did you touch my journal?"

"You have a journal?" Derek asked, sitting up and knocking him off his chest.

"Well…yeah," Alex mumbled, "You've seen me write in it before and read over my shoulder."

"I thought you were working on homework or something," Derek said, "Can I see it?"

"No!" Alex said quickly, "I haven't written in it in a while anyways," he shrugged.

Derek sat up, "There!"

"What?!" Alex demanded.

"You could be a writer," Derek said.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Sure, Derek. I'll just be J.K. Rowling," he snorted and layed down.

"Or E.L. James," Derek smirked.

"Don't," Alex said simply, "I thought you were tired."

Derek rolled his eyes and flopped down, pulling him closer and kissed him, "I love you."

"Love you too," Alex smiled and closed his eyes and then they shot open again, "Wait, guys were hitting on you? I'm going to fucking kill-"

Derek laughed quietly, "I told them I had a boyfriend and I wasn't interested. Now go to sleep and calm down," he pulled him back down, "You're warm."

* * *

"Okay," Trip breathed out, "Ready?" he asked, his mouse hovering over the connect button.

"Yeah," Dustin smiled and Trip clicked.

"I have to fix my hair," Dustin stood up nervously and went across the hallway.

"Trip!" his father, Ellington, said happily.

"How's South Africa?" Trip smiled.

"It's…South Africa," his mother, Anne, smiled.

He had his mother's green-blue eyes and his father's hair color.

"I thought you said we were finally meeting Dustin," Ellington said.

Trip sighed, "He's…across the hallway fixing his hair."

"This is so exciting!" Anne finally blurted.

"Yes, we get to meet our future son-in-law," Ellington smiled.

"Mom! Dad!" Trip said quickly as Dustin walked in and sighed, "Dustin, c'mon. They really want to meet you."

Dustin stood just out of view, shuffling his feet nervously.

"Babe, please?" Trip sighed and his mother tried to conceal her giggles.

Dustin walked over nervously and sat down beside Trip, sitting Indian style, "H-Hello."

"Oh my God! He's adorable!" Anne finally burst out.

"Oh my God," Ellington groaned, hiding his face, "You're like a teenager," he told Anne.

"See?" Trip asked Dustin as his parents talked, "It's not that bad."

"So what do your parents do?" Ellington asked.

"Dad," Trip shook his head at him.

"I…um…my mom is a real estate agent-" Trip elbowed Dustin and made him stop. Dustin smiled a little, "You know what? No. David is a therapist and Neil runs his own ad company."

Trip smiled and slipped his hand into his.

"They sound wonderful. Maybe next time we're back we all could have dinner together," Anne smiled.

Dustin nodded, "That sounds fun," he mumbled.

"It was really nice meeting you," Ellington said, smiling, "I think you're really good for Trip."

Dustin looked down, blushing.

"We need to go, sweetie," Anne told Trip, "But wait until you see what we got you for Christmas."

"I'll get it when I get back home," Trip smiled, "Bye mom, bye dad," he shut his laptop and waited.

"Oh my God!" Dustin blurted, "Your parents are…oh my God!"

"My mom seems to be our biggest fangirl and my dad is a kid at heart," Trip laughed, putting the laptop on the table.

"They're so supportive! Why are they so supportive?" Dustin asked.

"They've always been like that," Trip put his arm around him, "Even when I was little. I think they knew I was gay before I did…they kept telling me all through my life I could love whoever I wanted to love no matter what anyone said."

"Your parents are really nice," Dustin put his head on his shoulder.

Trip smiled.

"But my dads are cooler than them," Dustin smiled.

Trip rolled his eyes and looked at the clock, "Hey."

"What?" Dustin asked.

"Merry Christmas," Trip smiled.

Dustin looked over at the clock that said 12:01 and kissed his boyfriend happily.

* * *

Derek sighed as he layed in Alex's bed, his boyfriend asleep beside him. He didn't know what to do. Well…he knew what he was going to do because he bought it. He just needed to explain everything to Alex and then everything would be fine.

Derek huffed and put his head back.

"Derek?" Alex asked sleepily, sitting up, "Why the hell aren't you asleep?"

"Thinking," Derek shrugged and smiled, "Merry Christmas."

"You too," Alex said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect," Derek smiled, pulling him down and putting his arm around him, "Believe me."

Alex smiled at him, "Well you're in a good mood."

"It's Christmas," Derek laughed quietly, "And I'm with my boyfriend."

Alex hid his face in the pillow, "Well it's still midnight, go to sleep."

Derek huffed and moved so he was lying down beside his boyfriend and pulled his arms around him, closing his eyes.

Alex smiled and fell back asleep.

* * *

"Hey, you should wake up," Derek shook him awake around eight.

"Why?" Alex groaned.

"Well, we've been sleeping since around six last night and your family is already here," Derek laughed quietly at his boyfriend.

"Fine," Alex huffed and got up, grabbing his pants and t-shirt.

"You should wear something Christmasy," Derek said, pulling his pants on.

"You should wear something Christmasy," Alex countered.

"Touché," Derek laughed, "But I'll actually do it," he grabbed a green sock and a red sock out of his bag.

"Seriously?" Alex snorted, "How festive."

Derek stuck his tongue out and drug him out of the room.

"Wow, look who woke up," Brian snorted, sitting on the couch with Justin and Gus.

"It's eight o'clock, shouldn't you be out cold?" Alex flopped down beside Derek.

Brian smiled, "It's Christmas, sonnyboy. You're stuck with your loving family."

Alex looked at Lindsay, Melanie, Gus, Jennifer, Tucker, Adam, and Drake.

"Not everyone," Justin stood up.

"What are you-" Melanie started.

"Shh…I think this is some kind of breakthrough," Brian whispered as Justin went in the kitchen and picked up the phone, dialing a number.

"Who's he calling-" Alex started.

"Quiet," Brian said simply.

Justin walked back in and sat down, looking through a magazine.

"What was that about?" Tucker asked.

Justin sighed, "I invited my dad for Christmas."

"What?" they all demanded. Well…except Alex and Derek.

"Look, he saved Alex and he's trying to change," Justin said, "I don't like this but I think it's time to stop holding old grudges…and maybe try to make amends."

"Look at Justin being all rational," Adam snickered and Justin threw a couch pillow at his face.

Derek stood up, "Well…I'll be back later. I promised my dad I would come and see him," he kissed Alex, "Bye, babe," he walked out.

"Rude!" Adam called.

"Bye, everyone!" Derek called before shutting the door.

* * *

Alex stood outside in the snow, waiting on the dog to stop running around.

"Hey," Craig walked up to him.

"Hey," Alex said awkwardly, "Dad finally called you…that's great," he nodded, "It took him a year."

"It's still great," Craig said, "Is that your dog?"

"Yeah, his name is Demon," Alex said, "I got him when he was a puppy because Brian forgot me at soccer practice," he threw the ball, "He likes snow."

"Was that your boyfriend?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, that's Derek," he grinned, "Three years now."

Craig smiled, "That's great, kid."

"Guys, Justin said to say dinner is done!" Adam yelled out the door, "And don't eat the yellow snow."

"Is he any relation to Brian?" Craig laughed.

"That's my uncle," Alex rolled his eyes, "C'mon, Demon!" he yelled and the dog shot into the house, running into Adam and knocking him down.

* * *

"Hey," Derek walked in when it was starting to get dark about an hour after everyone left.

"Hey," Alex smiled, kissing him, "Check this out," he held up his iPod, "My dads got me this."

"Where are they at?" Derek asked.

"I think he said a Christmas party at Kinnetik," Alex said, "Shit they're obligated to and what not. I have the feeling they'll come back drunk."

Derek laughed, "Well then," he held out his hand, "C'mon, let's go for a walk."

"Oh, wait," Alex said, pulling him down, "Sit here and close your eyes."

"Alright," Derek laughed, actually not peeking for once and wanting to make Alex happy.

He heard Alex shuffling around and then something get placed in his lap.

"Okay," Alex smiled.

"Holy shit!" Derek said in shock when he saw the guitar on his lap.

Alex smiled, "I really hope that means you like it."

"This is amazing," Derek laughed in shock.

Alex laughed quietly.

"Damn," Derek said, "I'm playing for you later," he stood up and kissed him, "Now it's your turn," he grabbed their coats.

* * *

"Where the hell are we going?" Alex laughed as they walked down the street.

"C'mon," Derek said, leading him up to the old soccer field.

Alex huffed, "Why are we here? I'm freezing."

"Here," Derek handed him a box.

Alex looked at him, confused before opening it and finding another box wrapped, "Um…okay," he opened the next one and found another box, "Is this a joke?"

"One more," Derek said, smiling.

Alex opened the next one and saw a small black box, "Derek…"

"Open it," Derek whispered.

Alex opened the box and saw a silver ring with _forever love_ written on it, "Derek…oh my God-"

Derek took the ring and got down on one knee, "Alex Taylor-Kinney…I'm in love with you. And…I want to marry you," he swallowed, "Will you marry me?"

Alex stared at him in shock.

"Alex?" Derek asked.

"I…" Alex trailed off, "Get up, you're getting wet."

"Not until you give me a straight answer," Derek said.

Alex's mind was racing. He was in love with Derek. He would be legal in a month. He wanted to be happy with Derek for the rest of his life-

"Yes," he blurted out.

"Really?" Derek asked.

Alex nodded, "Yes, I'll marry you."

Derek stood up and kissed him deeply.

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**

**Next Time: **It's time for New Year's Eve! Mason and Josh are throwing a party at Mason's mansion, inviting all their friends. JR and Katie are both invited and they finally confront where their relationship is going. But that's defiantly not the biggest story making news on Liberty Avenue: Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor-Kinney's son has gotten engaged to Derek Hobbs! How will they take the news?

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS, READERS.**


	53. Chapter 53: New Years

**Reviewer Replies:**

**Skylar - **Thank you and happy holidays to you as well! I was thinking everyone would think they were too young but it hasn't got a bad reaction yet.

**ihavesecrets -** Psh, total coincidence.

**A/N: Thoughts and prayers to the members of the CT shooting. I hope you all recover and are safe. If you lost someone, I'm deeply sorry for your loss. This is the time for change, this CAN'T happen again.**

**A/N2: So excited for this: askqaf-thefuture (****.****) (tumblr).com**

**Happy Holidays, guys. Hope you all have a great time.**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON THREE  
EPISODE TWELVE - "NEW YEARS"**

"So…how did you want to tell everyone?" Alex asked, lying in bed with Derek, smiling.

Derek smiled at his boyf- _fiancé_, "How do you want to tell them?"

"Facebook?" Alex tried.

Derek laughed and kissed him, "I think that would be a little inconsiderate."

Alex shrugged, "So?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "You may not have a problem with that but I do," he kissed him again, "Maybe we could tell my dad first and see how he reacts."

"Maybe you could tell your dad first and see how he reacts," Alex corrected, "My family doesn't exactly have good experience when he gets mad."

"Alex!" Derek scolded.

Alex huffed, "Sorry. Hit a nerve there."

"You think?" Derek laughed quietly and wrapped his arms around him, "Did you like the ring? I was trying to pick one out for a week and I couldn't pick one."

"I love it," Alex smiled, "And I can't wait to be with you for the rest of my life."

Derek kissed him, smiling, "I love you."

* * *

Adam was sitting in the diner. Drake was at work and he finally got tired of wandering around the apartment. He wished he could go to work but-

Someone tapped on his shoulder and he looked over and no one was there and then Drake was on his other side.

"Hey," Drake grinned, kissing him.

"Nice suit," Adam laughed.

"Yeah, sure," Drake said, adjusting his tie, "It itches and it's so fucking uncomfortable."

Adam rolled his eyes and kissed him, "It'll get better."

"I have an invitation for you on New Year's Eve," Drake smiled.

Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," Drake said, "So, I checked around the office and basically there aren't any homophobes. There's a party at my office and I wanted to know if you want to come with me," he grabbed his hand, "You don't have to if you don't want to, I know you don't do well in crowds anymore-"

"I'm fine," Adam said confidently, "You'll just have to get me a suit," he shrugged.

Drake smiled and kissed him, "Thanks," he smiled, "Everyone has girlfriends and boyfriends and spouses to show off and it's not fair if I don't get to show mine."

Adam glared at him, "I'm not a trophy," he shoved him.

"I was joking," Drake kissed him again and laughed.

* * *

"That Email is really rude," Mason said, looking at Josh's screen, "You shouldn't call them bitches," he took it and started to retype it.

_Dear Everyone, _

_My parents are going out of town this weekend and said I could have a party for New Year's Eve. Since we don't have a lot of friends, you guys are invited! Make sure you check with your parents…I don't want to get in trouble. Josh is coming too!_

_-__ Mason Jacobs_

He got a reply almost a minute later.

_We don't do formal letters, dude. Derek and I will be there. We have a huge announcement for you, guys. So hold the booze until we're done. We want to tell you guys first. – Alex and Derek_

_I have to ask Neil and David. – Dustin_

_I'll be there. – Trip_

_I might come. – JR_

_I'll check with my parents and get back to you on that. – Katie_

"Awesome," Josh smiled.

"Alright, boys," Mason's father said, "We'll be back on Monday, okay?" he ruffled Mason's hair, "Have fun."

Mason smiled, "Bye, dad. Bye, mum," he hugged her before they left.

"Your parents are awesome," Josh laughed.

"They trust me," Mason smiled and kissed his cheek, sitting beside him and watching the movie.

Josh leaned over and kissed him on the lips but Mason pulled back after a few seconds and blew it off, a small smile on his face.

"Mason?" Josh asked, "You okay?"

"Fine," Mason said weakly, "We just…haven't kissed that long. It's okay. Let's just watch the movie."

Josh looked at him for a second. Something was up. Josh thought about it. They'd been together almost three months now and he'd managed to peck Mason's lips about two times. He was all for going slow, but Mason hardly liked to even be touched.

Josh huffed and flopped on the couch across the room.

* * *

Derek was off to tell Chris while Alex was going to tell his dads.

"Okay," Alex smiled, "Sit down," he gestured to the couch.

Brian sighed and sat down, "I have a client calling in a minute."

"Brian, stop," Justin glared, "What is it, Alex?"

"Okay, so," Alex pursed his lips, "Derek-"

The phone rang and Brian went to get it.

"It's fine," Justin said when Brian went into the room, "Did you-"

"I give up," Alex snapped, "I try to talk to him and he's just being an asshole! I wanted to tell you guys that I'm fucking engaged and he can't just sit and listen for five damn seconds!" he yelled and stomped out.

Justin sighed and got up, going to get Brian.

* * *

"Are you fucking insane?" Justin demanded, storming in as Brian hung up the phone.

"What?!" Brian demanded.

"What was so important?!" Justin yelled.

Brian crossed his arms, "A new client-"

"Is a new client more important than your son?" Justin crossed his arms, "Brian, that was really important."

Brian sighed, "The last time he did that he wanted to tell us he had a boyfriend-"

"And now he wanted to tell us he has a fiancé!" Justin yelled.

Brian froze and Justin glared.

"Shit," Brian said, leaning on the wall, "Seriously?"

"He had a ring on and everything," Justin swallowed, trying not to smile, "Our son is getting married."

Brian took a deep breath, "That kid is going to give me a heart attack one of these days, Sunshine," he laughed, "I gotta go find him," he grabbed his coat.

Alex knocked on the apartment door repeatedly.

"What the fuck-" JR swung open the door, "Oh…hey, blondie."

"Can I talk to you?" Alex sighed.

JR huffed, "Fine," she stepped aside and let him in.

"Cool," Alex said, looking at the red walls and white furniture.

"If you spill anything on that couch, I'll murder you," JR said simply, "Now what's up, baby cousin?"

Alex smiled at her and held up his left hand.

"Holy fuck!" JR said, moving to sit beside him and grabbed his hand, "Please tell me this is an engagement ring so I can finally freak out."

Alex laughed and nodded.

JR squeaked and hugged him, "I'm planning your fucking wedding!"

Alex rolled his eyes, "You, my dad, and Auntie Em."

JR laughed happily, "This is amazing!"

Alex rolled his eyes again.

"Does your dads know?" JR asked.

"My dad does," Alex shrugged, "Brian got busy and took a phone call."

"Seriously?" JR demanded.

Alex shrugged again, "Now tell me your problems."

JR scoffed and rolled her eyes before taking out a notebook, "Did you think about colors yet?"

"JR!" Alex snatched the notebook, "One; my dad and Emmett are helping and I need to talk to Derek. Two; you need to tell me what the fuck is going on with you."

JR sighed, "Okay, but you're helping me pick out an outfit for tonight, bitchlette," she said as he followed her into her bedroom.

JR went behind a changing divider and started throwing clothes around.

"So what happened with Katie?" Alex asked, crossing his arms and huffed when her shirt got thrown on his head and threw it on her bed.

JR sighed, "Apparently, I wasn't acting like I was caring enough about our relationship," she walked out in a dress that had no straps and was really short, "What about this?'

"You look like a slut," Alex said simply. He liked hanging out with JR, she let him be honest about everything, he didn't even think before he talked with her. Hell, he'd grown up with JR being his only friend.

JR rolled her eyes and went back behind it, throwing the discarded clothes at Alex.

Alex sighed, "It's because of the Vegas thing, isn't it?"

"I just ignored a few calls!" JR said, pulling a shirt over her head, "I never said I didn't care about her."

"Um…you basically did when she called to check on you every day throughout an entire month, JR," Alex said, earning him another shirt launched in his face.

"Whatever," JR sighed, "I still love her, Alex."

"I know," Alex said.

JR glared at him and stepped out in a regular shirt and jeans.

"Finally," Alex rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," JR repeated, pulling her hair up, "Can we just go already?"

Alex laughed and got up, grabbing his keys.

JR snatched them from him, "I want to test out your car, I'm the oldest, and my car is still in the shop."

Alex sighed, "Fine. We have to pick up Derek from his dad's though."

* * *

"Here," Dustin ran in, shaking his hair to get the slow out of it, "We got the mail from the mailbox."

"Well, I hope that's where you got from," David laughed, "Thanks, guys. What's got you two so happy?"

"Uh…we got invited to a party," Trip said.

"Yeah, can I go?" Dustin asked, "I won't drink, I promise."

David sighed, "You better not. Trip," he pointed at him, "I'm trusting you on this one."

"Right, Mr. Taylor," Trip rolled his eyes and walked out with Dustin, "We're going to go get ready."

David smiled at them as they walked out and started going through the mail.

_House bill, credit card bill-_

David inwardly cringed at Neil's reaction when he saw that one.

_-phone bill, letter from Pittsburgh prison, internet bill- wait, what?_

David looked at the letter with wide eyes and pursed his lips, opening it.

_Dear David,_

_I know you have probably made a life for yourself with that Neil boy. I want to make amends. I want to apologize for everything I did to you and about your mother. Could you please find a way to forgive me or at least visit? There's something I need to speak with you about._

_-__ Dad_

David stared at the letter for a second and he swore he felt a panic attack starting and he quickly grabbed the pills his doctor prescribed and took one but still felt like his whole world was crashing down.

His dad wanted to see him.

The man that abused him wanted to see him.

The man that killed his mother wanted to see him.

* * *

"Well this is going to be awkward," Alex said when he saw Katie sitting on the couch talking to Mason.

JR elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ow," Alex whined.

"Hey, everyone shut up!" Josh yelled, "Alex and Derek have an announcement!"

Alex laughed quietly when everyone stared at them.

"You wanna tell them?" Derek smiled.

Alex held up his hand, "We're engaged."

Everyone started clapping and Trip whistled loudly.

"Damn, look at you guys getting all domestic!" Trip laughed, sitting with his arm around Dustin.

"That's awesome, guys!" Josh laughed.

"Alright, let's get this fucking party started already," Derek laughed, grabbing a beer from the cooler and flopping down with Alex.

* * *

Adam paced around outside, waiting for Drake to be ready.

"Okay!" Drake smiled, walking out, "Damn. You look hot in a suit."

Adam rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he snorted, "I don't have to say you look hot because I see you in one every day," he said, fixing Drake's tie, "And I have to do that _every day._"

Drake rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand, "I'm driving."

"Why?" Adam snorted.

"Because my car is clean and yours looks like a disaster area," Drake said.

The ride was relatively normal; Drake just told him about people from his office and Adam was half paying attention. He didn't know what to think about going to a party with a bunch of smart people. He barely graduated high school and never bothered to go to college.

They got to the building and Drake smiled, getting out of the car and stopped when he saw Adam didn't get out of the car and opened his door for him.

"Hey," Drake said, "You okay?"

"I'm great!" Adam squeaked out, getting out of the car and grabbing his hand, "Let's go," he smiled.

* * *

"Uh…Trip? Can I talk to you a sec?" Josh asked. He'd only had one drink and he had no idea how many Trip had but he really needed to talk to someone about this.

"Mhmm," Trip said, getting up and almost stumbling, glancing back to check on Dustin who was sitting beside Alex –who was the designated driver after volunteering- and laughing at Derek who was slammed.

Trip walked outside in the cold air and that kind of got him a little bit sober.

"Have you had sex with Dustin?" Josh blurted.

"Duh," Trip snorted.

"Did he ever have a problem with you touching him?" Josh asked.

"In the naughty way? No," Trip giggled.

"No, I mean, putting your arm around him and everything," Josh said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"If he didn't have a problem having sex with me then why the hell would he have a problem with that?" Trip rolled his eyes.

Josh sighed, "Mason freaks out when I try to kiss him for more than three seconds."

Trip stared at him for a second, "What?"

"I mean…" Josh pursed his lips, "He gets a little freaked out when I sit too close or if I try to do anything but hold is hand."

Trip tilted his head, "Are his parents fucked up?"

"No," Josh said, shaking his head, "That's the thing! His parents give him as much freedom as he wants and they love him!" he sighed, "We've been dating for a while and I just…is there something wrong with me?"

Trip looked at him, "Nothing more than the rest of us."

Josh sighed, sitting on the bench, "What do I do?"

"Give him time, buddy," Trip patted his shoulder and stood still for a second, "And now I'm going to go make out with my boyfriend because I can," he walked inside.

Josh sighed, putting his head in his hands and running his fingers through his hair and got up, going back inside. Mason just needed time, that was all….right?

* * *

"So where did you graduate from?" one of Drake's friends, Jake, asked.

"Um…Pittsburgh public school," Adam shrugged.

"I mean college," Jake laughed.

"Uh…I didn't," Adam shrugged again, "I went into the army right after I graduated."

"Oh," Jake said, "That's…nice. Excuse me," he smiled politely and walked away and started talking to one of his friends, glancing at Adam now and then.

Adam gritted his teeth and walked outside, punching in the number and hitting call, loosening his tie and sitting down on the bench in the snow as he did so.

"_Dude, what the hell?"_ AJ groaned.

"I FUCKING HATE IT!" Adam yelled.

"_What is it this time?"_ AJ smiled a little.

Adam sighed, "I hate the fact that I made fucking dumbass decisions and didn't graduate college! Damnit!"

"_Dude, go back to college,"_ AJ said.

"Huh?" Adam asked.

AJ sighed, _"__Look, I'm coming down to visit for my mom's birthday this weekend. You can go back to college online or at the community college. I'll help you set it up."_

Adam sighed, "You're a lifesaver, dude."

AJ rolled his eyes, _"__I know, I know. Now go find your boyfriend,"_ he hung up.

Adam laughed quietly and went to get up.

"Adam!" Drake ran out, "Shit, you're going to get a fucking cold. Why did you come out here?"

"I just…go embarrassed," Adam mumbled.

Drake stared at him, "Why?"

"Because I'm not smart like them," Adam whispered.

Drake pursed his lips, "Adam…" he sighed, "You're perfect the way you are," he told him lovingly, "I'm sorry you got embarrassed, I should have checked and made sure you were comfortable-"

"Drake," Adam interrupted, "Calm your ass," he smirked.

Drake rolled his eyes and checked his watch, "Five minutes until midnight," he smiled, "Let's bail, this party is a drag."

Adam laughed quietly, "Yeah, try to sound young, old man."

Drake shoved him, "Knock it off," he kissed him.

* * *

"Alright, I'm kissing someone and I hope it's my boyfriend!" Trip called loudly when they started counting down from ten.

"This is stupid," JR rolled her eyes, putting her head back and crossing her arms.

"3!"

"To another year of us," Trip murmured, resting his forehead on Dustin's.

"2!"

"To new experiences," Mason whispered, smiling when he saw Josh's hopeful face.

_And to the truth, _Mason thought.

"1!"

"To another year of being with you," Alex murmured and kissed Derek.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I guess I've been slacking off with writing in you. Derek proposed. Yeah, he proposed. It's another year and I'm thinking this is going to be my favorite. We're planning a wedding in July because that's when we met (officially)._

_Dad, Emmett, and JR are already on a planning streak and apparently I have to get dinner and spend quality time with Brian soon. Damn dad and his guilty trips._

_I just think this is going to be a good year. My New Year's resolution? To be happy with Derek and for nothing bad to happen…I hope._

_-__ Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	54. Chapter 54: Goodbye Again

**A/N: Welcome to the second part of season 3! I hope you all had a great New Years! Right, so there are nine episodes until the finale. One more season after this and the story ends. So many plotlines in so little time... I hope you all enjoy the remainder of this season and the next one. You all have been an amazing support throughout this entire story. This is the longest I've ever stuck with a story and the first time I've gotten all positive reviews. Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. At the end of this story, the story will be divided up into four different stories if anyone ever wants to find them. I'm doing it by season.**

**New Cast Members:  
Chandler Massey as Jason Taylor  
Grant Gustin as Cameron "Cam" Jackson  
Jake Abel as Leo Parker  
Justin Bartha as Mr. Drew Samuels**

**A/N2: Finally, we have a teacher that is going to put the football players (sans Josh) in their place.**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON THREE  
EPISODE TWELVE - "GOODBYE AGAIN"**

"I should probably talk to your dads eventually," Derek said as he packed to go back to Florida, "And then I can Skype with everyone to plan and then in the summer…"

"The wedding," Alex smiled and kissed him, "I'll be eighteen."

Derek smiled, "Did you pick a best man?"

"Dustin, duh," Alex laughed, "What about you?"

"I don't know," Derek said, "Maybe Trip, but I have a few friends at college."

"Wow, you have friends?" Alex asked and Derek shoved him.

"Of course," Derek rolled his eyes, "There's Jason, Cam, and Leo."

"Are these real people?" Alex asked as they walked out to the car, carrying a bag with Derek.

Derek rolled his eyes, shoving him playfully before scrolling through his friend's list on Facebook and showing it to him.

**Adam Kinney  
Alex Taylor-Kinney  
Brian Kinney  
Cam Jackson  
Chris Hobbs  
David Taylor  
Drake Adams  
Dustin Johnson  
Jason Taylor  
Josh Stockwell  
JR Novotny-Bruckner  
Justin Taylor-Kinney  
Katie Adams  
Leo Parker  
Mason Jacobs  
Neil Taylor  
Trip Hernandez**

"You're friends with my parents on Facebook?" Alex demanded.

Derek shrugged, "I talk to your dad all the time," he kissed his cheek and walked back inside.

Alex rolled his eyes and followed him.

* * *

"Bye," Dustin hugged Trip tightly in the airport as his flight was called.

"I'm coming down for Valentine's Day," Trip smiled, "Me and you will have a romantic weekend together and all the mushy stuff you want."

Dustin smiled, kissing him, "I'm still going to miss you."

Trip sighed, kissing his head, "Don't worry. Same plan here, I'll call you at least once a day," he grinned, "Besides, you can finally make your video now."

Dustin huffed, "Fine."

Trip rolled his eyes when he saw Derek and Alex making out, "Break it up, guys."

Alex pulled away, smiling a little, "We're going to miss you being around, Trip."

Trip laughed quietly, "You aren't the only one."

"Last call for the 2 p.m. flight to Florida," the woman over the speaker announced.

Trip sighed and kissed Dustin one more time, "Bye," he waved, walking away.

Dustin sighed and sat down in his seat Indian style. Alex had given him a ride so he had to wait until he got home to do his video. He took out his phone and texted David that he would be home soon.

"I'll probably make it up for Valentine's Day," Derek explained, "Then I'll be done with that school and we can decide what colleges we want."

Alex smiled at his fiancé, "That sounds like a wonderful idea. I l-"

"Final call for the 2:05 flight to Florida," the woman announced.

Alex huffed and hugged him quickly, "I love you," he kissed him, "Go learn stuff."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Love you too," he sighed and walked off, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking off.

Alex sighed, looking down at Dustin, "Looks like it's me and you again," he started to walk out of the building.

Dustin got up quickly and ran after him.

* * *

"And that's a day in my life!" Josh announced, "And it's really boring," he grabbed his laptop from the table and flopped down beside Mason, holding his hand under the table and smiling at him.

Mason tensed up a little but then relaxed and Josh huffed, wondering if he was ever going to figure his boyfriend out.

"Next up we have...Alex Taylor-Kinney," Mr. Samuels said.

Alex froze.

"Dude," Josh whispered, shaking his shoulder.

Alex got up quickly and hooked at his laptop, "Right...um...so this is my day."

The picture came on the screen and Alex dreaded the grade he was going to get.

* * *

_"Okay, so it's around ten p.m.," Alex said behind the camera, "I usually like to wait this long on the weekends because Brian sleeps late and he's a real grouch in the mornings. Dad is already at work so...yeah," he said awkwardly._

_Alex walked out into the kitchen and saw Brian wearing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and walked up to him as he made coffee, "Say hi to the camera."_

_"Get that thing out of my face," Brian snorted, rolling his eyes and shoving the camera before going back into his room._

_Alex turned the camera so it was facing him, "Right now it's the first day of break so my boyfriend, Derek, isn't here yet. I'm going to Skype him so you can meet him," he grabbed his laptop and put the camera on the table for a second and then grabbed the camera again, aiming it at the screen._

_Derek came on the screen, his hair a mess and he was rubbing his eyes._

_"Babe, it's too early for this," Derek groaned._

_"And this is Derek!" Alex said._

_Derek sighed, "Hey...people. Are you doing your video for school now?"_

_"Yeah," Alex smiled, "So that is Derek and now I want to talk to him. I'll finish later."_

_The screen went black and then came back on in another place._

_"Hey, dad," Alex ran into Justin's art studio holding a camera._

_Justin turned around, "Oh, there's a camera. Hi," he waved._

_"This is my dad, Justin," Alex said, "He paints stuff."_

_"What a wonderful summary of what I do for a living," Justin laughed and turned back to painting._

_"What are you painting?" Alex asked._

_"A house of Brian's next ad campaign," Justin said simply._

_"Dad works at Kinnetik too," Alex explained from behind the camera._

_Justin rolled his eyes, "Are you narrating?"_

_"Yes," Alex said and the screen went black again and then it was at Neil and David's front door._

_Neil opened the door, "Hi, Al-"_

_"Yeah, okay," Alex said, "Where's Dustin?"_

_"Living room," David called from the kitchen._

_"This is my dad's cousin, Neil, and in there is his husband, David," Alex said and walked into the living room, putting Dustin in the shot, "That's Dustin, he's my best friend."_

_"Oh, hi!" Dustin chirped, "Are doing the video?"_

_"Yeah," Alex said, "Tell me what you're doing; this has to be ten minutes long."_

_"Um...I'm playing with clay on the coffee table," Dustin said, "Don't tell David, he'll know I'm getting the table dirty."_

_Alex snickered and the screen went black and he was in the diner, "I have a shift to do at Liberty Diner," he put Debbie and Kiki in the shot, "This is Debbie and that's Kiki. I have to go," he shut it off and was back in his bedroom._

_"Um...so that's my family and a day in my life," Alex said and shut off the camera._

* * *

Alex grabbed his laptop quickly before anyone could say anything and sat back down.

"That was...interesting," Mr. Samuels said. The man was once again decked out in neon clothing and this time he had sandals on. He was a weird teacher.

"So you come from fag parents?" a football player asked, "It's genetic."

"HEY!" Mr. Samuels said, "John, shut your damn mouth and go to the principal's office! We don't tolerate that in this classroom or in this school anymore."

"But-" John started.

"Go!" Mr. Samuels said.

The class stared at him in shock.

_Okay,_ Alex thought, _Is it possible for me to actually get along with a teacher? Great, I start to finally think a teacher is on my side and I just know one of these assholes are going to say something to the dean about him cursing. Just because John is on the football team doesn't give him the right to say shit like that. Everyone else has been accepting except their team- well...sans Josh._

The bell rang after two more videos and Alex got up, walking up to Mr. Samuels's desk and Mason quickly followed with him and Josh lingered in the doorway.

"Um...thanks," Alex said awkwardly, "None of the other teachers usually say anything...normally none of the students say anything except the football team."

"Minus Josh!" Mason said quickly.

Mr. Samuels sighed, "I'm not other teachers," he took his glasses off, "I've been with my partner for fifteen years now. It's ridiculous how little things have changed since we went here. I'm pretty happy it's only the football team saying things now...I just wish no one would say anything at all."

Alex smiled slightly, "We all do."

"C'mon, we have to get to our next class, Alex," Mason said quickly.

Alex sighed, "Fine," he rolled his eyes and ran out with Mason.

Mr. Samuels smiled slightly, looking at a picture of him and his husband on his desk.

* * *

Derek sighed as he walked out of the airport. Cam was supposed to pick him up but probably forgot. Idiot. Reckless idiot to be precise.

A beat up green jeep pulled up. It had countless crappy paint jobs and a dent on the front from when he ran into a tree. He freaked out because Parker, his boyfriend who went by his last name, was in the car at the time. His first name was Leo and he didn't like it a bit.

Cam honked the horn.

"That was right in my ear, you asshole," Derek snapped, throwing his bags in the back and getting in the back seat since Parker was in the front, "Where's Jason?"

"Hung over," Cam laughed quietly.

"You missed the New Year's party on the beach," Parker laughed, "He got so drunk. He was supposed to be the designated driver!"

"Is that where the new dent came from?" Derek snorted, "You guys need a new car."

"No way!" Parker said, "This is where we had our first time."

"Oh God," Derek groaned, "I can't believe how many times I've sat in this seat."

Cam snickered, "And we got a cab, _mother_."

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Are you moving into the apartment this semester?" Parker asked, "If you have to leave the next one, you should."

Derek rolled his eyes, "I might, guys."

"So," Parker turned around, "Did he say yes?"

Derek grinned, "Yeah."

Parker unhooked his seatbelt and stood his head out of the window on the roof, "DEREK CHRISTOPHER HOBBS IS ENGAGED!" he yelled loudly, getting some weird looks from the people in traffic until Cam pulled him back in and hooked his seatbelt and pulled it tight on his boyfriend.

"Stop that," Cam said quickly.

Derek rolled his eyes, "So you can be reckless but Parker can't?"

"Exactly," Cam said.

* * *

"Alex, please," Dustin whined, "Please, please, please?"

Alex huffed as he got into his locker, "No, Dustin. How did you even get roped into _stage crew_ of all things?"

"Well, I went to take a short cut through the auditorium and the weird teacher that looks like a hobo pointed at me and said 'YOU'RE ON STAGE CREW, AUSSIE!' and I got scared and ran away," Dustin said, "But then I went back and I know how to make the curtains move!"

Alex sighed, "Anyone can move the curtains," he grabbed his books and shut his locker.

Dustin continued to follow him, "He said if I don't get more people to help backstage then we can't have it though," he whined, "I want to make David and Neil proud."

Alex rolled his eyes, "They're already proud of you, Dustin."

"You don't know that though," Dustin said as he followed him across campus outside through the snow.

"No, I don't," Alex said, "I was just trying to make you go away."

Dustin sat down in the snow.

"What are you doing now?" Alex sighed.

"I'll sit in the snow and cry and when someone asks me who made me cry, I'll say you," Dustin crossed his arms.

Alex sighed, "What do I have to do?"

"Oh, yay!" Dustin bounced up.

* * *

David took a deep breath as he walked through the metal detector. Neil thought he was out buying groceries.

"You know," the officer said as he took out his cell phone and anything else in his pockets and stepped through again, "You don't have to see him if you don't want to, David.'

David smiled slightly at her; her daughter was one of the people he was a therapist for and he knew Janie well, "I'm going to have to do it eventually."

Janie sighed, "Well, if he does anything to upset you, make sure you call me right away, okay, sweetie?"

David rolled his eyes, "Yes, Janie," he sighed as he walked into the empty room and sat across the table, messing with his hands nervously.

David swallowed. He should call Neil; he knew he should have called Neil.

An officer brought a man in with dark brown hair and brown eyes and kept him cuffed before going to stand by the door.

"David," his father, Jake said, smiling softly.

David didn't return the smile.

"I'm really happy you came," Jake smiled.

David swallowed, "Yeah, well…"

"Are you still with Neil?" Jake asked.

David swallowed again, "Yes, I am. We have a child."

"How old?" Jake asked.

"Sixteen," David whispered.

"Now I know I haven't been in here this long," Jake told him.

David sighed, "He's adopted," he mumbled, "Now what did you want? I had to blow off a patient because of this."

Jake sighed, "I need you to do something for me."

"No," David said, "No way."

Jake took out a rose, "I want you to put this on your mother's grave."

"You killed her," David snapped, "You killed her and you want me to help you mourn her loss? You don't _deserve_ to mourn her! You killed her!"

Jake sighed, "David-"

"What?" he demanded.

"There's money in this," Jake said.

"Excuse me?" David demanded.

"I owe some people money and they're going to find someone to come after if I don't give it to them," Jake sighed, "I told them someone would put the money on the grave."

"You picked my mother's grave of all places," David laughed quietly, "Unbelievable!"

"David-" Jake started.

"That is just...oh my God!" David said.

"David, you're spazzing, just like when you were a child," Jake sighed.

"I'm surprised you even remember you were so drunk off your ass!" David snapped, taking a deep breath. He hated acting like this. He_ never_ acted like this.

"David, they know you're my son," Jake said, "They could come after your family."

"Are you _serious_?" David froze, "Why the hell should I pay for your fuck ups?"

His phone started ringing.

"Hello?" David snapped, answering it.

"Whoa," Neil said, "What's wrong?"

"I...nothing," David said quickly, glaring at his dad, "I'll be home soon."

"Yeah, Dustin was getting a little worried...'cause, y'know, you're never a single minute late," Neil said.

"I...had to..." David finally took a deep breath and sighed, "I wanted to stop and put something on my mother's grave," he gritted his teeth.

"Oh, sweetie, that's okay," Neil said, "Take as long as you need. I'll watch Pixar movies with the kid or something."

David smiled softly, "Alright. Love you."

"Love you too," Neil smiled, "Bye," he hung up.

David glared at him, "Happy now? I just lied to my own husband," he snatched the rose, "I'm not doing this for you," he put it in his bag, "I'm doing this for Dustin and Neil."

Jake sighed, "Just...thank you."

David sighed, "Why a rose, dad?"

"Because it has to look like something that no one would pick up off of a grave. You can't exactly put a bunch of cash on a grave," Jake said quietly.

David looked at the rose in his bag. It didn't look suspicious. It was wrapped in a paper from the flower shop -how Jake got it, he didn't want to know- and the money was down in beside the rose and you couldn't even see it.

He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Bye," David snapped, knocked on the door and the officer let him out.

Janie called after him, "David, hey!" she ran over, "You okay?"

"Yeah," David shook his head, "I hate seeing him."

"Does Neil know you're here?" she asked.

David shook his head no, "I'd rather he didn't find out...if that's okay."

"Sure, sweetie," she sighed, "Now get back to that family of yours."

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Finals are coming up. Which I've gotten some pretty bad grades this semester…I need these credits to graduate. I know my grades have slipped…I need help or I'm screwed. And I know I'm not going to get anything good on that video project because it sucked. And not in the good way._

_I guess I get a few credits for working on the play…and Dustin said he's going to tutor me. Wonderful. Well, I'm off to get dinner with Brian at the diner. Perfect. I hope Derek is having a better time than me._

_- Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

"Why did I have to come?" Drake asked as they sat in the airport.

"Um, because you're my boyfriend," Adam said.

Drake sighed, "I don't see why he even had to come."

Adam shrugged, "Because I wanted him to. He's my best friend," he mumbled, standing there.

Drake looked with a confused stare when a man walked up behind Adam.

"HEY!" Adam yelled when he was picked up.

Drake glared at the man. That was AJ then.

Adam whipped around and laughed, hugging AJ.

"Damn, man!" AJ laughed quietly, "I'm glad to see your small ass alive!"

"Hey," Adam said, "My ass isn't small, jerk."

AJ rolled his eyes and shoved him playfully.

Drake glared at him. He didn't like AJ already. He was way too friendly with Adam...

"Oh, AJ, this is Drake," Adam smiled.

Drake shook AJ's hand, tightening his grip on his hand, "Pleasure."

AJ snorted and squeezed back, "Nice to meet you."

Adam looked back and forth between them awkwardly.

"Well," Drake said, "We'll take you to your hotel."

* * *

Alex sighed as he parked his car outside the diner and put his head back and then huffed, getting out.

He walked into the diner and sat across from Brian in the booth, "Hey," he said, putting his bag down.

"Hey," Brian said simply.

"You want your usual, boys?" Kiki called.

"Yeah," Alex called at the same time Brian did.

"So," Brian said, "You're all grown up now, right? You got a ring on your finger defiantly before I ever did."

Alex shrugged, "Yeah, but you had commitment issues."

"Who said that?" Brian demanded, in a mocked-shocked voice.

"Dad," Alex grinned.

Brian rolled his eye, "Figures," he laughed quietly, "At least you grew up faster than me," he shrugged.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Some people are faster than others."

"So how did he do it?" Brian asked.

Alex stared at him.

"No, really," Brian said quickly, "I want to know if I need to give him a talk or not."

Alex raised an eyebrow and sighed, "I gave him his guitar and then he asked me to come with him. We went out to the soccer field and he proposed."

"How romantic, a soccer field," Brian snorted.

Alex rolled his eyes, "It's where we met."

"Well," Brian said, "I guess he has my approval."

"I don't think he was looking for it but thank you," Alex grinned and Brian slapped his arm a little.

* * *

David layed in bed. He had to tell Neil about what he did. It was eating away at his conscious. It's not like he did anything wrong...he just didn't tell Neil.

"Hey," Neil smiled and walked in, "He made it to the end of the movie and fell asleep during the credits," he laughed.

"Dustin's a good kid," David smiled. Neil had explained that he was going to watch a few Pixar movies with Dustin after dinner and David had just went in their room after the first once and layed there, thinking he was going to sleep. After lying there for five minutes, he had realized all he was going to do was think about his dad.

"Yeah," Neil smiled, sliding into bed beside him, "How was your day?"

"Um," David swallowed, "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

Neil sat up a little, staring at him.

David sighed, "I got a letter from my dad the other day."

"What?" Neil demanded.

David sighed, "I went to see him in prison," he put his head back.

"Are you insane?!" Neil demanded, sitting up.

David sighed again and put his head back, "If I was insane, I wouldn't have a license to be a therapist, Neil," he said, "He said he wanted to make amends or something stupid," he swallowed, "I went down there and I blew up," he pursed his lips, "He said he wanted me to put a rose on her grave and I thought he was actually going to make some kind of progress in being an actual human being and then he told me," he took a deep breath, "He told me he owed someone money and it was in the wrapper on the rose."

Neil stared at him, "So you just...did it? Without a second thought?"

"What else was I supposed to do?" David demanded.

"How about say no?!" Neil yelled.

"I thought that after I did it maybe he'd be out of our lives!" David yelled, "Now stop yelling, you're going to wake Dustin up!"

"You're yelling too," Neil snapped, but his voice was back to its normal volume. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and layed back beside his husband, grabbing his hand, "You should have told me."

David swallowed, "I'm sorry. I wasn't exactly thinking very clear at the time. Dustin and Trip were in the room and I was trying to not freak out-" he started to ramble.

"Hey," Neil said, "It's okay," he kissed him quickly, "Everything is done now and we don't have to worry about him again.

David nodded and layed down beside him, "Goodnight."

"'Night, David," Neil said, closing his eyes, "I love you."

"Love you too," he murmured, already half-asleep.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I didn't get to talk to Derek today. He's moving into an apartment with a few of his friends. I start all the stage crew stuff tomorrow. Apparently (this is the fun part here. Not.) Dustin, Mason, and I are the only ones working on the set too._

_Then I start studying for finals and I can finally graduate. This school has been insane since my sophomore year. I blame Derek. It all started when I met him. I wouldn't change it for the world though._

_- Alex Taylor-Kinney_

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	55. Chapter 55: Problems

**New Cast Member:  
James Scott as Braxton Jacobs  
Natalie Portman as Isabella Jacobs**

**New Tumblr Name: latenightauthor2013**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON THREE  
EPISODE THIRTEEN - "PROBLEMS"**

"Hey, asshole, wake up," Derek said, kicking Jason Taylor's foot.

"Derek, what the hell?" the blonde groaned, turning over on the couch.

"Why aren't you at your morning classes?" Derek demanded.

Jason snorted, "Why aren't you?"

Derek sighed, "I asked my English teacher to let me skip to move in here," he crossed his arms, "Now why aren't you in class?"

"Because I'm hung over, you asshole," Jason snorted, turning over, "Now shhhhh."

"You need to stop that," Derek yanked him up, "Go take something and get a shower because you smell like booze-"

"Fuck off," Jason snapped.

"I'll call your mother," Derek threatened.

"See if I give a shit," Jason mumbled, going into the bathroom.

Derek sighed. Jason was...odd. He did a lot of drugs, slept around, and drank a lot. It all started after his dad died a few months ago. He was pissed off at the guy who hit him with the car, even if it was an accident, he didn't seem to care. He was going to get hurt eventually.

Derek sighed. He needed to talk to Jason's mother or something. Jason was practically destroying his body and he didn't even care.

He put another box in his room and grabbed Jason's phone, finding his mother's number. He honestly didn't care about privacy when it came to this. He read it and quickly put it in his phone, putting the phone back on the table and went to unpacking.

He thought about what he'd been talking to Alex about. He wanted to go to college around him since they were engaged and long-distance relationships kind of sucked. But Derek also liked this college and wanted to stay with his three friends. Despite their flaws, they were his friends.

Derek flopped down on his new bed. He needed to figure out a plan.

* * *

Josh sat by Mason in Mason's house, watching a movie while Mason read a book.

Josh bit his lip and moved closer to him.

"What are you doing?" Mason asked quickly.

"Sitting by you," Josh said, "You don't want me to sit close to you?"

Mason swallowed, "Okay," he whispered

"What's your problem?" Josh finally asked, getting annoyed with the fact that he couldn't even touch his boyfriend.

"Excuse me?" Mason asked, marking his page and closing his book, then turned to Josh.

Josh sighed, "We've been together for two months and you cringe if I put my arm around you!"

Mason glared, "Don't yell at me, Josh."

"Do you not find me attractive or something?!" Josh demanded.

"I do," Mason said, crossing his arms insecurely and looked down.

Josh grabbed his hand, "Am I doing something wrong?!"

"Let go," Mason yanked his hand away.

"Do you not like me?" Josh whispered.

"I love you, Josh," Mason whispered, "I told you that."

"Then let me kiss you," Josh begged, "Please."

Mason shook his head, "I can't," he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Josh got up and walked out without another word, slamming the door behind him. He couldn't even kiss his own boyfriend, it didn't seem logical to him.

Mason sat there and put his head in his hands. Josh didn't seem to respect his wishes. He knew he was going to have to tell him eventually, but he was scared he would think that he was damaged...

"Mason, you home?" his dad called, walking in.

Mason swallowed, "Yeah, I'm in here."

Braxton walked in, "I thought you were having Joshua over."

"Josh, dad," Mason corrected, "And he left."

"You don't look to happy," Braxton sat beside him, "Did something happen?"

"Is mum home?" Mason changed the subject.

Braxton sighed, "Look, I know you like to talk to your mother," he told him, "But...maybe you could try talking to me? She's at work."

Mason bit his lip, "I'm still scared."

"About...what happened with Jared?" Braxton asked.

Mason nodded, pulling his legs up on the couch, "I just...I know I'm not scared of Josh...I trust him. But I...I can't _do_ anything. I know he wants to have sex...but I can't do something like that...it's too soon and my therapist said I could always be scared of something like that, dad," he swallowed, "What if he breaks up with me?"

"Well," Braxton said, "You trust him?"

"Yes," Mason nodded.

"Why not tell him?" Braxton asked, "You're allowed to tell people, Mason."

Mason sighed, "I can't. What if he breaks up with me over that? I'm used, dad."

Braxton sighed, "Mason...I've met Josh...despite how much I don't like his...low intelligence, I know he cares for you. I think he'll be understanding of this."

Mason swallowed nervously, messing with his shirt.

"Do you want someone to be there when you tell him?" Braxton asked.

Mason bit his lip, "C-Can you come with me, dad?"

"Of course I can," Braxton said.

Mason hugged him, "Thank you."

Braxton laughed, "It's no problem."

"I have to go study," Mason said and ran upstairs.

Braxton sat there. He'd never had a close relationship with Mason like his mother did. Hell, that could be the first heart-to-heart he'd had with his son in two years almost.

He smiled. Maybe he was finally starting to talk to him.

* * *

Drake sat in the diner. Adam wanted him to get dinner with AJ and invited him along. AJ was helping Adam start up online college so he could graduate. Drake didn't understand why Adam didn't want his help...

"Hi," Adam walked in with AJ and sat by Drake, kissing him quickly.

"Gross, man," AJ laughed, "I don't want to see you gettin' all lovey with your man."

Adam rolled his eyes and kicked him under the table, "Shut the fuck up," he laughed.

"So...how's the set-up going?" Drake asked.

"Um...we actually didn't get signed up today," Adam said, "We went to see his mother and then we just hung around and watched movies."

"Well...didn't you want to start college so you could graduate?" Drake asked, getting a little annoyed.

"Yeah, but AJ is only in town for another few days and he was supposed to be here to see his mother," Adam shrugged, "We could set that up in a day. We never get to see each other."

"Right," Drake rolled his eyes, "We should order."

"I'm going to run to the restroom," Adam glared at Drake and got up, walking away.

AJ sighed, "You really have a jealousy problem," he said, looking at the menu.

Drake glared at him, "I'm not jealous."

"I'm straight, dude," AJ said.

Drake looked up, "Really?"

"Yeah," AJ snorted with an annoyed tone, "Now you just made the boyfriend think you don't trust him. And judging by the bracelet box you have in your pocket, I think that maybe you have an anniversary coming up."

Drake looked at him in shock.

"I'm a detective too, Drake," AJ rolled his eyes, "I can't exactly make all my money on playing guitar for a band that is never going to get signed."

Drake started at him, "So...what, you're like Batman?"

"No, I work for the police force," AJ rolled his eyes, "So apologize to Adam and get on his good side. Have a good anniversary and remember I'm straight, you idiot."

Drake glared at the idiot comment and sighed when Adam came back and sat down.

Drake put his arm around him and kissed him, "Sorry."

Adam rolled his eyes, "Whatever. It doesn't matter," he said, looking at the menu.

* * *

Alex sat in his class, tapping his pencil nervously. The grades for his video project were going to come out and he knew it was going to be horrible.

"Stop," Josh finally told him, taking the pencil.

"What's with you?" Alex snorted.

"Nothing," Josh muttered.

Mr. Samuels put the stack of papers on the desk at the end and everyone started passing each other's around.

"Bullshit," he heard John mutter from behind him and hand him his paper.

Alex glared at him and he looked at his paper. He got an A? He got a 100%?

"Congratulations," Mason told him from his other side. He'd asked Alex to switch him seats and he knew something was going on, but he didn't want to interfere.

"Heh," Alex said in shock.

"Alright, so today we're going to start learning about Romeo and Juliet," Mr. Samuels said, starting to write on the white board.

* * *

After class, Alex walked up to his desk, "Um...Mr. Samuels?"

"Yes?" Mr. Samuels asked, looking up and taking off his glasses.

"Were, um...were you drunk when you graded these papers?" Alex asked nervously.

"No, I don't drink," Mr. Samuels said.

"That project was kind of...excuse my language, it was kind of half-assed," Alex said, crossing his arms.

"Your family was a perfect portrayal of the modern family, Alex," Mr. Samuels said, "You didn't try to go all out and make your family act for this."

Alex bit his lip, "Thanks...for everything."

"Mhmm," Mr. Samuels said, going back to grading his papers.

Alex walked out in shock, "Wow," he murmured as he walked down to the auditorium. He had to meet Dustin and Mason to paint sets or something. He was glad he was just painting the starting coat and didn't have to paint actual pictures. He sucked at that.

"Hey," he caught up to Mason, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Mason muttered, "Josh is just...being difficult," he took out a note and walked over to Josh's locker, slipping it in and walking back over to Alex, "Okay."

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"A note," Mason sighed, "Look...I'll explain everything later."

"Okay," he said, not wanting to push him.

"Let's go paint with Dustin," Mason laughed quietly.

* * *

Neil stepped through the metal detector.

Janie looked at him, "What's going on, Neil?" she asked.

"I just need to talk to my loving father in-law," he said, straightening his tie.

"Neil..." she warned.

"I'm not allowed to hurt him, I'm at a prison," Neil snorted, "I'll get thrown in too."

Janie sighed, "Go ahead."

Neil walked into the room and nodded to the guard at the door, sitting down at the table.

The other guard brought David's dad in.

Jake sat down at the table, "Good to see you, Neil."

"Cut the crap, Jake," Neil snapped.

Jake glared at him.

"You used your own son," Neil snapped, "Haven't you taken enough from him already?"

Jake rolled his eyes, "It was a one-time thing, Neil. You know that David was the only one that would do it. He's a push-over."

Neil gritted his teeth, "I want you to leave my family alone. If you send us another letter, I'll get you for harassment."

"What else could they do to me?" Jake held up his cuffed hands.

"You're a horrible human being," Neil growled.

"What did you come here for, Neil?" Jake snorted, "To defend your little family's honor?"

"Yes," Neil snapped.

"Well," Jake said, "I have no respect towards your freaky little family at all."

Neil glared at him, "Well you know what? I don't care about your opinion. And my "freaky little family" can sleep soundly at night knowing your homophobic ass is rotting in jail," he stood up and nodded to the guard, "Keep up the good work."

The guard let him out and Neil felt just a little bit better knowing that he defended David's honor and he got his satisfaction.

* * *

"Hey," Drake poked Adam while they layed in bed around midnight.

"What?" Adam demanded, his voice muffled by the pillow. He'd been completely asleep.

"Happy anniversary," Drake sang, "It's been six months."

"Uh-huh," Adam said, "Now be quiet and go to sleep."

"I have something for you," Drake told him, shaking him a little.

Adam grunted.

"Adam," Drake whined, "Wake up."

Adam sighed and turned over, "Drake, I'm seriously going to smack you."

"I'm trying to be romantic," Drake huffed.

"And I'm trying to sleep," Adam whined.

Drake took out the box, "I got you this...it's kind of an apology too..."

Adam stared at the bracelet, "You asshole."

"What?!" Drake demanded.

"I got you a freakin' briefcase," Adam groaned, flopping back on the bed.

"Really?" Drake sat up, "Can I have it now?"

"Why would you need a briefcase at midnight?" Adam snorted.

"You know, usually when someone gives someone a gift they say thank you-" Drake started but Adam cut him off by kissing him.

"I love it," Adam said against his lips, "Happy anniversary."

Drake grinned and held Adam's small hips, kissing him deeply, "Happy anniversary," he said, quickly changing their positions so he was on top of his boyfriend, "How about a little celebrating?"

"Mmm," Adam hummed happily, pulling at Drake's pajama pants.

* * *

Alex walked into his room, brushing his teeth and trying to find a shirt when his laptop made a noise. He quickly saw it was Derek and accepted the conversation, "Hey," he called around the toothbrush.

"Where are you at?" Derek laughed.

"Findin' a shirt," he called and went into his bathroom and finished getting ready before walking back out in one of his t-shirts and flopped on the bed, "What- JEEZ!" he snapped when he saw four other boys.

"I told you I had friends," Derek stuck his tongue out.

"Give me a little warning," Alex said, sitting up, "Um...hi..."

"This is Jason, Parker, and Cam," he said.

"Nice to meet you all," Alex said politely.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed," Jason said, getting up but Parker yanked him back into his seat.

"Actually, go away," Derek said, "I want to talk to my fiancé."

"Enjoy Skype sex," Parker called.

"Enjoy real sex," Derek snorted, "Assholes."

"They seem nice," Alex tried to sound like he wasn't lying.

"Jason just has a few...a lot of issues," Derek sighed, "I'm talking to his mother tomorrow," he rolled his eyes, "So how are you?"

Alex held the paper with his grade on it up to the screen.

"Holy shit!" Derek said, "Great job!"

"I was in total shock," Alex said, "Mr. Samuels is a freaking blessing," he flopped back on the bed, "He should have come to this school sooner. He blew up on John the other day when he asked if me being gay was genetic."

"Wow," Derek rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to be on stage crew too," Alex said, "Dustin talked me into it."

"He sat on the ground?" Derek asked.

"Mhmm," Alex said.

"I just moved in," Derek shrugged, "I have vocals tomorrow," he huffed.

Alex laughed, "Good luck."

"Ugh," Derek flopped back on the couch, "I just got back and I miss you already."

"I miss you too," Alex groaned, "This sucks."

"So has your dad started planning the wedding yet?" Derek changed the subject, "I expect updates."

"He's meeting with Uncle Emmett tomorrow," Alex rolled his eyes, "Get ready for the wedding of the century."

* * *

**END OF EPISODE**


	56. Chapter 56: Valentine's Day

***3 episodes until season finale ***

**A/N: Sorry for the short hiatus, guys. Started a new blog. I had to make this season a little shorter but the finale will be a big one! I swear! Thanks for sticking with me this long! I hope this doesn't have too many mistakes, I don't have spell check on my computer anymore, but I think I got it all checked on Tumblr.**

**New Cast Member:  
Nolan Gerard Funk - Sam Collins**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON THREE  
EPISODE FOURTEEN - "Valentine's Day"**

"I can't do this," Mason told Braxton as he sat on the couch, waiting for Josh to arrive at their house.

"Do you trust him?" Braxton asked.

Mason nodded.

"Then there is nothing to worry about," Braxton told him, "I promise."

Mason smiled a little.

Someone rang the doorbell and Mason swallowed nervously.

"I'll get it," Braxton started to get up.

"No," Mason said quickly, "I will," he walked out and opened the door, looking up at Josh, "Hi," he told him nervously and stood on his tip-toes kissing his cheek.

Josh stared at him in shock, "Hey," he swallowed, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Come in here," Mason said, leading him into the living room.

"Uh...hey, Mr. Jacobs," Josh said nervously, sitting down across from the two on the other couch.

"Don't worry," Braxton held up his hand, "I'm here for moral support."

Josh nodded, "Mason, what's up?"

Mason swallowed.

"You can tell me anything," Josh told him, "Everything will be fine, I promise."

Mason bit his lip, "I've only had one boyfriend before you," he mumbled, "I...his name was Jared," he said, picking at his hands nervously, "Okay, I can't do this," he said quickly and went to get up.

"Mason," Braxton said, "What did I tell you? You can trust him."

Mason sat back down nervously, putting his hands in his lap, "So...my father and mother were out of town and I asked if he wanted to come over," he sighed, "He was drunk when he got here."

Josh stared at him.

"I didn't know he ever drank or anything," Mason explained and pursed his lips, "I..." he trailed off, "I lost my virginity that night," he swallowed, "I...and I didn't want to."

"Are you saying he forced you to have sex with him?" Josh asked, "You mean like ra-"

"Please don't use that word," Mason whispered, messing with his hands, "I never thought I'd have a boyfriend after that."

Josh stared at him in shock.

"Josh?" Mason asked nervously, "Please say something."

"I...I don't have anything to say," Josh said in shock.

Mason swallowed and put his head in his hands.

"Nonono," Josh said quickly, "I didn't mean that in a bad way," he walked over and sat beside him on the couch, "I'm sorry I kept pushing you," he apologized quickly, guilt washing over him, "I'll wait as long as you want...I won't even try to touch you, Mason, I promise."

Mason exhaled a shaky breath and then leaned over, hugging him tightly and didn't let go as he hid his head in Josh's chest.

Braxton smiled softly and got up, making a gesture that he was watching Josh and walked out.

* * *

Alex sighed as he sat on stage, painting with Dustin. Thank God he didn't have to paint actual pictures and he was just painting a board blue for the sky.

"What is this thing even about?" Alex sighed.

"It's The Wizard of Oz!" Dustin said happily, "Trip said he's coming down to see me on Valentine's Day too! He might make it to this."

"Great," Alex laughed, "Make sure you give him a hug for me."

"Alex, are you alright?" Dustin asked, standing up and walking over to sit on the stage beside him.

"I'm fine," Alex laughed, "And you?"

Dustin shrugged, "I'm fine. But you look sad," he said, lying back on the stage.

Alex shrugged, "It's just boring around here. I need something I like to do."

"You're painting with me," Dustin chirped as Alex layed beside him.

Alex sighed, "Yeah, but I only said yes so you wouldn't pout," he laughed.

Dustin rolled his eyes and took his paint covered hand and smeared blue paint all over Alex's cheek.

"Hey!" Alex said and threw him a mock-glare, "You'll pay for that!" he said, throwing white paint at him with a brush.

"My hair!" Dustin whined.

Alex laughed and Dustin tackled him to the ground.

"Get off," Alex laughed, pushing him over so they were laying there again, "Have you seen Mason? He's supposed to be helping us."

Dustin shrugged, "He said he was busy today."

Alex sighed, "Is he okay? Did he tell you anything?"

Dustin sighed, "No. He just said he and Josh had a fight and he was going to apologize. Maybe he'll tell us later."

"I hope he's okay," Alex said.

"What are you doing for Valentine's Day, Alex?" Dustin asked.

"Nothing," Alex said, "Derek can't fly up again, he has school work."

"Trip is coming," Dustin said happily, "We're going to a hotel and he's going to do a really romantic thing!"

Alex sat up on his elbows, "You really think that David and Neil are going to let you do that?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Dustin asked.

"Uh, dude, you're their kid," Alex said, "They're going to be protective of you."

Dustin stared at him, "But they trust Trip."

"And? That doesn't mean they're going to let you go to a hotel with the guy," Alex said.

"I'm still going to ask them," Dustin said.

"Good luck," Alex said and flicked paint in his face.

* * *

Adam read through things on his computer. He was trying to study but he kept getting distracted. This was high school all over again. He flopped back on the couch, putting the laptop on the table.

"Now that doesn't look like studying," Drake said as he came home from work, setting the brief case down that Adam had gotten him for their anniversary and walked over, kissing Adam quickly.

Adam smiled, pulling him down on top of him, kissing him deeper.

"Nope," Drake laughed, "Do your homework."

Adam glared, "It's almost Valentine's Day," he whined, "Be nice to me," he said, pulling him down again.

"Hm," Drake said and kissed his neck, "Maybe on Valentine's Day," he said and got up, putting the laptop back in his lap.

Adam glared.

"And take your medication," Drake called.

Adam huffed. He was annoyed but he loved the guy.

* * *

Mason sat in class nervously on Valentine's Day the next day. He had drawn a card for Josh and was really excited. It was a heart with roses wrapped around it.

Josh came in and sat down, "Hey," he smiled, "What's that?"

Mason slipped the card over to him.

"Aw," Josh said, "This is awesome," he kissed his cheek, but leaning over slowly, giving Mason time to move away.

Mason smiled, "I was really nervous to give it to you...it took a while to draw. I wanted it to be perfect."

"It is perfect," Josh smiled, kissing his cheek, "You're perfect."

Mason blushed, hiding his face in his hands, "Stop it," he said.

Alex rolled his eyes and walked in, sitting down beside them.

"What's your problem?" Josh laughed quietly.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Dustin stayed the night at my house last night and kept me up all night talking about Trip."

"The things you must put up with for being so nice," Josh said sarcastically and Alex rolled his eyes.

Alex had seen Josh buying a flower this morning. Basically, their school had this thing where you bought a flower in the morning and you could sign your name or be anonymous. Then, during the day, people would deliver them. And Alex thought it was total bullshit.

Mr. Samuels walked into the classroom, "Alright!" he said loudly, "Who wants music? I'm turning on music," he said, turning on his iPod.

"Best teacher ever," Alex whispered.

"That I am," Mr. Samuels pointed at Alex, "Who agrees?"

Most of the kids raised their hands.

"Stop sucking up," Mr. Samuels pointed at all of them and started writing on the board.

The class laughed a little until someone knocked on the door.

Mr. Samuels stopped the music and opened it, "Oh look! Valentine's Day stuff!" he said, letting the two cheerleaders in who started to walk around the classroom, handing things out.

Alex leaned back in his chair.

"Uh...dude," Josh said, shoving him.

Alex glared for a second and then looked confused when he saw the rose on his desk.

"What the hell?" he whispered.

"I don't know," Josh whispered, "Derek couldn't have bought one! They went on sale yesterday!"

Alex picked up the rose and groaned when it said anonymous.

"Ha," Josh laughed.

"It's not funny, asshole," Alex glared, "I'm engaged."

He heard Mason squeak happily when he saw a rose from Josh.

Alex rolled his eyes and sat back in the chair, looking at the rose on his desk.

"Right!" Mr. Samuels said, "So act four!" he said and they all groaned.

* * *

Trip knocked on the door of Neil and David's house, leaning in the doorway.

David opened the door. He'd been taking time off since the incident with his father. He was still a little spooked.

"Hey, Trip!" David said, "Dustin isn't home from school yet."

"I know," Trip said, "I actually needed to ask you and Neil something..." he said, stepping inside.

"Sure," David said, going in the living room and sitting down on the couch beside Neil, "What's up?"

"Uh, okay," Trip said, "Hi, Neil," he said quickly, "So...I wanted to um...see, I wanted to..."

"Spit it out!" Neil finally groaned, "I'm watching the game."

"Football season is over," Trip said, tilting his head, confused.

"He records the superbowl and watches it again," David said quietly, "Now what's wrong?"

"Okay," Trip said, "So, I kind of have a hotel room while I'm staying here...and I was wondering if Dustin could maybe stay the night...since we're together and it's Valentine's Day."

David stared at Neil for a second, "Um..."

"David," Neil sighed, "They're almost adults...and they needs alone time."

"Um..." David pursed his lips, "Use protection."

"Yes! Thank you!" Trip said quickly, "You won't regret this!" he smiled, "I'm going to go surprise him at school," he said and ran out.

David watched after him nervously.

"You won't," Neil said, "I trust him."

* * *

Alex leaned on his locker at the end of the day, looking at the rose and the damn tag that said anonymous. Why couldn't it just be easy and say who it was so he could explain he was engaged?

His phone rang and Alex grabbed it quickly.

"Hello?" Alex answered when he saw Derek's number.

"Hey," Derek said, "I figured I'd call before I went to class. You'll never believe what my roommate is doing."

Alex felt his heart sink a little, "What?"

"Okay, so he came home drunk and decided to try to cure a hangover with getting high," he snorted, "I'm going to die from second-hand smoke down here, babe."

"Oh," Alex said, pursing his lips, "I hope you have fun in class..." he trailed off.

"Yeah, sure," Derek said, "I'll call you on Skype tonight, okay?"

Alex swallowed, "Okay...I lo-" his phone beeped and he leaned on his locker when it said the call had ended.

"Uh...excuse me," a guy said quickly, "You're, um, in front of me locker," he smiled.

"Sorry," Alex said quickly, moving.

"You're Alex, right?" he asked.

"Um...do I know you?" Alex asked.

"No, I'm new," he held out his hand, "Sam Collins."

"Alex Taylor-Kinney," he smiled, "Wait, you're the new guy on the football team, right? Josh was talking about you."

"Yeah," Sam said, putting his things in his locker, "I just transferred here from Oklahoma," he shut his locker, "I have to get to practice," he said and openly checked Alex out before running off.

Alex stared after him in shock.

What the hell?

* * *

"Wait," Dustin laughed, walking outside of school with him, "Sam Collins? The new guy?"

"Yeah," Alex said, "He was checking me out," he said quietly, holding his books close to him, "Guess what?"

"Hmm?" Dustin asked.

"I have a surprise for you," Alex said as they walked out to the student parking lot. Trip had called him and wanted his help with this.

"What is it?" Dustin asked.

Trip ran up and picked the blonde up from behind, spinning him around.

Dustin let out a shriek before turning around and realizing it was Trip and giggled, hugging Trip's neck, "I thought you were a murderer or something!"

Trip laughed, wrapping his arms around him, "No, I'm your wonderful boyfriend," he turned to Alex, "What's going on with you, man? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Nothing at all," Alex said, "Your boyfriend roped me into painting sets with him."

"Wait, not actual pictures, right?" Trip asked.

Alex rolled his eyes, "No, just back drops. Asshole."

"Aww, love you too, dumbass," Trip said sarcastically, hugging him, "Did Derek send you a rose?" he looked at the rose that Alex had in his hand with his books.

"Um," Alex said, "No," he mumbled.

"Oh, the anonymous people are at it again this year," Trip said, "I got one from a girl last year," he shuddered, "Turns out it was JR pulling a joke on me," he said, his arms still wrapped around Dustin, "How is she?"

"Um," Alex sighed, "I heard from her about a week ago...she said that she was working on a designing thing with Uncle Emmett and that she was really busy with work. I asked her about Katie and she said they were friends now."

"That's good," Trip nodded, "At least they're friends."

Alex smiled, "Alright, I have to go...find something to do. Use protection!"

"Alex!" they both yelled as he got in his car.

Alex laughed, shutting the door.

* * *

Alex sat in his room, lying on his bed, staring at his laptop nervously and then checked the clock. Eleven p.m.

Fuck.

His phone finally went off and it was a text from Derek.

**Derek:** Hey, I can't Skype tonight, sorry.

Alex put his head back for a second before texting back, trying to hold back tears.

**Alex:** It's okay. Goodnight.

Alex moved so he was sitting and leaned back on the wall, putting his face in his knees and then layed down.

"FUCK!" he said into the pillow.

"Um...are you okay?" he heard someone ask and looked up and saw his dad.

Alex sat up and sighed, wiping his eyes, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Justin sat down on his bed, "Is the long-distance getting to you?"

Alex sniffled, "Yeah."

"It'll get better, I promise. It's worth it when they get stuck with you," Justin grinned.

Alex rolled his eyes, wiping his eyes, "Did, um...anyone else other like you? I mean...besides Brian?"

"Ethan," Justin said.

"Yeah, but he's a psycho," Alex laughed.

"The rose thing?" Justin asked, "We did that when I was there too."

"Did you ever get one?" Alex asked.

"From a few girls," Justin shrugged, "No boys."

Alex huffed, "I hope it's a girl."

"You got one?" Justin asked, "Let me see!"

Alex rolled his eyes and grabbed it off of his desk and threw it at his dad.

Justin looked at the card, "You know that looks like boy's writing, right?"

"Don't stereotype writing styles," Alex said, flopping back down on the bed, "But yeah, it does."

"You're going to figure out who it was, aren't you?" Justin asked.

"Of course," Alex said, "Don't tell Derek if you talk to him on Facebook or something."

"I won't," Justin said.

* * *

Dustin laughed as Trip crawled on top of him, "This is so awesome."

"Mhmm," Trip said, kissing his neck and trying to get his shirt off.

Dustin smiled, kissing him back.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Josh asked as they layed in bed, messing with Mason's hand.

Mason swallowed, "Maybe not all the way just...yeah," he mumbled, blushing.

"I'll be careful with you," Josh told him, "I promise."

* * *

**End of Episode**

**A/N: Yes, who did that to Mason WILL be revealed. He's a character that has been on here before. And if the person who I gave the spoiler to of WHO it was would not tell other people it would be appreciated. ;)**


	57. Chapter 57: Breaking Point

*** Two episodes until the season finale ***

**Reviewer Replies:**

**Boo-Dolphin: He was in season two! I can't just give it away!**

**Skylar: Psh, no, I just randomly introduced a new character ;)**

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON THREE  
EPISODE FIFTEEN - "BREAKING POINT"**

Alex tapped his pencil nervously, looking at the test in front of him. He was so screwed. He did study, his dad had helped him. Why couldn't he have inherited the smarts instead of the blonde hair? Final test of the year and he needed the credit or he wasn't going to pass.

Josh shoved him, glaring, "Stop tapping."

Alex rolled his eyes and sighed, starting to write.

* * *

Alex walked into Emmett's studio nervously after school. His dad was supposed to be there with JR and Emmett to plan the wedding. He'd never been in here before and he honestly hated asking people that he didn't know for stuff, especially directions.

"Hey," JR ran out and hugged him tightly.

_Oh thank God,_ Alex thought.

"Hey," Alex laughed, "How are you?"

"I'm great," JR said, "By the way, I picked out your wedding colors," she grabbed his hand and drug him into the other room.

"Uh...what are they?" Alex asked.

"Blue and white," JR said, "I picked out my dress too," she said.

"Hey," Alex waved at Justin and Emmett and sat down by his dad, "Where's Brian?"

Justin scoffed, "You think he wants to plan your wedding? He wouldn't even plan ours. I had to do all the work."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Well you seem to like it since you're planning mine."

"I'm obligated," Justin shrugged, "They're the ones doing it for nothing."

"Guys, seriously, I have money saved up and I can pay you-" Alex started.

"Honey," Emmett said, "If you say one more word about money, I'll smack you. Look around, see if I need the money."

Alex rolled his eyes, "So...basically Derek and I get no say in this wedding?"

"None," JR said, writing with Emmett.

"Good," Alex said under his breath, flopping back on the couch.

JR raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Alex shrugged.

"Problem with Derek, sweetie?" Emmett asked, glancing at Justin and the blonde nodded to him, going back to writing quickly.

Alex shrugged again.

"Long-distance is rough," Emmett tried, "But soon you'll be together and married!"

Alex sighed, "I hope so."

"You will be," JR promised, "Now look at my dress."

Alex rolled his eyes, getting up and sitting beside her, looking at the magazine.

* * *

"Hey," Jason yawned when he walked out of his room and saw Derek watching TV on the couch, "How was yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" Derek asked, drinking his coffee.

"Uh, yeah," Jason said and froze, "Oh my God."

"What?" Derek demanded.

"You're so screwed," Jason said, sitting on the couch.

"What?!" Derek demanded again.

"Dude," Jason said, "Do you not realize that Parker and Cam kicked us out for a reason yesterday? They were having an evening alone because it was Valentine's Day."

Derek went silent.

Jason snickered, "Good luck, buddy," he grabbed his bag and glasses, "Do these make me look smart?"

"Nothing makes you look smart," Derek snapped, going through his phone.

"Ass," Jason said, "See you later," he called.

Derek continued to go through his phone and booked a plane ticket as quickly as he could.

* * *

"Do you have to go?" Dustin sighed, lying in bed with Trip in the hotel room the next morning.

"Yeah," Trip said, "But it's almost time for graduation," he moved so Dustin was lying on his chest, "Which means the end of a school year. I'm transferring down here next year so I can be around...for you," he smiled, "I'll be here your senior year."

Dustin's face broke out in a grin and the blonde kissed Trip happily, "I can't believe you're doing this for me," he kissed him again.

"I love you," Trip said, "It's not fair that you don't have your boyfriend here," he sat up, Dustin still in his lap, "I want to be with you in every way possible. I want to be there the day your doctor tells you you're at a healthy weight now, the day you finally get the guts to audition for the play, rather than be in stage crew, and I want to be there the day you graduate."

Dustin's eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, hey," Trip said quickly, "What did I say? Am I pushing you? Are you okay?"

Dustin wiped his eyes, "I'm happy," he laughed, "Two years ago...I was alone," he whispered, "Always alone..." he swallowed and hugged him, "You're here now...you basically made me tell about my dad and make friends...I-I love you," he smiled.

Trip smiled, kissing him, "I love you too."

* * *

"Hey!" Josh ran up to Mason after class, "Did you do good on that test?"

"I knew all the answers," Mason smiled, "I always do because I study," he laughed.

Josh smiled, "Mason...last night was-"

"I'm sorry," Mason said, "I was really nervous."

"I was going to say it was amazing," Josh said, smiling, "It was...the best time I've ever had," he smiled, "Stop feeling so self-conscious."

Mason laughed, "Sorry, it's a habit," he said, closing his locker and bit his lip, grabbing Josh's hand as he walked down the hallway and Josh smiled, leaning down and kissing his cheek.

* * *

Alex sighed as he walked into his room after planning with Emmett and JR for six hours. He didn't even know how they went that long without coffee. When they got home, his dad still seemed like he needed rest and Brian didn't say anything to him. He just looked like he was in a mood...

"Hey," a voice said and he whipped around and saw Derek.

Alex swallowed, "What are you doing?"

"I'm standing here wondering why my fiancé doesn't look happy to see me," Derek said, "I took off school to see you..."

Alex sighed, "I'm sorry if I'm not happy enough for you," he muttered, putting his books away from school."

Derek sighed, "I'm sorry I forgot-"

"Who told you?" Alex asked.

"One of my friends," Derek said.

"There," Alex said, "That's the thing. You have to be told about something that I really care about when we're engaged and I know you're busy but you didn't even give me a second to say I loved you before you hung up on me!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry," Derek said, "Let me try to make it right, please? I'll take you out tomorrow-"

"I have a play to work on tomorrow," Alex snapped, "Not that you'd know," he muttered, turning away from him and glanced nervously at the rose on his desk.

Derek took a deep breath, "Then the day after."

Alex swallowed, "How is this even working?" he asked.

Derek looked at him, "I...It is. It's a rough patch. All relationships have one..."

Alex shook his head, "I think you should leave."

"Alex-" Derek said quickly.

"I'll call you later," Alex swallowed.

Derek stared at him, tears in his eyes, "I love you," he told him before walking out.

Alex fell on the bed and hid his face in the pillow, crying.

_You know, I fake it all so well, that God himself can't tell what I mean._

_And why my words are less then parallel with my feet. You ask me what I need. And all I really need is to breathe._

* * *

**End of Episode**

**A/N: Yeah...I sat here and almost cried for a second while writing that...this is really short, sorry, but I really wanted to leave it off there. The next one will be really long...and then the season finale. And if you follow me on Tumblr, you know it's going to be a big one. Lyrics at the end are from Breathe by He Is We.**


	58. Chapter 58: Shot

*** 1 episode until the season finale ***

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON THREE  
EPISODE SIXTEEN - "SHOT"**

Alex sat in the cafeteria, putting his head on the table and staring blankly at his food and then glanced up at the four friends he had sitting across from him silently.

"What?" he demanded when he saw them all looking at him.

"Um..." Katie trailed off.

"We heard about the fight," Josh murmured, "Are you two still...?"

Alex shrugged.

"Where's your ring?" Katie asked.

"Home," Alex said simply.

They all looked at each other nervously.

"Can we please change the subject?" Alex sighed, "We're going to be fine."

Dustin looked around the room, trying to think of something to talk about, "Who's that kid?" he asked, pointing to Sam who was sitting over at a lunch table in the corner alone.

"That's Sam," Josh said, "He's the new captain on our soccer team...I'm surprised he's not sitting with them. But then again, he usually doesn't talk much."

"That's the guy that checked you out!" Dustin said loudly and Alex put his hand over Dustin's mouth.

"Shush," Alex snapped.

"I should invite him to sit with us," Katie said and got up without even asking them, walking over to his table.

"She's so social," Josh said, "Why do we hang out with her again?"

"Don't be an ass," Alex laughed.

Katie walked over, dragging Sam and made him sit down beside Alex.

"Hey," Sam smiled.

Alex smiled at him a little, "Hey."

Dustin glanced back and forth between them.

* * *

Alex sat at his desk nervously, glancing at Josh and Mason as their test grades got passed out.

He winced when the paper was put on his desk and closed his eyes before opening them and looking at it.

B-

"Fuck yeah!" Alex said and sat down quickly, blushing and hiding his face in his arms.

Mr. Samuels just laughed quietly, shaking his head and sitting down at his desk.

* * *

"I feel bad for them," Dustin said, looking out at the crowd that was here to watch the play.

"Who?" Alex asked, looking through a script.

"The people that have to go out there," Dustin said, "I like hiding back here."

Alex rolled his eyes, "You know you want to sing," he waved when he saw Trip slip in the door and walk up behind Dustin, tapping his shoulder and then moving to his other side.

Dustin laughed and hugged his neck, "Hi!"

Trip handed him a rose, "Why should the actors get all the stuff?"

Dustin giggled and kissed him, "Thanks, baby!"

Alex rolled his eyes and sighed when the lights went dim, "Okay, love birds, enough. Trip, go sit in the audience."

"I'd rather sit back here and check my boyfriend out," Trip said, kissing Dustin.

Mason rolled his eyes and walked in with a clipboard, "Fine, just be quiet," he said, "Okay, someone do the curtains."

* * *

"Hey," Derek walked backstage as Alex was cleaning up, "You...You did a really good job," he said quietly.

Alex looked up, "Thanks," he said, still taking the set down.

"Where did Mason and Dustin go?" Derek asked, helping him take the props back.

Alex sighed, "They took Trip and Josh and went on double date," he shrugged.

"Look," Derek said, "I'm moving back."

Alex looked up at him again," What?"

"I don't think a long-distance marriage would work," Derek said, "I mean..." he swallowed, "Another college accepted me," he smiled, "It's a really good one...I don't want to be a musician, Alex."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"What you do think of Dr. Hobbs?" Derek asked.

"Right," Alex laughed, "You want to be a doctor?"

"Yeah," Derek said, "It's more...adult."

"You're being adult?" Alex smirked.

Derek sighed in relief when he saw the smirk, "I was...I was so scared."

"What?" Alex asked. He'd never seen Derek look more vulnerable...

"I thought when you kicked me out that you stopped loving me," Derek swallowed, "And that you would never forgive me. I was a horrible fiance, Alex...I should have been better to you," he admitted, "I love you."

Alex swallowed, "I love you too," he whispered.

Derek wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly, kissing his head.

Alex smiled, hugging him back.

* * *

"So...wedding plans?" Derek asked, sitting on Alex's bed as Alex got dressed.

"JR," Alex smiled, "And Uncle Em and my dad."

"Everything?" Derek laughed.

Alex shrugged, "It's a lot easier than us planning it," Alex laughed when Derek got up and wrapped his arms around his waist, "I have to get dressed and go see how it's going actually."

"If they're doing all the work, can't we have time for ourselves?" Derek whined.

"I believe that's what we did for the past hour," Alex laughed, kissing him and pulled his shirt on, buttoning it up.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Walking or driving?" he asked, pulling his pants on.

"Walking," Alex shrugged, "It's nice out."

"And dark," Derek commented under his breath.

* * *

"Do you think they knew?" Mason laughed as they stumbled out of Woody's.

Josh laughed, "The bartender was too drunk to notice."

"Um...guys, maybe we should just go home," Dustin said quietly, being the only sober one.

Trip laughed, grabbing his hands and dancing with him.

"Hey, look," Josh laughed when he saw Alex and Derek walking down the street.

"Dalex is back on," Trip yelled.

Derek rolled his eyes, walking over, "Drinking?"

"Si," Trip said in Spanish.

"Okay," Alex laughed, "Dustin, who's car did you bring?"

"Trip's," Dustin pointed, hauling his boyfriend over to the car and helped him in the back.

"Alright," Derek said, "Get in there," he laughed, helping Mason and Josh.

"I'll sit in the third row," Dustin said, sitting in the third row of seats in the Jeep with Trip.

Alex laughed, "We're playing mom and dad."

"You're mom, right?" Derek laughed.

Alex rolled his eyes and kissed him before starting to walk around the car.

Derek laughed.

Alex when to open the door and froze when he heard a gun shot and pain in his side.

"Alex!" Derek yelled, running over.

Alex had fallen to the ground and he held his side in pain and then looked at his hand. It had blood on it.

"Shit!" Josh said, sobering up instantly and got out with the others.

Trip ran over to the guy with the gun, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" he yelled, making the guy drop the gun, "SHIT!" he said, kicking the guy and took the gun before running over.

"Fuck," Derek whispered as Dustin called 911, "Alex, it's going to be okay, alright?"

"It hurts," Alex gasped out, holding his side.

"It'll be okay," Derek whispered, "Just stay awake, please."

"It's blurry," Alex whispered.

"Alex, stay awake for me, baby," Derek said when he heard sirens, "Stay awake, please," he said, "We're going to get married and have a family, okay? It's going to be okay."

Alex's eyes fell closed.

"Alex!" Mason yelled, "Wake up!"

The ambulance finally arrived and they put Alex on the stretcher.

"Call Brian and Justin," Derek said to Trip.

Trip stayed zoned out, looking at the blood on the ground.

"TRIP! DAMNIT!" Derek yelled, "FOCUS!"

Trip nodded quickly as Derek got in the ambulance with Alex.

* * *

_"He sees a smoking gun,_

_and the coward he ran,_

_and in his arms is the bleeding love of his life._

_And he cries, 'Kiss it all better,_

_I'm not ready to go._

_It's not your fault, love._

_You didn't know, you didn't know.'"_

_~ Kiss It All Better, He Is We_

* * *

**End of Episode**


	59. Chapter 59: Season Finale

**Reviewer Replies:**

**Boo-Dolphin: **I'm mean. I know.

**Skylar:** I've never seen you get so emotional over an episode yet. Thank you. And I was not SMILING. (mumble) Damn psychic reviewers nowadays.

**Guest: **Fixed.

**ihavesecrets: **Well...or else what?!

* * *

**QUEER AS FOLK: THE FUTURE  
SEASON THREE  
EPISODE SEVENTEEN - "SEASON FINALE"**

Derek sat beside Justin, trying to comfort the blonde. Brian wasn't there yet and Justin was crying into his hands.

Derek was on the verge of tears himself. The gun shot kept ringing in his ears and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He'd just gotten Alex back, he didn't want to lose him. He never wanted to lose him.

He glanced up when Adam and Drake ran in.

"How is he?" Adam asked Justin quickly.

"They don't know," Justin whispered quietly.

Adam hugged Justin quickly, "It'll be okay, man. I promise. Brian said he was on his way."

Justin nodded quickly and put his head back in his hands.

Adam looked up at Drake nervously and sat down with him in the waiting room.

"Who did it?" Adam demanded.

"It was a guy who wanted money, but he didn't know other people would be there-" Derek started.

"Where is he now?" Adam demanded.

"Th-The police station," Derek whispered, his voice hoarse, "He got arrested-"

Adam went to get up and Drake pulled him down.

"Let them take care of it," Drake whispered in his ear.

"I want to shoot the fucker," Adam murmured, putting his face in Drake's shoulder.

Brian ran in and walked over to Justin, "H-How...is he?" he whispered.

Justin shook his head and hugged his neck, crying into his shoulder.

Brian hid his face too, crying as well.

"Fuck," Derek murmured, hiding his face.

The doctor came out and Brian, Justin, and Derek stood up quickly.

"Family of Alex Taylor-Kinney?" the doctor asked.

"Us," Brian said, his voice shaky.

"Alright," the doctor said, "The bullet punctured Alex's lung."

Derek felt his heart jump in his throat.

"When he got here he was put on a ventilator and a chest tube. After we got him into surgery, he was able to be taken off of those," the doctor explained, "Now, the lung has been fixed without any damage and he should be able to breathe correctly, but we're keeping him on a machine to help him to breathe for now," he explained, "There was a lot of blood loss and we had to give him an IV," he sighed, "Immediate family is allowed to visit now. Don't be alarmed if he looks pale, it's from blood loss."

"Right," Justin said, still recovering a little from hearing all the news.

Brian swallowed, wiping his eyes, "Come on, Derek," he told him, grabbing Justin's hand and walked down the hallway to Alex's room.

"I...um...I'll go in first," Justin said quickly and walked in and swallowed when he saw his son pale on the hospital bed.

He sat down in the chair and took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"Hey," Brian peeked in, "I don't want you in here alone," he told him, pulling a chair up and sat beside him, closing his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Bri, it's okay to cry," Justin told him, rubbing his back.

"Fuck," Brian cursed, putting his head down on the bed and felt tears slipping down his cheeks. His son had been shot. Why? He was a good person! What did he ever do?

Justin took a shaky breath and waited for him to wake up as Derek walked in and sat on the couch in the room.

"You should get some sleep," Brian told Derek, wiping his eyes.

Derek shook his head, "Not 'til he wakes up."

* * *

"How did you guys see it happen?" David asked, "I thought you were at a library."

Neil sat in the waiting room with them, glancing at Trip now and then. The kid smelled like alcohol and he knew what was going on. If David picked up on that on top of Alex getting hurt...he'd have a mental break. They cared about Alex a lot, he was Neil's cousin and Dustin's best friend.

"We were, um..." Josh said, "W-Walking home..." he trailed off. His parents were on a business trip, thankfully. Though, he was scared that Braxton would find out and come after him or something.

Mason swallowed nervously when his father and mother walked in.

"Is everything okay?" Braxton asked quickly.

Mason swallowed again, "Alex g-got shot, dad," he whispered.

"Oh, sweetie," his mother said and sat down, hugging him.

"Are you all okay?" Braxton asked.

They nodded quickly.

"Good," Braxton said and quickly went back to the room where Alex was and saw Brian outside with his head in his hands, "Is everything alright?"

Brian sighed, "He's awake, but he's not talking," he swallowed, "He's in a hell of a lot of pain."

"Do you guys need any help?" Braxton asked.

Brian shook his head, "We have everything we need," he told him quietly, "Thanks...?"

"Braxton," he shook his hand, "Mason's dad."

Brian nodded, looking at his hands.

* * *

"Are you fucking insane?" Neil whispered, following Trip to the cafeteria and talking as soon as they were out of the room.

"What?" Trip groaned, getting a coffee.

"You went to a bar?" Neil demanded, "You took Dustin to a bar!"

"Did you hear anymore on Alex?" Trip changed the subject, "We'll talk about this when we know he's okay."

Neil took a deep breath and nodded, "Let's focus on him," he shook his head, "There hasn't been any news on him yet."

Trip swallowed and leaned on the wall, "I was considered a freak with blood red hair until I met him," he whispered, "He was my first friend in four years," he swallowed.

Neil took a deep breath, "He was such a little dork as a baby...I saw him when he was five and we moved away," he laughed quietly, "Imagine a little blonde child with glasses."

Trip smiled a little and sighed, "Let's get back incase there's any news."

* * *

"He was always so nice to me," Dustin smiled, sitting beside David on the couch, "When I started dating Trip he immediately accepted me in the group," he swallowed, "And he's my best friend."

Josh pursed his lips, "I...I don't know him as well as you guys. But...when Mason and I started dating...I was really surprised he accepted me so easily," he shrugged, "I know he has bad experiences with football players that aren't Derek," he smiled, "He's always just been an awesome guy, I guess."

Mason swallowed, "He always-"

"Hey," Derek ran out, "Alex is awake and he's able to talk now," he said, smiling like an idiot. His fiancé was alive and he was so relieved. The doctor said they were most likely in the clear now.

* * *

A few hours later after the guys had finally went home, Brian and Justin were asleep on the couch and Derek was still awake, holding Alex's hand.

"I love you," Derek said for probably the twentieth time tonight, "I love you so much," he said, kissing his hand.

"I love you to," Alex whispered, he was still in a lot of pain, "You should sleep."

Derek looked around and saw the nurse was busy at her desk and climbed up in bed beside Alex and moved him gently so he could have his arm around him, "I love you," he whispered again, kissing his head.

"Love you too," Alex told him.

* * *

**End of Episode  
End of Season Three**

**A/N: Yes, there will be another season. It should be up in a few days.**

**Coming Up:**

**Are we going to find out who exactly did that to Mason?  
Will Alex and Derek's wedding go perfectly? Or will there be issues?  
What does Jared Hobbs have to do with all of this?  
Will Derek go through with his promise of moving back?**


End file.
